Cielo y Tierra
by Ghia-Hikari
Summary: Ella una agente de la ley, que no desea aceptar lo que es. El un cientifico muy despistado en busqueda de hechos paranormales. Podra el amor surgir entre una bruja y un hombre de ciencias. Segunda Parte de Bailando en el Aire. MS y AM. Ultimo CApitulo
1. Prologo

**_Holas... ya ke ando entuciasmada pos les cuento, aki tenemos la segunda parte de esta trilogia de brujas... Es la Continuacion de Bailando en el Aire... Pero centrada en la historia de Megumi... la segunda de las hermanas... _**

**_ESpero ke sigan leyendo este fics... al igual ke el anterior...  
Esop... cuidenseee  
Ya saben ke ni la Historia ni los Personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los mezclo para divertirlas..._**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Prólogo**_

**ISLA DE LAS TRES HERMANAS **

**SEPTIEMBRE DE 1699**

Ella invocó a la tormenta.

El viento huracanado, el estallido de los relám­pagos, el mar embravecido eran al mismo tiempo prisión y protección. Conjuró las fuerzas, aquellas que llevaba dentro, aquellas sin las que no podía vivir. La luz y la oscuridad.

Delgada, con el manto ondeando tras ella como las alas de un pájaro, permaneció de pie, sola en la playa azotada por el viento. Sola, pero con su rabia y su pena. Y su poder. Un poder que ahora la llenaba, que inundaba su interior dando golpes salvajes y violentos, como los de un amante enloquecido.

Y quizás eso era.

Ella había abandonado a su marido y a sus hijos para acudir a aquel lugar; les había dejado sumidos en un sueño hechizado que los mantendría a salvo y al margen. Una vez que hiciera lo que había ido a ha­cer, no podría volver con ellos jamás. Nunca más volvería a tener sus amados rostros entre las manos.

Su marido se afligiría, sus hijos llorarían, pero no podía volver. No podía, ni quería apartarse del camino que había elegido.

Había que pagar un precio, y la justicia, aun­que duramente, se alcanzaría por fin.

Permaneció de pie con los brazos alzados en medio de la tempestad que había conjurado. Su ca­bello flotaba libre y salvaje, igual que negras cintas golpeando la noche como látigos.

—No lo hagas.

Una mujer apareció a su lado, tan resplandecien­te en mitad de la tormenta, como el fuego de quien tomaba su nombre. Su rostro estaba pálido y tenía los ojos sombríos por algo que parecía ser miedo.

—Ya ha empezado.

—Detenlo ahora mismo. Hermana, detenlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No tienes dere­cho a hacerlo.

—¿Derecho? —La que llamaban Tierra se giró; sus ojos brillaban con ferocidad—. ¿Quién tiene más derecho que yo? Cuando asesinaron a aquellos inocentes en Salem, les persiguieron, les dieron ca­za y les ahorcaron, no hicimos nada para detenerlo.

—Cuando se quiere detener una inundación, se provoca otra. Tú lo sabes. Nosotras creamos es­te lugar —Fuego extendió los brazos como si qui­siera abarcar la isla que se mecía en el mar—, por nuestra seguridad y supervivencia, por nuestra Hermandad.

—¿Seguridad¿acaso ahora puedes tú hablar de seguridad o de supervivencia? Nuestra hermana esta muerta.

—Y yo me aflijo por su pérdida, como tú. —Ella cruzó las manos en su pecho, suplicando— Mi co­razón llora, como el tuyo. Sus hijos están ahora a nuestro cargo. ¿Vas a abandonarlos como has aban­donado a los tuyos?

Había una cierta locura en ella, que desgarraba su corazón al igual que el viento arrancaba su cabe­llo. Aunque lo reconocía, no era capaz de detenerse.

—Él no quedará sin castigo. No puede seguir viviendo, estando ella muerta.

—Si causas daño, romperás tus promesas, co­rromperás tus poderes, y lo que lances a la noche volverá por triplicado.

—La justicia tiene un precio.

—Pero no este precio, éste nunca. Tu marido perderá una esposa y tus hijos, una madre; y yo, otra hermana muy querida. Pero aún hay más, al­go peor: quebrantarás la fe en lo que somos. Nues­tra hermana no hubiera querido que sucediera de esta forma; ésta no hubiera sido su respuesta.

—Ella prefirió morir antes que protegerse. Murió por lo que era, por lo que somos. Nuestra hermana renunció a sus poderes por lo que ella lla­maba amor. Y eso la mató.

—Fue su elección —una elección que después de pasado el tiempo todavía resultaba amarga—. Y además ella no hizo daño a nadie. Si actúas así, si empleas tu poder por el camino oscuro, te conde­narás a ti misma. Nos condenarás a todos.

—Yo no puedo vivir así, escondida —sus ojos, que a la luz de la tormenta ardían rojos como la sangre, estaban llenos de lágrimas—. No puedo permanecer al margen. Es mi elección, mi destino. Tomaré la vida de él por la de ella, y le maldeciré para siempre.

Arrojó fuera de sí el clamor de su venganza, como una flecha brillante y mortal lanzada por un arco, y así, la llamada Tierra sacrificó su alma.

Continura...

* * *

_**Espero ke kles haya gustado este prologo, como veran leeran la historia de la segunda hermana, la llamada Tierra...**_

_**nos vemos**_

_**matta neee **_


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Holis... como tan?, espero ke bien, yo aki cansadita pero en fin, es lo ke hay...  
Quisiera agradecer a todas las chicas ke me han escrito tanto para este nuevo fics, como para el ultimo capitulo de Bailando en el Aire..._**

**_En fin... Esop... grax por los reviews..._**

**_ya saben, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... asi ke no jodan :P_**

**_nos vemos abajoooo_**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra.  
**_

_**Uno**_

**ISLA DE LAS TRES HERMANAS**

**ENERO DE 2002**

La arena, helada por el frío, crujió bajo sus pies mientras corría a lo largo de la curva que dibujaba la orilla. Las olas que llegaban dejaban espuma y burbujas que formaban en la superficie una especie de encaje hecho jirones. En lo alto, las gaviotas chillaban implacables.

Los músculos habían entrado en calor y se movían de forma fluida, como mecanismos bien engrasados, en la segunda milla de su carrera matinal. Corría a un ritmo rápido y disciplinado, y su aliento formaba blancas columnas de vapor, cuando el aire cortante y frío como el hielo penetraba en sus pulmones.

Se sentía estupendamente.

En aquella playa glacial no había más huellas de pisadas que las suyas; las nuevas se superponían a las viejas, al recorrer una y otra vez la suave cur­va de la playa invernal.

Siempre le había gustado la idea de que si se propusiera hacer tres kilómetros en línea recta, habría cruzado Tres Hermanas de lado a lado por su zona más ancha.

Aquella pequeña elevación de tierra frente a la costa de Massachusetts le pertenecía: cada colina, cada calle, cada acantilado y cada ensenada. La ayudante del sheriff, Megumi Shinomori, sentía algo más que afecto por la isla de Tres Hermanas, su pue­blo, sus habitantes, su bienestar; se sentía responsable de todo ello.

Había visto levantarse el sol y centellear en las ventanas de los escaparates de la calle principal. Las tiendas abrirían en dos horas y la gente cami­naría por las calles para hacer las compras del día. En enero no había mucho movimiento turístico, pero siempre podía llegar alguien en el trasbordador para curiosear en las tiendas, subir a los acantilados, y comprar pescado fresco directamente en los muelles. En realidad, el invierno era para los isleños, pensó. Ella prefería el invierno.

Al final de la playa se tropezó con el espigón, que quedaba justo debajo del pueblo, giró y se encaminó en sentido contrario. Algunos barcos de pesca navegaban por un mar color azul pálido. El color cambiaría con la luz a medida que el cielo se fuera aclarando. Nunca dejaba de fascinarle cuán­tos colores podía tener el agua.

Vio el barco de Cari Macey, y en la popa una figura tan pequeña que parecía de juguete, levantó el brazo. Contestó al saludo, sin dejar de correr. Durante todo el año residían en la isla unos trescientos habitantes, por lo que resultaba fácil reco­nocer a cada uno.

Bajó un poco el ritmo, no sólo para descansar, sino también para prolongar su soledad. A menudo en sus carreras matinales le acompañaba la pe­rra de su hermano, Lucy, pero esa mañana había salido sola.

Estar sola era otra de las cosas que más le gus­taban.

Además necesitaba despejarse la cabeza. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Había una parte a la que no quería dar vueltas, por lo que de momento dejó a un lado los pensamientos. Lo que debía solucio­nar no era exactamente un problema. Lo que te hace ser feliz no puede ser calificado como tal.

Su hermano acababa de regresar de su luna de miel, y a ella le encantaba ver lo felices que eran él y Misao. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, de lo que habían tenido que superar, verles juntos, tan unidos, en la casa donde ella y Aoshi habían creci­do, le producía una enorme satisfacción.

Su flamante cuñada y ella se habían convertido en verdaderas amigas a lo largo de los últimos me­ses, desde el verano, cuando Misao puso fin en la is­la a un peregrinaje provocado por el miedo. Era un placer ver cómo la joven había florecido y ma­durado desde entonces.

Pero dejando aparte todo aquel asunto tan sentimental, había algo más que fallaba y ese algo era ella, Megumi Shinomori Takani, pensó.

Los recién casados no tendrían que compartir su nido de amor con la hermana del novio.

Ella no había pensado ni un momento en aquel asunto antes de la boda; tampoco después, cuando se marcharon para pasar una semana en Bermudas y les dijo adiós. No había sido consciente de la si­tuación.

En cambio, cuando volvieron, tan compenetra­dos y arrebatados, inmersos todavía en la atmósfera de la luna de miel, lo vio claro. Los recién casados necesitaban privacidad. Difícilmente podían dis­frutar de una sesión de sexo picante y espontáneo en el suelo del cuarto de estar, si existía el riesgo de que ella irrumpiera en la casa en cualquier mo­mento del día o de la noche.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada al respecto. No eran capaces de hacerlo. Aquella pareja debería lucir en el pecho medallas con la leyenda: «gente encantadora». Y eso, pensó Megumi, es algo que ella nunca llevaría prendido en la camisa.

Se detuvo, y utilizó las rocas del final de la pla­ya como soporte para hacer estiramientos en las pantorrillas, en los tendones de las corvas y en los cuadriceps.

Tenía un cuerpo delgado y fuerte como el de un tigre joven. Se enorgullecía del control que ejercía sobre él. Al doblarse sobre el pecho, la go­rra de esquí que llevaba cayó sobre la arena y su melena del color del roble barnizado se desparra­mó de golpe, libremente.

Llevaba el pelo largo, porque así no necesitaba cortarlo ni arreglárselo a menudo. Era otra forma de control.

Tenía los ojos de un penetrante color castaño, y cuando tenía ganas de cuidarse un poco se maquillaba con rimel y lápiz de ojos. Después de pensarlo detenidamente, decidió que eran la mejor parte de un rostro compuesto por rasgos poco ar­moniosos y líneas angulosas.

Tenía una pequeña cicatriz, recuerdo de una mordedura de la infancia por no haber hecho caso a su antigua ama, una frente amplia y las cejas negras casi horizontales características de la familia Takani.

Nadie la definiría como bonita; resultaría de­masiado suave calificarla así, y en cualquier caso, ella se hubiera sentido insultada. Le gustaba más pensar que tenía un rostro con carácter y sexy, el tipo de cara que podía atraer a los hombres, cuan­do estaba de humor para querer gustar.

Cosa que no había ocurrido en varios meses, reflexionó.

En parte, se debía a los preparativos de la boda, las vacaciones y el tiempo que había dedicado para ayudar a Aoshi y a Misao a desenmarañar ciertos asuntos legales para poder casarse. Y por otra, se veía obligada a admitir que también influía su pro­pia sensación de irritación y desasosiego que per­sistía desde la fiesta de Halloween, cuando había abierto puertas que conscientemente había cerra­do años atrás.

Ya nada se podía cambiar, pensó. Había hecho lo que debía. Y no tenía intención de repetir su ac­tuación, a pesar de las miradas frías y sonrisas sa­tisfechas que le pudiera dedicar Kaoru Kamiya.

Pensar en Kaoru condujo a Megumi de nuevo al punto de partida. Kaoru tenía una casa de campo vacía, donde Misao había vivido de alquiler antes de mudarse al casarse con Aoshi. Aunque a Megumi le disgustaba la idea de establecer relaciones con Kaoru, aun siendo estrictamente de negocio, la casi­ta amarilla era la solución perfecta.

Era pequeña, sencilla, y tenía privacidad.

Era justo lo que necesitaba, decidió Megumi, y comenzó a subir los escalones de madera gastados que zigzagueaban desde la playa en dirección a la casa. La solución le irritaba, pero era lo más práctico. Además, quizás no fuera mala idea si empeza­ba a dejar caer que estaba buscando un lugar para alquilar. Tal vez cayera algo del cielo, algo que no perteneciera a Kaoru.

Más tranquila con aquella posibilidad, saltó los escalones de dos en dos, y llegó corriendo al porche trasero.

Sabía que Misao estaría horneando, por lo que la cocina olería a gloría. Una de las ventajas de las que gozaba era no tener que preocuparse por el desayuno. Sencillamente se lo encontraría preparado, exquisito, delicioso y al alcance de la mano.

Cuando estaba ya agarrando el pomo de la puerta vio por los cristales a Aoshi y a Misao. Esta­ban enroscados el uno en el otro como la hiedra en un mástil, y embelesados, pensó.

—¡Dios mío!

Emitió un hondo suspiro y se volvió atrás, des­pués subió otra vez al porche pateando como un caballo y silbando. Así les daría tiempo para que pudieran despegarse; por lo menos eso esperaba.

Pero eso no resolvía su principal problema. De todos modos, iba a tener que negociar con Kaoru.

Tenía que actuar de forma natural. Según su forma de pensar, si Kaoru se daba cuenta de que ella quería realmente la casita amarilla, se negaría a al­quilársela.

A Kaoru le encantaba llevar la contraria.

En realidad, la mejor manera de cerrar el trato sería pedirle a Misao que interviniera para suavizar las cosas ya que Kaoru sentía debilidad por ella. Pero la idea de utilizar a alguien para allanar el camino le resultaba mortificante. Se dejaría caer como de pasada por la librería de Kaoru, tal y como venía ha­ciendo casi a diario desde que Misao se había hecho cargo de la cocina y de la repostería del café.

Así, de un solo golpe, podría conseguir comida decente y un nuevo alojamiento.

Caminó por la calle principal con paso enérgi­co, más por afán de dejar el asunto resuelto y cerrado que porque hubiera comenzado a soplar el viento, que jugaba con su larga cola de caballo, a la que normalmente iba dando tirones a través de la abertura trasera de la gorra que solía llevar.

Cuando llegó a la librería se detuvo, y frunció los labios.

Kaoru había remodelado el escaparate. Un pe­queño escabel con borlas, una mullida colcha de color rojo oscuro, una pareja de candelabros altos con gruesas velas rojas estaban colocados entre montones de libros, aparentemente al azar. Como sabía que Kaoru nunca hacía nada de forma casual, Megumi tuvo que admitir que el conjunto tenía un aire acogedor, de calidez hogareña. Y era sutil­mente, muy sutilmente, sexy.

El escaparate parecía decir: hace frío fuera, pa­se y compre algunos libros para leer cómodamen­te en casa.

Por mucho que Megumi pudiera hablar de Kaoru, y podía decir muchas cosas, la verdad era que do­minaba su negocio.

Entró en el cálido interior, y automáticamente se quitó la bufanda. Las estanterías de color azul oscuro estaban repletas de libros y daban al conjun­to una apariencia de salón. En vitrinas de cristal se exponían preciosas baratijas y curiosas chuminadas. En la chimenea ardía un fuego con llama baja de color dorado, y otra colcha, ésta de color azul, esta­ba artísticamente echada sobre una de esas sillas profundas que parecen decir «acomódate». Desde luego, Kaoru sabía lo que hacía. Pero eso no era todo. En otras estanterías se presentaban candelabros de varias formas y tama­ños. Piedras pulidas y cristales llenaban grandes cuencos. Aquí y allá había cajas de colores con car­tas del Tarot y runas.

Todo ello también muy sutil, pensó Megumi frunciendo el ceño. Kaoru no anunciaba que aquel lugar era propiedad de una bruja, pero tampoco lo ocultaba. Megumi supuso que el componente de cu­riosidad, tanto por parte de los locales como de los turistas, aportaba un considerable porcentaje a los beneficios anuales de la tienda. Pero eso no era asunto suyo.

Detrás del tallado mostrador, la encargada de Kaoru, Lulú, que estaba terminando de marcar las compras de un cliente, se bajó las gafas para escu­driñar a Megumi por encima de la montura de plata.

—¿Estás buscando algo para tu mente y de pa­so para tu estómago?

—No. Tengo mucho en lo que mantener ocu­pada la cabeza.

—Cuanto más se lee, más se aprende.

Megumi sonrió abiertamente.

—Yo ya sé todo lo que hay que saber.

—Nunca lo he dudado. Ha llegado un libro nuevo en el envío de esta semana que es precisamente lo que te va: 101 formas de ligar. Indicado para ambos sexos.

—Lu —Megumi le dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de comenzar a subir a la segunda planta de la tienda—, yo escribí ese libro.

Lulú rió a carcajadas.

—Hace tiempo que no te veo acompañada —re­plicó.

—No he sentido necesidad de compañía últi­mamente.

Había más libros en la segunda planta y más curiosos hojeando por las estanterías, sin embargo la gran atracción era la cafetería. A Megumi le llega­ba el olor de la sopa del día, un olor rico y espe­ciado.

Los clientes de primera hora que ya habían de­vorado los bollos y galletas de Misao, o cualquier otra sorpresa que hubiera preparado para ese día, habían cedido paso a los de la comida. En un día como aquél, Megumi suponía que buscarían algo ca­liente y reconfortante, antes de regalarse alguno de los postres de Misao, que eran de pecado.

Echó un vistazo a lo expuesto en la barra y sus­piró. Pasteles de crema. Nadie en sus cabales rechazaría los pasteles de crema, aunque también hubiera para elegir _éclairs _igualmente tentadores, tartas, galletas, y lo que parecía ser un pastel com­puesto por varias capas de golosina pura.

Detrás de semejantes tentaciones se encon­traba la artista preparando un pedido. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color verde azuloso y su cabello un pequeño halo negro, alrededor de un rostro que relucía de salud y bienestar. Se le formaron dos hoyuelos en las mejillas al decir adiós a un cliente de una de las mesas del café situada junto a la ventana.

Megumi pensó que el matrimonio sentaba bien a cierta gente. Misao Makimashi Shinomori era una de ellas.

—Te veo muy dinámica hoy —comentó.

—Me encuentro muy bien. Se me pasan las horas volando. La sopa del día es de verdura y el emparedado es...

—Tomaré sólo la sopa —interrumpió Megumi—, porque hoy necesito un pastel de crema para ser feliz, y un café.

—Marchando. Estoy preparando jamón al horno para cenar —añadió—, o sea que nada de comer pizza antes de llegar a casa.

—Sí, sí, está bien —Megumi recordó la segunda parte del asunto que le había llevado hasta allí. Cam­bió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, y lanzó otra amplia ojeada al lugar—, no veo a Kaoru por nin­gún lado.

—Está trabajando en su despacho —Misao sir­vió un cucharón de sopa, añadiendo un crujiente panecillo que había horneado por la mañana—, es­pero que aparezca pronto. Te has ido tan rápido esta mañana de casa que no he podido hablar con­tigo. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, no, nada. —Quizás fuera una grosería hacer planes relativos a irse a vivir a otro sitio sin decir nada antes. Megumi se preguntó si esto entra­ría dentro del ámbito de las habilidades sociales, un asunto siempre complicado para ella.

—¿Te importa que coma en la cocina? —le preguntó a Misao—, así puedo hablar contigo mien­tras trabajas.

—Por supuesto. Pasa. —Misao puso la comida de Megumi sobre su mesa de trabajo—. ¿Estás segura de que no pasa nada?

—Nada de nada —aseguró Megumi—, hace un frío del demonio fuera. Supongo que Aoshi y tú os estáis arrepintiendo de no haberos quedado en el sur hasta primavera.

—La luna de miel fue perfecta —sólo con pen­sar en esos días sintió una cálida y satisfecha sensa­ción de bienestar—, pero es mejor estar en casa —Misao abrió la nevera para sacar uno de los reci­pientes con la ensalada del día—. Todo lo que quiero está aquí: Aoshi, la familia, los amigos, una casa propia. Hace un año no hubiera imaginado que podría estar en la isla así, sabiendo que dentro de una hora más o menos llegaré a casa.

—Te lo has ganado.

—Sí —A Misao se le oscurecieron los ojos y Megumi pudo ver en ellos la esencia de su fuerza, una fuerza que todos, incluida la misma Misao, habían subestimado—. Pero no lo hice sola. —El claro «ding» de la campanilla del mostrador anunció que había un cliente esperando—. No dejes que se te enfríe la sopa —dijo y salió elevando la voz para saludar.

Megumi tomó una cucharada de sopa y suspiró de placer al probarla. Se concentraría en la comida y pensaría más tarde en el resto. Sin embargo, ha­bía probado la primera cucharada, cuando oyó a Misao pronunciar el nombre de Kaoru.

—Megumi está en la cocina. Creo que quiere verte.

¡Mierda, mierda, y mierda! Megumi frunció el ceño y se dedicó a llenarse la boca.

—Vaya, vaya, creí que estabas en casa.- Kaoru Kamiya se apoyaba graciosamente en la jamba de la puerta, con su melena gitana de cabello negro cayendo sobre la espalda de un vestido largo color verde bosque. Su rostro resultaba asombroso: tenía altos pómulos, como hielo afilado, y una boca llena y bien dibujada, que llevaba pintada de un ro­jo intenso; una piel suave como la crema y ojos azules como el cielo. En ese momento, miraba a Megumi detenidamente, con una ceja levantada en un arco perfecto y burlón.

—Aquí estoy. —Megumi siguió comiendo—. Creo que a estas horas la cocina es de Misao. Si pensara lo contrario, estaría buscando en mi sopa alas de murciélago o dientes de dragón.

—Con lo difícil que resulta conseguir dientes de dragón en esta época del año... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, ayudante? —preguntó Kaoru.

—Nada. Pero yo sí he tenido por casualidad la idea de hacer algo por ti —replicó Megumi.

—Ahora siento una enorme curiosidad —alta y delgada, Kaoru se acercó a la mesa y se sentó. Megumi vio que calzaba unos tacones tan finos como agujas a los que era tan aficionada. Nunca entendería có­mo alguien podía meter los pies en semejantes cá­maras de tortura sin que le estuvieran apuntando a la cabeza con una pistola.

Kaoru cortó otro pedazo de panecillo y masticó.

—Perdiste a una inquilina cuando Aoshi y Misao sellaron su compromiso. Imagino que no has hecho nada para alquilar la casita, y como estoy pen­sando en buscar casa propia, quizás yo te pudiera ayudar.

—Cuéntame —intrigada, Kaoru cortó un pedazo del panecillo de Megumi para ella.

—Oye, que lo pago yo.

Kaoru lo mordisqueó, ignorándola.

—¿Te parece que sois demasiados en casa?

—Es una casa grande —Megumi se encogió de hombros y puso el resto del panecillo fuera del alcance de Kaoru—. Tú tienes aquello vacío. Es pe­queño, mono, y yo no necesito demasiado. Estaría dispuesta a negociar un alquiler.

—¿El alquiler de qué? —preguntó Misao que se dirigía directamente a la nevera para sacar los ingredientes con los que preparar un emparedado que le habían encargado.

—De la casita amarilla —contestó Kaoru—. Megumi está buscando algo para ella.

—Pero... —Misao se dio la vuelta—, tú tienes un hogar, con nosotros.

—No hagamos esto tan difícil —era demasia­do tarde para lamentar no haber hablado con Kaoru en privado—. Sólo estaba pensando que estaría muy bien tener un lugar propio, y como Kaoru tiene una casa abandonada...

—Al contrario —la interrumpió Kaoru con sua­vidad—, ninguna de mis posesiones está abandonada.

—¿No quieres que te haga un favor? —Megumi alzó un hombro—. A mí me da igual.

—¡Qué considerado por tu parte pensar en mí! —el tono de Kaoru era dulce como un caramelo, lo que siempre era un mal presagio—, pero, lo malo es que he firmado el alquiler de la casa con un arrendatario no hace ni diez minutos.

—Mierda. Estabas en tu despacho y Misao no dijo que estuvieras con nadie.

—Ha sido por teléfono —continuó Kaoru—, un doctor de Nueva York. Hemos firmado un alquiler por tres meses vía fax. Espero que esto te tranquilice.

Megumi no ocultó su contrariedad con suficien­te rapidez.

—Te repito que a mí me da igual. ¿Qué demo­nios viene a hacer un médico durante tres meses a Tres Hermanas? Ya tenemos uno en la isla.

—No es un doctor en Medicina, sino en Filo­sofía, y como estás tan interesada, te diré que vie­ne a trabajar. El doctor Sagara es un investigador de fenómenos paranormales, y está deseando pa­sar una temporada en una isla que fue creada por brujas.

—Joder—exclamó Megumi.

—Siempre tan concisa —Kaoru, divertida, se pu­so en pie—. Bien, mi tarea aquí ha terminado. Voy a ver si puedo llevar alegría a la vida de alguien más —se dirigió a la puerta e hizo una pausa antes de volverse—. Por cierto, llega mañana. Estoy se­gura de que le encantará conocerte, Megumi.

—Aleja a ese cazador de espíritus de mí. ¡Mal­dita sea! —Megumi mordió su pastel de crema—. Se lo va a tener que tragar.

—No te vayas —dijo Misao con firmeza—, Tae viene a las cinco. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Tengo que patrullar.

—Tú espera.

—Vaya, casi consigue que se me quite el apeti­to —se quejó Megumi, pero consiguió devorar el pastel de crema.

Quince minutos después salió airada de nuevo, con Misao pegada a su lado.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Mira, Misao, no le des importancia. Sólo esta­ba pensando...

—Ya, estabas pensando —Misao tiró de su gorra de lana para taparse las orejas—. Y no nos has di­cho nada a Aoshi, ni a mí. Quiero saber por qué piensas que no puedes quedarte en tu propia casa.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Megumi se puso las gafas de sol y encorvó la espalda al bajar por la ca­lle principal hacia la comisaría—: Creo que cuan­do la gente se casa necesita privacidad.

—Es una casa grande. No estamos unos enci­ma de otros. Si tú fueras una persona a quien le gustara el cuidado de la casa, podría entender que te sintieras desplazada, porque yo paso mucho tiempo en la cocina —respondió Misao.

—Esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones —con­testó Megumi.

—Exacto. Tú no cocinas. Espero que no pien­ses que me molesta cocinar para ti.

—No, no lo pienso. Y te lo agradezco mucho, Misao, de verdad.

—¿Es porque yo me levanto tan pronto?

—No.

—¿Porque utilizo una de las habitaciones vacías como despacho para el «Catering Las Hermanas»?

—No. ¡Santo cielo! Nadie la usaba —Megumi se sintió como si estuviera siendo sistemáticamente golpeada con un bate de terciopelo—, mira, no tiene nada que ver ni con la cocina, ni con las habitaciones vacías, ni con tu incomprensible costum­bre de levantarte de la cama antes de que salga el sol. Es por el sexo.

—¿Perdona?

—Aoshi y tú practicáis el sexo.

Misao se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza para estudiar el rostro de Megumi.

—Sí, claro que lo hacemos. No lo niego. De hecho, lo practicamos bastante.

—¿Ves?

—Mira Megumi, antes de que yo me trasladara oficialmente, Aoshi y yo hemos hecho el amor allí a menudo y eso nunca pareció plantearte ningún problema.

—Era distinto: entonces se trataba de hacer el amor con regularidad, y ahora es sexo dentro del matrimonio.

—Ya. Bueno, te puedo asegurar que el proceso es exactamente el mismo.

—Ja, ja. —Cuánto había cambiado Misao, refle­xionó Megumi. Hubo una época en que la más leve in­sinuación de discusión, le hubiera hecho retraerse.

Esa época había pasado.

—Es un poco extraño¿verdad? Aoshi y tú es­táis metidos en el juego de los hombres y las mujeres, conmigo dando vueltas alrededor. ¿Qué ocu­rriría si quisierais bailar un tango en horizontal sobre la alfombra del cuarto de estar, o simple­mente cenar alguna noche desnudos?

—De hecho, lo primero ya ha ocurrido, pero ahora empezaré a pensar en lo segundo, Megumi —Misao apretó ligeramente el brazo de su cuñada—. No quiero que te marches.

—¡Por Dios, Misao! La isla es muy pequeña. No te será difícil venir a verme al lugar en el que me instale.

—No quiero que te vayas —repitió—, estoy hablando por mí misma, no por Aoshi. Puedes ha­blar con él a solas y averiguar qué piensa. Megumi, nunca he tenido una hermana.

—¡Dios mío! —Muerta de vergüenza, Megumi miró alrededor a través de las gafas de sol—. No te pongas sentimental; aquí no, en mitad de la calle.

—No lo puedo remediar. Me gusta saber que tú estás ahí, que puedo hablar contigo en cual­quier momento. Sólo pude estar con tus padres unos días, cuando volvieron para la boda, pero al conocerlos ahora y al estar tú, tengo una familia de nuevo. En cualquier caso¿no podríamos dejar las cosas como están, por el momento?

—¿Alguna vez, te ha dicho Aoshi que no cuando tú le miras con esos ojos?

—No porque sabe que es importante para mí. Si te quedas, te prometo que cuando Aoshi y yo hagamos el amor fingiremos que no estamos casados.

—Eso no estaría mal. Además, como un imbé­cil de Nueva York se ha quedado con la casita delante de mis narices, tengo que dejar correr el asunto —suspiró con cierta pena—. Un investigador de fenómenos paranormales. ¡Dios mío..., un doctor en Filosofía! —se mofó y al hacerlo se sin­tió un poco más tranquila—. Seguramente Kaoru le alquiló la casa sólo para darme en las narices.

—Lo dudo, pero estoy segura de que le divier­te la situación. Me gustaría que vosotras dos no os pincharais tan a menudo. Yo esperaba que después de... lo que ocurrió en Halloween volvierais a ser amigas de nuevo.

Megumi respondió inmediatamente.

—Todos hicimos lo que había que hacer. Ya pasó, para mí nada ha cambiado.

—Sólo se completó una fase —corrigió Misao—. Si la leyenda…

—La leyenda es música celestial —sólo de pen­sar en ello, el humor de Megumi cambió.

—Pero no lo que somos nosotras. Lo que lle­vamos dentro, no lo es.

—Sin embargo, te recuerdo que lo que yo haga con lo que hay dentro de mí es mi problema. No sigas por ahí, Misao.

—De acuerdo —Misao estrechó la mano de Megumi, y a pesar de los guantes que llevaban, se produjo un chispazo de energía—. Te veré en la cena.

Megumi apretó la mano al alejarse Misao. Todavía sentía cosquillas en la piel debido al contacto. Pe­queña bruja cuentista, pensó.

Era una persona admirable.

Los sueños acudieron tarde en la noche, cuan­do tenía la mente abierta y la voluntad adormilada. Durante el día podía negarse a que llegaran, blo­quearlos y mantener la elección que había hecho diez años atrás.

Pero soñar tiene sus propias reglas y los sueños también.

Ella se encontraba de pie en la playa, donde las olas crecían como el miedo. Golpeaban la orilla negras, implacables, como cientos de locos latidos, bajo un cielo totalmente oscuro.

La única luz existente eran los luminosos relám­pagos serpenteantes que restallaban cada vez que le­vantaba los brazos. Ella emitía un resplandor de un dorado violento, bordeado por un rojo de sangre.

El viento rugía.

Aquella violencia, aquel poder absoluto y sin ataduras, excitó algún lugar secreto y profundo de su ser. Ahora se encontraba más allá del derecho, más allá de las reglas.

Más allá de la esperanza.

Y una parte de ella, todavía vacilante, vertía lá­grimas amargas por lo que había perdido.

Había hecho lo que debía hacer, y los errores habían sido vengados. Tres veces muerte. Un círcu­lo formado por el odio. Una vez tres.

Gritó, triunfante, cuando el humo oscuro de la magia negra fluyó por su interior, manchando y asfixiando lo que había sido, lo que había prometi­do, aquello en lo que creyó.

Esto era mucho mejor, pensó mientras sus ma­nos ahuecadas temblaban a causa de la fuerza y la codicia. Lo que había tenido antes era insignifi­cante, débil, blando en comparación con la forta­leza y el vigor de lo de ahora.

Podía hacer todo lo que quisiera: podía actuar y marcar las reglas. No existía nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerla.

Se movió sobre la arena girando en una loca danza con los brazos desplegados como alas y el cabello flotando en anillos como serpientes. Saborea­ba la muerte del asesino de su hermana, el punzante sabor a cobre de la sangre que había derramado, la mejor cena que hubiera degustado nunca antes.

Su risa salió disparada como una flecha, y que­bró la negra bóveda del cielo. Un torrente de lluvia negra cayó sobre la arena siseando como el ácido.

Él la llamó.

De alguna forma, ella oyó su voz a través de la noche salvaje y a través de su propia furia. El leve destello de lo que llevaba en su interior luchó por brillar con más fuerza.

Ella le vio, una mera sombra luchando a través del viento y la lluvia por llegar hasta donde estaba. El amor luchó e imploró en un corazón que se ha­bía vuelto frío.

«¡Retrocede!», le gritó, y su voz tronó y sacu­dió el mundo.

A pesar de todo, él avanzó, intentando alcan­zarla con las manos, cogerla para hacerla regresar. Por un instante, ella vio el resplandor de sus ojos en la noche, y lo que había en ellos era amor, era miedo.

Desde más allá del cielo llegó una lanza de fue­go. Aunque ella gritó cuando la luz de su interior se agitó, la lanza le traspasó.

Sintió dentro la muerte de él, pena y horror al ver que lo que había arrojado fuera de sí misma había vuelto multiplicado por tres.

La luz que llevaba dentro se apagó y sólo le quedó el frío, frío, frío.

Continuara...

* * *

**_Holas... bueno como ven no me he olvidado de misao ni de aoshi, pero como se centra la historia en Meg y sabo, pos kedaron en segundo plano...  
En fin... Ya saben todas, mientras mas reviews dejen mas rapidamente subo el capitulo ke corresponde...  
el proximo fics, es decir, la tercera parte sera de ken kao... pa ke no me shoren... jajajaja  
en fin cuidenseme mucho_**

**_beshos..._**

**_Matta neeee _**


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Holas... como tan?, espero ke ben... yo aki subiendoles un nuevo capitulo de este fics...  
Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios ke me han dejado en sus reviews... realmente se los agreadesco y espero ke sigan leyendo esta historia con tantas ganas como la primera parte de esta trilogia... _**

**_Esop... Ya saben, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen..._**

**_nos vemos abajooo_**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Dos**_

No era muy diferente del resto de los pasajeros del trasbordador. Su largo abrigo negro se agitaba al viento. Tenía el cabello castaño, que se paraba en su cabeza sujetada por una cinta roja.

Se había acordado de afeitarse, cortándose sólo dos veces, justo bajo la fuerte línea de la mandíbu­la. Era un hombre guapo y tenía el rostro oculto por una cámara, ya que estaba haciendo fotos de la isla con un teleobjetivo.

Su piel todavía mostraba el bronceado tropical que había conseguido en Borneo. En contraste, sus ojos eran de un luminoso marrón dorado como el de la miel líquida. Tenía la nariz recta y estrecha, y el rostro un tanto delgado.

Los hoyuelos de las mejillas tendían a marcár­sele más profundamente cuando se sumergía en el trabajo durante largos períodos en los que olvida­ba comer regularmente, rasgo que le proporciona­ba un curioso aire de colegial hambriento.

Sonreía con facilidad, de forma sensual.

Era alto hasta el punto de resultar un poco lar­guirucho, y un tanto desgarbado.

Tuvo que sujetarse a la barandilla para evitar que una sacudida del trasbordador le tirase por la borda. Se había asomado demasiado desde luego. Era consciente, pero a veces se anticipaba a las co­sas y se olvidaba de la realidad del momento.

Consiguió recuperar el equilibrio de nuevo y metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo buscando una barra de chicle. Lo que sacó fue con un viejo dulce de limón, un par de hojas de notas arrugadas, y una entrada, lo que le desconcertó, ya que no pudo recordar la última vez que fue al cine; también en­contró la tapa de una lente que creía haber perdido.

Se arregló con el dulce de limón y contempló la isla.

Había estado con un chamán en Arizona, visi­tado a un hombre que proclamaba ser un vampiro en las montañas de Hungría, y le había maldecido un brujo después de un desgraciado incidente en México. Había vivido entre fantasmas en una casa de campo en Cornualles y había documentado los ritos y costumbres de un nigromante en Rumania.

Durante casi doce años, Sanosuke Sagara ha­bía sido testigo de lo imposible, lo había estudiado y grabado. Había entrevistado a brujas, fantasmas, licántropos, alienígenas abducidos y videntes. El noventa y ocho por ciento de esos casos eran frau­des o estafadores. Sin embargo, el dos por ciento restante era lo que le impulsaba a continuar.

No creía en lo extraordinario sin más. Lo ha­bía convertido en el trabajo de su vida.

Le resultaba fascinante la idea de pasar los próximos meses en un trozo de tierra, que según la leyenda, había sido desgajado del continente, de la costa de Massachussets, por un trío de brujas pa­ra convertirla en un santuario.

Había investigado la isla de las Tres Herma­nas exhaustivamente, rastreando cada fragmento de información que había podido encontrar sobre Kaoru Kamiya, la bruja oficial de la isla. Ella no ha­bía prometido concederle ninguna entrevista, ni darle acceso a su «trabajo», confiaba en persua­dirla.

Un hombre que había conseguido participar en una ceremonia celebrada por neodruidas, debe­ría ser capaz, de convencer a una bruja solitaria pa­ra que le dejara asistir a alguno de sus hechizos.

Además creía poder llegar a un trato: tenía al­go que estaba seguro le interesaría a ella, y a todo aquel que estuviera ligado a la maldición ocurrida trescientos años atrás.

Tomó de nuevo la cámara, y ajustó el objeti­vo para captar el faro blanco y el camino que conducía a la vieja casa de piedra, ambos situados en los altos acantilados. Sabía que Kaoru vivía allí, colgada sobre el pueblo, cerca de la espesa masa del bosque.

También sabía que era la dueña de la libreria del pueblo que dirigía con éxito. Una bruja práctica que, según las apariencias, sabía cómo vivir, y vivir muy bien, en ambos mundos.

Estaba impaciente por encontrarse con ella ca­ra a cara.

El sonido de la sirena le advirtió de que debía prepararse para desembarcar. Se dirigió de vuelta a su Land Rover y colocó la cámara en la funda que estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Una vez más se olvidó de la tapa de la lente que tenía en el bolsillo.

Como disponía todavía de unos minutos, puso al día algunas notas y después escribió en su diario:

_El viaje en el trasbordador ha sido agradable. El día es claro y frío. He conseguido tomar una serie de fotografías de algunos puntos estratégicos, y creo que debo alquilar un barco para obtener vis­tas de la zona de la isla que da a barlovento._

_Desde el punto de vista geográfico y topográfico no existe nada fuera de lo común en la isla de las Tres Hermanas. Tiene una extensión aproximada de dieciocho kilómetros cuadrados, y sus habitantes _—_la mayoría dedicados a la pesca, el comercio al por menor y el turismo_— _son menos de trescientos. Hay una pequeña playa de arena, numerosas ensenadas, cuevas y playas de piedra. Está cubierta parcialmente por un bosque cuya fauna se compo­ne de ciervos de cola blanca, conejos y mapaches. Los pájaros marinos son los propios de la zona. En el bosque hay también lechuzas, halcones y pájaros carpinteros._

_Hay un pueblo. La mayoría de la población vive en el pueblo o en sus alrededores, en un radio de un kilómetro, aunque hay algunas casas y edificios de alquiler algo más lejos._

_No hay nada en el aspecto de la isla que indique que es una fuente de actividades paranormales. Sin em­bargo, be llegado a la conclusión de que las aparien­cias son medios de documentación poco fiables._

_Estoy deseando conocer Kaoru Kamiya y empezar mi investigación._

Notó el ligero golpe del trasbordador al atra­car, pero no levantó la vista.

_Atracamos en la isla de las Tres Hermanas, el 6 de enero de 2002 _—miró el reloj—, _a las 12:03 p.m. aprox._

Las calles del pueblo estaban tan cuidadas como las de los pueblos de los libros de cuentos y el tráfico era escaso. Sano dio unas cuantas vueltas en coche, grabando algunos datos de in­terés en la grabadora. Aunque era capaz de en­contrar ruinas mayas en la selva con la ayuda de un mapa garabateado en una servilleta arrugada, solía olvidar las localizaciones más comunes. El banco, la oficina de Correos, el mercado. ¡Vaya!, una pizzería...

Encontró aparcamiento sin problemas un poco más abajo de Café & Libros. Le gustó el aspecto del lugar inmediatamente: el escaparate, la vista del mar... Buscó el maletín, metió dentro la mini grabadora por si acaso, y salió.

Le gustó todavía más el interior de la tienda. El acogedor fuego en la chimenea de piedra, el gran mostrador tallado con lunas y estrellas siglo XVII, pensó, que sería perfecto para un museo. Kaoru Kamiya tenía gusto y talento.

Se dirigió hacia el mostrador y hacia la mujer menuda con apariencia de gnomo, que se sentaba tras él en un alto escabel. Un movimiento, un des­tello de color captó su atención, se trataba de Kaoru que surgió tras los montones de libros sonriendo.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue: «¡guau!».

—Estoy, eh, humm... Estoy buscando a la se­ñorita Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya.

—Ya la ha encontrado —se dirigió hacia él ten­diéndole la mano—. ¿Sanosuke Sagara?

—Sí. —La mujer tenía una mano larga y fina, en la que los anillos brillaban como joyas sobre se­da blanca. Le dio miedo estrecharla demasiado fuerte.

—Bienvenido a Tres Hermanas. ¿Por qué no vamos arriba? Le invito a un café o quizás algo de comer. Estamos muy orgullosas de nuestra cafe­tería.

—Bueno... no me importaría comer algo. He oído hablar muy bien de este lugar.

—Perfecto. Espero que no haya tenido proble­mas en el viaje.

«Hasta ahora no», pensó.

—Ha estado muy bien, gracias —subió las es­caleras tras ella—. Me gusta su librería.

—A mí también. Espero que venga a menudo durante su estancia en la isla. Esta es mi amiga, y «la artista» del café, Misao Shinomori. Misao, el doctor Sagara.

—Encantada de conocerle. —A Misao se le mar­caron los hoyuelos mientras salía detrás de la barra para tenderle la mano.

—El doctor Sagara acaba de llegar y creo que le vendrá bien comer algo. La casa invita, doctor Sagara. Pídale a Misao lo que le apetezca.

—Tomaré el emparedado especial, y un capuchino grande, gracias. ¿También hace usted el pan?

—Sí. Le recomiendo también el postre del día, el dulce de manzana.

—Lo probaré.

—¿Y tú Kaoru? —preguntó Misao.

—Sólo quiero un poco de sopa y té de jazmín.

—De acuerdo. Voy a traerlo.

—Veo que no voy a tener que preocuparme por las comidas mientras esté aquí —comentó Sano al sentarse en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana.

—Misao dirige también el «Catering Las Her­manas». Sirve a domicilio.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Pestañeó dos veces, pe­ro el rostro de ella, que era gloria bendita, no se alteró—. Bien, tengo que decirlo, y espero que no se ofenda: Es usted la mujer más guapa que he visto en mi vida.

—Gracias. —Kaoru se sentó—. No estoy nada ofendida.

—Bien. No quiero empezar con mal pie, ya que espero trabajar con usted —dijo Sano.

—Como ya le expliqué por teléfono, yo no «trabajo»... en público—respondió Kaoru.

—Espero que llegue a cambiar de opinión, cuando me conozca mejor.

Kaoru pensó que tenía una sonrisa potente, ya que si por un lado era un tanto torcida (aunque de forma encantadora), por otro, era engañosamente inocente.

—Ya veremos. En cuanto a su interés por la isla y su historia, no le faltarán datos. La mayoría de los residentes permanentes pertenecen a familias que han vivido en las Hermanas durante generaciones.

—Como los Shinomori, por ejemplo —dijo él, mi­rando hacia la barra.

—En realidad, Misao se casó con un Shinomori hace poco menos de dos semanas, Aoshi Shinomori, nuestro sheriff. Aunque ella es... nueva en la isla, los Shinomori han vivido aquí desde hace generaciones.

Sagara sabía quién era Misao. La ex mujer de Soujiro Seta. Un hombre que tuvo una considerable influencia y poder en el mundo del espectáculo, que resultó ser culpable de malos tratos, había sido de­clarado loco legalmente y estaba encerrado.

El sheriff Shinomori fue quien le arrestó precisa­mente allí, en la isla de las Tres Hermanas, después de lo que se calificaron como «acontecimientos extraños», la noche de Halloween. El «Sabat de Samhain».

Precisamente lo que Sano se proponía investi­gar en profundidad. Estaba a punto de sacar el te­ma a relucir, cuando algo en la expresión de Kaoru le advirtió que esperase el momento oportuno.

—Tiene un gran aspecto, gracias —le dijo en cambio a Misao, que servía la comida.

—Que aproveche. Kaoru¿te parece bien enton­ces que vuelva luego?

—Me parece estupendo.

—Bien. Entonces volveré sobre las siete. Si ne­cesita algo más, doctor Sagara, dígamelo.

—Misao acaba de volver de su luna de miel —ex­plicó Kaoru en voz baja, una vez que estuvieron solos de nuevo—. Creo que las preguntas sobre determi­nados detalles de su vida no son muy apropiadas en este momento.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Es usted siempre tan conciliador, doctor Sagara?

—Llámame Sano. Seguramente, no. Pero no quiero que te alteres, así, de entrada —mordió su emparedado—. ¡Qué rico! —consiguió decir—. Está realmente bueno.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, jugando con la sopa.

—¿Estás arrullando con cumplidos a los luga­reños?

—Tú también eres muy hábil. ¿Tienes faculta­des psíquicas?

—Todos las tenemos en cierto modo ¿no¿Acaso no investigas en uno de tus libros sobre lo que denominas el «sexto sentido desperdiciado»?

—Has leído mi obra.

—Sí. Yo me preocupo mucho de lo que soy, Sano. Tampoco es algo que explote, ni que permita a otros que lo hagan. He accedido a alquilarte la casa, y a hablar contigo cuando me apetezca, por una sencilla razón.

—De acuerdo. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tienes una mente brillante y, lo que es más importante, flexible, que es algo que yo admiro. Sin embargo, de ahí a fiarme de ti..., el tiempo lo dirá —miró alrededor e hizo un gesto—. Aquí llega una mente bastante brillante, pero muy inflexible, la ayudante del sheriff Megumi Shinomori.

Sano echó un vistazo y vio a una atractiva mo­rena de largas piernas que se acercaba al mostra­dor, se apoyaba en él y charlaba con Misao.

—Megumi es un nombre muy común en la isla —dijo.

—Sí, es la hermana de Aoshi. Su madre se ape­llidaba Takani. Las dos familias tienen antiguos lazos en Hermanas. Lazos muy antiguos —repitió Kaoru—. Si estás pensando en incluir en tu investigación a alguien cínico, Megumi es tu objetivo.

Incapaz de resistirse, Kaoru llamó la atención de Megumi y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Normalmente, la joven habría hecho caso omiso y se habría dirigido en dirección opuesta, pero un rostro extraño en la isla, por lo general tan aburri­da, merecía ser investigado.

Al acercarse, pensó que se trataba de un hom­bre muy bien parecido, con cierto aire de ratón de biblioteca. Tan pronto como se le ocurrió el califi­cativo, arqueó ambas cejas. Un ratón de biblioteca. Debía tratarse del doctor en monstruos de Kaoru.

—El doctor Sanosuke Sagara, la ayudante Megumi Shinomori.

—Encantado. —Se puso en pie, sorprendien­do a Megumi con su estatura al levantarse de la silla. La mayor parte de su altura se debía a las piernas, calculó ella.

—No sabía que otorgaban títulos universita­rios por el estudio de las tías raras.

—¿A que es adorable? —sonrió radiante Kaoru—. Precisamente le estaba diciendo a Sano que debería entrevistarte por tu mente estrecha y cerrada. Ade­más, no le llevaría mucho tiempo.

—¡Qué aburrimiento! —Megumi enganchó los pulgares en los bolsillos y estudió el rostro de Sano—. No creo que le interese nada de lo que yo le pueda contar; Kaoru es la reina del cotilleo por aquí. Si necesita saber algo sobre la vida diaria de la isla, nor­malmente nos encontrará a mí o al sheriff por ahí.

—Te lo agradezco. Por cierto, yo sólo tengo una licenciatura en tías raras. No he terminado todavía la tesis.

Megumi frunció los labios.

—Estupendo. ¿Es tuyo el Rover que está ahí enfrente?

—Sí —se preguntó si habría dejado las llaves puestas de nuevo, al tiempo que rebuscaba en los bolsillos—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No. Es un buen coche. Voy a coger algo pa­ra comer.

Cuando Megumi se marchó, Kaoru dijo:

—No es brusca e irritante a propósito, lo suyo es de nacimiento.

—No importa —dijo Sagara; se sentó de nuevo y tomó la comida que había dejado—. Estoy acostumbrado. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia Kaoru—. Su­pongo que tú también.

—De vez, en cuando. Doctor Sanosuke Sagara eres terriblemente controlado y afable¿verdad?

—Creo que sí. Soy bastante aburrido.

—Yo no lo creo —Kaoru levantó su taza de té, y le estudió por encima de las gafas—. No lo creo en absoluto.

Sano dejó sus cosas en el Rover y entró en la casita amarilla solo. Había convencido a Kaoru de que no necesitaba que le acompañase. En realidad, prefería hacerse al lugar sin ella. Su presencia era demasiado fuerte y distraía la atención.

Era un lugar pequeño, con un encanto pecu­liar, muy distinto de la mayoría de los alojamientos que solía encontrar en sus viajes de investigación. Sabía que mucha gente pensaba que él era un hombre más apropiado para trabajar en una oscura y polvorienta biblioteca, lo que con frecuencia se ajustaba a la realidad; sin embargo, también era ca­paz de sentirse como en su casa en una tienda de campaña en la selva, siempre que contara con sufi­ciente batería para el equipo.

El salón era pequeño y acogedor, tenía un sofá muy cómodo y una pequeña chimenea preparada para ser prendida. Decidió ocuparse de eso lo pri­mero y rebuscó en sus bolsillos distraídamente, hasta que vio la caja de cerillas sobre la estrecha repisa de la chimenea.

Agradecido por aquellos pequeños detalles, encendió el fuego y continuó el recorrido. Tenía la costumbre de hablar en voz alta, lo que provocó un ligero eco.

—Hay dos dormitorios, utilizaré uno como segundo despacho. Creo que la instalación principal la dispondré en el salón. La cocina queda reserva­da para el día en que esté lo suficientemente desesperado como para cocinar, Misao Shinomori.

Otra vez hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó la tarjeta del «Catering Las Hermanas», que había tomado del mostrador del café. La dejó en mitad de la co­cina donde pudiera verla si se le ocurría cocinar.

Miró por las ventanas y le gustó que el bosque se encontrara tan próximo y que no hubiera otras casas. A menudo trabajaba a horas extrañas y allí no tendría vecinos cerca que pudieran quejarse.

Lanzó la única maleta que traía consigo enci­ma de la cama del dormitorio principal y se sentó en ella para probar el colchón.

La imagen de Kaoru se coló en su mente. «¡Tran­quilo, muchacho!», se advirtió a sí mismo, «no te permitas ni un solo pensamiento carnal acerca de una mujer capaz de sacártelos a tirones de la cabeza, y que además es el primer objetivo de tu investigación».

Satisfecho con la forma en que se había instala­do, salió para descargar el Rover.

En su segundo viaje se detuvo al ver el coche patrulla del sheriff y a Megumi bajándose de él.

—Ayudante Shinomori.

—Doctor Sagara. —Ella se sentía vagamente culpable de haberle hecho pasar un mal rato en su primer encuentro. No sentiría aquello si Misao no le hubiera regañado, pensó con resentimiento—. Tiene muchos bultos.

—Bueno, es sólo una parte. Mañana llegará el resto del equipaje, que encargué que me enviaran.

Megumi, entrometida por naturaleza, miró en la trasera del Rover.

—¿Hay más cosas aparte de to­do esto?

—Sí. Son muchos cacharros delicados.

Ella volvió la cabeza.

—¿Cacharros delicados?

—Sí: cantidad de sensores, escáneres, medido­res, cámaras y ordenadores. Son mis juguetes favo­ritos.

Se le veía tan contento con la idea que Megumi no se sintió capaz de sonreír.

—Te ayudaré a traer lo que queda en el coche.

—Fenomenal. Algunas cosas pesan bastante.

Ahora sí que Megumi sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras levantaba una gran caja del maletero.

—Puedo con ellas.

Sano pensó que sería mejor no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa.

—Gracias. ¿Haces pesas¿Qué marca tienes?

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Hago doce repeticiones con cuarenta y cin­co kilos de golpe. —No podía hacerse una idea de su cuerpo porque iba enfundado en un abrigo lar­go y un grueso jersey—. ¿Y tú?

—Pues, más o menos lo mismo que tú, tenien­do en cuenta la diferencia de peso.

Sano salió otra vez, dejando que ella le siguiera intentando adivinar cómo serían su espalda, y su trasero.

—¿Para qué utilizas todos estos... chismes tan delicados? —preguntó Megumi.

—Para estudiar, observar, grabar y documen­tar lo oculto, lo paranormal, el arcano; lo distinto¿sabes?

—Eso son puros espectáculos circenses.

Él se limitó a sonreír, no sólo con la boca, sino también con los ojos, observó ella.

—Mucha gente piensa igual que tú —contestó Sano.

Acarrearon el resto de las cajas y maletas al in­terior entre los dos.

—Vas a tardar una semana en deshacer el equi­paje —comentó Megumi.

El se rascó la cabeza, contemplando las pilas de cosas que ahora abarrotaban el salón.

—No era mi intención traer tantas cosas, pero nunca sabes lo que puedes necesitar. Cuando estu­ve en Borneo me hubiera dado de tortas si no hu­biera llevado el detector de energía suplementario, que es como un detector de movimiento, pero no exactamente —explicó—, allí es imposible encon­trarlo.

—Seguro.

—Te lo enseñaré —se encogió de hombros al quitarse el abrigo que dejó a un lado descuidada­mente, antes de agacharse para revolver en una caja.

Sorpresa, sorpresa, pensó Megumi, el doctor Ra­ro tenía un trasero estupendo.

—Mira, es éste, manual y totalmente portátil. Lo he diseñado yo mismo —A Megumi le recordó a un pequeño contador Geiger, aunque pensó que nunca había visto un moderno contador Geiger—. Detecta y mide la energía negativa y positiva, —le explicó—. Simplemente al conectarlo, reacciona ante las partículas cargadas de energía en el aire, o ante un objeto sólido, incluso ante el agua. Aun­que éste no es apto para la inmersión. Estoy traba­jando en uno que lo sea. Si lo necesito, puedo conectarlo al ordenador y crear una impresión gráfica del tamaño y la densidad de la energía y de otros datos pertinentes.

—Ya, ya —echó una rápida ojeada a su rostro; pensó que se le veía muy serio y muy contento con su pequeño juguete portátil—. Tú eres un loco de la informática¿verdad?

—Sí, bastante —le dio la vuelta al aparato para comprobar la batería—. Siempre me he movido entre los fenómenos paranormales y la electrónica. He encontrado la manera de disfrutar de ambos campos.

—A mí ninguno de los dos me da ni frío ni ca­lor —sin embargo, echó un vistazo al montón de cajas del equipo. Era como si Radio Terremoto hubiera explotado—. Toda esta chatarra de alta tecnología debe valer mucha pasta.

—Humm —él no le estaba prestando toda su atención. El sensor que se encontraba activado es­taba dando una lectura baja, pero definida.

—¿Dan subvenciones para comprar estos trastos?

—Pues, puede ser, pero nunca las he necesitado, soy un chiflado de la informática realmente rico.

—¿En serio? No dejes que se entere Kaoru o te subirá el alquiler.

Serpenteó entre las cajas, curiosa. Siempre le había gustado la pequeña casita, y todavía le fastidiaba un poco no ser ella quien la habitara, pero con Sanosuke Sagara las cosas no terminaban de cuadrarle.

—Mira, normalmente yo me ocupo sólo de mis asuntos y aunque no tengo el más mínimo interés en lo que tú haces, quiero decirte que hay al­go que no me encaja. Eres profesor de cosas raras, un loco de la informática rico, la casita de cam­po... ¿Qué estás buscando?

El no sonrió. Su rostro estaba en calma, casi absorto de forma un tanto misteriosa.

—Respuestas.

—¿Qué tipo de respuestas?

—Todas las que pueda encontrar. Tienes los ojos muy grandes.

—¿Qué?

—Veo que son simplemente castaños, ni dorados, ni pardos, son sólo de un castaño intenso. Muy bonitos.

Megumi ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo, doctor Chi­flado?

—No —él estuvo a punto de sonrojarse—. Sólo me estaba fijando, eso es todo. La mitad de las veces no me doy cuenta de que estoy diciendo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza. Supongo que se debe a que paso mucho tiempo yo solo, y pienso en voz alta.

—De acuerdo. Tengo que irme.

Él guardó el censor en el bolsillo sin preocu­parse de apagarlo.

—Agradezco tu ayuda. ¿Sin rencores?

—Está bien.

Ella le tendió la mano para estrechar la suya. En el momento en que sus dedos se tocaron, el censor que tenía en el bolsillo empezó a pitar como loco.

—¡Guau¡Espera¡Mira!

Megumi intentó liberar su mano de nuevo, pero ante su sorpresa, él le apretaba muy fuerte mientras con la mano libre sacaba el censor del bolsillo.

—¡Mira esto! —la excitación alteró su voz ha­ciéndola más profunda—. Nunca había medido algo tan fuerte, está casi fuera de escala. —Comenzó a murmurar números como para memorizarlos, al tiempo que tiraba de ella por la habitación.

—Espera, amigo. No sé qué piensas...

—Necesito anotar estos números. ¿Qué hora es? Las dos y veintitrés con dieciséis segundos —fasci­nado, pasaba el indicador por encima de sus manos unidas—. ¡Dios mío¡Mira qué subida¿Es el frío o qué es?

—Déjame ya, o te tiro al suelo.

—¿Cómo? —él miró su rostro y parpadeó una vez para orientarse. Los ojos que había admirado, relucían duros como piedras—. Lo siento. —Soltó su mano inmediatamente y el pitido del censor se ralentizó—. Lo siento —repitió—. Me bloqueo, especialmente ante un nuevo fenómeno. Si puedes esperar un momento a que anote esto, y a que co­necte el portátil al ordenador.

—Yo no puedo perder el tiempo, mientras jue­gas con tus máquinas —Megumi lanzó una mirada furiosa al censor—. Creo que deberías revisar el equipo.

—Yo no lo creo —extendió la palma de la ma­no que había estrechado la suya—, todavía noto vi­braciones. ¿Y tú?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Diez minutos —contestó él—, dame diez minutos para preparar lo indispensable y lo intentamos otra vez. Quiero comprobar nuestras cons­tantes vitales: la temperatura corporal y la tempe­ratura ambiental.

—Yo no dejo que ningún hombre compruebe mis constantes vitales sin haberme invitado antes a cenar —le hizo señas con el pulgar—. Estás entor­peciendo mi camino.

Él se apartó a un lado.

—Te invito a cenar.

—No, gracias. —Se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás—. No eres para nada mi tipo.

En lugar de perder tiempo, en cuanto Megumi cerró de golpe la puerta, Sano buscó la grabadora y comenzó a relatar los hechos.

«Megumi Shinomori —hizo una pausa—, la ayudante Megumi Shinomori, veintitantos años, supongo. Brusca, desconfiada, a veces maleducada. Incidente en un contacto físico. Un apretón de manos. Reacción físi­ca personal: un hormigueo y calor en la piel desde el punto de contacto, a través del brazo derecho hasta el hombro. Aumento del latido cardiaco y un sentimiento momentáneo de euforia. Reacción física de la ayudante Shinomori: no comprobada. Sin embargo, mi impresión: ha experimentado reacciones similares, que en ella han derivado en enfado y negación.»

Se sentó en el brazo del sofá cavilando.

«Una primera hipótesis, deducida de investiga­ciones previas, observaciones en curso y datos regis­trados, es que Megumi Shinomori es otra descendiente di­recta de una de las tres hermanas originales.»

Frunciendo los labios Sano apagó la grabadora.

—Y creo que esto es lo que le enfada realmente.

A Sano le llevó el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche deshacer el equipaje e instalarse. Cuando terminó, el salón tenía el aspecto de un laboratorio científico de alta tecnología plagado de monitores, teclados, cámaras y censores colocados a su gusto.

Dejó poco espacio para moverse, pero su prin­cipal objetivo era trabajar, no divertirse.

Arrinconó el mobiliario y comprobó cada una de las piezas del equipo. Cuando al fin terminó, el fuego se había apagado hacía tiempo y estaba ham­briento.

Recordó la pizzería, tomó el abrigo y salió.

Le agradó la oscuridad casi total, ya que sólo había un tenue destello de luz de luna y algunas estrellas dispersas. El pueblo, si recordaba bien, se encontraba a medio kilómetro al sur más o menos, y no se distinguía más que un conjunto de vagas si­luetas oscuras a la luz de las farolas.

Desconcertado, miró el reloj. Soltó un taco. Eran más de las once de la noche y se encontraba fuera del pueblo y aislado en aquel trozo de tierra.

No habría pizza.

Su estómago, ya bien despierto, protestó rui­dosamente. Había pasado hambre anteriormente, a menudo por culpa de su despiste, lo que no que­ría decir que le gustara la situación.

Sin mucha esperanza, volvió atrás para buscar alguna migaja en la cocina. Quizás conservara en su maletín alguna bolsa con restos de comida pre­parada o de golosinas. Pero encontró el premio gordo en la nevera: un recipiente con la etiqueta «sopa de almejas» y las instrucciones para calentarla, gentileza del Catering Las Hermanas.

—Amo a Misao Shinomori. Seré su esclavo. —Con­tentísimo, lo metió en el microondas el tiempo y a la temperatura indicados. Los primeros efluvios de olor casi le hicieron llorar.

Se tomó toda la sopa de pie.

Decidió dar un paseo por la playa, al sentirse ya saciado, reconfortado y revivido. Dos minutos des­pués, volvió sobre sus pasos para buscar una linterna.

Siempre le había gustado el sonido del mar, es­pecialmente de noche, cuando parece llenar el mundo. El viento frío era estimulante y el suave terciopelo de la oscuridad le relajaba.

Mientras caminaba realizó una lista mental de quehaceres domésticos y tareas que debía acometer al día siguiente. A pesar de que era consciente de que la mayoría de ellas se le olvidarían, si no to­das, no cejó en su empeño.

Necesitaba hacer acopio de provisiones; trans­ferir dinero al banco local para mayor comodidad; solicitar un teléfono y un apartado de correos. Quería estudiar los antepasados de los Shinomori más a fondo, y también la historia de la familia Takani.

Se preguntó cuánta información podría extraer de Kaoru. Existía una tensión evidente entre ella y la ayudante, y le interesaba descubrir la causa. Nece­sitaba pasar más tiempo con ambas, aunque ningu­na de las dos parecía muy influenciable.

Sintió un hormigueo en la parte posterior del cuello que le hizo detenerse y girarse lentamente. Ella resplandecía. Una débil aureola de luz de­lineaba su cuerpo, su rostro y los largos rizos de su cabello. Sus ojos eran de un castaño intenso, como los de un gato en la oscuridad, y le estaban mirando a él tan fija como tranquilamente.

—Megumi —Sano no se asustaba con facilidad, pero ella lo había conseguido—. No sabía que hubiera alguien más aquí en la playa.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella. Una ráfaga de aire le produjo un escalofrío. La arena se desplazó bajo sus pies. Vio bajar por su mejilla una sola lá­grima brillando como un diamante, antes de que se desvaneciera como el humo.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Bueno aki les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fics... espero ke les guste...  
En fin muchas gracias por los post... y ya saben mientras mas post mas rapido subo jajajaja (ojala pudiera subir tan rapido mis fics originales T.T buuuaaa musa donde estaaaaaas!!!) **_

_**Esop... nos tamos leyendo**_

_**matta neeeee**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Holas mis keridas y nunca bien poderadas lectoras... como tan?, espero ke bien, yo aki mas resfriada ke la mugre, medio dopada por los medicamentos, y muerta de sueño, pero es lo ke hay no mas...  
en fin... agradesco los reviews... en verdad son muy amables con sus comentarios varios...  
Ya saben, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.. asi ke no jodan porke no ando con animos... esop... nos vemos abajo_**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Tres**_

Megumi pensó que la isla de las Tres Hermanas se encontraba en calma, tan blanca y perfecta como una de las bolas de cristal rellenas de nieve, que se mostraban en las estanterías de los «Tesoros de la Isla». La tormenta de nieve de la noche ante­rior había cubierto la playa, los prados y las calles. Los árboles parecían arropados por capas de armi­ño y se mantenían tan quietos como en un cuadro; el aire estaba tan silencioso como en una iglesia.

A ella le disgustaba estropear todo aquello.

Aoshi estaría llamando a Dick Stubens para que comenzara a dispersar la nieve. Enseguida, el mundo se pondría en marcha otra vez, pero toda­vía estaba inmóvil y silencioso, irresistible para ella.

Una de las pocas cosas que le disuadían de co­rrer por la mañana por la playa, era un poco de nieve. Tomó su bolsa de gimnasia, se la echó al hombro, aspiró por última vez el aroma de lo que estaba cocinando su cuñada, y salió de la casa.

De momento, durante el recorrido hasta el ho­tel y el gimnasio, la isla era sólo suya.

El humo salía por las chimeneas y las luces bri­llaban tras las ventanas de las cocinas. Imaginó que la harina de avena se estaba cociendo y que el tocino chisporroteaba sobre el fuego. Además, en aquellas casas cálidas y acogedoras los niños estarían bailan­do de alegría porque no había escuela. Aquél era un día para hacer batallas de bolas de nieve y cons­truir castillos, para los trineos y las tazas de choco­late caliente en la mesa de la cocina.

Su propia vida había sido así de sencilla una vez.

Se dirigió penosamente hacia el pueblo, dejan­do un surco en la nieve. El cielo mostraba una blancura quieta y suave, como si estuviera pla­neando dejar caer unos cuantos palmos más de nieve hasta llegar a una medida razonable. Espera­ba que su hora en el gimnasio transcurriera con la misma suavidad, antes de volver a casa para ayudar a Aoshi a despejar la nieve de la patrullera y del co­che de Misao.

Al cruzar el pueblo, miró al suelo y frunció el ceño. La nieve no estaba inmaculada, tal y como ella esperaba y deseaba. Alguien más había salido temprano y había dejado marcado un estrecho sendero.

Esto le irritó. Era una costumbre, casi un ri­tual, que fuera ella la primera en romper la capa de nieve en aquella zona de la isla. Y ahora alguien había estropeado su rutina y había hecho desaparecer su alegría. Pateó la nieve y siguió andando.

El camino llevaba, como el suyo, al hotel de piedra estilo gótico: la Posada Mágica.

Pensó que se trataría de algún turista del conti­nente, que habría salido pronto de su habitación para ver un auténtico pueblo de Nueva Inglaterra bajo la nieve. Tuvo que admitir que era difícil censurarle, pero ese alguien debería haber esperado una hora más. Entró dando pisotones en los esca­lones, sacudiéndose la nieve de las botas.

Hizo un gesto al recepcionista levantando la bolsa de gimnasia, y de una carrera subió los escalones desde el vestíbulo al segundo piso. Había lle­gado a un acuerdo con el hotel, por el que pagaba sólo cuando utilizaba las instalaciones del gimna­sio. Prefería hacer gimnasia a su aire, y durante el verano utilizaba el mar como piscina, por lo que no le interesaba ser socia fija del establecimiento.

Torciendo a la izquierda se dirigió directamen­te al vestuario de señoras. Por lo que sabía, sólo había un puñado de huéspedes aquella semana, así que tendría el gimnasio y la piscina para ella sola.

Después de dejar su ropa de abrigo en la taqui­lla que el hotel le tenía reservada, se desnudó para ponerse el corpiño negro de gimnasia y los panta­lones de ciclista; después se puso los calcetines y las zapatillas de deporte.

Recuperó el buen humor otra vez ante la pers­pectiva de una buena sesión con las máquinas de re­sistencia y las pesas, que le harían sudar. En cambio, como no le gustaba la cinta, pensaba reservar la parte aeróbica del entrenamiento para la piscina del hotel.

Atravesó el vestuario para dirigirse a la puerta que comunicaba con el gimnasio. Antes de ver a nadie, oyó el sonido de metal contra metal. Su estado de ánimo se agitó de nuevo. La televisión estaba encendida y sintonizada en uno de esos pro­gramas matinales de pura cháchara y aplausos. Cuando entrenaba, prefería la música muy alta. Una ojeada al banco de pesas hizo que su ceño fruncido diera paso a una observación interesada. No podía ver demasiado, pero lo que contemplaba era de primera calidad:

Unas piernas largas, fuertes y musculosas que brillaban por el sudor; unos brazos también largos, con bíceps impecables que se contraían con los movimientos de subida y bajada. Dio su aproba­ción a las zapatillas, de buena marca, sencillas y que desde luego no eran nuevas.

Estaba realizando repeticiones constantes y suaves con 60 kilos de peso. Cada vez mejor. No se trataba de un aficionado de fin de semana, sino de alguien que hacía ejercicio regularmente. Y si el resto de su persona concordaba con sus extremida­des, entonces era un alguien muy deseable.

Si tenía que compartir las instalaciones, mejor que fuera con un tipo deseable, entusiasta y sudoroso. «Precisamente como me gustan», pensó en­cantada. Echaba de menos a los hombres, o por lo menos el sexo. Averiguaría quién era aquel Señor Entrenamiento y comprobaría si le divertían los anuncios de la televisión.

Cogió una toalla, se la puso alrededor de los hombros y se dirigió hacia él.

—¿Necesitas alguien que te controle? —em­pezó a decir, pero casi se ahogó cuando al mirar hacia abajo vio el rostro de Sano.

Él soltó un gruñido y bajó la barra de pesas.

—Hola¿qué tal¡Vaya nevada la de anoche!

—Sí, nevó algo. —Se volvió disgustada para em­pezar sus ejercicios de calentamiento. ¿Cómo era po­sible? Cuando ella empezaba a derretirse, el Señor Entrenamiento resultaba ser el Doctor Chiflado.

—Bonito gimnasio —comentó Sano con un pequeño gruñido, ya que estaba levantando la barra—; me ha extrañado encontrarlo vacío.

—No hay mucho movimiento en el hotel en esta época del año. —Megumi le lanzó una mirada. No se había afeitado, y la sombra de barba inci­piente convertía su atractivo rostro de ratón de biblioteca en algo intenso, sexy.

¡Maldita sea! Era muy atractivo.

—¿Te has hecho socio? —preguntó.

—Sí. Vaya, he perdido la cuenta. Bueno —en­ganchó la barra en el seguro y la dejó—. ¿Tú entrenas aquí regularmente?

—No. En casa tengo pesas y un banco de fle­xiones, pero cuando no puedo salir a correr, me gusta utilizar esto y la piscina. ¿Estás viendo esta porquería?

El ajustó el peso y la resistencia de otra máqui­na, y echó una ojeada a la televisión.

—No especialmente.

Megumi lo tomó por un no, y apagó la televisión mientras él se instalaba en una máquina de ejerci­cios de piernas. Puso música lo suficientemente al­ta para dificultar cualquier conversación.

Sin alterarse, Sano continuó con su plan de ejer­cicios, y ella con el suyo. El joven doctor no dejó de observarla por el rabillo del ojo; no era de los que se dedicaban a mirar a las mujeres en los gimna­sios, no le parecía de buena educación, pero tam­bién era humano. Estaban solos los dos, y ella te­nía un cuerpo firme y bello. En cambio, su actitud era claramente disuasoria.

Recordó lo que había visto en la playa dos no­ches antes, el momento en que creyó que era Megumi la que se encontraba allí. Por supuesto, no se trataba de ella. Se dio cuenta casi al instante. Los ojos eran muy parecidos, del mismo castaño puro, penetrante e intenso; pero la mujer, o la visión, o lo que fuera, no tenía aquel cuerpo firme y disci­plinado. Y el pelo, oscuro y largo, se curvaba en ri­zos, mientras que el de Megumi era liso como una tabla. En cuanto al rostro, aunque existía un cierto parecido, el de la mujer de la playa era mucho más suave, triste y relleno.

A todo ello había que añadir que no creía que Megumi Shinomori fuera a estar en una playa oscura, llorando, para desvanecerse después en el aire. Esta­ba seguro de que era una de las hermanas. Y des­pués de las investigaciones que había llevado a cabo, apostaría que se trataba de la llamada Tierra.

Aún así, la ayudante Shinomori formaba parte de la leyenda. De eso también estaba seguro.

No tenía muy claro cómo minar su pétrea acti­tud y convencerla de que colaborara, es decir, cómo trabajar con ella. Sin embargo, como decidió que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, pensó que no podía ser una coincidencia que los dos decidieran hacer pesas al mismo tiempo.

Ella empezó a trabajar rápido. El imitó su ejemplo.

A pesar de la música, se encontraban lo sufi­cientemente cerca como para que él pudiera ha­blar sin gritar y sin sentirse un imbécil.

—¿Qué tal es la comida del restaurante del hotel?

—Hay dos. Están bien. Hay uno de lujo bas­tante caro.

—¿Te apetecería desayunar después? Te invito —Megumi le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

—Gracias, pero tengo que regresar al trabajo.

Sano vio que miraba sus pesas; estaba levantan­do diez kilos y ella cinco. Pero entre el estruendo de la música se movían al unísono.

—Ya tengo instalado todo el equipo; tienes que venir a echar un vistazo —dejó caer Sano como por casualidad, al cambiar ambos el ritmo de los movi­mientos.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Por curiosidad. Si te sientes incómoda por lo que pasó el otro día, prometo no tocarte.

—No hay nada que me incomode.

Había en su voz la suficiente mordacidad como para indicarle que se detuviera. Algunas mujeres presumían de su aspecto o de su cerebro. Megumi, de su terquedad.

—Comprendo perfectamente que te muestres reticente a venir o incluso a hablar conmigo después de aquello —le lanzó una sonrisa tonta—. Suelo olvidar que la gente corriente no está acostumbrada a los fenómenos paranormales; pueden ser aterradores.

—¿Piensas que tengo miedo? —Megumi apretó los dientes y continuó con las repeticiones—. No me das miedo, Sagara, ni tampoco tus estúpidos juguetes.

—Me encanta oír eso. —Con voz alegre y cara de placer, terminó los ejercicios de suelo y se levantó para hacer bíceps—. Estaba preocupado por la forma en que te largaste.

—Yo no me largué —soltó ella de golpe, y co­menzó a trabajar sus tríceps—, me fui.

—Es igual.

—Tengo trabajo.

—Está bien.

Ella tomó aire y se imaginó qué le ocurriría a esa sonrisilla atontada si le estampaba las pesas en la cara.

—Tú puedes ser un rico ocioso, amigo, pero yo tengo que trabajar para mantenerme.

—De acuerdo. Si no te preocupa la explosión de energía del otro día, me encantaría que volvieras. Ahora que ya estoy instalado y he comenzado a trabajar, me ayudaría mucho recrear ese suceso o al menos intentarlo.

—No me interesa.

—Te pagaría.

—No necesito tu dinero.

—Pero eso no hace que sea menos útil. Piénsatelo. —Decidió cortar el entrenamiento y darle tiempo a ella para hacer lo mismo. Mientras colo­caba las pesas en su soporte añadió—: por cierto, tienes unos buenos abdominales.

Megumi se limitó a despegar los labios y mostrar los dientes, cuando él se levantó.

¡Pero bueno!, pensó, al finalizar la tabla de ejercicios, que semejante zumbado insinuara que tenía miedo. Si no hiera tan ridículo, resultaría in­sultante. Y para más inri, que pensara que podía comprar su tiempo para sus ridículos experimen­tos o investigaciones, o como quiera que llamara a lo que hacía.

Era una pena, una maldita pena que fuera el hombre más guapo, y desde luego mejor formado, con el que se había tropezado en meses. Si no hu­biera sido el irritante imbécil que era podían haber disfrutado juntos de algún ejercicio de muy dife­rente naturaleza.

En cambio, tendría que esforzarse por evitarle en todo momento. No le sería fácil, pero iba a convertirlo en su propósito para aquel invierno.

Con un cansancio agradable en los músculos, se encaminó de nuevo al vestuario, se duchó, se puso el bañador y se dirigió a la piscina.

Inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta; debía de habérselo imaginado: él ya estaba en el agua haciendo largos de forma lenta y casi perezosa. Le sorprendió comprobar que tenía bronceado todo el cuerpo, al menos todo lo que podía ver, que era bastante, dado que su bañador negro no ocultaba mucho.

No quería renunciar a nadar, aunque significa­ra compartir la piscina con él. Dejando la toalla a un lado, se zambulló.

Cuando emergió a la superficie, Sano estaba a un palmo de distancia, flotando.

—Tengo una idea —dijo.

—Apuesto a que te sobran. —Sumergió la ca­beza y se retiró el cabello de la cara—. Mira, quie­ro hacer mis largos e irme. Y es una piscina grande. Tú te quedas en este lado y yo en el otro.

—No le llamemos una idea, sino una proposi­ción —insistió.

—Sagara, vas a conseguir cabrearme.

—No he querido decir...

Se puso rojo, una combinación perfecta y es­pléndida con la varonil barba incipiente. La ligera punzada de deseo que notó en su estómago consi­guió sacarla de sus casillas.

—Lo que yo quería... —Sano tomó aire dos veces con mucho cuidado, ya que sabía que si no lo hacía, tartamudearía—... era hacer una carrera.

Supo que había despertado su instinto compe­titivo por la forma en que a ella le brillaron los ojos, antes de volverse en el agua y nadar hacia un lado.

—No me interesa.

—Te doy de ventaja un cuarto de piscina.

—De eso nada. Me vas a cabrear.

—Cuatro largos —continuó él agarrándose firmemente a su propuesta, como un perro a un hueso—. Si tú ganas, no te molestaré más. Si gano yo, me dedicarás una hora de tu tiempo. Una hora contra tres meses. Las condiciones son muy favo­rables para ti.

No le hizo caso, no quería hacerle caso. Él no conseguiría importunarla si ella no se dejaba. Sólo existía un pequeño obstáculo: no podía resistir un desafío.

—Cuatro largos sin ventajas —accedió Megumi ajustándose las gafas que tenía en la cabeza—. Cuan­do yo gane, te mantendrás a distancia, no menciona­rás tu proyecto o como se llame nunca más, y no in­tentarás acercarte a mí con un interés personal.

—La última parte no me parece muy agrada­ble, ayudante, pero accedo. Si yo gano, vendrás a casa y me ayudarás a realizar algunas pruebas. Una hora de trabajo con tu total cooperación.

—Hecho —cuando él le tendió la mano, Megumi se limitó a mirarle fijamente

—Ni lo sueñes.

Esperó a que llegara al muro junto a ella, y se preparó realizando lentas y profundas aspiraciones.

—¿Estilo libre?

—De acuerdo. ¿A la de tres?

Ella asintió.

—Una, dos...

A la de tres, salieron los dos a la vez, abriéndo­se camino en el agua. Megumi no pensó perder, ni siquiera se planteaba esa posibilidad. Nadaba prác­ticamente todos los días, y además estaba en su te­rreno.

Se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba en buena forma cuando mantuvieron el mismo ritmo en el primer largo. No estaba mal, pero ella era mejor.

Palmotearon en el muro contrario y salieron para hacer el segundo largo.

Daba gusto contemplarla, y Sano deseó tener más oportunidades de hacerlo, pero en circunstancias menos intensas. Se dio cuenta de que no era sólo cuestión de fuerza, sino que tenía la gracia disciplinada y fluida de una verdadera atleta.

Sano era consciente de sus cualidades. Si había algo que podía hacer, era nadar. Debía admitir que no se le había ocurrido siquiera que le pudieran igualar. Sus brazadas eran más largas y medía quince centímetros más; sin embargo, ella tenía una poderosa zancada.

Cogió el ritmo con fuerza en el tercer largo. Megumi le igualó. Se sintió retado y divertido a la vez. Ella estaba jugando con él. Imprimió más ve­locidad y tuvo que admitir que estaba encantado de que hubiera rechazado la ventaja.

Es como una anguila el muy hijo puta, pensó Megumi. Cuando se lanzaron juntos para atacar el últi­mo largo, se dio cuenta que había subestimado sus dotes. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se concentró y le adelantó un cuarto de cuerpo, sintiendo que se le aceleraba la adrenalina en el esfuerzo final.

Se quedó impresionada y algo aturdida de ad­miración cuando le vio pasar por delante y golpear el muro dos brazadas antes que ella.

Emergió con el pecho palpitando por el es­fuerzo y se quitó las gafas.

Nadie, ni siquiera Aoshi era capaz de ganarla en cuatro largos. Era desmoralizador.

—Entonces cuando te venga bien hoy —dijo Sano jadeando y apartándose el pelo hacia atrás.

El muy canalla ni siquiera había tenido la deli­cadeza de restregárselo por las narices, y así, el sabor de la derrota era aún más amargo. Se había comportado de una forma tan absolutamente agradable que empezaba a preguntarse si no esta­ría drogado. Desde luego nadie podría controlarse tanto sin ayuda de la química.

Se desahogó en parte apaleando nieve, y tran­quilizó su maltratado ego con los famosos bollos de canela de Misao. Pero continuó sintiéndose mo­lesta a lo largo del día, como si estuviera rascando una costra sin parar.

Hubo una serie de llamadas que la mantuvieron ocupada: coches que se habían salido de la carrete­ra, una ventana rota por una bola de nieve mal diri­gida, y la variedad habitual de travesuras que los ni­ños sin colegio pueden hacer un día de nieve.

Todavía le fastidiaba y alteraba su humor.

En la comisaría, Aoshi no pudo por menos que reparar en los tacos que murmuraba y en cómo se servía una taza de café tras otra. Era un hombre paciente y conocía a su hermana. Aquella mañana habían patrullado juntos por lo que pudo recono­cer las señales de lo que sucedía en su estado de ánimo.

Pero como no lo ponía de manifiesto, tendría que sonsacarle. Decidió que aquél parecía un buen momento, ya que estaba disfrutando de un descanso tomándose un café con los pies encima de la mesa.

—¿Vas a seguir dando vueltas a lo que te ocu­rre o lo sueltas de una vez? —preguntó Aoshi.

—No me pasa nada —respondió ella dando un sorbo al café; se quemó la lengua y soltó un taco.

—Estás a punto de explotar desde que volviste del gimnasio esta mañana.

—Yo no estoy a punto de explotar; tú sí.

—Yo estoy cavilando —le corrigió—, lo cual es un proceso mental solitario dirigido a encontrar la solución a un conflicto o a una situación. Ver a al­guien a punto de estallar es como estar vigilando una olla hirviendo hasta que se desborda y se de­rrama encima de alguien. Como ahora mismo soy el único que se encuentra en el camino del desas­tre, tengo el derecho legítimo a saber el contenido de dicha olla.

—Es lo más estúpido que he oído nunca —Megumi se volvió hacia él con una peligrosa mueca.

—Mira —dijo apuntándola con el dedo—, es­tás intentando desquitarte conmigo. Dime quién te ha cabreado e iremos a darle unos azotes juntos.

Megumi tuvo que admitir que su hermano tenía una forma de ser que conseguía hacerla reír en los peores momentos. Se dirigió a la mesa de despa­cho y se sentó en el borde.

—¿Has conocido a ese individuo, Sagara?

—¿El gran cerebro venido de Nueva York? Sí, le conocí ayer cuando salió a dar una vuelta de re­conocimiento por el pueblo. Parece bastante sim­pático.

—Simpático —resopló ella—. ¿Sabes a lo que ha venido?

Aoshi asintió. Con sólo mencionar el nombre de Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi le estaba dando una pista de su enfado.

—Meg, siempre estamos dando vueltas una y otra vez al mismo tema. No podemos vivir en Hermanas y evitarlo.

—Esto es diferente.

—Quizás lo sea —tenía el ceño fruncido cuando se levantó a servirse otro café—. Lo que le ocurrió a Misao el otoño pasado es asombroso. Y no sólo por­que, en cierto sentido, ella volviera de la muerte, o porque se descubriera que el canalla de Seta le pegaba durante su matrimonio; ni porque inten­tara matarla cuando la siguió hasta aquí.

—Y a ti te apuñaló. —Megumi habló en voz ba­ja, ya que todavía podía ver la sangre en su camisa y la forma en que brillaba oscura entre las sombras del bosque.

—Todo aquello se aireó mucho en la prensa —continuó Aoshi—, fue un gran escándalo y muy jugoso. Si le añadimos cómo acabó...

—Conseguimos ocultarlo a la luz pública.

—Lo mejor que pudimos —accedió él.

Se detuvo a su lado y le tocó la cara. Aoshi sabía que aquella noche Megumi había roto la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma al unir sus manos a las de Kaoru y al utilizar lo que llevaba dentro para salvar a Misao y para salvarle a él.

—Se hizo público lo suficiente —dijo él que­damente—: rumores, especulaciones y delirios de un loco. Lo suficiente para magnificarlo, para au­mentar el interés. Era lógico que sucediera algo por el estilo.

—Esperaba que vinieran algunos excéntricos —admitió ella—, quizás un aumento de turistas idiotas, ese tipo de cosas; pero Sagara es distinto, es de la clase de los serios, una especie como de cruzado. Y es famoso. Habrá gente que piense que es un chiflado, pero otros no. A todo esto hay que añadir que quizás a Kaoru se le meta en la cabeza ha­blar y cooperar con él.

—Podría ser —no quiso añadir que él estaba convencido de que también Misao podría querer. Ya habían tenido una discusión al respecto—. Megumi, es su elección y no debe influir en la tuya.

Ella lanzó una mirada de disgusto sobre su café.

—Ha ganado una hora de mi tiempo.

—¿Cómo?

—El muy hijo puta me ha estafado retándome esta mañana. Perdí y tengo que regalarle una hora para su estúpido vudú.

—¡Vaya¿Cómo perdiste?

—No quiero hablar de eso —murmuró ella. Pero Aoshi insistió en averiguarlo.

—¿Esta mañana no has estado más que en el gimnasio, verdad? He oído que se ha apuntado como socio. ¿Es ahí donde os habéis encontrado?

—Sí, así es. —Se bajó de la mesa y paseó impa­ciente por el despacho—. ¿Quién podía pensar que era capaz de moverse de esa manera? En una carrera de velocidad, quizá, por la ventaja de su altura, pero en una distancia de cuatro largos en estilo libre.

—¿Era una carrera a nado? —Aoshi dejó traslu­cir su sorpresa—¿te ganó en una carrera a nado?

—He dicho que no quiero hablar de ello. No conseguí coger el ritmo, eso es todo —Megumi se giró con una mirada sesgada en los ojos—. ¿Estoy oyendo una risa?

—¡Pues claro! No me extraña que estés echan­do humo.

—¡Cállate ya! En cualquier caso, no sé lo que quiere probar en una hora, con sus detectores de energía y sus censores de espíritus. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Entonces no hay nada que pueda preocupar­te. ¿Cuánto te sacó?

—¡Cállate, Aoshi!

Decidió acabar con ello de una vez, como se arranca una raíz. Prefirió andar y dejarle a Aoshi el coche patrulla, ya que así posponía la maldita cita un poco más.

Era completamente de noche cuando se diri­gió a la casita amarilla. Había luna nueva y habían caído seis centímetros más de nieve desde por la mañana, aunque las nubes se habían disipado por la tarde. El cielo estrellado, claro y despejado ab­sorbía cualquier traza de calor en el aire. El frío era tan cortante como una hoja de afeitar que se deslizara con suavidad por la piel.

Caminaba rápidamente, alumbrando el cami­no con una linterna.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando apuntó el haz de luz hacia el Rover de Sano. No se había molestado en quitarle la nieve, y pensó que era el típico compor­tamiento del Profesor Chiflado, totalmente ajeno a lo práctico.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta que golpeó con el puño envuelto en un guante de lana.

Él acudió a abrir. Llevaba un jersey gris que había conocido tiempos mejores y unos pantalones vaqueros también muy usados. Le llegó el incon­fundible olor de la sopa de buey y cebada de Misao, y se obligó a pensar que era eso y sólo eso lo que provocaba que la boca se le hiciera agua.

—¡Hola¡Jesús, qué frío hace ahí afuera! Debe­mos estar a bajo cero —a pesar de que él se apartó para dejarla pasar, aprovechó para echar un vista­zo—. ¿No has traído coche¿Has venido andan­do¿Estás loca?

Ella contempló el equipo amontonado en el reducido salón.

—Vives así y me preguntas si yo estoy loca.

—Hace demasiado frío para dar un paseo noc­turno.

Instintivamente Sano tomó sus manos enfun­dadas en guantes y las frotó entre las suyas.

—¡Qué interés! Te advierto que todavía estamos dentro del horario de trabajo —se burló Megumi.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices! —La voz de Sano no era ni suave ni relajada, sino tan directa como una bala. Ella le miraba de reojo cavilando—. ¿Sa­bes lo que es la congelación?

—Pues sí, perfectamente¡Oye! —Megumi dio un tirón hacia atrás cuando Sano le quitó los guantes para examinarle los dedos.

—Estuve hace unos años con un grupo de gen­te en Nepal y uno de los estudiantes se descuidó —sin hacer caso de su resistencia le movió los de­dos— y perdió dos.

—Yo no soy descuidada.

—De acuerdo. Dame tu abrigo.

Se encogió de hombros y se lo quitó, al igual que la bufanda, la gorra de lana y el chaleco aislante, y fue apilando cada prenda de ropa en los bra­zos de él.

—Ya veo que no eres imprudente —después él miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde desha­cerse de todo aquello.

Ella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

—En el suelo está bien.

—No, también está... la cama, —recordó el joven y acarreó todo aquello a través del estrecho pasillo que había creado para llegar al dormitorio.

—¿Te da miedo la oscuridad? —gritó ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Tienes todas las luces encendidas.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo saliendo de nuevo—. Siempre olvido apagar las cosas. Compré un poco de sopa de Misao y la estoy calentando¿quieres un poco? —hizo una pausa leyéndole el pensamiento per­fectamente—, la cena queda fuera del tiempo acordado.

—No tengo hambre —respondió Megumi rápi­damente, mientras le invadía el enfado.

—De acuerdo, yo la tomaré más tarde, o sea que podemos empezar. ¿Dónde he puesto yo...? —rebuscó en los bolsillos dando vueltas—. ¡Ah, sí! —Encontró la mini grabadora al lado de un monitor—. Primero quiero grabar una serie de datos personales, o sea que...

Se interrumpió de nuevo y frunció el ceño. Había amontonado viejos archivos, recortes de periódicos, obras de investigación, fotografías y otros documentos de trabajo en el sofá. Ni siquie­ra en el suelo había espacio suficiente para que se sentaran dos personas.

—Yo creo que esta parte la vamos a hacer en la cocina.

Megumi se encogió de hombros, metió las ma­nos en los bolsillos y le siguió.

—Como lo vamos a hacer aquí, yo voy a seguir comiendo. —Tomó un cuenco y decidió apiadarse de ella—. ¿Por qué no cambias de opinión, y así yo no me sentiré como un maleducado por cenar de­lante de ti?

—Está bien. ¿Tienes una cerveza? —preguntó Megumi.

—No, lo siento, pero creo que hay un vino bastante bueno.

—No está mal.

Ella permaneció de pie mientras él servía la so­pa en los cuencos y el vino.

—Siéntate.

Sano se sentó frente a ella y se levantó inmedia­tamente.

—Maldición; espera un minuto. Vete comiendo.

Megumi tomó la cuchara mientras él salía co­rriendo. Oyó un murmullo, ruido de papeles y un ligero golpe de algo que caía al suelo. Sano volvió con un cuaderno de espiral, dos lápices y un par de gafas con montura de metal; en el instante en que se las puso, ella notó un pinchazo en el estómago.

—¡Dios mío! —pensó ella—, qué increíble­mente sexy es este cretino.

—Voy a tomar notas —le explicó— y a rebobinar la grabadora. ¿Cómo está la sopa?

—Es una sopa de Misao —respondió Megumi sin más comentarios.

—Sí. -Sano empezó a comer—. El otro día, cuando perdí la noción del tiempo, me salvó la vida. Encontré un recipiente con sopa en la ne­vera y casi me desmayé y me eché a llorar. Tu hermano es un hombre con suerte. Le conocí ayer.

—Sí, me lo dijo. —Megumi empezó a relajarse pensando que mientras le daba conversación el reloj avanzaba—. Están muy unidos.

—Eso me pareció. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Qué?

—Tu edad, es para grabarlo.

—No entiendo qué tiene eso que ver. Cumplí veintiocho el mes pasado.

—¿Qué día?

—El catorce.

—Sagitario. ¿Sabes la hora de tu nacimiento?

—No le presté demasiada atención en ese mo­mento —levantó la copa de vino—. Creo que mi madre decía que sobre las ocho de la tarde, des­pués de dieciséis horas de terribles dolores y de­más. ¿Para qué necesitas saber todo eso?

—Registro los datos para hacerte una carta as­tral; te daré una copia si quieres.

—Todo eso son falsedades.

—Te sorprenderías. ¿Naciste en la isla?

—Sí, en casa, asistieron a mi madre un médico y una comadrona.

—¿Alguna vez has experimentado fenómenos paranormales?

No le importaba mentir, pero le fastidiaba sen­tir la garganta agarrotada cuando lo hacía.

—¿Por qué debería sentirlos?

—¿Recuerdas tus sueños?

—Por supuesto. El otro día tuve uno la mar de excitante con Harrison Ford, una pluma de pavo real y un frasco de aceite. ¿Qué crees que significa?

—Ya que un puro a veces es simplemente un puro, las fantasías sexuales se refieren pura y llanamente al sexo. ¿Sueñas en color?

—Sí, seguro.

—¿Siempre?

Ella alzó los hombros.

—El blanco y negro es para las películas de Bogart y la fotografía artística.

—¿Tienes alguna vez sueños proféticos?

Casi contestó afirmativamente, pero consiguió retenerse.

—Hasta ahora Harrison y yo no hemos llega­do más allá, pero no pierdo la esperanza.

El cambió de táctica.

—¿Tienes alguna afición?

—¿Quieres decir aficiones como hacer colchas o la observación de pájaros? No.

—¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

—No sé. —Ella casi sintió vergüenza, pero se contuvo—. Pues tonterías como ver la televisión, ir al cine; a veces navego.

—¿Te gustan las películas de Bogart¿Cuál es tu preferida?

—El halcón maltes.

—¿En qué tipo de barco navegas?

—En el pequeño crucero de Aoshi—tambori­leó con los dedos sobre la mesa dejando vagar su mente—. Creo que voy a tener uno propio.

—No hay nada como un día en el mar. ¿Cuán­do te diste cuenta de que tenías poderes?

—Nunca... —se enderezó borrando cuidado­samente cualquier expresión de su rostro—. No sé a qué te refieres.

—Sí lo sabes, pero de momento podemos dejar de lado la cuestión si te sientes incómoda.

—No estoy incómoda. Sencillamente, no en­tiendo la pregunta.

El dejó el lápiz, apartó a un lado el cuenco de sopa y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Entonces digámoslo así¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que eras una bruja?

Continuara...

* * *

_**Bien aki un nuevo capitulo de esta serie... Espero lke les haya gustado...  
Ya saben mientras mas reviews mas rapido actualizo...  
ersop---  
beshos a mis nee chans...  
las kero  
matta nee**_


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Holas... buuuuuuuaa toy muy sentida con todas ustedes, no me ha llegado ni un misero reviews... SAlvo por el comentario por msn de la nuki, del resto ni luces T.T  
En fin igual subo capitulo porke ando aburrida y mientras espero para bajar algunos libros pa leer..  
Ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen..._**

**_esop... nos vemos abajooo_**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Cuatro**_

Sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza y latía a toda velocidad, al igual que su corazón. Sano estaba sentado completamente tranquilo, es­tudiándola como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio sólo ligeramente interesante.

Su estado de ánimo empezó a hacer tic-tac co­mo una bomba.

—¿Qué estúpida pregunta es esa?

—En algunas personas es algo instintivo, un conocimiento hereditario. A otros se les enseña como se enseña a los niños a andar y a hablar. En otros se manifiesta con la aparición de la pubertad. Para unos pocos, creo, la vida transcurre sin que lleguen a ser conscientes siquiera de su potencial —le explicó.

Ahora consiguió que ella se sintiera como un estudiante ligeramente corto de alcances.

—No sé de dónde sacas todas esas historias, ni cómo se te ha ocurrido esa idea de que yo soy... —No lo diría, no iba a darle la satisfacción de oír­selo decir—. Esa jerigonza pertenece a su campo, no al mío, doctor chiflado.

Intrigado, Sano ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te enfadas?

—No estoy enfadada —Megumi se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Te gustaría verme de verdad enfadada?

—No especialmente. Pero apostaría a que si ahora te coloco un censor, seguro que obtendría alguna lectura interesante.

—Ya no apuesto contigo, de hecho, se ha ter­minado el tiempo.

Dejó que ella se tranquilizara y continuó tomando notas

—Todavía quedan cua­renta y cinco minutos. Si vas a faltar a tu palabra... —levantó la vista y se encontró con la furiosa mi­rada de Megumi—. Sólo puedo pensar que tienes miedo. No era mi intención asustarte o preocu­parte. Lo siento.

—Paso de tus disculpas. —Luchó contra su or­gullo que siempre había sido su punto débil. Había aceptado la maldita apuesta y sus condiciones. En­fadada consigo misma, golpeó el respaldo de la silla haciéndola chirriar y se sentó otra vez.

El no se lo restregaba por las narices y seguía tomando notas, pensó Megumi, rechinando; como si siempre hubiera sabido que le ganaría.

—Tendré que superar grandes obstáculos, por­que no cooperas.

—No hay nada en lo que cooperar.

—Tú no eres tonta y me da la impresión de que te conoces muy bien a ti misma.

Se quedó mirándola. Megumi intentaba perma­necer firme, pero algo bullía bajo su calma aparen­te, una fuerte emoción, apasionada incluso. Quería sacarlo a la luz, desesperadamente; descubrírselo, descubrirle a ella, pero se dio cuenta de que nunca tendría esa oportunidad si la ofendía tan rápidamente.

—Supongo que estoy rozando una zona muy sensible para ti. Lo siento —se disculpó Sano.

—Ya te dije lo que podías hacer con tus discul­pas; puedes hacer lo mismo con tus suposiciones.

—Megumi... —Sano tendió la mano extendien­do los dedos en un gesto de paz—, no soy un reportero buscando una historia, ni un fan tras una estrella, ni un neófito a la caza de un mentor. Es mi trabajo. Te prometo respetar tu intimidad y ocultar tu nombre en la documentación. No haré nada que pueda herirte.

—Tú no me preocupas, Sagara. Tendrás que buscar tu animal de laboratorio en otra parte. No me interesa tu... trabajo.

—¿Misao es la tercera?

—Deja a Misao en paz. —Sin pararse a pensarlo, se acercó y le agarró por la muñeca—. Si te metes con ella¡te rompo la cara!

Él no se movió, casi ni respiró. Ella tenía las pupilas oscuras casi negras. Donde le había puesto los dedos sentía un calor tan intenso que no le hu­biera sorprendido ver que salía humo de su piel.

—No quiero hacer daño a nadie —consiguió decir Sano con una voz que de alguna manera resultaba firme—. No se trata de filosofar sobre la Hermandad, yo creo en ello. No haré nada que pueda herir a tu cuñada, o a ti, Megumi. —Muy des­pacio, puso su mano cubriendo la de ella, mirándola como miraría a un perro guardián que se hubiera soltado de la cadena—. No puedes controlarlo¿verdad? —La voz de Sano era suave.

—No del todo.

Le dio un apretón de manos casi amistoso.

—Me estás quemando la muñeca.

Ante esta afirmación, Megumi soltó los dedos y los estiró; sin embargo, su mano temblaba cuando miró la muñeca de Sano y vio las marcas rojas en el lugar en que habían estado sus dedos.

—No pretendía hacerlo —luchó para normali­zar su respiración, para acabar con aquel violento estallido de energía; para ser ella misma otra vez.

—Toma.

No había oído que se levantara, o que fuera al fregadero, pero en un momento, él estaba de pie a su lado ofreciéndole un vaso de agua. Después de tomárselo de golpe, ya no estaba muy segura de si era enfado o vergüenza lo que sentía; pero la culpa era de él.

—No tienes derecho a venir aquí y entrome­terte en la vida de la gente —declaró.

—El saber y la verdad nos salvan del caos —su tono era tranquilo, razonable, y ella sintió deseos de pegarle; continuó—: y ambos, unidos a la com­pasión y la templanza con los demás, son lo que nos hace humanos; sin ellos, los fanáticos se alimentan del miedo y de la ignorancia, como ocurrió en Sa­lem hace trescientos años.

—Que ya no se ahorque a las brujas no significa que el mundo sea más tolerante. No quiero formar parte de tu investigación. Y es mi última palabra.

—Está bien.

Notó que de pronto Megumi parecía muy cansa­da, agotada hasta los huesos, lo que le provocó una mezcla de culpa y simpatía.

—Bueno, pero la otra noche ocurrió algo que puede hacer que eso nos resulte difícil a ambos. —Se detuvo un instante, mientras ella se removía en la silla para después concederle su atención a regañadientes—. Vi una mujer en la playa. Al prin­cipio pensé que eras tú; tenía los mismos ojos, del mismo color. Estaba completamente sola y terri­blemente triste. Me miró durante largo rato y des­pués se desvaneció.

Megumi apretó los labios y después tomó su copa.

—A lo mejor bebiste demasiado vino.

—Ella quiere el perdón. Yo quiero ayudarla a encontrarlo.

—Tú buscas datos —replicó Megumi echando la cabeza hacia atrás— quieres dar legitimidad a tu cruzada, quizás pillar un contrato para un libro.

—Yo quiero entender. ¡No! —admitió, eso no era todo, ése no era el meollo de la cuestión—. Quiero saber.

—Entonces, habla con Kaoru. Le encanta que le presten atención.

—¿Crecisteis juntas?

—Sí, y ¿qué?

Pensó que resultaba más fácil, incluso más agradable tratar con ella cuando recuperaba su ac­titud normal.

—He captado una cierta... tensión entre vo­sotras.

—Te lo repito, y ¿qué?

—La curiosidad es la primera herramienta del científico.

—También mato al gato —dijo Megumi con un destello de su antigua sonrisa burlona— y además, yo no lo llamaría ciencia a ir danzando alrededor del mundo a la caza de brujas.

—¿Sabes? Eso es exactamente lo que dice mi padre —comentó Sano jovial, mientras se levantaba para llevar los cuencos de sopa al fregadero.

—Parece que tu padre es una persona sensata.

—Sí que lo es. Para él soy una fuente constante de desilusión. No, eso no es verdad —decidió Sano cuando volvió y apuró su vino—, soy más bien un puzzle, y está convencido de que se han perdido al­gunas piezas. Bien. Cuéntame algo de tus padres.

—Están jubilados. Mi padre fue sheriff antes que Aoshi y mi madre era contable. Hace tiempo decidieron vivir su vida en la carretera, en una gran caravana.

—Van recorriendo los Parques Nacionales.

—Sí, y lo que sea. Están disfrutando del mejor momento de su vida, como si fueran un par de niños en unas vacaciones sin fin.

No fue tanto lo que ella había dicho, sino có­mo lo había dicho lo que le hizo comprender que los Shinomori eran una familia feliz y unida. El proble­ma que tenía con sus poderes no era resultado de un conflicto familiar. Estaba convencido.

—Tu hermano y tú trabajáis juntos.

—Es evidente.

Sin lugar a dudas, ella había recuperado su for­ma de ser al cien por cien.

—Le conocí el otro día. No te pareces mucho a él —levantó la vista de sus notas— sólo en el pelo.

—Aoshi se quedó con todos los genes buenos de la familia; no sobró ninguno para mí.

—Tú te encontrabas presente cuando fue heri­do al arrestar a Soujiro Seta.

El rostro de Megumi quedó inmóvil otra vez.

—¿Quieres ver el informe de la policía?

—La verdad es que ya lo tengo. Debió ser una noche difícil. —Sano decidió que por el momento evitarían aquel asunto—. ¿Té gusta ser ayudante del sheriff?

—No hago cosas que no me gusten.

—¡Qué suerte tienes¿Por qué El Halcón Maltés?

—¿Cómo?

—Me preguntaba por qué elegiste esa película en lugar de, no sé... Casablanca.

Megumi movió la cabeza como para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—No sé. Quizás porque me imagino que Ingrid Bergman debería haberle dicho a Bogart: «París, amigo mío» en lugar de tomar ese avión. En El halcón se hace lo que se debe: entregar a Astor; hacer justicia.

—Yo siempre pensé que Usa y Rick después de la guerra volverían a estar juntos, y que Saín Spade... bueno, que seguiría siendo Saín Spade. ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

—¿Cómo?

—La música, dijiste que te gusta entrenar con música.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con tu investigación?

—Dijiste que no querías verte involucrada en mi trabajo; deberíamos pasar el resto del tiempo conociéndonos mejor.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y bebió vino.

—Realmente eres una persona extraña.

—Está bien, ya hemos hablado demasiado so­bre ti. Pasemos a mí. —Se sentó de nuevo y cuan­do vio el rostro de Megumi desenfocado, recordó quitarse las gafas de lectura—. Tengo treinta y tres años y soy vergonzosamente rico. Soy el segundo hijo de los Sagara de Nueva York, propietarios de bienes raíces. La rama materna, son abogados de empresas. Me interesaron los temas paranormales desde niño: su historia, variantes, y su efecto en la cultura y en las sociedades. Mi interés provocó que mi familia buscara el consejo de un psicólogo, que les aseguró que únicamente se trataba de una for­ma de rebelión.

—¿Te llevaron a un psiquiatra sólo porque te gustaban las cosas raras?

— Cuando eres un colegial de catorce años siem­pre hay alguien que llama al psiquiatra.

—¿Catorce? —Megumi frunció los labios—. Eso es un poco raro.

—Bueno, era un poco difícil conseguir una cita; déjame explicarte. —El movimiento nervioso de sus labios le gustó—: Yo canalicé la energía de lo que deberían haber sido los primeros escarceos de tipo sexual en el estudio y en mis intereses personales.

—O sea que te volcaste en los libros y la inves­tigación.

—Podemos decirlo así. Cuando tenía unos dieciocho años, mis padres habían renunciado a la idea de que yo entrara en alguna de las empresas familiares. Después, a los veintiuno, heredé la primera parte de mis fondos fiduciarios y pude dedi­carme a hacer lo que quería.

Megumi inclinó la cabeza, interesada a su pesar.

—¿Nunca tuviste una cita?

—Un par de ellas. Sé lo que es que te empujen en una dirección que tú no quieres, o para la que no estás preparado. La gente dice saber lo que es mejor para ti. Quizás a veces sea cierto, pero no importa si siguen empujándote hasta que las op­ciones desaparecen.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que me has dado li­bertad esta noche?

—Es una de las razones; la otra es que vas a cam­biar de opinión. ¡No te exaltes! —dijo Sano rápida­mente al ver que ella apretaba los labios—. Cuando llegué aquí, al principio pensé que era Kaoru con quien debía trabajar; pero es contigo con quien debo ha­cerlo, o por lo menos, principalmente contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso es algo que me gustaría averiguar. Mien­tras tanto, ya has pagado tu apuesta, te llevaré a casa.

—No voy a cambiar de idea.

—Entonces, lo bueno es que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para perder. Te traeré el abrigo.

—Y no necesito que me acompañes a casa.

—Nos podemos pelear si quieres —contestó él—, pero no voy a permitir que camines en la oscuridad con temperaturas bajo cero hasta tu casa.

—No me puedes llevar en coche. Está enterra­do bajo la nieve.

—Pues entonces la quito y luego te llevo a ca­sa; tardo cinco minutos.

Le habría gustado discutirlo, pero la puerta principal se cerró de golpe y se quedó sola en la ca­sa reconcomiéndose.

Movida por la curiosidad, abrió la puerta trase­ra y permaneció tiritando, mientras veía cómo él despejaba con una pala la nieve caída alrededor del Rover. Tuvo que admitir que los músculos que ha­bía visto por la mañana en el gimnasio no eran só­lo de exhibición. El doctor Sagara sabía cómo arri­mar el hombro.

De todas formas, no era especialmente minu­cioso; estuvo a punto de llamarle para decírselo, pero pensó que cualquier comentario dejaría pa­tente que había tenido el suficiente interés como para estar contemplándole. En lugar de eso cerró la puerta y se frotó las manos y brazos para devolverles el calor.

Estaba inclinada sobre la repisa de la cocina con aspecto aburrido, cuando la puerta principal golpeó otra vez, y le oyó sacudirse los pies.

—Hace un frío de muerte afuera —comentó—. ¿Dónde puse tus cosas?

—En el dormitorio. —En cuanto pudo, Megumi se deslizó alrededor de la mesa para hojear sus notas. Emitió un silbido cuando vio que esta­ban redactadas en taquigrafía, o algo parecido. En cualquier caso, mostraban extraños símbolos, lí­neas y círculos que no significaban nada para ella.

Sin embargo, el dibujo del centro de la hoja la de­jó boquiabierta.

Era su rostro y el parecido resultaba asombro­so; estaba hecho a pluma y muy deprisa. Pensó que parecía... enfadada y en guardia. Tenía que reco­nocer que en eso también había acertado.

No le cabía duda de que Sanosuke Sagara era un observador penetrante.

Cuando volvió, ella estaba de pie un tanto ale­jada de la mesa con las manos en los bolsillos y un aire inocente.

—He tardado un poco más porque no encon­traba las llaves. Todavía no sé qué hacían en el lavabo del cuarto de baño.

—¿Habrá sido un Poltergeist? —respondió ella suavemente, haciéndole reír.

—Me gustaría que lo fuera, porque parece que no soy capaz de colocar las cosas dos veces en el mismo lugar.

Sano había llenado la casa de restos de nieve, pero en lugar de señalárselo Megumi se puso el chaleco y la bufanda. Él tomó su abrigo y consiguió hacerle sacudir la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que pretendía ayudarle a ponérselo.

—Nunca entenderé cómo pensáis los hombres que nos ponemos el abrigo cuando no estáis.

—Ni idea —divertido, le puso la gorra en la cabeza y le colocó el pelo hacia atrás, como había visto que lo llevaba—. ¿Dónde tienes los guantes?

Megumi los sacó del bolsillo.

—¿También me los vas a poner papi?

—Claro, cariño. —Pero cuando los cogió, ella le dio un manotazo para que apartara las manos, y mantuvo una sonrisa burlona hasta que vio las mar­cas en sus muñecas. Se sintió abatida por la culpa­bilidad. No le importaba herir a alguien cuando se lo merecía. Pero así, no; así, nunca.

Aunque eso significara tragarse el orgullo, po­día rectificar. Sano vio cómo le cambiaba la expresión al mirar fijamente su muñeca.

—No es gran cosa —comenzó a decir al tiem­po que se bajaba los puños.

—Para mí sí —Megumi suspiró y tomó de nuevo su muñeca. Levantó los ojos clavando su mirada en la de él—. Lo que voy a decir queda fuera del tiempo acordado y no quiero que lo grabes; está al margen de todo lo demás. ¿Entendido?

—De acuerdo.

—Me arrepiento del daño causado por la ira y quiero realizar un sortilegio: Sana el mal que yo provoqué por el poder de una vez tres. Hágase mi voluntad.

Sano notó que el dolor disminuía y que el calor abandonaba su piel. La carne sobre la que descan­saban los dedos de Megumi ahora estaba fría, como si a través de ellos las quemaduras hubieran salido de su piel. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, no tan­to por el cambio físico que se había producido, si­no por la transformación que vio en sus ojos.

Había estudiado el poder antes y supo que ahora lo estaba viendo, y eso era algo que había aprendido a respetar.

—Gracias —dijo.

—De nada. —Ella se apartó—. Eso es lo que quiero decir exactamente.

Cuando Megumi alargó la mano para coger el pomo de la puerta, la suya, con la muñeca intacta, llegó antes.

—Tampoco sabemos cómo las mujeres podéis abrir las puertas —comentó él—. Pesan tanto y son tan complicadas.

—¡Qué gracioso!

Cuando salieron, la tomó por el codo. La in­tensa y furibunda mirada que le lanzó sólo consi­guió que él se encogiera de hombros.

—Hay un poco de hielo; lo siento, es muy difí­cil olvidar las enseñanzas de la infancia.

Ella no comentó nada y tampoco tuvo fuerzas para burlarse cuando la acompañó alrededor del Rover y le abrió la puerta.

La distancia no era larga, pero mientras le in­dicaba el camino, tuvo que admitir que realmente le agradecía que la llevara. La temperatura había descendido más durante la hora que había estado en el interior de la casita amarilla. La calefacción del coche no tendría tiempo de hacer efecto, pero por lo menos no estaban al descubierto, con un ai­re tan frío que daba la sensación de quebrarse en mil pedazos.

—Si necesitas más leña para la chimenea, Jack Stubens la vende al peso —le sugirió.

—Stubens¿puedes apuntarme el nombre? —Conduciendo con una mano, rebuscó en el bolsillo—. ¿Tienes un papel?

—No.

—Mira en la guantera.

La abrió y el asombro la dejó con la boca abierta. Había docenas de notas, innumerables bolígrafos, bandas de goma, una bolsa medio vacía de galletas saladas, tres linternas, un cuchillo de caza, y numerosos objetos difícilmente identificables. Cogió uno que parecía estar hecho con cuerda de bramante rojo, algunas cuentas y pelo humano.

—¿Esto qué es?

Él le echó una ojeada.

—Es un amuleto africano, un regalo. ¿No hay papel?

Megumi le miró fijamente durante un momento, guardó el talismán y sacó una de las innumerables notas emborronadas.

—Jack Stubens —repitió, y lo garabateó en el trozo de papel—, calle del Búho Encantado.

—Gracias —Sano tomó el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Tuerce aquí. Es la casa de dos pisos, la que tiene un porche alrededor.

Se lo podía haber imaginado él mismo, ya que el coche patrulla estaba aparcado en la entrada. Las luces brillaban acogedoras tras las ventanas y salía humo por la chimenea.

—¡Qué bonita casa! —salió del coche y como ella ya había bajado antes de que él pudiera abrirle la puerta, la tomó otra vez del brazo.

—Oye, Sano, es un detalle, muy amable por tu parte y todo eso, pero no es necesario que me acompañes hasta la puerta. No hemos tenido una cita.

—Es algo instintivo. Además, hemos compar­tido una cena, y conversación; también el vino, o sea que ya hay varios elementos propios de una cita.

Megumi se paró en el porche y se giró. El se ha­bía colocado una gorra de esquí y su pelo castaño se escapaba aquí y allá; no pudo evitar mirar­la intensamente.

—Entonces ahora lo que quieres es un beso de buenas noches¿no? —bromeó Megumi.

—Pues sí.

La respuesta fue tan alegre, tan jovial y despreo­cupada que ella sonrió, pero sólo durante un momento. Se movía de una forma tranquila, inesperada, increíble. No había sido rápido, pero sí tan hábil, tan suave, que no tuvo ocasión de reaccionar, ni de pensar.

La rodeó con los brazos, obligándola a acer­carse a él, cuerpo contra cuerpo, de tal manera que, aunque no existía ninguna presión, se encon­tró pegada a él. Sano inclinó la espalda de forma casi imperceptible, pero de alguna manera consi­guió crear la ilusión de que se encontraban en ho­rizontal en lugar de en vertical.

Aquella sensación de intimidad la sacudió por dentro e hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas vertigi­nosamente incluso antes de que la boca de Sano se apoderase de la suya.

El beso fue suave, cálido, profundo. Sus la­bios ni rozaban, ni mordisqueaban, sencillamente absorbían. Ahora el aturdimiento se mezclaba con una oleada vibrante de calor que parecía comenzar en la punta de los pies y ascender hasta fundir cada uno de sus huesos. Un leve sonido de placer y sorpresa canturreó en la garganta de Megumi. Abrió los labios en señal de bienvenida. ¡Más, por favor! Tuvo que hacer dos intentos pa­ra mover los brazos, que parecían no tener hue­sos, hasta conseguir rodearle el cuello. Se le do­blaban las rodillas, y no le habría sorprendido ver cómo se disolvía su cuerpo y se deslizaba en pe­queñas gotas formando un charco a los pies de Sano Cuando él se echó hacia atrás y la apartó suavemente, ella notó la visión borrosa y la men­te en blanco.

—Tenemos que repetir esto en algún momen­to —comentó el joven.

—Eh... —Ella casi no recordaba cómo se arti­culaban las palabras.

Sano le dio un cariñoso tirón de pelo.

—Será mejor que entres antes de que te congeles.

—Ah... —Ella, entregada, se dio la vuelta a ciegas y avanzó hacia la puerta.

—Deja que lo haga yo —Sano habló con suavi­dad, con cierta seriedad giró el pomo de la puerta y la sostuvo abierta con el codo—. Buenas noches, Megumi.

—Humm...

Ella entró y sólo pudo apoyarse contra la puer­ta que él había cerrado hasta que consiguió recuperar la presencia de ánimo y el aliento.

¿Inofensivo¿Acaso pensaba ahora que él era inofensivo?

Tambaleándose, consiguió subir varios escalo­nes, para bajar de nuevo hasta el comienzo de la escalera. Decidió esperar hasta que las piernas vol­vieran a sujetarla antes de intentar subir a su habitación.

_8 de enero de 2002. _

_9-10 p.m. aprox._

_Transcribo brevemente las notas y la grabación de mi primera entrevista con Megumi Shinomori No he progresado con ella tanto como esperaba. Sin em­bargo, se han producido dos incidentes que explica­ré con más detalle en el cuaderno de trabajo. Mi reacción personal, sin embargo quedará reflejada aquí._

_El carácter de Megumi y su actitud protectora hacia su cuñada, Misao Shinomori (datos sobre Misao Shinomori con referencias cruzadas a su nombre), dominan y do­minarán su reticencia a discutir sobre su don; o bien, como he aprendido esta noche, a mostrarlo. Tengo la impresión de que su prevención hacia mí cuando mencioné a Misao fue instintiva y el resulta­do no estaba planeado. Causarme daño fue más una consecuencia que un objetivo. A través de un examen visual se podía observar que las quema­duras de mi muñeca mostraban la huella y forma de sus dedos. No fue una quemadura rápida, sino más bien un aumento de calor constante, como se puede experimentar cuando se aviva una llama._

_Los cambios físicos que experimentó durante el fe­nómeno fueron: dilatación de las pupilas y un res­plandor bajo la piel._

_Interiorizó su rabia inmediatamente. _

_Creo que esta falta de control y el miedo hacia lo que es capaz de hacer son la causa de su reticencia a hablar sobre la naturaleza de sus habilidades y a explorarlas._

_Es una mujer interesante y muy apegada a su fa­milia. En todos los temas excepto en éste, intuyo y observo una gran confianza; se encuentra a gusto consigo misma._

_Está muy guapa cuando sonríe._

Se detuvo y estuvo a punto de tachar la última observación. Ni siquiera era exacta. No era guapa; atractiva y misteriosa, sí, pero no guapa.

Se recordó a sí mismo que el diario servía para plasmar impresiones. La idea de que ella era guapa debía estar en su mente para que lo anotara, por lo tanto, se quedaba.

_El segundo incidente sucedió justo antes de irnos, y no tengo ninguna duda de que fue más penoso para ella. Al quitarme las quemaduras, puso al descu­bierto sus habilidades, e indica un fuerte sentido del bien y del mal. Esto, junto con su instinto protector hacia quienes y hacia lo que ama, sobrepasa su deseo de bloquear su don._

_Espero descubrir con el tiempo qué suceso o sucesos influyen en ella para negar sus poderes o renunciar a ellos._

_Necesito verla de nuevo para verificar mis suposi­ciones._

¡Dios mío! Si no era capaz de ser sincero en su diario¿dónde podría serlo?

_Quiero volver a verla por motivos completamente personales. He disfrutado con ella, incluso cuando se comporta de forma grosera y brusca. Me fastidia un tanto pensar que me divierte estar con ella precisamente porque es grosera y brusca. Aparte de eso, existe una fuerte atracción sexual. A diferencia de la profunda admiración por la belleza de Kaoru Kamiya que sentí en nuestro primer encuentro, y la completamente natural y humana fantasía resul­tante, esto es algo más básico, y por tanto, más irre­sistible. Por una parte, quiero desmontar a esa mujer tan compleja pieza a pieza, para entender cómo es. Por otra, sólo quiero..._

No, decidió Sano, incluso un diario personal necesita cierta censura. No podía escribir exactamente lo que querría hacer con Megumi Shinomori

_Me pregunto cómo sería ser su amante._

Pensó que así quedaba aceptable. No era cues­tión de entrar en detalles gráficos.

_La acompañé en coche a su casa esta noche porque la temperatura rondaba los cero grados. El hecho de que viniera andando y que pretendiera volver a su casa también a pie en esas condiciones, demuestra su testarudez, así como su independencia. De forma evidente, ha encontrado graciosas muestras de cor­tesía básicas como ayudarle a ponerse el abrigo o su­jetarle la puerta. No se sentía insultada, sino diver­tida, lo que me ha parecido encantador._

_No la habría besado si ella no lo hubiera menciona­do. Desde luego, yo no tenía intención de hacerlo en una etapa tan temprana de nuestra relación. Su respuesta ha sido inesperada y... excitante. Es una mujer fuerte de cuerpo y alma, y sentir que casi se quedaba sin fuerzas..._

Tuvo que parar, tomar aliento y tragar parte del agua que se había servido.

_Sentir la reacción de su cuerpo contra el mío, el ca­lor. .. Conocer las causas químicas y biológicas por las que aumenta el calor corporal durante una si­tuación semejante, no disminuye lo asombroso de la experiencia. Todavía siento con fuerza, su olor fuer­te y penetrante. Y puedo oír el ronroneo que resona­ba en el fondo de su garganta. Me temblaron las piernas, y cuando me colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello fue como estar completamente rodeado por ella. Un minuto más, un instante más, y hubiera olvidado que nos encontrábamos en un porche abierto una áspera y fría noche._

_Pero como, a pesar de su coqueteo, yo era el que ha­bía iniciado el abrazo, yo era el responsable. Por lo menos, tuve la satisfacción de ver su rostro y la ex­presión aturdida y soñadora de sus ojos al avanzar directamente hacia la puerta._

_Eso había estado bien._

_Por supuesto, al volver estuve a punto de salirme dos veces de la carretera, y casi me pierdo, nada ra­ro, si tenemos en cuenta los estímulos recibidos._

_Sí, quiero volver a verla, por muchas razones, y no creo que esta noche duerma especialmente bien._

Continuara...

* * *

**_Pues bien un nuevo capitulo... espero ke lo disfruten..._**

**_cuidense..._**

**_matta neeee_**


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Holas... perdoooooooooooooooonnnnnn!!!!!! sientpo m8cho, me ekivoke de capitulo la vez anterior y les subi este en vez del 4 snif.. por eso no entendian ni jota...  
En fin he tenido puros atados con la pagina, primero otra vez no me estaban llegando los reviews, despues no me dejaba subir el capitulo 5, menos mal ke ahora se arreglo el asunto...  
Como compensacion les subire dos capitulos seguidos..._**

**_GRacias por los reviews ke me dejaron son muy amables y espero ke disfruten de este nuevo (aunke ya lo leyeron .)_**

**_Esop... ya saben ke ni los perosnajes ni la historia me pertenecen yo solo los adapto y mezclo pa la diversion de sutedes... _**

**_nos vemos abajooo_**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Cinco**_

Misao congeló el último lote de bollos de canela y esperó el momento oportuno. Le quedaba una hora antes de tener que cargar el coche con las provisiones para el café. La sopa del día era de se­tas porcini, y ya la tenía dispuesta en el hervidor. También estaban preparadas las tres ensaladas, las magdalenas y los pasteles.

Se había levantado a las cinco y media para dis­ponerlo todo.

Diego, su lustroso gato gris, estaba enroscado en una silla de la cocina, contemplándola. Lucy, la gran perra labrador de color negro estaba tumbada en una esquina, mirando a Diego. Parecían haber acordado unas determinadas condiciones, las de Diego evidentemente, y convivían en un aceptable ambiente de desconfíanza mutua.

Mientras se horneaban las galletas, Misao puso la radio a bajo volumen y esperó.

Cuando entró Megumi con cara de sueño y ves­tida con el pantalón de chándal y el suéter de fút­bol con los que había dormido, Misao se limitó a alargarle una taza de café.

Megumi gruñó algo parecido a un gracias, lo único que era capaz de articular antes de meterse la primera dosis de cafeína, y se desplomó sobre una silla.

—Hay demasiada nieve para tu carrera matinal.

Megumi gruñó otra vez. No se sentía del todo bien hasta que corría sus seis kilómetros, pero el café ayu­daba. Lo sorbió y palmoteó distraídamente la cabeza de Lucy cuando la perra se acercó a saludarla.

Tendría que utilizar la cinta de correr. La odiaba, pero no podía estar dos días sin correr. Aoshi hacia el primer turno... por cierto¿dónde diablos estaba? Por tanto, tendría que esperar a media mañana antes de poder salir pitando hacia el gimnasio.

No quería encontrarse con Sano.

No es que le molestara ni nada parecido. Ya se había enumerado unas cuantas excusas verosímiles respecto a su reacción ante el beso de buenas noches.

Simplemente no le apetecía hablar con él, eso era todo.

Misao le puso un cuenco delante. Megumi pesta­ñeó al mirarlo.

—¿Qué es?

—Harina de avena.

Megumi se inclinó y lo olió, un tanto recelosa y con poco entusiasmo.

—¿Qué hay dentro?

—Alimento. —Misao sacó otra tanda de galletas del horno y las colocó en otra bandeja—. Pruébalo antes de poner cara de asco.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Ya había estado poniendo cara de asco a espaldas de Misao. Era una forma de rebajarse que la pescaran a una haciéndo­lo. Lo probó, frunció los labios y tomó otra cucha­rada. Por lo visto, todo lo que preparaba Misao salía estupendamente—. Está bueno. Mi madre solía preparar gachas de avena en invierno, pero pare­cían de pegamento gris, y sabían mucho peor.

—Tu madre tenía otras habilidades. —Misao se sirvió una taza de café. Había hecho todo lo posible para que Aoshi se fuera temprano y poder apro­vechar aquel rato a solas con Megumi. No quería malgastarlo. Se sentó—. Bueno¿qué tal estuvo?

—¿El qué?

—La tarde con Sano Sagara.

—No fue una tarde, fue una hora.

Está a la defensiva, pensó Misao, y de mal hu­mor. Vaya, vaya.

—¿Qué tal estuvo esa hora?

—Llegó y pasó, lo cual pone punto final a mi compromiso.

—Me encantó que te acompañara a casa —Misao pestañeó inocentemente con sus infantiles ojos verdes, al ver que Megumi levantaba las cejas—. Oí el coche.

Misao había mirado por la ventana y había vis­to a Sano acompañar a Megumi hasta la puerta. Permaneció allí todo el tiempo hasta que él vol­vió al coche.

—Sí, no hacía más que decir: «Hace demasia­do frío fuera; te vas a congelar; morirás antes de llegar a casa». —Megumi tomó otro bocado y sacu­dió la cuchara—. Como si yo no supiera cuidar de mí misma. Los tíos así me queman la sangre. Ese tío no es capaz ni de encontrar sus llaves, pero, según él, yo voy a perder el rumbo y convertirme en un polo¡por favor!

—Me gustó que te acompañara a casa —insis­tió Misao.

—Sí, bueno —Megumi suspiró y jugueteó con la avena dibujando con la punta de la cuchara peque­ñas marcas en forma de semicírculo; pensó que le había salido una especie de paisaje lunar.

Si él no la hubiera acompañado a casa, habría llegado bien, pero se habría perdido un pedazo de beso, aunque eso no quería decir que estuviera ob­sesionada con él ni nada parecido.

—No reconocerías la casita amarilla —conti­nuó—, parece la guarida de algún científico loco. ¡Todos esos chismes y ordenadores juntos! No hay sitio para sentarse más que en la cocina. Ese tipo está totalmente metido en su espectáculo de es­pectros. Incluso en la guantera del coche lleva un amuleto vudú. Sabe lo mío —terminó con rapidez, levantando la mirada hacia Misao.

—¡Ah! —Misao suspiró quedamente—. ¿Le di­jiste algo tú?

Megumi negó con la cabeza y sintió un gran ner­viosismo, lo que la enfureció.

—Simplemente lo sabía, como si yo llevara un cartel en la frente que dijera: «bruja local». Con él, todo es muy académico: «Veamos, ayu­dante Shinomori, esto es muy interesante, quizás po­dría realizar algún conjuro para que yo pudiera grabarlo».

—¿Te pidió que hicieras magia?

—No —Megumi se restregó el rostro con las manos—. No —repitió—, pero yo... mierda, él me cabreó, y yo... yo le quemé.

—¡Dios mío! —A Misao se le cayó su taza y se derramó el café.

—No le envolví en llamas ni nada parecido. Le quemé la muñeca con los dedos —se miró los de­dos fijamente: parecían inofensivos, corrientes, quizás un tanto largos, con uñas cortas y sin pintar.

Nada especial.

Letales.

—Yo no pensé en ello, no conscientemente —continuó—. Toda mi furia se volvió calor y el calor se concentró en mis dedos. No había tenido que pensar en eso, ni preocuparme por eso, desde hace tanto tiempo. Los últimos meses...

—... Desde que diste marcha atrás apara ayu­darme a mí —finalizó Misao quedamente. Se levan­tó al oír el zumbido del temporizador del horno.

—No me arrepiento, Misao, ni por un instante. Fue una elección personal, y volvería a hacerlo. Es sólo que me ha resultado más duro bloquearlo todo de nuevo. No sé por qué. —No admitiría por qué, pensó, y volvió a suprimir este pensamiento—. Es así: he causado daño físico —añadió—. Tengo que solucionarlo, pero eso no mejora el haberlo causado.

No quería reconocer las causas y prefería no darle más vueltas.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó él?

—Como si no tuviera importancia. Me ofreció un vaso de agua, prácticamente me dio palmaditas en la cabeza y continuó la conversación como si yo no hubiera hecho más que derramar el vino sobre el mantel. Tiene cojones debo reconocerlo.

Misao retrocedió y acarició el cabello de Megumi como se acaricia a un niño.

—Eres demasiado dura contigo misma; yo ni siquiera puedo llevar la cuenta de los errores que he cometido en los últimos meses, incluso guiándome Kaoru paso a paso.

—No es el mejor momento para traer su nom­bre a colación —Megumi se inclinó otra vez y empezó a comer, como si eso pudiera deshacer el nudo de su estómago—. Si ella no le hubiera traído...

—Megumi, ella no tiene la culpa. —El leve pero evidente hilo de impaciencia en la voz de Misao hizo que Megumi encorvara la espalda—. Si ella no le hu­biera alquilado la casa, habría encontrado otra, o se habría quedado en el hotel. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que al alquilarle la casa y acceder a hablar con él, Kaoru controla la situación de una forma que en caso contrario no habría podido hacer?

Megumi abrió la boca para cerrarla acto seguido.

—No, no se me ha ocurrido y debería... —re­conoció—, nunca desperdicia una baza.

—Yo también voy a hablar con él.

La cuchara sonó ruidosamente en el cuenco.

—Esa sí que es una mala idea. Una malísima idea —comentó Megumi.

—Lo he estado pensando. Le prometió a Kaoru que no utilizaría nuestros nombres reales sin permiso. Me interesa su trabajo —continuó Misao, mientras sacaba las galletas de la bandeja y las colocaba en la rejilla para que se enfriaran—. Yo quiero saber más. No tengo los mismos sentimientos hacia lo que soy que tú.

—Yo no puedo decirte lo que debes hacer. —Sin embargo, Megumi quería estar segura de que Sano no iba a presionarla demasiado, ni en la dirección equi­vocada—. ¿Qué piensa Aoshi?

—Lo ha dejado a mi criterio. Se fía de mí, me respeta y eso es tan maravilloso, como saber que me ama. A mí el doctor Sagara no me preocupa.

—Es más escurridizo de lo que parece —mur­muró Megumi—. Intenta que creas que es tan inofensivo como Lucy, pero no lo es.

—¿Cómo es?

—Inteligente, muy listo..., y tiene exactamen­te las mismas cualidades que un cachorro; la combinación de ambas cosas te desbarata. En un mo­mento está mirando alrededor con esa mirada perdida, preguntándose dónde puso su cabeza la última vez que se la quitó, y al siguiente...

—¿Y al siguiente? —repitió Misao.

—Me besó.

Misao tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa antes de cruzarlos.

—¿De verdad?

—Empezó como una broma. Se supone que el chico tiene que acompañarte hasta la puerta como si volvieras del baile de fin de curso. Después hizo algo así como... —Su voz se fue apagando al inten­tar escenificar la forma en que la había abrazado—. ¿Sabes? Consiguió envolverme. Se tomó su tiem­po y todo se volvió borroso y cálido. Luego fue co­mo si me engullera lentamente.

—¡Madre mía!

—Me sentía como si no tuviera huesos, como fundida con él, mientras continuaba haciendo esas cosas increíbles en mi boca —suspiró para tomar aire—. He besado a muchos hombres y soy muy buena haciéndolo, pero no pude seguir su ritmo.

—¡Vaya! Bueno... —Misao acercó su silla un poco mas—¿qué pasó después?

—Casi me choqué con la puerta —Megumi se encogió—, fue mortificante. Me fui derecha hacia la puerta¡zas! Y entonces el doctor Romeo la abrió educadamente para mí. Es la primera vez en mi vida que un beso me hace sentir como una idio­ta, y va a ser la última.

—Si te atrae tanto...

—Es guapo, está muy bien, es sexy, por su­puesto que me atrae —Megumi dio una rápida sacu­dida a su cabeza—, pero ése no es el problema. Ese tipo no debería ser capaz de disolverme el cerebro con un beso. La cuestión es que hace tiempo que no salgo con nadie; hace ya más de cuatro meses que yo no, ya sabes...

—Megumi... —Misao soltó una breve carcajada.

—Me imagino que fue, no sé, como una com­bustión espontánea o algo así. Se movió bien y me pilló desprevenida. Ahora que sé lo que ocurre, puedo manejarlo. —Sintiéndose mejor, liquidó la papilla de avena—. Sé cómo manejarle.

Sano curioseó por la librería, hojeando algunos libros y examinando las cubiertas de otros. Ya ha­bía adquirido y leído bastante material sobre Tres Hermanas, pero había un par de volúmenes que le causaron buena impresión.

Se los puso bajo el brazo y siguió curioseando.

La librería ofrecía una buena y variada selec­ción. Encontró un bonito tomo de los Sonetos portugueses de Elizabeth Barrett Browning, la úl­tima novela de una serie de cazadores de vampiros que le gustaba; dos libros sobre lugares, flora y fauna locales, y un manual para brujas solitarias. También escogió dos libros más sobre fenómenos paranormales con los que sustituir los que había perdido.

Había unas cartas de Tarot del rey Arturo ver­daderamente estupendas. Le gustaron aunque él no coleccionaba ese tipo de cosas.

Nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de comprar libros, así que se los llevó todos. Pensó que le entretendrían en su tiempo libre y le brindarían la oportunidad que esperaba para hablar con Lulú. Llevó los libros hasta el mostrador con su sonrisa más inocente.

—¡Magnífica librería! No esperaba encontrar una selección tan buena en un pueblo.

—La gente no se espera muchas de las cosas de aquí —Lulú le echó una mirada feroz por encima de sus gafas para hacerle saber que ya tenía una opi­nión formada sobre él—. ¿En efectivo o con tarjeta?

—Pues, con tarjeta. —Sano sacó la cartera y la­deó la cabeza para ver el título del libro que estaba leyendo ella: Asesinos en serie: sus corazones y sus mentes. ¡Qué barbaridad!—. ¿Qué tal es el libro?

—Demasiada cháchara psicológica, no hay sufi­ciente sangre. Los tipos intelectuales no dan la talla.

—Muchos «intelectuales» no están en el mundo lo suficiente, demasiadas clases y poco trabajo de campo. —Se apoyó en el mostrador de forma amis­tosa, como si ella le estuviera ofreciendo rosas en lu­gar de espinas—. ¿Sabes que, según una teoría, Jack el Destripador tenía poderes paranormales y que, a pesar de que su estancia en Londres fue su primera época documentada de asesinatos en serie, había vi­vido y matado antes en Roma, la Galia y Britania?

Lulú siguió mirándole por encima de las gafas, mientras guardaba los libros.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Yo tampoco, pero es una buena historia. El Destripador: Un asesino a través del tiempo. Tal y como leí, él habría sido el primero en utilizar el «macho cabrío sin cuernos», el sacrificio humano, en rituales mágicos —le explicó a Lulú cuando ella le miró inquisitivamente—, para magia negra, ya sabes, magia muy negra.

—¿Es eso lo que anda buscando por aquí: sa­crificios sangrientos?

—No, señorita. En magia blanca no se realizan hechizos con sangre. Las brujas blancas no hacen daño a nadie.

—Me llamo Lulú, no me llames señorita —di­jo desdeñosa—, te crees muy listo¿no?

—Sí. A veces a la gente le resulta irritante.

—Te estás arrimando al árbol equivocado, guapo. Yo no soy bruja.

—No, pero educaste a una. Tiene que haber si­do interesante ver crecer a Kaoru, y a Megumi. —Em­pezó a revolver entre sus compras distraídamente—. ¿Son más o menos de la misma edad, verdad?

Ella pensó que efectivamente se creía muy listo.

—¿Y qué?

—Ya sabes lo que ocurre con los intelectuales. Siempre tenemos miles de preguntas. Me gustaría entrevistarte, si a Kaoru no le importa.

La precaución luchó en Lulú contra el placer.

—¿Para qué?

—Llamémoslo interés humano. La mayoría de la gente no entiende la vida cotidiana, las pautas por las que se rige el día a día de una mujer fuera de lo común. Incluso si abren su mente a lo extraordina­rio, tienden a pensar que no hay en ello nada co­rriente o sencillo: que no hay deberes de matemáti­cas; que a uno no le regañan por llegar tarde, o que no se tiene el hombro de alguien en quien apoyarse.

Lulú pasó por el lector la tarjeta que él le había dado.

—¿Tienes un interés personal en Kaoru?

—No, pero desde luego me gusta mirarla.

—Yo no tengo tiempo que perder ayudando a ningún universitario a terminar su trabajo de fin de curso.

Sano firmó el recibo de la tarjeta, según vio Lu­lú, sin mirar el total.

—Te pagaré.

Ella oyó un débil «¡cling!» en la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto?

—Cincuenta dólares la hora.

—¿Qué¿Eres tonto acaso?

—No. Soy muy rico.

Meneando la cabeza, Lulú le tendió la bolsa con los libros.

—Lo pensaré.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

Cuando salió, ella volvió a menear la cabeza. Pagarle por hablar. ¡Qué barbaridad! Todavía estaba pensando en ello cuando Kaoru se deslizó por las escaleras.

—Esto está demasiado tranquilo hoy, Lu. Estoy pensando en organizar una venta especial de libros de cocina en la cafetería, para atraer a la gente. Misao podría preparar recetas de alguno de los libros.

—Como quieras. El chico universitario acaba de estar aquí.

—¿Quién¡Ah! —Kaoru pasó a Lulú la taza de té que le traía—, el interesante y estupendo Sanosuke Sagara.

—Se ha gastado cerca de ciento cincuenta dó­lares en libros sin pestañear.

El corazón de mujer de negocios de Kaoru latió con fuerza.

—¡Bendito sea!

—Parece que se lo puede permitir. Me ha ofre­cido cincuenta dólares a la hora por hablar con él.

—¿De verdad? —Kaoru arqueó una ceja, mientras sorbía su té. Sabía que a Lulú le encantaba la idea de obtener beneficios, algo que ella había aprendido sobre sus nudosas rodillas—. Tendría que haberle cobrado una renta más alta. ¿De qué quiere hablar contigo?

—De ti. Dice que es un asunto de interés hu­mano..., las veces que tuve que darte un azote en el trasero cuando eras pequeña, ese tipo de cosas.

—Creo que no hay necesidad de recordar los desafortunados incidentes relacionados con los azotes —replicó Kaoru secamente—, pero es intere­sante y muy inesperado. Pensé que se dedicaría a darme la lata y a presionarme para analizarme y para que le hiciera una demostración. En cambio, deja todo eso de lado y te ofrece dinero por co­mentar mis años de formación.

Tamborileó con una uña pintada de rojo sobre los labios.

—Muy inteligente por su parte.

—Admitió que lo era y que eso irritaba a la gente.

—Yo no siento que me irrite. Estoy intrigada, que es justo lo que él espera, me imagino.

—Afirma que no tiene un interés personal en ti.

—Entonces, me siento insultada. —Riéndose Kaoru besó a Lulú en la mejilla—. ¿Sigues velando por mí?

—Puedes hacer cosas peores que fijarte en él. Es educado, rico, inteligente y no le preocupa serlo.

—No es para mí —con un pequeño suspiro apoyó su mejilla en el cabello de Lulú—. Lo sabría si lo fuera.

Lulú estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero dejó su lengua quieta y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

—No estoy pensando en Kenshin Himura —dijo Kaoru, aunque sí estaba pensando en él. El único que había sido dueño de su corazón; el único hombre que lo había roto—. No estoy interesada de forma romántica precisamente en el interesante, inteli­gente y estupendo doctor Sagara. ¿Vas a hablar con él?

—Depende.

—Si te preocupa que yo tenga alguna objeción al respecto, no la tengo. Soy capaz de protegerme a mí misma si lo necesito, pero no de él en este caso.

Había algo más, algo turbio, que acechaba su mundo, pero no procedía de Sanosuke Sagara.

Se alejó tomando de nuevo la taza de té.

—De hecho, creo que voy a hablar con él. Cin­cuenta dólares la hora. —Kaoru dejó escapar una risa sorda y encantada—. Es fascinante.

Cargado con el equipo portátil, Sano se abrió paso con dificultad a través de la nieve amontona­da en el bosque cercano a su casa. El informe de la policía y las noticias de los periódicos que había consultado lo mencionaban como el lugar al que Misao había escapado corriendo cuando Soujiro Seta les atacó a ella y a Aoshi Shinomori.

Ya había examinado la zona de la cocina, que fue el lugar donde comenzó la agresión. No había en­contrado energía negativa allí, ni restos de violencia, lo cual le había sorprendido, hasta que dedujo que o bien Misao, o bien Kaoru habrían limpiado la casa.

Esperaba encontrar algo en el bosque. El aire estaba quieto y frío. El hielo brillaba en los oscuros troncos y ramas de los árboles. La nie­ve caía sobre ellos como un manto.

Vio lo que reconoció como huellas de ciervo, y le encantó; automáticamente examinó su cámara para asegurarse de que había puesto el carrete.

Pasó un pequeño arroyo donde los hilos de agua forzaban su camino entre las rocas y el hielo. Sintió algo, a pesar de que sus instrumentos no se­ñalaban ninguna anomalía. Le llevó un instante darse cuenta de que era sencillamente la tranquili­dad; tan solo el placer.

Cantó un pájaro y pasó volando con la rapidez de una bala. Sano se quedó parado, feliz y contento. Pen­só que se encontraba muy bien allí. Era un lugar en el que se podía estar con la mente en paz; un lugar para comidas campestres o para la pura contemplación.

Con cierta reticencia siguió andando, no sin antes prometerse a sí mismo que volvería sólo para disfrutarlo. Empezó a divagar, aunque pensó que no le gustaba estropear su estado de ánimo, inten­tó imaginar cómo habría sido correr en medio de la oscuridad huyendo de un hombre enloquecido por la violencia. Un hombre armado con un cuchi­llo que ya estaba lleno de sangre.

¡Qué cabrón!, pensó. El muy bastardo le había dado caza: un lobo rabioso tras una cierva. Porque prefería verla muerta antes que libre de él, su in­tención había sido deslizar el cuchillo por su gar­ganta antes que perder lo que consideraba de su propiedad.

Le inundó la ira, una furia caliente y turbia. Casi podía oler la sangre, el odio, el miedo. Se de­jó llevar hasta el punto de que pasaron unos ins­tantes antes de que se diera cuenta de que los sen­sores estaban enloquecidos.

—¡Dios mío! —se concentró y empezó a tra­bajar como el científico de cabeza fría que era—. Aquí, justo aquí.

Barrió el lugar con los escáneres, sacó la graba­dora y comenzó a grabar datos. Midió la zona, uti­lizó otro indicador para medir la distancia, el radio y el diámetro. De rodillas en la nieve registró, cal­culó y documentó. Estuvo cavilando, mientras las cifras y las agujas de sus instrumentos se movían de forma salvaje.

—Es una carga altísima, casi energía positiva pura, y abarca el área de un círculo perfecto. Muchos de los ritos de origen paranormal llevan apa­rejados círculos protectores. Este es el más pode­roso que he encontrado nunca.

Se guardó los instrumentos en los bolsillos pa­ra poder utilizar las manos para excavar y despejar el terreno. Un ligero sudor le cubrió la espalda an­tes de conseguir descubrir una porción suficiente del círculo de energía.

—No hay marcas bajo la nieve. No hay símbo­los. Tengo que volver con una pala para descubrir el círculo completo. Si se trazó la noche en que Soujiro Seta fue arrestado, eso ocurrió hace más de dos meses y debieron cerrarlo de forma ri­tual justo después. Todavía se registra un eco positivo que alcanza un 6,2 en mi escala.

¡Un 6,2! Su mente sufrió una sacudida ante es­tos datos. ¡Qué barbaridad!

—En mis experiencias anteriores con círculos activos durante ritos de iniciación, no pasaban de un 5,8. Tengo que comprobar esos datos.

Se puso de pie otra vez; la nieve le caía por to­das partes mientras tomaba fotografías. Se le cayó la grabadora y soltó un taco; la sacó de la nieve, te­miendo que se hubiera estropeado.

Pero nada pudo disminuir su emoción. Per­maneció en el bosque silencioso y se preguntó si habría tropezado con el corazón de las Her­manas.

Una hora después sin pensar en volver a casa, Sano recorría penosamente la playa nevada. La marea había subido, había bajado y se había lleva­do con ella parte de la nieve, pero la humedad y el frío habían transformado la que quedaba en una especie de ladrillos compactos.

En la playa el aire continuaba soplando, tra­yendo desde el mar ráfagas heladas. A pesar de las capas que le envolvían, los dedos de las manos y de los pies comenzaban a acusar el frío.

Pensó distraídamente en una ducha soltando vapor y en un café bien caliente, mientras examinaba la zona donde recordaba haber visto a la mu­jer su primera noche en la isla.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios estás ha­ciendo?

Levantó la mirada y vio a Megumi sentada en el espigón. Se sintió un tanto violento, ya que al ver­la, inmediatamente, sus pensamientos se transfor­maron en pensamientos de sexo ardiente envuelto en vapor de agua.

—Yo estoy trabajando. ¿Y tú?

Ella colocó las manos en las caderas. Sano no po­día verle los ojos puesto que llevaba gafas oscuras, lo que le hizo desear haberse acordado de las suyas, ya que el sol reverberando en la nieve resultaba cegador.

—¿En qué estás trabajando¿Te estás convir­tiendo en el Abominable Hombre de las Nieves? —preguntó Megumi.

—El yeti no es de esta zona del mundo.

—Mírate Sagara.

Lo hizo. Estaba cubierto de nieve, desde lue­go. Sería bastante complicado desembarazarse de todo aquello para la famosa ducha.

—Creo que estoy realmente inmerso en mi trabajo —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Como no parecía que Megumi fuera a acercarse, se dirigió hacia ella. No resultaba tarea fácil, y an­tes de conseguirlo se dio dos veces con las rodillas en la nieve. Se encaramó penosamente al espigón, subió y recuperó el aliento.

—¿Nunca has oído hablar de la congelación? —preguntó ella secamente.

—Todavía siento los dedos de los pies, pero te agradezco que te preocupes por mí. ¿Qué te parece un café?

—Pues resulta que no llevo café conmigo.

—Te invito a uno.

—Estoy trabajando.

—A lo mejor sufro congelación —volvió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada conmovedora—. ¿No es tu deber como servidora pública prestar­me ayuda y llevarme a un lugar caliente y prote­gido?

—No, pero puedo llamar al hospital.

—De acuerdo, apúntate una. —Saltó el muro apoyándose en un brazo y recordó justo a tiempo proteger la cámara que llevaba colgando; se colocó junto a ella—. ¿Hacia dónde vas?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que donde quiera que vayas, ha­brá café.

Megumi suspiró. Se le veía congelado y absurda­mente adorable.

—De acuerdo, vamos. Yo voy a ir de todas formas.

—No te he visto esta mañana en el gimnasio.

—Fui tarde.

—Tampoco te he visto por el pueblo.

—Me estás viendo ahora.

Megumi caminaba a grandes zancadas, según comprobó Sano, ya que casi no tenía que controlar las suyas para seguir su ritmo.

Ella se detuvo delante de la comisaría y le miró de arriba abajo.

—Quítate la nieve de las botas.

Él obedeció y dejó caer una ligera ráfaga blan­ca del abrigo y los pantalones.

—¡Bendito sea Dios! Date la vuelta. —Megumi le quitó la nieve dándole palmadas y limpiando, con el ceño fruncido, la que tenía pegada; mientras giraba en torno a él hasta quedar de frente. Parpadeó rápidamente cuando vio su sonrisa burlona—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—A lo mejor es que me gusta que me mano­seen. ¿Quieres que te lo haga yo?

—Ten cuidado, si quieres tomar ese café.

Empujó la puerta para abrirla y le disgustó francamente que Aoshi no estuviera. Se despojó de los guantes, el abrigo y desanudó la bufanda, mien­tras él hacía lo mismo.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendías arrastrándote por la nieve?

—¿Quieres saberlo realmente?

—Creo que no. —Se dirigió hacia la cafetera y sirvió lo que quedaba del espeso brebaje preparado en dos tazas.

—Te lo diré de todas formas: estuve en el bos­que y encontré la zona en la que tú... te enfrentas­te con Souijiro Seta aquella noche.

Sintió que el estómago se le cerraba, un espas­mo rápido..., una sensación que él parecía provocarle a menudo.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo has encontrado?

Él cogió el café que Megumi le ofrecía.

—Mi trabajo consiste en saberlo. Cerrasteis el círculo¿verdad?

—Pregunta a Kaoru sobre eso.

—Sólo dime sí o no; no es una elección difícil.

—Sí. —Le picó la curiosidad—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque queda un eco de energía, sin prece­dentes en mi experiencia. Es una magia muy fuerte.

—Como ya te dije, eso es asunto de Kaoru.

Con paciencia sopló el café caliente para en­friarlo.

—¿Existe alguna razón en concreto para que no os llevéis bien, o se trata de algo más general? —preguntó Sano.

—Es tanto concreto como general, pero en cualquier caso no es asunto tuyo.

—De acuerdo. —Sano sorbió el café; sabía como barro caliente, pero los había tomado peores—. ¿Te apetece cenar esta noche?

—Sí, eso pretendo hacer.

Él frunció los labios.

—Quiero decir conmigo.

—Entonces, no.

—Me va a ser difícil volver a darte un beso de buenas noches si antes no cenamos juntos.

Megumi se apoyó en la pequeña mesa donde es­taba la cafetera.

—Eso fue por una apuesta que hicimos.

—A lo mejor cambias de idea después de com­partir una pizza.

Ella ya estaba cambiando de idea. Se le estimu­laba el apetito sólo con mirarle.

—¿Eres tan bueno con el resto del proceso co­mo besando?

—¿Y ahora cómo se supone que debo contes­tar sin parecer un idiota?

—Buena pregunta. Deja que te diga que pen­saré en lo de compartir una pizza contigo en algún otro momento. Con respecto a tu trabajo cómo y cuándo suceda, por lo que a mí concierne, no será compartiendo mesa.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso —Sano le tendió la mano.

Megumi pensó ignorar aquel gesto, pero sería una cobardía. Tomó su mano y le dio un apretón, sintiendo un enorme alivio al comprobar que no ocurría nada, sólo el encuentro normal de las palmas de las manos.

Pero él no cejó.

—Este café es realmente horrible —dijo él.

—Lo sé. —Lo que sucedía en ese momento era algo completamente natural, se dijo a sí mis­ma. La agitación de la sangre, el estremecimiento anticipado, el recuerdo de lo que aquella boca suya era capaz...—. ¡Oh, demonios! —se acercó a él—. Hazlo.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —Sano dejó el café. Esta vez tomó su rostro y lo enmarcó suavemente con las manos, con un ligero roce de los dedos que hizo que su piel ardiera. Puso su boca sobre la su­ya, se hundió en ella, e hizo que la cabeza empeza­ra a darle vueltas.

—¡Dios mío, Dios mío! Eres realmente bueno haciendo esto.

—Gracias —Sano deslizó una mano por la base de su cuello—. Y ahora, cállate¿eh? Estoy inten­tando concentrarme.

Megumi enlazó los brazos alrededor de su cintu­ra y se pegó contra su cuerpo, disfrutándolo.

A través de las pestañas vio que él tenía los ojos abiertos, fijos en ella. Le hizo sentir como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. Algo más que ocurría por primera vez. Nunca había necesitado aquello de ningún hombre, pero que se lo dieran era como si le golpearan con un guante de terciopelo.

Los dedos de Sano comenzaron a realizar en su nuca un masaje lento, suave, estimulando puntos de los que ella ni siquiera conocía la existencia. Él cambió el ángulo del beso, como si estuviera expe­rimentando, y consiguió llevarla desde el placer hasta la pura ansia.

Megumi se sintió arrastrada con el corazón dan­do saltos locos y la sangre fluyendo a borbotones. Sano la sujetó un momento, tuvo que hacerlo por­que ella temblaba, hasta que él mismo se recuperó y la apartó con manos poco firmes.

—Está bien... —tomó aliento—. ¡Uf!. Tengo que reconocer que se te da bien. ¿Has estudiado técnicas sexuales exóticas o algo parecido?

—En fin... —Sano se aclaró la garganta. Nece­sitaba sentarse de verdad—. Se podría decir que como una derivación de mis investigaciones.

Megumi le miró fijamente.

—No creo que me estés tomando el pelo.

—Los ritos y costumbres sexuales a menudo son parte importante de... ¿Por qué no te lo ense­ño ahora?

—¡Eh¡eh! —levantó una mano para detener­le—. Estoy de guardia y ya te las has arreglado para agitarme lo suficiente. Ya te haré saber cómo y cuándo estaré dispuesta para esa pizza.

—Dame cinco minutos y estarás preparada —Sano avanzó, hasta que la palma de su mano le tocó el pecho.

—No. Ponte el abrigo y vete.

Por un instante no pensó que fuera a hacer lo que le había pedido, pero luego, como por arte de magia, él retrocedió.

—Cuando llegue el momento, quiero que mi pizza sea grande y esté llena de cosas.

—¡Qué gracia!, yo también.

—Eso simplifica las cosas —Sano se puso el abri­go y cogió su cámara—. Me ha gustado encontrar­me con usted, ayudante Shinomori. Gracias por el café.

—Estamos a su servicio, doctor Sagara.

Una vez fuera, se colocó la gorra de esquí. De­cidió volver a la playa para tirarse al agua helada. Si no se ahogaba, por lo menos se calmaría.

Continuara...

* * *

**_Yaps... aki ta el capitulo, vuelvo a repetir perdon por el error, pero ya lo arregle..._**

**_esop... Ya saben mientras mas reviews mas rapido subo el capitulo  
beshos_**

_**matta neee**_


	7. Capitulo 6

**_Yaps... aki les dejo el capitulo 6... no las demoro mas... ke lo disfruten..._**

**_Ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... _**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Seis**_

Muchas horas de charla, muchas manos que untar y la tenacidad de un bulldog. Goei Hiruma estaba deseando emplear todos esos ele­mentos en el momento que le llegara una historia que fuera un bombazo.

Su instinto, que según él era el mejor del nego­cio, le decía que Soujiro Seta podía ser la llave hacia la mejor historia de la década.

El escándalo todavía estaba reciente. Los dis­tintos ángulos del personaje de Seta, (cómo había ocultado su parte violenta al mundo, a sus elegantes clientes de Hollywood, a sus amistades de la alta sociedad) lo que había hecho a concien­cia, al menos por lo que Goei sabía. Incluso los detalles sobre cómo su guapa mujer había escapado de él, arriesgando la vida para liberarse de sus mal­tratos e injurias, eran ahora del dominio público.

A Goei no le interesaba lo que fuera de do­minio público.

Tras hurgar un poco había obtenido suficiente información de dónde había estado, cómo había escapado, dónde había trabajado y vivido durante los ocho primeros meses después de despeñar su Mercedes por un acantilado. Era una historia de gente decente: una esposa de la buena sociedad, la princesa mimada viviendo en habitaciones baratas amuebladas, trabajando de cocinera en sitios de comida rápida o de camarera, trasladándose de ciudad en ciudad. Tiñéndose el pelo, cambiando de nombre.

Podría sacarle partido.

Pero luego estaba la etapa desde que ella había desembarcado en aquel trozo de tierra en medio del Atlántico, en el que Seta había conse­guido acabar en una estrecha celda.

Poca cosa más, nada que tuviera suficiente sen­tido para que Goei pudiera dar el asunto por cerrado. O quizás lo que ocurría era que todo esta­ba demasiado bien atado.

Seta la había localizado por casualidad. Pura coincidencia. La golpeó; intervino el héroe, el policía local, y nacieron nuevos intereses amorosos.

Tras haber sido apuñalado por el malvado ex marido, recordó Goei, continuó cabalgando al rescate. No sólo consiguió apresar a Seta en el bosque, sino que además hizo que dejara de amenazar la garganta de la bella heroína con un cuchillo. Le arrastró a la cárcel y al héroe le cosieron las heridas.

El chico bueno salva a la chica. El chico malo va a parar a una celda acolchada. El chico bueno se casa con la chica. Final feliz.

De esta historia y sus distintos detalles se ha­bían estado ocupando los medios de comunicación, después del arresto de Seta, durante semanas. Y el interés había ido desapareciendo poco a poco.

Pero había habido muchos rumores, detalles sin confirmar sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche en el bosque, sobre el momento preciso del arresto. Murmuraciones sobre brujería y magia.

Goei se había planteado rechazar aquella idea; quizás explotar aquel enfoque en unas pocas columnas, pero sólo por la novedad. Después de todo, Seta era un loco de atar. Su declaración sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche, por la que Goei había pagado un buen dinero, no podía digerirse fácilmente.

Y aún así...

El doctor Sanosuke Sagara, el Indiana Jones de lo paranormal, había decidido instalarse tempo­ralmente en la Isla de las Tres Hermanas.

¿No era como para estar alerta?

Sagara no era persona que perdiera el tiempo, como sabía Goei. Era capaz de abrirse paso a machetazos a través de selvas, caminar kilómetros por el desierto y escalar montañas para investigar el insólito campo de trabajo que había elegido. Y la mayoría de las investigaciones corrían de su bolsillo.

Pero no era alguien que perdiera el tiempo.

Había desenmascarado más sucesos pseudo-mágicos de los que autentificaba, pero cuando da­ba crédito a alguno la gente tendía a escucharle. Y gente inteligente.

¿Si no existía nada cierto en aquellos rumores, por qué había ido a la isla? Misato Seta, per­dón Misao Makimashi Shinomori no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Ella había hablado con la policía, por supuesto, pero en su declaración no existía mención alguna a fenómenos de brujería. Tampoco en las publicaciones de prensa canaliza­das a través de sus abogados.

Pero Sanosuke Sagara había considerado Tres Hermanas digna de su atención. Y eso interesaba a Goei. Le había intrigado lo suficiente como para leer sobre la isla, sus tradiciones popu­lares y sus leyendas. Y su olfato de periodista le ha­bía alertado de que allí había una historia. Una gran historia, potencialmente jugosa.

Había intentado anteriormente conseguir una entrevista con Sano, sin éxito. Los Sagara eran enormemente ricos, influyentes y con­servadores por tradición. Con un poco de cooperación por su parte podía haber conseguido una serie de artículos sobre la familia y el hijo, el caza­dor de fantasmas.

Pero ninguno había querido cooperar, y me­nos el propio Sagara. Y eso le dolía.

En cualquier caso, sólo era cuestión de encon­trar la palanca adecuada y saber la cantidad indicada de presión que había que aplicar. Goei esta­ba seguro de que el propio Seta le ayudaría a destapar el escándalo.

Después de eso, podría ocuparse de lo demás.

Goei recorrió el pasillo de lo que pensó era un manicomio. Seta había sido juzgado y declarado legalmente loco, lo cual había ahorrado a los contribuyentes el coste de un largo y minucioso proceso, y asimismo les había escamoteado los ju­gosos bocados que los medios de comunicación podían haber difundido de haberse llevado a cabo el proceso.

La realidad era que el arma utilizada contra el sherift de la isla tenía las huellas dactilares de Seta. El sheriff y dos testigos habían declarado que éste había colocado el cuchillo en la garganta de su esposa y había amenazado con quitarle la vida.

Sin embargo, fue más determinante que Seta no sólo confesara, sino que además grita­ra que la mataría, que murmurara algo acerca de «hasta que la muerte nos separe», y que continua­ra lanzando incoherencias sobre la necesidad de quemar a la bruja adúltera.

Por supuesto había amenazado con gritos de muchas otras cosas también: ojos brillantes, relámpagos azules y serpientes reptando por debajo de su piel.

Entre las evidencias físicas, las declaraciones de los testigos y sus propios desvaríos, Seta se había ganado a pulso una habitación en la zona del psiquiátrico con barrotes y vigilada.

Goei lucía en la solapa de su traje hecho a medida el distintivo de visitante. La corbata, del mismo color carbón que el traje, mostraba un nu­do perfecto.

Tenía el pelo negro con vetas plateadas y lo lle­vaba cortado de forma que sentaba bien a su rostro cuadrado y rubicundo. Su estructura era maciza y tenía los ojos, de un marrón oscuro, que tendían a desaparecer cuando sonreía. Su boca era fina y cuando se irritaba parecía quedarse sin labios.

Si su rostro y su forma de hablar hubieran sido al­go más atractivos, quizás hubiese dirigido sus pasos hacia los noticiarios de televisión. En un tiempo ha­bía deseado aquello, de la forma en que algunos chi­cos desean tocar un pecho de mujer por primera vez; con lujuria, con malicia. Pero la cámara no le quería, acentuaba la forma de su cuerpo y hacía que su es­tructura corta y maciza pareciera el tocón de un ár­bol. Su voz sonaba como el graznido de un ganso he­rido cuando se oía a través de un micrófono, según le dijo una vez un encantador técnico muy charlatán.

La cruel pérdida de aquel sueño de la infancia había contribuido a convertir a Goei en la cla­se de reportero gráfico que era: despiadado y frío como el hielo.

Escuchó el sonido de cerrojos que se descorrían y de pesadas puertas abriéndose. Lo recordaría cuan­do escribiera sobre aquella visita, el espeluznante «clang» del metal contra el metal, los impasibles rostros de los guardias y del personal médico, el extraño y dulce olor de la locura.

Esperó durante un rato en otra habitación. Allí se encontraba el último control. Un asistente sentado al lado de la puerta contemplaba una serie de monitores.

Los enfermos de aquella sección estaban bajo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día, según habían informado a Goei. Cuando se encontrase con Seta, él también sería vigilado; tuvo que admitir, que se sentía más seguro sabiéndolo.

Se abrió la última puerta y le recordaron que disponía de treinta minutos.

Su intención era sacarles el máximo partido.

Soujiro Seta no tenía el aspecto del hombre que Goei estaba acostumbrado a ver en las páginas satinadas de las revistas o en la pantalla de la televisión. Estaba sentado en una silla, vestido con un mono de fuerte color naran­ja, tieso como una vela. Llevaba esposas en las muñecas.

Su cabello, que una vez, fue como una corona negra, era ahora de color negro sin brillo y lo llevaba corto. Su bello rostro estaba hinchado, de­bido a la alimentación del centro, a la medicación o a la falta de cuidados. Tenía la boca fláccida y los ojos muertos como los de una muñeca.

Goei se imaginaba que estaría sedado: tó­mese un sociópata medio, agítese con unas cuantas tendencias psicóticas violentas, y las drogas serán su mejor amigo.

Pero el reportero no había contado con tener que abrirse paso, a través de un laberinto químico, hacia el cerebro de Seta.

Había un guardia con aspecto aburrido en la puerta que Seta tenía a sus espaldas. Seta se sentó en el lado de la ventanilla que estaba cerca del guarda, y miró a través de los barrotes.

—Señor Seta, me llamo Goei. Himura Goei. Creo que me esperaba hoy.

No hubo respuesta. Goei maldijo para sí. ¿No podían haber esperado a darle las pastillas hasta después de la entrevista?

—Hablé ayer con su hermana, señor Goei. —Nada—. Su hermana Yumi...

Una fina línea de baba se deslizó por la comi­sura de la boca de Seta. Con disgusto, Goei apartó la vista.

—Yo esperaba poder hablar con usted de su ex mujer, acerca de lo que ocurrió en Tres Hermanas la noche en que fue arrestado. Trabajo para First Magazine. —Al menos de momento. Sus jefes se estaban volviendo demasiado tiquismiquis para su gusto, y muy tacaños—. Quiero escribir su historia, señor Seta. Dar a conocer su versión. Su hermana está deseando que usted hable conmigo.

Aquello no era del todo cierto, aunque sí la ha­bía convencido de que una entrevista podía plasmarse en una historia que moviera a la compasión, lo que a su vez podía proporcionar peso a la acción legal que ella había emprendido y de cuyo éxito dependía que trasladaran a su hermano a una clíni­ca privada.

—Puedo ayudarle, señor Seta. Soujiro —se corrigió—, quiero ayudarle de verdad.

No obtuvo nada más que una mirada fija muerta y silenciosa; su absoluta vacuidad le produ­jo un escalofrío.

—Mi plan consiste en hablar con todos los im­plicados, conseguir una historia absolutamente completa. Voy a hablar con su ex mujer. Voy a concertar una entrevista con Misato.

Ante el sonido de aquel nombre, los ojos oscu­ros, sin brillo, parpadearon.

Sí que hay alguien ahí, pensó Goei, y se lanzó a encontrarlo con suavidad.

—¿Hay algo que quieres que le diga a Misato de tu parte¿Quieres mandarle algún mensaje?

—Misato.

La voz era áspera, poco más que un murmullo. Al oírla por primera vez, Goei sintió como si un dedo helado le recorriera la columna.

—Exacto, Misato. Veré a Misato muy pronto.

—Yo la maté en el bosque, en la oscuridad —la fláccida boca se curvó en una deslumbrante y bri­llante sonrisa—. Yo la asesino todas las noches, porque ella sigue volviendo. Ella continúa riéndo­se de mí, por eso la mato.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquella noche en el bosque, con Misato?

—Ella escapó de mí. Ella está loca¿sabes¿Por qué si no habría escapado¿Por qué pensó que podía alejarse de mí? Tuve que matarla. Sus ojos quemaban.

—¿Sus ojos ardían como si fueran relámpagos verdes?

—Esa no era Misato. —Los ojos de Seta se movieron rápidamente, como pájaros negros volando—. Misato era tranquila y obediente. Ella sabía quién mandaba en casa. Ella lo sabía —mien­tras hablaba sus dedos comenzaron a arañar los brazos de la silla.

—¿Quién era entonces?

—Una bruja. Vino del infierno, como todas ellas. Había tanta luz, tanta luz. Me cegaron, me maldijeron. Yo tenía serpientes bajo la piel. Ser­pientes. Un círculo de luz. Un círculo de sangre. ¿Puedes verlo?

Durante un instante, Goei pudo verlo. Tan claro como el cristal, y era aterrador. Tuvo que esforzarse por sobreponerse a un escalofrío.

—¿Quié­nes son «todas ellas»?

—Todas ellas son Misato —comenzó a reír con un tono alto y agudo que provocó Goei se estremeciera y que se le erizase el vello de los bra­zos—. Todas son Misato. Quemad a la bruja. Yo la asesino todas las noches, todas las noches, pero ella vuelve.

Ahora gritaba, por lo que el reportero, que ya había tenido su ración de horrores, se apartó y se levantó de un salto incluso antes de que el guardia se presentara delante. Un lunático, se dijo Goei cuando los asistentes le sacaron a empujones de la habitación. Un loco de remate.

Pero... pero...

El tufillo de la historia era demasiado fuerte como para resistirse.

Hay gente que puede sentirse nerviosa ante la perspectiva de pasar la velada en casa de una bruja, y que llevaría el bolsillo lleno de sal o una pata de conejo.

Sano acudió armado con su grabadora, el cua­derno de notas y una botella de buen Cabernet. Había esperado pacientemente a lo largo de su primera semana de estancia en la isla, deseando aquella invitación.

Iba a cenar con Kaoru Kamiya.

No le había resultado fácil resistir la tentación de acercarse a casa de Kaoru, caminando por el bosque, y de fisgonear a la sombra del faro. Pero se­gún su forma de pensar, habría sido de mala edu­cación.

La paciencia y la cortesía habían dado sus fru­tos y Kaoru le había preguntado con toda naturalidad si quería cenar con ella. Él había aceptado con el mismo tono.

En aquel momento, mientras conducía por la carretera de la costa se sentía lleno de ilusión. Había tanto sobre lo que quería preguntarle, especialmen­te desde que Megumi se cerraba en banda cada vez que intentaba interrogarla. Y todavía le quedaba Misao.

Dos advertencias por parte de dos brujas resul­taban inapelables. Esperaría hasta que Misao se dirigiera a él, o a que el camino estuviera despejado.

Tenía mucho tiempo, y además se escondía un as en la manga.

Le gustó el aspecto del lugar, la vieja casa de pie­dra en lo alto del acantilado, frente al tiempo y al mar. La gracia de los gabletes, las románticas almenas, las misteriosas torretas. El blanco rayo del faro cortaba la oscuridad como un cuchillo y barría el mar, la casa de piedra y la sombría barrera de los árboles.

Era un escenario solitario, pensó mientras aparcaba. Solitario de forma casi arrogante e indudablemente bello. Le sentaba perfectamente bien a Kaoru.

La nieve había sido apartada cuidadosamente del camino de entrada. No podía imaginar a una mujer con el aspecto de Kaoru Kamiya levantando una pala de nieve. Se preguntó si no sería una opinión sexista.

Decidió que no. No tenía que ver con el hecho de que fuera una mujer, y sí con la belleza. Sencillamente no podía imaginarla haciendo algo que no fuera elegante.

En el momento en que ella abrió la puerta, es­tuvo seguro de que su razonamiento estaba perfectamente fundamentado.

Kaoru llevaba un vestido de color verde bosque que aunque la cubría del cuello hasta los tobillos, revelaba cada detalle de su perfecta anatomía. Re­sultaba fascinante.

En las orejas y en los dedos relucían gemas. De una trenzada cadena de plata colgaba un sencillo disco labrado que centelleaba en su pecho. Lleva­ba los pies descalzos, lo que resultaba muy seductor. Ella sonrió y le tendió la mano.

—Estoy encantada de que hayas venido, y además trayendo regalos. —Aceptó la botella de vino y reparó en que era su preferido—. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—¿Eh¡Ah! Por el vino. Mi trabajo consiste en sa­car a la luz los datos oportunos.

Le condujo al interior, riendo.

—Bienvenido a mi casa. Déjame que te guarde el abrigo.

Se colocó cerca y le rozó el brazo con las yemas de los dedos, como una especie de test para ambos.

—Me tienta invitarte a mi salón particular —ella volvió a reír, con una risa baja y llena—, o sea, que lo diré —hizo un gesto hacia una habita­ción que se abría al amplio vestíbulo—. Ponte có­modo. Voy a abrir el vino.

Ligeramente aturdido, entró en una amplia es­tancia en la que ardía el fuego en la chimenea. La habitación estaba repleta de ricos colores, telas sua­ves, la madera brillante y el reluciente cristal.

Sobre la tarima de madera del suelo se esparcían alfombras antiguas bellamente desgastadas.

Reconoció la riqueza, el confort, el gusto y, de alguna manera, la abundancia femenina.

Había flores, lirios con pétalos en forma de es­trella, tan blancos como la nieve de fuera, en un florero alto y transparente.

El aire tenía su olor... y el de ella.

Incluso un muerto, se dijo Sano, hubiera senti­do cómo le ardía la sangre en aquel ambiente.

Había libros colocados en estanterías entre be­llas botellas y objetos de cristal, y algunas intrigantes esculturillas. Prestó atención, ya que lo que lee una persona habla de su interior.

—Yo soy una mujer práctica.

Sano dio un brinco. Kaoru había vuelto de una forma tan silenciosa como el humo.

—¿Perdón, cómo dices?

—Soy una mujer práctica —repitió y colocó la bandeja con el vino y los vasos—. Los libros son mi pasión, y abrí la librería para poder sacarle par­tido.

—Es una pasión muy variada.

—Los canales monográficos son muy monóto­nos. —Kaoru sirvió el vino y fue a su encuentro sin perder sus ojos de vista en ningún momento—. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo, puesto que tus intereses también son múltiples.

—Sí.

—Por la variedad en las pasiones, entonces —sus ojos sonreían cuando chocaron las copas. Kaoru se sentó en el sofá, sonriendo al tiempo que palmoteaba el almohadón que tenía al lado.

—Ven, siéntate. Cuéntame qué te parece nues­tra pequeña isla en medio del mar.

Sano se preguntó si la habitación estaba dema­siado caldeada o si sencillamente ella irradiaba calor, pero se sentó.

—Me gusta. El pueblo resulta pintoresco, pero sin caer en lo típico, y la gente es lo suficientemen­te amable, pero sin llegar a ser claramente entro­metida. Tu librería añade un toque de sofisticación; el mar añade atractivos, y el bosque misterio. Estoy a gusto aquí —explicó.

—Todo está cerca. ¿Te encuentras a gusto en mi casita?

—Más que eso. He avanzado considerable­mente en mi trabajo.

—También tú eres un tipo práctico¿no, Sanosuke? —tomó un sorbo: el rojo del vino tinto contra unos labios rojos—. A pesar de la gente que pueda pensar lo poco práctico que es el campo que has elegido —continuó Kaoru.

Sintió como si el cuello de su camisa hubiera encogido.

—El conocimiento siempre es práctico —con­testó él.

—Y eso es lo que buscas por encima de todo: el saber. —Kaoru se acurrucó y sus rodillas rozaron li­geramente las piernas de Sano—. Una mente in­quieta es muy atractiva.

—Sí. Bueno. —Bebió vino. Lo tragó de golpe.

—¿Cómo va tu... apetito?

Sano enrojeció.

—¿Mi apetito?

Kaoru pensó que su invitado era absolutamente delicioso.

—¿Por que no pasamos al comedor? Te daré de cenar.

—Estupendo. De acuerdo.

Kaoru se enderezó y de nuevo arrastró las yemas de los dedos por su brazo.

—Trae el vino, guapo.

¡Dios mío! Fue su único pensamiento claro.

El comedor podía haber parecido demasiado formal e intimidante, con la enorme mesa de cao­ba, los grandes aparadores y las sillas de altos res­paldos, pero era tan acogedor como el salón. Los colores también eran cálidos, profundos tonos granate mezclados con dorados oscuros.

Flores de los mismos matices perfumaban el ai­re desde floreros de cristal tallado. El fuego crepitaba como si fuera un acompañamiento más de la suave música de arpa y flauta que sonaba de fondo.

Había retirado las cortinas de las tres ventanas para traer el contraste entre la oscuridad de la noche y la blancura de la nieve al interior de la habita­ción. Resultaba tan perfecto como una fotografía.

Sobre la mesa había una suculenta parrilla de cordero a la luz de una docena de velas.

Si Kaoru había pretendido crear el marco ideal para un romance, lo había logrado de forma magistral.

Mientras cenaban, ella condujo la conversación hacia la literatura, el arte, el teatro, y todo el tiem­po le escuchó con una atención muy halagadora.

Sano pensó que era casi hipnótico. La forma en que miraba a un hombre: de manera total, directa y profunda.

La luz de las velas jugaba sobre su piel como si fuera oro sobre alabastro y en sus ojos como un ve­lo dorado sobre el color del azul. Deseó poder dibujar algo mejor que bocetos a lápiz. El rostro de Kaoru era para representarlo con óleo.

Le sorprendió que tuvieran tanto en común. A ambos les encantaban los libros y apreciaban la música.

Enseguida, los dos se lanzaron a conocer el pa­sado del otro. Él supo que ella había crecido en la isla, en aquella casa, como hija única. Y que sus pa­dres habían delegado en manos de Lulú la respon­sabilidad de cuidarla. Kaoru había ido a la universi­dad de Radcliffe y se había licenciado en literatura y economía. Sus padres se habían marchado de la isla antes de que se graduara y volvían rara vez. Ella era rica, como él.

No pertenecía a ningún grupo, ni organiza­ción, y vivía tranquilamente y sola en su lugar de nacimiento. No se había casado nunca, ni había vi­vido con ningún hombre.

Se preguntó cómo una mujer con un atractivo tan evidentemente sexual, no lo había hecho.

—Te gusta viajar —comentó ella.

—Hay mucho que ver. Creo que lo disfruté más a los veinte años. El pellizco de hacer la male­ta, partir siempre que quería o que lo necesitaba.

—Y vives en Nueva York¡qué emoción¡qué estimulante!

—Tiene sus ventajas. Aunque puedo hacer mi trabajo en cualquier lugar. ¿Vas a Nueva York con frecuencia?

—No. Rara vez salgo de la isla. Aquí tengo to­do lo que quiero y necesito.

—¿Y los museos, los teatros, las galerías de pintura?

—Puedo pasarme sin ellos. Prefiero mis acanti­lados, mi bosque, mi trabajo. Y mi jardín —añadió—. Es una pena que sea invierno, si no, podría­mos dar un paseo. En vez de eso, tendremos que instalarnos en el salón para tomar el café y el postre.

Le sirvió unos pasteles de chocolate exquisitos, que le encantaron. Le ofreció un coñac, que recha­zó. En algún lugar de la casa un reloj dio las horas, mientras Kaoru se hacía de nuevo un ovillo en el so­fá al lado de él.

—Eres un hombre con un gran dominio de ti mismo y una gran fuerza de voluntad¿verdad, doctor Sagara?

—No estoy muy seguro de que siempre sea así. ¿Por qué?

—Porque llevas en mi casa, a solas conmigo, más de dos horas. He empleado vino, velas, música, y todavía no has abandonado tu interés profe­sional sobre mí, ni has intentado seducirme. Me pregunto si debo admirarte o sentirme insultada.

—Creo que las dos cosas.

—¿En serio¿Y por qué lo piensas?

—Porque me has invitado a tu casa, y creo que ve­nir sólo por interés profesional resultaría inadecuado.

—Ah —Kaoru ladeó la cabeza ofreciéndole deli­beradamente la posibilidad de inclinarse y besarla—. ¿Y qué me dices de la seducción?

—Cualquier hombre que estando cerca de ti no hubiera pensado en seducirte, necesitaría tratamiento médico inmediato.

—¡Ah! Me gustas, en realidad más de lo que yo pensaba. Pero, ahora debo pedirte disculpas por atormentarte.

—¿Por qué? Me gusta.

—Sano... —se inclinó y tocó sus labios con los suyos suavemente—¿vamos a ser amigos, no?

—Eso espero.

—Me hubiera gustado llegar a más, pero hu­biésemos durado poco, y complicaría el destino.

—¿El tuyo o el mío?

—El de los dos, y el de alguien más. Se supone que no vamos a ser amantes. No sabía que ya te hubieras dado cuenta.

—Espero que no te importe si lo lamento un poco.

—Me enfadaría si no fuera así —Kaoru apartó el caudal de rizos de su cabello negro azuloso—. Plantéame las cuestiones profesionales que más te preo­cupen. Responderé si puedo.

—¿Cómo trazasteis el círculo del bosque cerca de la casa?

La sorpresa hizo que Kaoru frunciera los la­bios. Se levantó para darse un momento para pensar.

—¡Menuda pregunta! —dijo ella paseando ha­cia la ventana—. ¿Cómo lo encontraste? —antes de que él pudiera responder, Kaoru agitó la mano—. No, no importa, es tu trabajo. No puedo contestar una pregunta que involucra a otras personas que quizá no quieran que yo lo haga.

—Sé lo de Megumi y Misao.

Ella miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—¿Lo sabes?

—A través de mis investigaciones, de un pro­ceso de eliminación y de ciertas observaciones —se encogió de hombros—. Soy bueno en lo que hago. No he hablado con Misao porque tanto tú co­mo Megumi sois contrarias.

—Ya veo. ¿Te asusta lo que podríamos hacer si ignoras nuestras objeciones?

—No.

—No. Así de rápido y sencillo. Un hombre va­liente.

—Para nada. No utilizaríais vuestro don para castigar o dañar, no sin una causa o una provocación, sino solamente para proteger. Megumi no tiene tu control ni tu dedicación, pero tiene su propio código de conducta posiblemente más es­tricto que el tuyo.

—Conoces bien a la gente. ¿Y ya has hablado con Megumi¿Has hablado con ella?

—Sí, he hablado con ella.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron, pero había poca diversión en su sonrisa.

—Y dices que no eres valiente. —En sus pala­bras había la suficiente mordacidad como para intrigarle.

—¿Qué ocurrió entre vosotras? —preguntó Sano.

—Esa es una segunda pregunta, y yo todavía tengo que decidir si contesto la primera. Hasta que Megumi confirme tu suposición...

—No es una suposición, es un hecho, y lo ha confirmado —respondió Sano.

—Ahora me sorprendes —mientras descifraba sus palabras, Kaoru se dirigió a la chimenea, de allí a la cafetera para servirse, aunque no le apetecía el café.

—Tú también la has protegido —dijo Sano suavemente—. Ella te importa, y mucho.

—Fuimos amigas, todo lo amigas que se puede ser, la mayor parte de nuestras vidas. Ahora no lo somos —lo dijo sencillamente, aunque aquello era todo menos sencillo—. Pero no he olvidado lo que fuimos, ni lo que compartimos. Aún así, Megumi es capaz de protegerse a sí misma. No puedo imagi­nar por qué admitió ante ti tan rápidamente lo que posee; lo que es.

—La obligué a hacerlo.

Sano dudó sólo un instante y después le contó a Kaoru lo del estallido de energía, lo de la mujer de la playa y la hora que había pasado con Megumi en la casita.

Kaoru tomó su muñeca y la examinó.

—Siempre ha tenido problemas con su tempera­mento, pero su conciencia es incluso más fuerte. Habrá lamentado causarte daño. Megumi habrá trans­ferido las quemaduras¿sabes?

—¿Cómo?

—Esa habrá sido su forma de castigarse, de ha­cer lo justo y recto otra vez, pasar las quemaduras de tu carne a la suya.

Sano pensó en el calor, el dolor. Soltó un jura­mento.

—¡Maldita sea! No era necesario —espetó Sano.

—Para ella, sí. Déjalo estar —Kaoru le soltó la muñeca, deambuló por la habitación y puso en orden sus ideas—. Tú la deseas.

Sano se movió en el sofá. El sofoco parecía querer subir por su cuello.

—No me siento muy cómodo hablando de es­te tema con otra mujer.

—Los hombres a menudo sois tan remilga­dos... para hablar de sexo, para hablar de él, me refiero, pero no para practicarlo. Eso está bien —Kaoru se acercó otra vez y se sentó—. Y ahora, para con­testar a tu pregunta...

—Perdona¿te importa si grabo tu respuesta?

—¡Doctor Sagara! —mientras él sacaba del bolsillo la grabadora, la risa resonó en su voz—. ¡Qué chico éste!, el perfecto boy-scout. Siempre preparado. No, supongo que no tengo nada que objetar, pero vamos a grabar también que no se publicará nada sin mi permiso escrito.

—Tú también estás siempre preparada. De acuerdo.

—Misao ha tomado sus precauciones, y yo haré lo mismo. Las acciones legales que emprendió fueron una forma de protección. Aoshi, que es muy bueno en su trabajo y que está muy enamorado de Misao, también la protegía. Soujiro Seta vino a la isla y la encontró enseguida. Volvió a maltratarla y a aterrorizarla; casi mató a Aoshi y habría matado a Misao; aquella noche estaba decidido a hacerlo. Ella escapó al bosque para evitar que Soujiro asesinara a Aoshi, que ya estaba malherido. Se dirigió al bosque sabiendo que su marido la perseguiría hasta allí.

—Es una mujer muy valiente.

—Desde luego. Ella conocía bien el bosque, es suyo, y no había luna. Pero él la encontró ensegui­da, como Misao ya intuía en parte. Hay hechos que nada puede cambiar, ni la magia, ni la mente, ni ningún otro esfuerzo. —Los ojos de Kaoru eran pro­fundos e intensos cuando se encontraron con los suyos—. ¿Tú lo crees?

—Sí, lo creo.

Kaoru asintió al tiempo que estudiaba el rostro de Sano.

—Ya pensaba yo que lo creerías y que, en cierta manera, incluso lo entenderías. Soujiro estaba decidi­do a encontrar a Misao. Esa... prueba a la que tenía que enfrentarse fue escrita hace siglos. El valor y la fe en sí misma de Misao fueron claves —se detuvo por un momento, retomando fuerzas—. Incluso sabiéndolo, yo tenía miedo, como lo tendría cual­quier mujer —continuó Kaoru—. Soujiro amenazaba con un cuchillo contra la garganta de Misao, y ya le había magullado la cara. Aborrezco a los que viven a costa de los demás, a los que causan pena y dolor deliberadamente a aquellos a los que consideran más débiles.

—Eres una mujer civilizada —comentó Sano.

—¿Lo soy doctor Sagara¿Y también entien­des entonces que fueron mis poderes los que hicieron que se detuviera el corazón de Soujiro Seta que finalizara su vida, produciéndole un dolor indecible en el momento en que amenazó a mi hermana?

—Una maldición de semejante calibre, de tan­ta violencia, exige que quien es maldecido crea en ello, y un ritual complejo con... —Sano se detuvo ya que Kaoru estaba tomando su café sonriendo, con aspecto de total diversión—, todas mis investiga­ciones lo confirman.

—Como quieras —admitió Kaoru con ligereza y él comenzó sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca—. Lo que podría haber hecho es otra cuestión. Yo estoy atada por mis propias convicciones, mis propias promesas. No puedo quebrantar mi fe y ser lo que soy. Estábamos los cinco allí, en aquel bosque: tan­to Aoshi como Megumi llevaban armas, pero utilizar­las suponía acabar con la vida de Misao, y con la de Seta. Sólo había un camino, una respuesta: el círculo de tres. Lo trazamos aquella noche, sin la ceremonia, las herramientas, ni los cánticos que son necesarios la mayor parte de las veces. Cons­truimos el círculo con nuestra voluntad.

_Fascinante_, pensó Sano. _Asombroso._

—Nunca he visto trazar uno.

—Hasta aquella noche, yo tampoco, ni lo ha­bía intentado siquiera. La necesidad obliga —murmuró Kaoru—. Establecimos un vínculo entre una mente, otra y otra, y el poder, doctor Sagara, creó un anillo como de fuego. Soujiro no podía hacer da­ño a Misao, ella no podía ser dañada. Él perdió el juicio cuando le obligamos a enfrentarse a lo que había en su interior.

Kaoru hablaba en voz baja, pero algo, para lo que incluso la palabra magia parecía casi demasiado corriente, brillaba en la habitación y le acariciaba la piel.

—Megumi me contó que habíais cerrado el círcu­lo —dijo Sano.

—Megumi, en contra de su costumbre, está sien­do muy charlatana contigo. Sí, cerramos el círculo.

—La energía todavía está allí. Mucho más fuerte que la de cualquier círculo abierto que yo haya documentado.

—Las tres unidas formamos algo muy podero­so. Creo que la energía permanecerá allí incluso después de que nosotras seamos sólo un recuerdo. Misao encontró lo que necesitaba, el primer paso hacia el equilibrio.

El aire se enfrió de nuevo y Kaoru sólo volvió a ser una bella mujer sosteniendo una cafetera de porcelana.

—¿Más café? —preguntó.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Espero ke hayan disfrutado este capitulo... en fin ya saben lo de los reviews, me encanta leer sus comentarios...**_

_**beshos...**_

_**matta neee**_


	8. Capitulo 7

**_Holas... aki les traigo un nuevo capitulo... espero ke lo disfruten, tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendolo... _**

**_en fin... Beshotes y ya saben ke ni la historia ni los perosnajes me pertenecen..._**

**_nos vemos abajoooo_**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Siete**_

¡El muy tramposo hijo de puta!

Al principio le había echado el ojo, después se había ganado su confianza con aquella forma de actuar tan agradable, para que le creyera, y al final dejar claro que lo que pretendía era hacer el amor con ella.

A Megumi le rechinaban los dientes mientras co­rría por la playa.

Y encima, a la primera oportunidad, se dedica­ba a hacerle arrumacos a Kaoru.

Los hombres eran unos gusanos, decidió.

Ella no se habría enterado, si Misao no hubiera comentado de manera casual que Kaoru había invitado a Sano a cenar a su casa.

—¿A cenar? —resopló—. Una cena, muy bien.

Seguro que el joven doctor tenía el cerebro en el estómago, cuando compró una botella del vino francés preferido de Kaoru en la bodega La Isla. También se había enterado de eso. Incluso sabía que Sano había preguntado al encargado qué cose­cha prefería Kaoru.

Bueno, era libre de fijarse en Kaoru y en todas las mujeres de la isla..., pero no cuando se había inte­resado por Megumi Shinomori primero.

Cabrón. Cabrón, golfo de ciudad que la había embaucado para irse después a escondidas a besuquear a Kaoru. Probablemente Kaoru habría puesto el cebo sólo para fastidiarla. Muy propio de Kaoru.

Giró en la punta de la playa para dar la vuelta. No, maldita sea, no era verdad. A pesar de lo mucho que en principio le pudiera apetecer dar­le a Kaoru un puñetazo en la cara, no podía enga­ñarse a sí misma. Kaoru nunca había revoloteado alrededor del novio de nadie. En realidad, nunca había revoloteado en torno a ningún hombre, lo cual probablemente era la razón por la que resultaba una mujer tan irritante y temperamen­tal. Un poco de actividad sexual mejoraría su ca­rácter.

Pero no era su estilo, y aunque estuvieran ene­mistadas debía reconocer que Kaoru Kamiya era demasiado leal, tenía demasiada clase como para me­terse en corral ajeno.

Todo lo cual llevó a Megumi al punto de partida: Sano.

Era culpa total y absolutamente suya. Lo que tenía que hacer era idear la forma más satisfactoria de hacerle pagar por ello.

Terminó de correr, se duchó y se puso unos pantalones oscuros de lana, un jersey de cuello al­to y una camisa de franela. Se abrochó las botas y se miró un rato en el espejo.

No podía competir con Kaoru en cuanto a la apariencia. ¿Quién podría? Por otra parte, nunca lo había pretendido. Tenía su propio estilo y se sentía a gusto. Además, cuando estaba de humor sabía sacarse partido.

Jugando con la idea de vengarse, se pintó los labios, se puso sombra en los ojos y rimel. Satisfecha con el buen uso que había dado a todo se roció con el perfume que Misao le había puesto en el cal­cetín en Navidad.

Tenía un olor profundo, como de tierra, que le iba mejor que los de tipo floral o más ligeros.

Después de dudarlo, se quitó la camisa de fra­nela. Quizás al final del día tuviera frío, pero el jersey de cuello alto y los pantalones marcaban sus curvas. Contenta con el resultado se sujetó la fun­da de la pistola al cinturón y salió para trabajar.

El chucho de Pete Stahr se había soltado de la correa otra vez, había olfateado un buen montón de restos de pescado congelado y se había dado un banquete con ellos. Después los había vomitado, junto con su ración diaria de comida en el impolu­to porche de Gladys Macey.

Aquel era el tipo de crisis de vecindario que prefería dejarle a Aoshi, ya que él era más diplomático, más paciente. Pero su hermano se encontraba en la zona de barlovento, ayudando a retirar un par de árboles caídos, por lo que ella sola tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación.

—Megumi, he agotado mi paciencia.

—No me sorprende, señora Macey. —Se en­contraban encorvadas debido al frío, a favor del viento, unos cuantos escalones más abajo del desa­guisado del porche.

—Ese perro... —señaló donde se encontraba el animal, quien no sentía el más mínimo arrepentimiento, atado a un tocón con una cuerda de tender la ropa—. Tiene menos seso que un leño de madera.

—Tampoco discutiré eso —Megumi contempló la cara del perro que sonreía atontado y con la len­gua fuera—. Pero es cariñoso¿verdad?

Gladys se limitó a hinchar las mejillas y a ex­pulsar el aire.

—No sé por qué me ha tomado tanta simpatía, pero la cuestión es que cada bendita vez que se pierde, viene a hacer sus cosas aquí en mi jardín, a enterrar cualquier hueso sarnoso en mis parterres, y ahora esto... —se puso en jarras y frunció el ce­ño mirando hacia el porche—. ¿Y quién va a lim­piar todo este desastre?

—Si pudieras esperar, intentaré que lo haga Pete. Se acerca la hora de comer, le obligaré a ve­nir y hacerse cargo de todo esto —sugirió Megumi.

Gladys aspiró y asintió con aspereza. _La justi­cia es la justicia_, pensó, _y los Shinomori siempre encontraban la forma de llegar a ella._

—Quiero que se haga pronto y que se haga bien.

—Me encargaré de ello. A Pete le vamos a sor­prender también con una multa.

Gladys frunció los labios.

—Ya le han multado antes.

—Sí señora. —De acuerdo, pensó Megumi¿qué hubiera hecho Aoshi? El perro era inofensivo, un cachorrito amistoso, tonto de baba. Su peor defecto era su obsesión por los restos de pescado, que o bien ha­cía rodar alegremente, o bien comía con avidez. Am­bas opciones con resultados repugnantes. A Megumi le llegó la inspiración y puso un gesto de seriedad.

—El problema es que este perro es un estorbo público y Pete ya ha sido advertido —tamborileó con los dedos sobre la culata de la pistola—, esta vez tendremos que incautar al perro.

—Bueno, vamos a ver... —la voz de Gladys se fue apagando y parpadeó—¿qué quieres decir con incautar?

—No se preocupe por eso, señora Macey. Nos haremos cargo del perro. No volverá a rondar su jardín para provocar ningún desaguisado más.

El pequeño nudo que Gladys tenía en la gar­ganta hizo que su voz temblase.

—Espera, espera un momento.

Gladys le agarró del brazo, como había previs­to Megumi.

—¿Quieres decir que te llevarías al perro... pa­ra sacrificarlo?

—Es un animal incontrolable... —Megumi dejó la frase en suspenso y sus implicaciones quedaron en el aire. El perro cooperó emitiendo un aullido lastimero.

—Megumi Shinomori me avergüenza que seas capaz de proponer semejante cosa. No lo admito ni por un minuto.

—Entonces, señora Macey...

—¡Déjate de señora Macey! —furiosa, agitó el dedo ante el rostro de Megumi—. ¡Es lo más desal­mado que he oído nunca¡Sacrificar a este inofen­sivo perro sólo porque es tonto!

—Pero dijo que...

—¡Dije que había hecho caca en mi jardín! —Gladys agitó los brazos que normalmente lleva­ba tapados por una chaqueta de lana de un espan­toso color rosa—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, sacar tu pisto­la y meterle una bala por la oreja?

—No, yo...

—¡Bien! No puedo ni hablar contigo en este momento. Te vas y dejas al perro en paz. Sólo quiero que me limpien el porche y punto final.

—Sí, señora —Megumi agachó la cabeza, enco­gió la espalda a medida que caminaba y guiñó el ojo al perro.

Pensó que ni siquiera Aoshi lo hubiera hecho mejor.

Localizó a Pete y le leyó la cartilla. Le dijo que se olvidara de comer y fuera a limpiar el porche de la señora Macey; para el perro reclamaba una vis­tosa caseta de color rojo, con una manta caliente, y una cadena más fuerte que le obligara a permane­cer en la propiedad de los Stahr cuando se quedara solo.

Quizás así se mantuviera la paz en la isla de las Tres Hermanas por aquel día, pensó Megumi.

En su camino de vuelta a la comisaría observó una pequeña figura que trepaba por la ventana del primer piso.

Bien, pensó con las manos en jarras, quizás la paz se podía ver alterada todavía un poco más.

Levantó las cejas y las juntó. Era la casa de uno de sus primos, y además aquella chaqueta azul bri­llante con letras bordadas le resultaba muy conocida.

—Dennis Andrew Takani¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Megumi escuchó el grito de dolor cuando el in­terpelado se golpeó la cabeza con la ventana, pero no sintió lástima. Tenía doce años y en su opinión, cualquier chico de esa edad que no tuviera la cabe­za dura debía procurar tenerla.

Se quedó quieto un momento, colgando medio dentro y medio fuera, herido, en las alturas. Entonces se fue deslizando poco a poco hacia el sue­lo. Tenía el pelo de un rubio pálido que salía en mechones de la gorra de esquí. Tenía la cara llena de pecas que destacaban claramente sobre el intenso rubor que la coloreaba.

—Eh... hola tía Megumi —dijo inocentemente.

Megumi pensó con admiración que era un mu­chachito muy listo.

—Para ti soy el ayudante del sheriff Shinomori, pe­queño zorro. ¿Qué haces gateando por la ventana?

—Pues... ¿Quizás porque no tengo la llave?

—Dennis.

—De acuerdo, no la tengo. Mamá y algunas amigas se fueron al continente de compras y de­más. Debe haber cerrado la puerta.

—Veamos el asunto desde otro punto de vista¿por qué estás trepando por la ventana de tu propia casa, en lugar de estar sentado en el pupitre de la escuela?

—¿Quizás porque estoy enfermo? —contestó esperanzado.

—¿Es por eso? Entonces, vamos, te llevare al hospital ahora mismo. Tu madre tiene teléfono móvil¿verdad? La llamaremos para decirle que su precioso hijo se encuentra fatal. Apuesto que viene en el próximo trasbordador.

Megumi tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo palidecía.

—No la llames¿eh? Por favor. Me encuentro muchísimo mejor. Debe ser algo que comí, nada más.

—Voy a pensarlo. Desembucha, chaval, y si in­tentas embaucarme otra vez, te arrastro hasta el hospital y les digo que vayan sacando la jeringa más larga.

— Teníamos examen de historia —explotó, ha­blando muy rápido de repente—. La historia es un hueso, tía Meg, y además trata siempre sobre gente muerta. O sea que ¿a quién le importa? Es como la gilipollez de la historia de Europa..., si ni siquiera vivimos allí. Quiero decir, por ejemplo¿cuál es la capital de Licchtenstein?

—No has estudiado¿verdad?

Él movió el peso de un pie al otro. ¡Santo Dios! Megumi se preguntó por qué los chicos tenían aquellos pies tan grandes como los de un payaso. Dennis intentó lanzar una mirada lastimera a través de las pestañas.

—Supongo que no.

—Por lo tanto decidiste saltarte el examen y largarte de la escuela.

—Una idea tonta. Puedo hacer el examen otro día. Pensaba pasar el rato en el bosque, y estudiar —añadió con súbita inspiración—, pero hace de­masiado frío.

—Entonces ibas a entrar... y a estudiar.

—¡Pues, sí! Sí. Iba a machacar los libros. ¿No podrías hacer como si no me hubieras visto?

—No.

—¡Hombre!, tía Meg...—suspiró al darse cuenta de la cara que ponía—, ayudante Shinomori.

Ella le cogió por la oreja.

—Vas a tener escolta policial hasta la escuela.

—Mamá me va a matar.

—Exacto.

—Voy a suspender el examen.

—Haber estudiado.

—Me van a expulsar de la escuela temporal­mente.

—Chico, me partes el corazón.

Cuando le oyó murmurar «mierda» por lo ba­jo, le dio una colleja.

—Cuidado con esa boca, pequeño. Vamos a ver al subdirector, le harás una confesión completa y aguantarás el chaparrón.

—Como si tú nunca hubieras hecho pellas.

—Cuando lo hice, procuré que nadie me pillase. Joven Skywalker, en eso reside el poder de la Fuerza.

Él soltó una carcajada. Por la risa y porque era de los suyos, el resto del camino hacia su juicio en la escuela lo hicieron con el brazo de Megumi ami­gablemente colocado alrededor de los hombros del chico.

La mañana de trabajo y el relato que le hizo a Aoshi de los dos incidentes mejoraron su estado de ánimo. Entró en la librería, para comer allí y diri­gió un rápido saludo a Lulú.

—Deja que tu estómago espere unos minutos y ven aquí —le dijo Lulú.

—Mi estómago sólo puede esperar un minuto —pero Megumi cambió su rumbo y se dirigió hacia el mostrador—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—He tenido carta de Tsubame.

—¿Ah, sí? —Megumi pensó en la antigua coci­nera del café. Ella y su pareja se trasladaron a Nueva York, ya que él quería un papel en alguna obra de Broadway—. ¿Cómo les va?

—Bastante bien. Yo creo que pretenden que­darse —Lulú miró hacia las estanterías y bajó la voz—. Adivina quién apareció en la panadería don­de trabaja Tsubame.

—Harrison Ford. —Megumi se encogió de hom­bros al ver la mirada helada que le dirigió Lulú—. Últimamente tengo fijación con él. De acuerdo¿quién?

—Kenshin Himura.

—¡No me digas! —Megumi también bajó la voz—. ¿Qué te ha contado Tsubame sobre él¿Cómo está¿Qué hace?

—Si te callas un momento te lo contaré. Está mejor que nunca, según Tsubame. Alto, moreno y peligroso. Esas fueron las palabras exactas de Tsubame. Se quedó alelada porque él la reconoció. Esa chica nunca tuvo ni pizca de sentido común. Yo creo que Kenshin no le dijo lo que estaba haciendo, o que ella no se lo preguntó, porque en caso contrario me lo hubiera contado de cabo a rabo. Sin embargo, sí me contó que había preguntado por Kaoru.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que te he dicho; según Tsubame preguntó de forma casual: «¿cómo está Kaoru?».

—¿Y?

—Y nada. Así fue; eso fue todo. Compró una caja de pastas, le deseó a Tsubame buena suerte y se fue.

Megumi frunció los labios, mientras le daba vueltas.

—¡Qué casualidad! Que él entrase en la pana­dería donde trabaja la antigua cocinera de Kaoru con todas las que hay en esa ciudad.

—Yo creo que no es coincidencia. Creo que su curiosidad le llevó allí —respondió Lulú.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Se lo vas a contar a Kaoru?

—No —Lulú aspiró una bocanada de aire—. Estoy resuelta a pensarlo, dándole vueltas, rumiándolo y no sé qué hacer.

—¿Me estás pidiendo mi opinión?

—¿Tú crees que te estoy contando todo esto porque no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer?

—Bien, entonces estoy de acuerdo contigo. No hay nada que hacer. A Kaoru todavía le duele —Megumi suspiró porque todavía le dolía, aunque sólo fuera un poco, que a Kaoru le hiciera sufrir—. Además, si Kaoru quisiera saber de él, encontraría el modo.

Lulú asintió.

—Me hace sentir mejor que alguien esté de acuerdo conmigo. Vete a comer. El plato del día es sopa de judías.

—¡Qué maravilla! Esto... Lulú —Megumi se de­tuvo ante las escaleras—, si contestas a Tsubame dile que no diga nada de esto. Ya sabes.

—Eso está hecho.

Hecho está, se dijo Megumi a sí misma. ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Tres buenas acciones en un solo día. Se acercó tranquilamente a la barra para tocar la campanilla. Entonces vio a través de la puerta de la cocina que Misao le servía a Sano un emparedado y una sopa. El joven doctor estaba sentado en la me­sa de la cocina, un lugar reservado para los amigos. Megumi dio dos largos paseos hasta el final del mos­trador antes de detenerse.

Así no, pensó. Metafóricamente hablando, lle­gar pistola en mano, no era la forma de manejar a aquel hombre, ni la situación, ni su propio disgusto. Esperó un momento para tranquilizarse y ro­deó la barra para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Hola Misao, Sano —husmeó el aire en un in­tento de demostrar buena voluntad—. Huele fenomenal. Tomaré lo mismo. ¿Puedo comer aquí dentro?

—Por supuesto. ¿Quieres café? —preguntó Misao.

—Sí y que sea con leche. —Megumi se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el respaldo del asiento. Dirigió a Sano una lenta y cálida sonrisa—. ¿No te importa si te hago compañía, verdad, profesor?

—No. Estás estupenda hoy.

—Gracias —se sentó frente a él—. ¿Y tú, qué haces por aquí?

—Yo le pedí que viniera para charlar, Megumi. —Misao apretó el hombro de Megumi antes de servirle un cuenco de sopa.

El disgusto le arañó la garganta y tragó con di­ficultad.

—Si a ti te parece bien, entonces a mí también —dijo.

—En este momento Sano me entretenía hablándome de sus viajes y de su trabajo. Es fasci­nante. Voy a encargar los libros que me has reco­mendado —añadió Misao, lanzándole una mirada mientras preparaba el emparedado de Megumi.

—Espero que me des tu opinión, cuando los leas —respondió Sano.

—Lo haré —Megumi sirvió el emparedado—. Te traeré tu café con leche.

Cuando Misao ya no podía oírles, Sano se inclinó hacia delante:

—No estoy presionando a Misao —Megumi le­vantó una mano.

—Está bien. Misao es dueña de sus actos y toma sus propias decisiones.

_Miserable hijo de puta_, pensó.

—De acuerdo. Sin embargo, quiero que com­prendas que yo sé que ha sufrido más que cualquiera. No la forzaré en ninguna circunstancia —explicó Sano.

El hecho de que le creyera no cambiaba nada.

Comió con él, escuchó su risa cuando le contó lo sucedido con el perro y con el chico. Le irritó descubrir que le gustaba charlar con él y oírle reír. Era una buena compañía, aunque fuera un gusano.

En otras circunstancias le hubiera divertido pasar tiempo a su lado, conocerle mejor y descu­brir cómo funcionaba aquel cerebro de alto vol­taje.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que Sano no tenía una mente convencional. Pero además estaban sus impresionantes ojos marrones, aquella sonrisa am­plia y perezosa y aquel cuerpo verdaderamente magnífico. Por no hablar de su forma de moverse, que era excelente.

Entonces se lo imaginó haciendo aquellos mo­vimientos encima de Kaoru tan solo unas horas, unas pocas horas después de haber estado con ella.

Sólo quedaba una salida, debía aniquilarle.

—Así que debes estar muy ocupado cazando fantasmas y buscando¿cómo es eso?, remolinos de energía o lo que sea —dijo ella.

—Estoy bastante ocupado. Me estoy orientan­do y conociendo la isla.

—Y sus habitantes —puntualizó Megumi con suavidad.

—Desde luego. Mi horario es muy flexible¿sabes? —contestó Sano—, puedo ir al gimnasio casi a cualquier hora. Me divierte más entrenar en compañía.

_¿Por qué no invitas a Kaoru a sudar contigo?_, pensó.

—¿A qué hora sales por la mañana normal­mente? —preguntó, aunque lo sabía. Sabía todo lo que ocurría delante de su maldita nariz.

—Hacia las siete y media.

—Me parece bien.

En realidad pensó que era perfecto.

Megumi entró en el gimnasio a las ocho menos cuarto. Él ya estaba en la cinta de escalada, entrenando fuerte y sudando. Aquel día tampoco se ha­bía afeitado. Cuando le dedicó una rápida sonrisa sólo pudo pensar que maldita la gracia que no le quedara más remedio que aplastarlo como a una cucaracha.

Estaba entrenando escuchando música, en lu­gar de la televisión. ¿Acaso intentaba ser amable él también?

Megumi ajustó el peso de una máquina para tra­bajar las piernas, se deslizó sobre su estómago en el banco y comenzó a ejercitar los tendones. La ventaja de aquella postura era que él tendría una magnífica visión de su trasero.

Míralo y sueña, amigo, pensó ella.

—He oído que nevará otra vez —comentó Sano

Ella contó las repeticiones.

—El cielo está totalmente cubierto. ¿Conse­guiste la leña?

—Todavía no. Perdí las señas.

—Están en el bolsillo del abrigo.

—¿De verdad?

Cuando se desconcertaba, estaba encantador.

—Guardaste el papel ahí cuando te di las se­ñas. En el bolsillo derecho de tu abrigo negro.

—¡Ah!

—Parece que hoy por la mañana nadie se preo­cupa ni por la salud, ni por entrenar —comentó ella.

—Antes estuvo aquí un chico. Terminó justo un momento antes de que tú llegaras. ¡Qué pier­nas tienes ayudante Shinomori!

—¿Tú crees? —Megumi dejó que apareciera en su cara una coqueta sonrisa y le dirigió una mirada cargada de intenciones—. Las tuyas tampoco están mal, doctor Sagara.

—Tendrías que haberme visto a los dieciocho años; bueno, a los veinte —se corrigió—. Hasta los veinte fui el típico chico al que le llenan la cara de arena en la playa.

—¿Estabas muy flaco?

—Era como un palillo de dientes que llevara un cartel a la espalda diciendo¡métete conmigo!

Megumi sintió una punzada de simpatía por el flaco e indudablemente torpe chico. Al recordar sus intenciones, lo ignoró, y empezó a trabajar los músculos de las pantorrillas.

—Por eso decidiste entrenar —dijo.

—Cualquiera con mi tipo debe dedicarse toda la vida a entrenar si quiere conseguir un cuerpo atlético. Lo único que pretendo es estar en forma. Leo cosas sobre culturismo.

Ella no pudo contener la risa.

—¿Y qué lees?

—Empiezo leyendo —dijo Sano encogiéndose de hombros—, y después experimento con distintos programas de ejercicios hasta que encuentro lo que puedo hacer —burlándose claramente de sí mismo, sonrió abiertamente—. Hago gráficos.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —admitió él—. Dibujo gráficos y esquemas; y antes y después realizo un análisis en el ordenador. Una mezcla de lo físico y lo intelec­tual; a mí me gusta.

—Ya veo.

Sano enrojeció ligeramente.

—Bueno, pensé que si me iba a dedicar a ras­trear pistas, sumergirme en cuevas y abrirme paso por las selvas, lo mejor sería que fuera capaz de afrontar la parte física del trabajo. Cuando tienes que caminar kilómetros cargando con todo un equipo de material delicado, con el cien por cien de humedad, te hace comprender que es mejor de­dicar algunas horas a la semana al gimnasio.

—Sean cuales sean las razones, el resultado es bueno.

Megumi se levantó para cambiar de máquina y al pasar junto a él le dio un pellizco en el trasero. Cuando vio que Sano se limitaba a mirarla fijamen­te, soltó una carcajada.

—Puedes pellizcarme el trasero siempre que quieras —dijo él.

Ella trabajó los cuadríceps encantada de ver que le había roto el ritmo.

—¿Has recorrido ya la isla?

—No del todo —perdió la cuenta de sus repe­ticiones y se esforzó por recuperar el ritmo—. He estado trabajando casi sin parar.

—La próxima vez que tengamos un par de ho­ras libres, te llevaré a conocer la isla.

Sano comenzaba a acalorarse y no era precisa­mente por el ejercicio.

—Yo puedo en cualquier momento.

—Es peligroso decirle eso a una mujer. Me gusta —dijo Megumi casi ronroneando—. Me gusta que un hombre se arriesgue —se pasó la lengua por los labios—. ¿Has pensado en mí?

—Solamente unas diez o doce veces al día.

—¡Ah! —se movió sobre el banco de ejercicios cuando él tomó las pesas—. Otra afirmación que comporta riesgos. Yo tampoco me he quedado atrás, también te he dedicado bastantes pensamientos.

Megumi se dirigió hacia las pesas, pero en lugar de tomar las suyas, le rozó el brazo con la yema de los dedos.

—¡Humm! Estás tan resbaladizo como yo¿verdad? —se puso más cerca, sus cuerpos se rozaban—. ¿No podríamos tumbarnos y ponernos uno encima del otro ahora mismo?

Sano podría haber captado la cortante mirada de ella, si la sangre no le hubiera inundado la cabeza. Pero cualquier hombre dejaría de pensar con el cerebro cuando una atractiva, sexy y anhelante mujer roza su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Permíteme que deje las pesas —consiguió decir él—, antes de que se me caigan en mis pies, o en los tuyos.

—Me gustan los músculos finos en un hombre —dijo y le apretó los bíceps—. Largos... delgados... flexibles.

Las pesas sonaron como un par de yunques con­tra la percha. Sano la cogió por el pelo, le levantó la cara y puso su boca a unos centímetros de la suya.

Entonces Megumi le dio un codazo en el estómago.

—¡Apártate!

Sano tosió: la única forma en que su cuerpo po­día tomar aire.

—¿Pero, pero qué demonios?

Estaba demasiado extrañado como para enfa­darse, demasiado ocupado en respirar de forma normal como para poder hacer otra cosa que mi­rarla fijamente, atónito ante aquella cara, tan fu­riosa de repente.

—¿Tú crees que quiero que me pongas las ma­nos encima?

Sano consiguió dominar su respiración aunque notó un sabor amargo en el estómago.

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Piénsalo otra vez. Nadie me en­gaña con otra mujer —espetó Megumi.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—No pongas esa cara de inocente. Quizás crees que puedes hacer como si hubieras olvidado que me perseguiste primero a mí y después a ella, y viceversa; eso es ir demasiado lejos, profesor desmemoriado.

—¿Qué¿Cómo?

Megumi cerró los puños y estuvo a punto de uti­lizarlos, realmente le faltó muy poco para hacerlo.

—No mereces la pena —dijo.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al vestuario de señoras airadamente. Golpeó la pared, porque le hacía sentir mejor y se acercó cojeando a su taquilla. Estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa de gimnasia cuando Sano apareció a su lado.

—Ahora mismo te das la vuelta y te vas —le ordenó—. Si no, te arrestaré por comportamiento lascivo y lujurioso.

Sano no sólo no se dio la vuelta y no se fue, si­no que avanzó hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, lo que a Megumi le sorprendió enormemente.

—Tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que acaba de suceder —dijo él.

—No tienes derecho a nada en lo que a mí res­pecta. Y punto.

—Si crees que puedes pasearte pavoneándote por ahí, provocarme hasta casi matarme y darme puñetazos en el estómago...

—Sólo ha sido un codazo, y no me he paseado pavoneándome en mi vida —respondió Megumi.

—Me has buscado deliberadamente para gol­pearme. Quiero saber por qué.

—Porque no me gustan las mentiras, ni las ví­boras. No me gustan los hombres que intentan comprobar con cuántas mujeres pueden acostarse a la vez, sobre todo si yo estoy en la lista.

—Yo no me he acostado con nadie, y ni siquie­ra he salido con nadie desde que llegué aquí —se defendió Sano.

—Voy a añadir «que no me gustan los menti­rosos».

La cogió con firmeza por los codos y la levantó del suelo.

—Yo no miento. Ni siquiera pienso en que puedes lanzar parte de tus conjuros sobre mí.

Megumi abrió la boca para cerrarla a continua­ción. Cuando habló lo hizo con una enorme calma:

—Quita las manos.

Sano la posó de nuevo sobre sus pies y retroce­dió un paso.

—Creo que he dejado claro que me interesas desde el punto de vista personal. En este momen­to, no hay nadie que me interese de la misma for­ma. No he jugado con nadie. No tengo los sufi­cientes reflejos para hacerlo.

—Compraste una botella de vino caro y pasas­te una noche acurrucado con Kaoru.

—¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso? —atur­dido, se alisó el cabello—. Fui a cenar a casa de Kaoru por motivos de trabajo. Ella es una de las principa­les razones de que yo este aquí. Son intereses pro­fesionales. Sin embargo, puedo decir también que me gusta mucho. No me he acostado con ella, ni tengo intención de hacerlo.

—Perfecto —Megumi se volvió hacia la taquilla; se sentía como una idiota, desde antes incluso de que él la soltara—. Como tú dices, es asunto tuyo.

—Estás celosa —hizo una pausa como si nece­sitara concentrarse, o como si no quisiera perder la calma—. Cuando supere el tremendo cabreo que tengo, quizás lo encuentre halagador.

Ella se giró rápidamente.

—Yo no estoy celosa.

—Repasa la escenita a ver qué te parece — su­girió Sano agitando el pulgar en dirección al gimnasio—. Yo ahora voy a remojarme la cabeza. Te ­vendría bien hacer lo mismo —dijo y se alejó a grandes zancadas, dejando la puerta batiendo.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Yaps... Esperoke les haya gustado... las cosas se estan calentando entre estos dos... **_

_**ya saben mandenme sus reviews, mientras mas sean, mas rapido actualizo...**_

_**esop...**_

_**cuidensemeeee y muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias por postear, se los agradesco un millon...**_

_**matta neee**_


	9. Capitulo 8

**_Holis.. como tan? espero ke bien... yo aki con algo de tuto pero les subo un nuevo capitulo, pa ke lo disfruten... En fin Hoy empieza la teleton.. asi ke metance la mano al bolsillito y ayuden cauros del mal..._**

**_ESop... nos vemos abajo... y ya saben, ke ni la hisotira ni los personajes me pertenecen..._**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Ocho**_

Había algo que Megumi odiaba más que sentirse culpable: sentirse avergonzada. Como su carácter no era de los de estallar y olvidar tardó un rato en cambiar de actitud.

Se regodeó en su enfado, disfrutando de cómo bullía en su interior, mientras bloqueaba su capaci­dad para pensar con claridad.

Pasó la mayor parte del día conduciendo en aquel estado y se sintió bien, reafirmada en lo que pensaba, Canalizó su energía poniendo al día el montón de papeles atrasados de la comisaría, limpiando las instalaciones y haciendo el turno de Aoshi. Salió a patrullar a pie primero y después, co­mo prefería seguir ocupada, hizo voluntariamente el turno de patrulla de su hermano.

Recorrió toda la isla tratando de encontrar problemas, deseando tenerlos.

Como no llegaron, se pasó una hora en casa golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el saco de arena de boxeo.

Entonces el sentido común comenzó a abrir­se paso, lo cual no le gustó, ya que poco a poco comenzó a ver su comportamiento con toda cla­ridad.

Había actuado como una estúpida, lo que le re­sultaba difícil de admitir. Se había equivocado, y eso era un trago demasiado grande y amargo para ella. Se sentía como una idiota y le deprimía, por lo que se refugió en la cocina vacía y se comió tres pasteles de chocolate.

En primer lugar, apenas podía creer que un hombre fuera la causa del estado en que se encontraba. Desde luego no habían sido los celos, pensó mientras contemplaba el cuarto pastel. En eso, Sano se equivocaba completamente; pero ella des­de luego había reaccionado de forma exagerada.

Y también le había tratado vergonzosamente, pensó cuando el sentimiento de estupidez empezó a dejar paso a las primeras punzadas de culpabilidad.

Había coqueteado con él. Megumi despreciaba a las mujeres que utilizaban el sexo como arma, co­mo soborno, o como recompensa, y sin embargo, ella lo había utilizado como cebo y como castigo.

Se sentía avergonzada.

El recuerdo de su actuación en el gimnasio de­sembocó en el pastel número cuatro. Aunque a Sano le hubiera interesado Kaoru, algo de lo que a esas alturas estaba absolutamente convencida de que no era cierto, era libre. Dos besos apasionados no suponían ningún compromiso de exclusividad, ni le obligaban a ser fiel.

Sin embargo, la joven creía firmemente que si empezaba a picotear una galleta, debía terminarla del todo antes de empezar otra.

Pero aquél no era el caso aquí y ahora. Lo mejor que podía hacer era no hacer nada, pensó, mientras se frotaba el estómago que tenía li­geramente revuelto. Apartarse y cortar de raíz cual­quier contacto personal con aquel tipo, aunque ad­mitió que probablemente ya era un poco tarde.

Fingiría que no había sucedido nada, precisa­mente lo que tenía que haber ocurrido, si hubiera tenido un poco más de juicio.

Se arrastró hasta su habitación y se encerró, pensando que lo mejor sería evitar cualquier contacto humano en las ocho horas siguientes.

El sueño no acudió con facilidad, pero lo acha­có a la cantidad de chocolate ingerido y juzgó que era un castigo leve para sus faltas.

Cuando llegaron, los sueños fueron más vio­lentos de lo que se merecía.

_Era invierno y la playa estaba desierta. La soledad le pesaba como si tuviera cadenas atenazándole el co­razón. Había una luna llena, su blanca luz bañaba el mar y la orilla. La claridad era tal que casi se podía contar cada grano de aquella arena reluciente._

_El sonido del oleaje retumbaba en sus oídos; era un rumor que le recordaba que estaba sola; que siempre lo estaría._

_Levantó las manos y gritó de dolor, de furia. El viento le respondió levantando remolinos de arena brillante, más y más rápido._

_El poder fluyó a través de ella, como el filo de una espada tan frío que quemaba. La tormenta que había conjurado rugía y negras nubes se cernían hasta cubrir la luz de aquella luna blanca y pura._

—_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_Megumi se volvió en medio de aquel torrente y vio a la hermana que había perdido, con el cabello negro reluciente y los ojos verdes ensombrecidos por la pena._

—_Por justicia, por ti —respondió, ya que ne­cesitaba creerlo._

—_No. Fue por venganza, por odio —la que fue­ra Aire no alargó los brazos, sino que permaneció quieta con las manos en la cintura—. Nosotras no podemos utilizar lo que somos para derramar sangre._

—_El derramó la tuya primero._

—_¿Acaso mi debilidad, mis temores son excusa para los tuyos?_

—_¿Debilidad? Ahora soy más fuerte que nun­ca. —La magia negra bulló en su interior—. _

_No tengo miedo._

—_Estás sola. Has sacrificado a la persona a la que amabas._

_Como si fuera un sueño dentro del sueño, pu­do ver al hombre dueño de su corazón. Le miró y le volvió a ver muerto, apartado de ella y de sus hi­jos como consecuencia de sus terribles actos._

_Las lágrimas que le arrasaron los ojos quema­ban como si fueran ácido._

—_Tenía que haber permanecido al margen._

—_Él te amaba._

—_Ahora estoy más allá del amor._

_Aire giró las manos que brillaban tan blancas como la cegadora luna llena._

—_Sin amor no hay vida, ni esperanza. Yo rom­pí el primer lazo entre nosotras, y me faltó valor para rehacerlo. Ahora tú rompes el segundo. En­cuentra la compasión en ti, pide perdón, si no la cadena se debilitará._

—_Yo no cambiaré nada._

—_Nuestra hermana será puesta a prueba —Ai­re habló ahora con urgencia—. Sin nosotras, pue­de que fracase, entonces nuestro círculo se rompe­rá de una vez y para siempre. Los hijos de nuestros hijos lo pagarán. Lo he visto._

—_¿Me estás pidiendo que renuncie a lo que he probado ya, a lo que puedo conjurar con sólo un pensamiento? —Elevó la mano y el mar se levantó con rabia contra el brillante muro de arena; cientos de voces gritaron—. No lo haré. Antes de que yo acabe con esto, cada hombre, cada mujer, cada niño que nos maldijo, que nos dio caza como a ali­mañas, se retorcerá de agonía._

—_Entonces nos condenarás —dijo Aire en voz baja—. A nosotras y a todos los que vengan detrás. Mira y contempla lo que sucederá._

_El muro de arena se disolvió. El mar furioso se retiró y se congeló en un momento, palpitando. La luna tan blanca, tan pura, se partió y de ella goteó sangre helada. Los rayos restallaron como látigos en el cielo oscuro y cayeron sobre la tierra produ­ciendo humo y fuego._

_Crecieron llamas alimentadas por un viento salvaje y voraz, haciendo que la oscuridad quedara cegada por la luz._

_La noche se convirtió en un prolongado grito aterrorizado al desaparecer la isla engullida por el mar._

A pesar de lo inquietante que había resultado aquel sueño, Megumi se auto convenció de que había sido producto de la culpa y del chocolate. A la luz del día hizo caso omiso de la ansiedad que le había producido y centró su energía en apalear la última nieve que había caído.

Cuando Aoshi se reunió con ella, ya había lim­piado los escalones y la mitad del camino.

—Yo me ocuparé del resto —dijo su herma­no—. Entra en casa y toma café y algún bollo para desayunar.

—Soy incapaz de comer nada. Me atraqué de pasteles de chocolate anoche, o sea que me viene bien el ejercicio.

—¡Oye! —la tomó por la barbilla y le levantó la cara para estudiarla despacio—. Pareces cansada.

—No he dormido muy bien.

—¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?

—Nada. Comí demasiados dulces, no he dor­mido bien y estoy pagándolo ahora.

—Mira, querida, estás hablando con alguien que te conoce bien. Cuando tienes algún problema te vuelcas en el trabajo, en tareas duras tanto física como mentalmente, hasta que consigues darle la vuelta a la situación. Suéltalo.

—No hay nada que contar —Megumi movió nerviosamente los pies y al final sencillamente suspiró. Su hermano podía quedarse allí y esperar una respuesta toda la eternidad—. De acuerdo, no estoy preparada para soltarlo. Estoy intentando resolverlo.

—Bien. Si apalear toda esa nieve te ayuda, entonces te dejo continuar.

Aoshi se dio la vuelta. No parecía estar sólo can­sada, también parecía infeliz. Intentaría distraerla. ¿Para qué estaban sino los hermanos mayores? To­mó nieve en las manos y formó una bola; la lanzó.

Le dio en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con un sonoro «punk». No en vano era el lanzador principal del equipo de béisbol de la isla.

Megumi se volvió despacio y contempló la sonri­sa cariñosa de su hermano.

—O sea que... quieres jugar¿no?

Se volvió mientras agarraba nieve. En el mo­mento en que él se agachaba para hacerse con más munición, le disparó en mitad de los ojos. Megumi solía jugar al béisbol en tercera base y era una corredora lo suficientemente valiente o loca como para intentar robar la base siempre que se le presentaba la ocasión.

Se dieron una paliza haciendo volar bolas de nieve por el camino a medio despejar, sin dejar de lanzarse insultos y pullas.

Mientras tanto, Misao llegó hasta la puerta: lo que había sido una sábana inmaculada que cubría el césped estaba ahora enmarañada por los surcos y lomas producidos por los cuerpos al caer. Lucy salió disparada como una bala dando fuertes ladri­dos de alegría, y se sumó a la escena.

Misao, divertida, cruzó los brazos para proteger­se del frío y salió al porche.

—Niños deberíais entrar y limpiaros —les gri­tó—, o llegaréis tarde al colegio.

Fue más por instinto que algo planeado el que los dos hermanos se giraran a la vez. Las dos bolas de nieve golpearon a Misao de pleno. Los gritos que se escucharon a continuación provocaron que Megumi se riera tan fuerte que se tuvo que arrodillar, mientras Lucy corría a darle lametones.

—¡Huy! —Aoshi se tragó la sonrisa al ver un brillo peligroso en los ojos de su mujer—. Perdo­na, cariño. ¿Sabes? Ha sido un acto reflejo.

—Te voy a enseñar lo que es un acto reflejo. Qué tranquilizador saber que la policía de la isla dispara sobre gente desarmada —Misao aspiró por la nariz y levantó la barbilla—. Quiero todo esto despejado, y de paso podéis limpiar mi coche si conseguís parar de reír un momento.

Se dirigió al interior y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—¡Glup! —exclamó Megumi y rompió a reír de nuevo—. Creo que esta noche vas a dormir en el sofá, querido hermanito.

—No es rencorosa —Aoshi hizo una mueca elevando los hombros—. Pero voy a limpiarle el coche.

—Te tiene sorbido el seso¿verdad?

Él se limitó a lanzarle una furibunda mirada.

—Te mataré después.

Megumi se enderezó y aún continuaba riendo en­tre dientes, mientras su hermano y Lucy se abrían paso con dificultad a través de la nieve en dirección a la parte trasera de la casa. Pensó que no había na­da como una buena pelea de bolas de nieve para estabilizar las cosas, Tan pronto como terminara de limpiar el camino, iría a hacer las paces con Misao.

Pensaba que su cuñada tenía más sentido del humor. ¿Qué importancia tenía un poco de nieve entre amigos? Sin dedicarle más tiempo al asunto, Megumi tomó la pala y justo entonces oyó el grito de dolor y los ladridos enloquecidos.

Sosteniendo la pala como si fuera un bate, co­rrió hacia el lateral de la casa. Al doblar la esquina se encontró con la cara llena de nieve; la sorpresa fue tal que le hizo engullir parte, ahogándola. Cuando la escupió y se limpió la cara, vio a su her­mano cubierto de nieve hasta los hombros.

Y vio a Misao plantada con una sonrisa de satis­facción y dos cubos vacíos. Golpeaba uno contra el otro delicadamente para quitar los restos de nieve.

—Esto ha sido un acto reflejo —dijo Misao asin­tiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Madre mía! —Megumi intentó sacudirse la nieve que tenía bajo el cuello y que chorreaba fría y húmeda—. ¡Bien por Misao!

Megumi se veía capaz de conservar su buen hu­mor a lo largo del día, y lo hubiera conseguido si Dennis Takani no hubiera aparecido por la comi­saría arrastrando los pies.

—Aquí está mi delincuente favorito —puso los pies encima de la mesa y se dispuso a disfrutar el espectáculo, ya que el chico siempre conseguía en­tretenerla—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Se supone que tengo que disculparme por causar problemas y agradecerte que me llevaras de vuelta al colegio, etcétera, etcétera.

—¡Vaya Den! —Megumi se enjugó una lágrima imaginaria—. Estoy emocionada.

El chico torció la boca en una mueca.

—Mamá ha dicho que tengo que hacerlo. Me han echado del colé dos días, no puedo salir en tres semanas y tengo que hacer unos trabajos sobre la responsabilidad y la sinceridad.

—¿Unos trabajos? Eso es lo peor¿verdad?

—Sí —se dejó caer sobre la silla frente a ella y suspiró pesadamente—. Supongo que fue una estupidez.

—Creo que sí.

—No hay forma de largarse del colegio en in­vierno —añadió él.

—Sin comentarios al respecto. ¿Qué pasó con el examen de historia?

—Lo aprobé.

—¿Bromeas? Tú eres un burro, Den.

—La verdad es que no fue tan difícil como pensaba. Y mamá no ha sido tan dura como creía, ni papá tampoco. Sólo me ha caído un sermón.

—¡Uf! —Megumi le dedicó un estremecimiento para hacerle sonreír—. ¡Qué horror, un sermón!

—Puedo utilizar la mayor parte del sermón en los trabajos. Creo que he aprendido la lección de veras.

—Cuéntame.

—Bueno, pues además de planear mejor las cosas para no congelarme las orejas en el bosque cuando falte a la escuela, es mucho mejor hacer lo que se supone que debes hacer, en primer lugar.

—Mucho mejor —convino ella. Y como le apreciaba, se levantó para prepararle un chocolate caliente.

—Y como tú me hiciste volver a la escuela y confesar lo que había hecho, no tengo que preocupar­me¿sabes? Papá dice que cuando te metes en un lío tienes que hacerle frente y arreglarlo. Así la gente te respetará y además podrás respetarte a ti mismo.

Megumi sintió una punzada de dolor en la gar­ganta al servir el chocolate en un tazón.

—¡Dios mío! —murmuró.

—Todo el mundo comete errores, pero sólo los cobardes se esconden de ellos. Es un buen te­ma¿no crees, tía Meg? Puedo utilizarlo en los tra­bajos.

—Sí —ella soltó un taco por lo bajo—. Es un buen tema.

Si un chico de doce años podía plantar cara a los problemas, entonces una mujer de treinta de­bía ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Hubiera preferido que la regañaran y la obli­garan a redactar aquellos temibles trabajos, antes que llamar a la puerta de Sano. Pero no había op­ción: no ante el agobio de la culpa de la vergüenza y del ejemplo de un chico de doce años.

Pensó que quizá Sano le cerraría la puerta en las narices y ella no podría enfadarse con él si lo hacía. Por supuesto, si por casualidad actuaba así, entonces podría limitarse a escribirle algo como disculpa, lo cual, bien pensado, era casi como ha­cer una redacción.

Sin embargo, el primer movimiento debía ser cara a cara. Y por eso, a la caída de la tarde, se plantó frente a la puerta y se preparó para humi­llarse.

Sano abrió la puerta. Llevaba puestas las gafas y un jersey que llevaba escrito «¿qué passsa contigo?» y un dibujo con el alce Bullwinkle, la masco­ta de Minnesota. En otras circunstancias le hubie­ra resultado gracioso.

—Ayudante Shinomori —saludó, muy fríamente.

—¿Puedo entrar un momento? —se tragó el primer bocado de humillación—. Por favor.

Sano retrocedió a la vez que le hacía un ademán para que entrara.

Megumi vio que estaba trabajando. Había un par de monitores en marcha. Uno de ellos mostraba lí­neas en zig-zag que le recordaron a las máquinas del hospital. Tenía la chimenea encendida y olía a café recalentado.

—Te interrumpo... —comenzó.

—En efecto. Déjame colgar tu abrigo.

—No —sujetó el abrigo con más fuerza, a la defensiva—. No me llevará mucho tiempo y después te dejaré en paz. Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día. Yo estaba equivocada, completa­mente equivocada y todo lo que dije estuvo fuera de lugar. No hay excusa para lo que hice, lo que di­je ni para la forma en que me porté.

—Bueno, eso abarca casi todo —le hubiera gustado continuar enfadado con ella, porque se encontraba muy cómodo en aquel estado—. Acep­to tus disculpas.

Megumi hundió las manos en los bolsillos. No le gustaba cuando las cosas parecían demasiado fáciles.

—Me pasé —dijo.

—No lo discuto.

—Me gustaría terminar... —la voz de Megumi se tornó más fría.

—De acuerdo, continúa.

—No sé por qué me pasé, pero fue lo que hice. Incluso si hubieras estado con Kaoru de forma... ín­tima, no sería asunto mío. Yo soy responsable de mis actos, de mis decisiones y de mis elecciones, y así es como me gusta que sea.

—Megumi, déjame colgar tu abrigo, por favor —insistió Sano de forma más amable.

—No, no me voy a quedar. He estado dándole vueltas, intentando encontrar una justificación después de todo. Eso me cabrea. El caso es que primero te habías interesado por mí, y después por Kaoru, para intentar suavizar la relación entre ambas, para que así pudiéramos ayudarte en tu trabajo.

—Bueno, eso es insultante — Sano se quitó las gafas y las sujetó por la patilla

—Lo sé, y lo siento —admitió con gravedad—. Es más, estoy avergon­zada por haber utilizado ese argumento para justi­ficarme y haber usado el sexo, excitándote como lo hice, para castigarte. Las mujeres que hacen eso alteran el sentido del sexo. Entonces... —Megumi dejó escapar el aliento, mientras analizaba sus sen­timientos; no se sentía mejor, maldita sea; se sentía mortificada—. ... Entonces, esto es todo. Te dejo seguir con lo que estabas haciendo —acabó.

Se volvió hacia la entrada pero Sano se movió a la vez que ella, y puso la mano sobre la puerta.

—Si vamos un poco más allá de la superficie de las cosas, que es algo que me gusta hacer, hay una parte pequeña de tu exagerada reacción que en­cuentro satisfactoria, desde un punto de vista estrictamente egoísta y superficial.

Ella no le miró; se negaba. ¿Para qué molestar­se cuando podía sentir la satisfacción en su voz?

—Precisamente por eso me siento todavía más idiota.

—No me importa —deslizó su mano a lo largo de su larga coleta—. Voy a quitarte el abrigo —lo tomó de sus hombros—. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—No. No. Estoy de servicio —le sorprendió darse cuenta de que lo que quería era que la abrazara. Sencillamente un pequeño abrazo rápido, a pesar de que nunca había sido muy partidaria de aquellas muestras de afecto.

Sano acarició de nuevo su cabello deslizando suavemente los dedos a lo largo de la suave cascada de pelo.

—¿Quieres un beso y que hagamos las paces?

—Creo que podemos dejar de lado la parte re­lativa a los besos —le quitó el abrigo de las manos, se apartó a un lado y lo tiró al suelo cerca de la puerta. Hizo un gesto señalando el dibujo del al­ce—. ¿Es tu retrato?

—¿Cómo? —Sano miró bajó la vista, centran­do la mirada en el dibujo de su jersey—. Sí. Hice un curso de postgrado allí. No has vivido hasta que has visto la primavera en las Frosbite Falls1.

Megumi sonrió y se sintió mejor.

—No sé dónde encasillarte, Sano.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Quieres...? —Sano se detuvo cuando empezó a sonar un timbre y comenzó a mirar por la habitación con aire aturdido.

—Me parece que es el teléfono —dijo Megumi queriendo ayudar.

—Sí, pero¿cuál de ellos? El del dormitorio —decidió y se fue hacia allí a grandes zancadas.

Se agachó para recoger el abrigo. Quizás lo mejor sería marcharse mientras él estaba ocupado. En aquel momento le escuchó hablar en lo que pa­recía ser español.

¿Qué tendrían los idiomas extranjeros se pre­guntó, que estimulaban la imaginación? Dejó el abrigo donde estaba y se dirigió hacia el dormito­rio con disimulo.

Sano estaba de pie cerca de la cama, con las gafas colgando por las patillas del bolsillo de sus pantalo­nes vaqueros. La cama estaba hecha; le gustaban los hombres que mantenían un mínimo de orden. Había libros esparcidos y apilados por todas partes. Él se paseaba nervioso mientras hablaba y se dio cuenta de que iba descalzo, solamente llevaba calcetines grue­sos: uno negro y otro azul marino. Era encantador.

Hablaba muy rápido. Siempre que oía hablar en otro idioma, sonaba a sus oídos como un torrente incomprensible de sonidos fascinantes, di­chos a toda velocidad.

Aguzó el oído. Daba la sensación de estar muy concentrado pero no en el español, pensó. Lo hablaba con una fluidez que denotaba un perfecto dominio.

Entonces Sano comenzó a buscar por la habita­ción, golpeándose la camisa con una mano.

—En el bolsillo derecho —le apuntó Megumi provocando que él se diera la vuelta y la sorprendiese parpadeando—. ¿Buscas las gafas?

—Eh... no. Sí. ¿Qué? No, no, uno momento. ¿Por qué no encuentro un bolígrafo?

Megumi se acercó y cogió uno de los tres que ha­bía en la mesita de noche. Al ver que seguía buscando algo, le ofreció un trozo de papel también.

—Gracias. No sé por qué siempre... ¿Cómo? Sí, sí.

Sano se sentó en un costado de la cama y se puso a escribir algo. Habiendo llegado tan lejos, Megumi no vio ninguna razón para detenerse. In­clinó la cabeza para leer sus notas, pero le desconcertó ver que otra vez estaban escritas en ta­quigrafía.

Decidió que además probablemente estarían en español, con lo que aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiar el dormitorio.

No había ropa por en medio. Tampoco queda­ba mucho espacio libre con todos los libros, revistas y pilas de papeles. No había fotografías perso­nales, pensó que era una pena.

Encima de la cómoda se encontraba el montón habitual de monedas, junto a una medalla de San Cristóbal. Se acordó del amuleto de la guantera y se preguntó con qué otras cosas se protegería.

Había una navaja, un juego de destornilladores pequeños y unas cuantas piezas no identificables de plástico y de metal que debieron formar parte de un fusible y una especie de piedra vitrea negra; la tocó y al sentir un zumbido sordo y vibrante se abstuvo de hacerlo de nuevo

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Sano continuaba sen­tado en un lado de la cama. Había colgado el teléfono y miraba al vacío con una expresión entre soñadora y distraída.

Ella se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención.

—O sea que hablas español.

—Humm...

—¿Malas noticias?

—Eh... No, no, noticias interesantes. Era un colega de Costa Rica. Cree que tiene una conexión con un EBE.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡Ah! Un EBE es un Ente Biológico Extraterrestre.

—¿Un hombrecito verde?

—Eso es. —Sano dejó las notas a un lado—. Tiene que ver con todas las brujas montadas en escobas que yo he documentado.

—En cualquier caso, es interesante. Ya vere­mos qué ocurre. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te atraiga a mi dormitorio?

—No estás tan distraído como parece.

—Solamente la mitad del tiempo —dio unas palmadas en la cama a su lado.

—Es una oferta realmente atractiva, pero paso. Me voy a casa.

—¿Por qué no cenamos algo? —se quitó las gafas y las colocó con cuidado encima de la cama—. Pode­mos salir a tomar algo fuera. ¿Ya es hora de cenar?

—Puede ser. Quita las gafas de la cama. Se te olvidará y te sentarás encima o algo parecido.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo sabes que me ocurrirá eso? —Cogió las llaves y las colocó en la mesita de noche.

—Pura adivinación. ¿Te importa si llamo a casa para avisar a mi familia de que no voy a ir a cenar?

—Adelante.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el teléfono, Sano la to­mó de la mano y la hizo girar hasta que la colocó entre sus piernas.

—Me gustaría discutir lo de no besarte, que hemos hablado antes. Creo que como tú eres la que se ha disculpado, deberías ser tú también la que me besaras.

—Estoy pensando en ello —levantó el teléfo­no y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de él mientras hablaba brevemente con Aoshi—. Bien, éste es el trato: las manos sobre la cama y las tienes que mantener ahí. Nada de tocar, ni de agarrar.

—Es demasiado estricto, pero acepto —dijo colocando las palmas en el borde de la cama.

Megumi pensó que había llegado el momento de demostrarle que no era el único que tenía iniciativa. Se inclinó despacio, jugando con las manos en su pelo antes de apoyarse en sus hombros. Detuvo su boca a un centímetro de la suya.

—Las manos quietas —repitió ella.

Se rozaron los labios, un ligero choque de los dientes y una insinuación de la lengua.

Megumi le mordió, con una pasión felina, pri­mero un labio, después el otro, para dejar escapar el aliento en un prolongado gemido de placer que se expandió por todo su cuerpo. La joven ardía en un incandescente brote de placer. Se apartó ligera­mente para tomar aire y se detuvo un instante, entonces hundió sus dedos entre el cabello alborota­do de Sano y se abandonó sobre él.

Sano sintió calor suficiente para quemar a cualquier hombre por dentro y por fuera. Apretó las manos como si quisiera atornillarlos sobre el borde de la cama y sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta.

Se sentía devorado con una avidez implacable.

Megumi se apoderó de él, se introdujo en su san­gre como si se tratara de una droga de efecto rápido; una droga que arañara sus terminaciones ner­viosas más que adormecerlas. Sano sentía algo tan fuerte, que sólo esperaba que su sistema nervioso explotara.

Megumi estuvo a punto de empujarle hacia atrás, de sucumbir al deseo que la inundaba y tumbarle sobre la cama. Cada vez que estaba con él, algo re­sonaba en su cerebro, paralizaba su cuerpo y le oprimía el corazón. Aunque le había pedido que se controlara y se había controlado a sí misma, se en­contraba perdida.

Notó que él temblaba y sintió su propia res­puesta en forma de estremecimiento. Para termi­nar aquel beso y apartarse apeló a toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Sano dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado. Ella podía ver su pulso latiendo en su garganta como un taladro. Pero a pesar de todo, él no la había to­cado. Semejante demostración de autocontrol merecía respeto, pensó Megumi; era algo digno de ad­miración y a la vez un reto que desafiar.

Con la yema de los dedos, ella hizo un gesto golpeándose ligeramente la comisura de los labios.

—Vamos a comer algo —dijo y salió rápida­mente de la habitación.

Paso a paso, pensó Megumi mientras recogía el abrigo del suelo, habían llegado a un punto de no retorno.

1 Famosas cataratas de Minnesota. (N. de la T.)

Continuara...

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta aki les dejo el capitulo... Espero ke lo hayan disfrutado...**_

_**Ya saben dejen sus comentarios.. para saber ke tal va la historia y si les gusta...**_

_**GRacias por los comentarios ke me han dejado son muy amables todas, y espero ke sigan leyendo esta historia ke esta adaptada con mucho cariño para ustdes...**_

_**esop**_

_**matta neee**_


	10. Capitulo 9

**_Hola... CAPITULO DEDICADO A NUKI... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GENERALAA!!! _**

**_Esop... nos vemos abajooooo (ya saben ke ni los perosnajes ni la historia me pertenecen asi ke no joda)_**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Nueve**_

Goei Hiruma sabía cómo hacer ha­blar a la gente. En primer lugar, la cuestión era ser consciente de que, tras de una capa de digni­dad y discreción o incluso de reticencia, lo que la gente realmente quería era hablar. Cuanto más extraño y sórdido fuera el asunto, más ganas de charlar tenían.

Se trataba de una cuestión de paciencia y per­sistencia, y de dejar de vez en cuando un billete doblado sobre la palma de una mano.

Aquella historia le provocaba tanto interés co­mo deseos de dedicarle tiempo. Volvió la vista atrás, al acantilado de la autopista número 1, don­de una mujer desesperada había simulado su pro­pia muerte. Era un lugar pintoresco: mar, cielo y rocas. Se imaginó unas fotografías austeras en blanco y negro de efecto dramático.

Ya no pensaba simplemente en un reportaje en una revista. Goei había subido el listón hasta plantearse la idea de escribir un libro jugoso, un li­bro de gran éxito.

La semilla de aquella ambición se había sem­brado el día de su primera visita a Seta. Pensó que era raro que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes; que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo ansioso de fama y de fortuna que estaba.

Otros ya lo habían hecho antes que él: habían volcado sus conocimientos o sus aficiones en libros con cubiertas satinadas y con grandes ventas. ¿Por qué él no?

¿Por qué estaba malgastando su tiempo y sus habilidades, que eran considerables, en revistas donde le pagaban por el número de líneas redacta­das? En lugar de tener que perseguir a Larry King para que le concediera una entrevista, ahora sería Larry King quien le buscara a él.

Una voz en su interior, que hasta entonces ig­noraba que existiera, le susurraba todo el tiempo¡A cobrar!

Y eso es lo que se disponía a hacer.

Empezó a seguir el rastro de Misato Seta, ahora Misao Makimashi, juntando pequeños re­tazos de información, especulaciones y hechos pro­cedentes de los archivos policiales.

Mantuvo una interesante conversación con un hombre que aseguraba haberle vendido a Misao la bicicleta de segunda mano que había utilizado co­mo primer medio de transporte; y después de ha­cer preguntas en la estación de autobuses de Car­mel consiguió confirmar la descripción de la bici. Misato Seta había iniciado su largo viaje pe­daleando sobre una bicicleta azul de seis marchas.

La imaginó subiendo y bajando colinas.

Llevaba peluca, según algunos pelirroja, según otros castaña. Él se decantaba por ésta última, seguro de que su intención había sido pasar desaper­cibida.

Había empleado más de dos semanas en rastrear y volver a rastrear, chocando contra un muro de fal­sas pistas, hasta que consiguió su primer premio gordo en Dallas, donde Misao Makimashi había alquilado una habitación con cocina en un motel ba­rato y se había empleado como pinche en un bar mugriento.

Se llamaba Lidamae, según se leía en la placa que llevaba prendida sobre el uniforme de color rosa fuerte. Había servido mesas durante treinta años, y suficientes tazas de café como para llenar el maldito Coito de Méjico. Se había casado dos ve­ces y había echado a patadas en sus perezosos culos a dos hijos de puta.

Tenía un gato llamado Bola de Nieve; no había terminado el bachillerato, y hablaba con un deje de Tejas tan agudo como para cortar diamantes.

A Lidamae no le importaba dejar de lado sus obligaciones un momento para hablar con un periodista. Además no vaciló en aceptar la oferta de un billete de veinte dólares por su tiempo y las molestias. Escondió el billete donde se supondría que lo haría: en la copa de su generoso sujetador.

Respondía tan perfectamente a la típica ima­gen de la camarera, con su pelo rubio platino pei­nado en enorme cascada, el intenso azul de la som­bra de ojos que cubría sus párpados casi hasta las cejas, que Goei se preguntó quién podría hacer su papel en la película que se rodaría basándose en el libro.

—Yo le dije a Tidas, Tidas dirige la cocina, que había algo raro en aquella chica. Algo espeluznante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con espeluznante?

—Su forma de mirar, una mirada de conejo, asustada de su propia sombra. Siempre vigilando la puerta, además. Por supuesto, me di cuenta de que estaba huyendo —con un gesto de asenti­miento satisfecho Lidamae sacó un paquete de Camel del bolsillo de su delantal—. Las mujeres no­tamos estas cosas a nuestra manera. Mi segundo marido intentó patearme una o dos veces —expul­só el humo como si fuera su aliento—, pero, fue su culo el que acabó pateado. El hombre que me le­vante una mano haría bien en contratar un buen seguro, porque iba a pasar una buena temporada en el hospital.

—¿Alguna vez le preguntaste algo al respecto?

—Esa no diría ni mu —resopló al tiempo que lanzaba por la nariz una nube de humo como si fue­ra un dragón—. Siempre guardando las distancias. Hacía su trabajo, no puedo decir otra cosa, y siem­pre era educada. Una señora, le dije a Tidas, esta Misao es una señora. Llevaba la clase escrita en la ca­ra: delgada como un hilo, con el pelo arreglado de cualquier forma, teñido de castaño poco definido, pero era igual, se le notaba la clase —dio otra calada al cigarrillo y lo sacudió—. No me sorprendí lo más mínimo cuando vi el reportaje en las noticias —con­tinuó—. La reconocí enseguida, aunque en la foto­grafía que enseñaron, iba muy arreglada y era pelinegra.

Lo comente con Suzanne... Suzanne y yo estába­mos haciendo el turno de comidas, le dije: «Suzanne mira quién sale en la televisión»; en aquella de ahí, la que está encima de la barra —señaló la televi­sión para más información de Goei—. Le dije: ésa es la pequeña Misao que trabajó aquí unas sema­nas el año pasado. A lo mejor Suzanne se quedó de piedra, pero a mí no me sorprendió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo trabajó aquí?

—Pues serían unas tres semanas. De repente un día no apareció en su turno. No volvimos a ver­le el pelo hasta el reportaje en las noticias de la te­levisión. Déjame decirte que Tidas se cabreó. Esa chica sabía cocinar.

—¿Vino a verla alguien alguna vez¿Hubo al­guien que le prestara más atención de la normal?

—Nadie. De todas formas pocas veces sacaba la cabeza de la cocina.

—¿Tú crees que Tidas me dejará ver los con­tratos laborales?

Lidamae dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, mientras estudiaba a Goei a través de una nube de humo azul.

—Preguntar no hace daño¿verdad?

Le costó otro billete de veinte dólares ojear el papeleo, pero le consiguió la fecha exacta de la partida de Misao. Con ese dato y un cálculo aproxi­mado de los ahorros de Misao, Goei se lanzó a explorar la estación de autobuses.

Le siguió la pista hasta El Paso, donde casi la perdió, si no es porque se topó con un hombre que le había vendido un coche.

Siguió su rastro día a día, leyó una y otra vez, cada artículo, entrevista, informe o comentario aparecidos a raíz de la detención de Seta.

La chica había trabajado en comedores de es­cuelas, en restaurantes de hoteles y cafeterías, permaneciendo en cada lugar no más de tres semanas, durante los seis primeros meses de su viaje. Pare­cía que había hecho el recorrido sin ton ni son.

Goei dedujo que aquél había sido precisa­mente el propósito. Misao se había dirigido al sur, luego al este y después, siguiendo de nuevo sus propias huellas, se encaminó de nuevo al norte. Aún así, con el tiempo se había marchado hacia el este otra vez.

Aunque no otorgaba gran credibilidad a la opi­nión que Lidamae tenía sobre su propia perspicacia, encontró un hilo conductor en las entrevistas a patrones y compañeros: Misao Makimashi era una señora.

¿Qué más era? Le correspondía juzgarlo por sí mismo. Tenía que encontrarse con ella cara a cara. Pero antes, quería más: quería la historia de Soujiro Seta.

Sin saber que su vida estaba siendo examina­da minuciosamente en aquel mismo instante, Misao aprovechó su día libre y la mejora del tiempo.

El deshielo de febrero trajo una falsa sensación de primavera y una temperatura que no requería más abrigo que una ligera chaqueta.

Se llevó a Lucy a dar un paseo a la playa y ju­gueteó con la idea de ir al pueblo y comprar algo insensato e innecesario. El hecho de que pudiera hacerlo era uno de sus milagros cotidianos.

De momento, se contentaba con la playa, el mar y la gran perra negra. Mientras Lucy se diver­tía cazando gaviotas, Misao se sentó en la arena y contempló las olas.

— Tienes suerte de que esté de buen humor, porque si no debería abrirte un expediente por te­ner al perro suelto.

Misao alzó la mirada mientras Megumi se dejaba caer a su lado.

—También deberías abrir otro para ti. Esta mañana cuando habéis salido las dos a correr, tampoco he visto que cogieras una correa —respondió Misao.

—Esta mañana utilicé la correa invisible. —Megumi se rodeó con los brazos las rodillas que tenía levantadas—. ¡Dios mío¡Qué día! Me gustaría que hubiera cientos como éste.

—Ya lo sé. Yo no he podido quedarme en casa. La lista de lo que tengo que hacer es tan larga co­mo tu brazo, pero me he escapado.

—La lista seguirá estando ahí.

—Tendrá que esperar.

Como vio que Misao continuaba mirándola fija­mente, Megumi se bajó las gafas de sol y la escudriñó por encima de ellas.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Pareces... contenta contigo misma —sentenció Misao—. No te he visto demasiado en las últimas dos semanas, pero cuando nos hemos encontrado parecías algo ensimismada.

—Ah¿sí? Bueno, la vida es bella.

—Ya, ya. Has estado con Sanosuke Sagara.

Megumi deslizó sus dedos por la arena dibujan­do florecillas.

—¿Ésta es tu forma educada de preguntarme si lo estamos haciendo?

—No —Misao esperó un instante antes de con­tinuar—. Pero bueno¿lo habéis hecho?

—No, todavía no —Megumi se inclinó hacia atrás satisfecha y apoyó los codos en la arena—. Me está divirtiendo esta etapa presexual más de lo que nunca pude imaginar. Sobre todo porque siempre he creído que si ibas a bailar, pues llegabas y a bailar. Pero...

—Un romance es un baile, de alguna manera.

La mirada de Megumi fue rápida y cortante.

—Yo no he dicho que estemos teniendo un ro­mance de los de corazones, flores y miradas de cor­dero. Es un hombre interesante con el que salir, na­da más... cuando no está buscando fantasmas, claro. Ha estado en todas partes. Quiero decir en lugares de los que yo ignoraba su existencia. —Recordó que incluso sabía cuál era la capital de Liechtenstein—. ¿Sabías que se licenció con dieciséis años? —conti­nuó—. Eso es ser inteligente¿no? A pesar de todo eso es una persona normal. Le gusta el cine y el béis­bol. Quiero decir que no va de listillo...

—No es un intelectual snob —corrigió Misao, divertida.

—Eso es. Le gusta Rocky y escucha música normal. Es como si tuviera una enorme capacidad intelectual que le permitiera usar las fórmulas de la gravedad, y a la vez disfrutar de una buena teleco­media. Además, en el agua, a la que es muy aficiona­do, demuestra estar en una forma excelente, aunque a veces, en tierra firme, puede llegar a pisarse sus propios pies. Es encantador.

Misao abrió la boca para añadir algo al respecto, pero Megumi ya se había lanzado de nuevo.

—La verdad es que es un loco de la electróni­ca, pero muy hábil. Me arregló los auriculares cuando ya iba a tirarlos. El otro día además... —frunció el ceño cuando vio la amplia sonrisa de Misao—. ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

—Estás completamente colada.

—Por favor... ¡Menuda expresión! —soltó un bufido y cruzó las piernas por los tobillos—. Com­pletamente colada. ¡Jesús!

—Es la expresión perfecta para lo que estoy viendo. Y además pienso que es maravilloso.

—No te subas al barco del amor, Misao. Esta­mos bien juntos y punto. Después nos acostare­mos y seguiremos juntos. Continuaremos lleván­dolo amistosamente hasta que no me cuelgue el cartel de bruja del cuello. Entonces volverá a Nue­va York y escribirá su libro, o su reportaje, o lo que sea. No estamos enamorados.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero en todo el tiempo que llevo en Tres Hermanas, nunca te he visto pasar tanto tiempo con alguien, ni estar tan feliz.

—O sea, que me gusta más que la mayoría de los hombres, que es el que más me atrae... —dijo Megumi enderezándose de nuevo y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Totalmente enamorada —murmuró Misao entre dientes.

—Cállate.

—¿Por qué no le invitas a cenar?

—¿Qué?

—Tráelo esta noche a casa a cenar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a preparar el plato favorito de Aoshi y habrá comida de sobra.

—¿Vas a preparar carne a la cazuela? —A Megumi se le hizo la boca agua.

—Estoy convencida de que a Sano le gustará tomar algo hecho en casa en lugar de comida preparada, cenar en un restaurante o calentarse algo de lo que yo vendo —Misao se puso de pie y se sacu­dió la arena de los pantalones.

—Desde luego, le gusta comer. Misao, no estás intentando hacer de casamentera¿verdad?

Misao abrió sus ojos verdes con aire de inocencia.

—Por supuesto que no. Dile que venga a las seis y media y avísame si no le viene bien.

Dio unas palmadas llamando a Lucy y se diri­gió a casa.

Tenía mucho que hacer en poco tiempo.

—No estoy preparando ningún encantamiento —declaró Misao.

Kaoru inclinó la cabeza y sonrió dulcemente a Misao que fruncía el ceño frente a la patata que esta­ba pelando.

—¿Entonces por qué me has pedido que vinie­ra y que comentáramos tus planes para la cena de esta noche? —preguntó Kaoru.

—Porque admiro tu buen gusto.

—Busca otra excusa.

—Porque conoces a Megumi mejor que yo.

—Continúa.

—De acuerdo. —Misao tomó rápidamente otra patata, mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto—. No vale un conjuro, eso no estaría bien... ¿verdad? —aña­dió al tiempo que miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

—No, no estaría bien. Ninguna de las dos par­tes te ha dado permiso, a lo que hay que añadir que interferir en la vida privada de alguien es cruzar la línea.

—Lo sé —Misao hundió los hombros un mo­mento—. ¿Incluso cuando te guía la mejor de las intenciones? —dejó la pregunta en el aire, aunque sabía la respuesta—. Se la ve tan feliz. Tú lo has comprobado. Está como en ebullición.

—¿La ayudante Shinomori en ebullición? Daría di­nero por verlo —Kaoru rió entre dientes.

—Pues sí, lo está y resulta adorable verla. Lo que quiero es sólo darle un pequeño empujón, pe­ro sin meter por medio ningún hechizo —añadió rápidamente, antes de que Kaoru pudiera hablar—. Una cena agradable en familia, añado un poco de esto, un poco de aquello, lo justo para que vean más claro. Algo que reduzca un poco las barreras, un poco nada más.

—¿Y si ven lo que necesitan ver y sienten lo que necesitan sentir en ese momento¿Podrás es­tar segura de que tu... empujón no va en la direc­ción equivocada?

—¡Eres muy frustrante cuando te pones prác­tica! Es peor que cuando tienes razón. Es muy du­ro no utilizar lo que se tiene para ayudar.

—Los poderes son un asunto muy delicado. Si no fuera así, perderían su significado. Tú misma estás enamorada. Todavía estás en pleno apasiona­miento, y te gustaría ver a todo el mundo emparejado, a gusto y contento. No todo el mundo consi­gue lo que tenéis Aoshi y tú.

—Si hubieras oído cómo hablaba de él sin ce­sar, antes de cerrarse en banda. —Misao limpió la verdura que había pelado a la vez que sacudía la cabeza—. Está a punto de enamorarse de él y no es consciente.

Kaoru se permitió un instante de envidia y de sa­tisfacción al pensar que su amiga de la infancia había caído.

—Si no lo sabe y tú le ayudas a darse cuenta de lo que quizás está ocurriendo en su interior, puede echarse para atrás antes de caer. Sería muy propio de ella.

—Tienes razón otra vez. Me fastidia. Dime qué te parece Sano. Has hablado con él más que yo —le pidió Misao.

—Creo que es un hombre muy inteligente, muy astuto y muy centrado. No está presionando a Megumi con su investigación porque sabe que ella se mostraría reacia a entrar en ese tema. Por eso da vueltas a su alrededor —Kaoru se dirigió hacia el bo­te de las galletas y se inclinó sobre él—. Un trozo de chocolate. ¡Estoy perdida!

—Eso resulta un tanto calculador. —Automá­ticamente, Misao fue hacia la tetera para preparar un té para que Kaoru tomara con las galletas—, si la está utilizando...

—Espera —Kaoru levantó un dedo, mientras co­mía galletas—. Por supuesto que la está utilizando. Eso no siempre está mal. Megumi no le deja ser di­recto, por lo tanto tiene que dar rodeos. ¿Acaso Sano debería ignorar lo que es Megumi, sólo por que ella lo haga, Misao?

—Lo que no está bien es que se entretenga con ella y juegue con sus sentimientos —respondió

Misao.

—Yo no he dicho eso, y además no creo que sea así. Sano está demasiado bien educado. Creo ade­más que, aparte de ser atractivo, es buena persona.

Misao asintió.

—Sí, yo también lo creo.

—Me imagino que se siente atraído por ella, a pesar de que sea brusca, irritante y cabezota.

—Eso tiene sentido —dijo Misao, y asintió con la cabeza—. Te preocupas mucho por ella a pesar de lo ocurrido entre vosotras.

—Eso fue hace tiempo —dijo Kaoru de forma inexpresiva—. El té está hirviendo.

—A ella le importas. Os importáis mutuamen­te, da igual lo que haya sucedido entre vosotras —Misao se giró para ocuparse del té y no vio la ex­presión emocionada de Kaoru.

—Tendremos que solucionarlo las dos, una y otra. Hasta que Megumi no acepte quién es, qué es y lo que se espera de ella, no podrá abrirse a lo que tú tienes. Tú sentiste miedo. Lo mismo le ocurre a ella. Lo mismo nos sucede a todas.

—¿De qué tienes miedo tú? —Misao se dio la vuelta tan pronto como formuló la pregunta—. Perdona, pero cuando te miro sólo veo seguridad, una increíble confianza en ti misma.

—Tengo miedo de que mi corazón se rompa por segunda vez, porque no creo que pudiera superarlo. Prefiero vivir sola que arriesgarme a sufrir.

Aquella exposición de los hechos, que contenía una sencilla verdad hizo que a Misao se le encogiera el corazón.

—¿Tanto le amabas?

—Sí—Kaoru pensó que dolía solamente decirlo, tanto como siempre le había dolido—. No existían barreras entre él y yo, por eso creo que puede ser peligroso darle un empujón a Megumi. Sanosuke Sagara forma parte de su destino.

—¿Tú lo sabes?

—Sí, y verlo no significa interferir. Están co­nectados el uno al otro. Pero lo que hagan al respecto, las decisiones que adopten, son sólo de su incumbencia.

No se podía discutir la lógica de Kaoru. Pero... no existía ninguna razón para no escoger velas rosas para la mesa. Ni se las dedicaba a ellos, ni pretendía hechizarlos. Era pura coincidencia que el color rosa fuera el utilizado para los encanta­mientos.

Misao había colocado ya un bote con romero en el alféizar de la ventana, para cocinar, por supuesto, y para absorber la energía negativa de paso. Era cierto que era la planta que se utilizaba normal­mente en los hechizos de amor, pero eso no venía al caso.

Tampoco la rosa de cuarzo que había colocado en un cuenco, ni la amatista de cristal que estimu­laba la intuición.

No pretendía poner en marcha una batería de sortilegios.

Colocó la vajilla de porcelana de la abuela de Aoshi y Megumi, los candelabros de plata que había encontrado unas semanas antes y que había limpia­do hasta dejarlos relucientes, un mantel de encaje antiguo, regalo de bodas, y un centro de lirios del valle con el que alejar la melancolía del invierno.

Las copas de vino, otro regalo de bodas, tenían la base de color granate y pensó que combinaban bien con el rosa pálido de las velas y con los capu­llos de rosa pintados en la vajilla.

Estaba tan absorta contemplando el resultado que dio un brinco cuando Aoshi se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

—Muy bonito —Aoshi rozó su pelo con los la­bios—. No había visto la mesa puesta así desde... Déjame pensar... Nunca la he visto así.

—Quiero que todo esté perfecto.

—No me imagino cómo podría estar mejor, ni oler tan bien. Cuando he pasado por la cocina casi caigo de rodillas. ¿Cómo es que Megumi no te está ayudando¿Es su cita, no?

—La he echado hace media hora. Me estaba molestando, como tú ahora —se volvió y le besó con suavidad.

—Pensé que necesitarías que alguien probara esos pequeños canapés que tienes en la cocina.

—No.

—Demasiado tarde, están riquísimos —Aoshi sonrió abiertamente.

—Aoshi. Maldita sea, los tenía ya colocados.

—Los he movido todos no he dejado ni un hueco —contestó mientras la seguía a la cocina.

—No pongas tus dedos en la comida o te los cortaré y prepararé un estofado de buey y bolas de masa con lo que quede de ellos.

—Misao, cariño, eso es realmente horrible.

—No te enfades. Deja que te mire. —Misao dio un paso atrás y le miró de arriba abajo—. ¡Que guapo estás sheriff Shinomori!

Aoshi enganchó un dedo en el cinturón de los pantalones.

—Ven aquí y repítelo.

Misao obedeció y en el momento que levantó su boca hacia la de su marido oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

—Aquí está —dijo Misao; se apartó de Aoshi y se quitó el delantal.

—Oye, vuelve aquí. Megumi puede abrir la puerta.

—No, no puede. Tiene que hacer una gran en­trada. Oye, pon música o algo —pidió haciéndole señas con la mano, mientras se apresuraba.

Sano traía vino y flores, ganándose así la apro­bación de Misao. Rozó tres veces la mano de Megumi, que Misao contara, mientras degustaban los aperiti­vos en el salón.

Se encontraban cómodos, como ella había querido, y el ambiente era agradablemente infor­mal, tal y como había planeado. Además, ver jun­tos a aquellos dos le hizo sentir una agradable sen­sación de bienestar. Cuando se sentaron en el comedor a cenar Misao se daba palmadas de felicita­ción a sí misma en la espalda.

—De todos los lugares que conoces¿cuál es tu preferido? —le preguntó a Sano.

—Mi favorito es siempre aquél en el que estoy, y creo que Tres Hermanas es una parte del mundo perfecta.

—Y sus habitantes son lo suficientemente agradables —añadió Aoshi.

—Lo son. —Sano le hizo un guiño a Megumi, mientras comía el asado—. La mayoría.

—Esta temporada hemos convencido a la gen­te para que no se coman a los misioneros y exploradores, por lo menos no a la mayoría —Megumi se ensañó con una patata.

—Mejor para mí. He tenido un par de entre­vistas interesantes, con Lulú y los Maceys.

—¿Has hablado con Lulú? —interrumpió Megumi.

—Humm, era una de las primeras de mi lista. Vive aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no ha nacido en la isla, y además está su estrecha relación con Kaoru. Me intriga la forma tan fácil, casi relajada en que Lulú acepta lo extraordinario. Asume los dones de Kaoru de la misma manera que otra perso­na asumiría el color de pelo de sus hijos. Para ti debe ser distinto —le dijo a Misao—, ya que cono­ciste tus poderes en edad adulta.

—Supongo. —A Misao no le importaba hablar de ello. De hecho, pensó que podría disfrutar discutiendo todo el asunto desde un punto de vista intelectual, científico, pero reconoció signos de alarma en la rigidez de los hombros de Megumi—. ¿Más asado? —preguntó alegremente.

—No, gracias. Está estupendo. Aoshi, me pre­guntaba si podría concertar una cita contigo. Conocer tu perspectiva, la de alguien que ha vivido aquí toda su vida y que está casado con una perso­na con un considerable don.

—Por supuesto. Tengo un horario bastante flexible. —Aoshi no era ajeno a las reacciones de su hermana, pero consideraba que era un problema suyo—. Te darás cuenta de que la mayoría de nosotros no pensamos en la historia de la isla conti­nuamente. Lo reservamos para los turistas. La ma­yoría de nosotros simplemente vivimos aquí.

—Esa es una de las cosas que me interesan. Vi­vís con ello, os ocupáis de vuestros asuntos y lleváis una vida normal.

—Somos normales —dijo Megumi con suavidad.

—Exacto —Sano levantó su copa de vino y es­tudió a Megumi Fríamente—. Los poderes no alteran, no deben alterar, las necesidades humanas bá­sicas: hogar, familia, amor, seguridad económica. La relación tan cercana, de tipo familiar, que exis­te entre Kaoru y Lulú, por ejemplo, no se basa en lo que es Kaoru, sino en su forma de ser —Sano miró a Aoshi antes de continuar—. No creo que te hayas casado con Misao porque sea una bruja o a pesar de ello, sino porque es Misao.

—Cierto. Además hay que tener en cuenta su guiso de carne.

—No hay que descartar nada. Las emociones fuertes alimentan los poderes. Yo mismo me he sentido muy afectado por la cocina de Misao desde la primera vez, que probé un plato de su sopa.

Aoshi rió entre dientes, mientras servía vino a todos.

—Menos mal que yo la vi primero —bromeó.

—El sentido de la oportunidad es crucial. Si Lulú no hubiera llegado cuando lo hizo, no habría tenido un papel fundamental en la educación de Kaoru. Si estoy en lo cierto, Misao, si tú no hubieras en­trado en la librería en el preciso momento en que la jefa de cocina se despedía, quizás no hubieras co­nectado como lo hiciste, o no de la misma forma. Y esa conexión nos lleva a tu relación con Aoshi y con Megumi, y de manera un tanto tortuosa a mí.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con todo eso —la voz de Megumi continuaba siendo suave, pero también se notaba que estaba a punto de estallar.

—Es tu elección —contestó Sano con tranqui­lidad—. Las elecciones son otra de las claves. En cualquier caso, como estás poco dispuesta a ense­ñarme la isla cuando estoy trabajando, quería preguntarte sobre un sitio de la parte sur. Hay una ca­sa grande, antigua, con muchos árboles de pan de jengibre y una gran terraza cubierta. Está justo en­cima de una ensenada de piedra. Hay una cueva pequeña impresionante.

—La casa de los Himura. Son los propietarios del hotel —le explicó Megumi secamente.

—Parece que está vacía —continuó Sano.

—Ya no viven allí. Lo alquilan de vez en cuan­do en estas fechas y en temporada. ¿Por qué te interesa? —quiso saber Megumi.

—Primero, porque es un lugar precioso y una casa antigua muy bonita. Y segundo porque he sacado lecturas especialmente intensas en aquella zona. —Sano vio cómo Megumi echaba una rápida y fugaz mirada a su hermano—. No sé mucho sobre los Himura. Los he incluido en mi informe, por su­puesto, pero nadie parece tener mucho que decir sobre ellos. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo no vive nadie de la familia en la casa?

—Desde hace más de diez años —contestó Aoshi; Megumi permanecía callada—. El señor Himura o alguna persona de su entorno van de vez en cuando para echar un vistazo, pero viven en el hotel.

—Es una pena que una casa tan bella perma­nezca vacía. ¿Acaso está encantada? —preguntó Sano.

Aoshi frunció los labios al oír los sordos mur­mullos que su hermana estaba emitiendo.

—No que yo sepa.

—¡Qué pena! —dijo Sano sintiendo lo que de­cía—. ¿Y con respecto a la cueva? Tengo las lecturas más intensas allí.

—La cueva es una cueva —soltó Megumi, sintien­do que se le encogía el corazón, cosa que le fastidiaba

—Íbamos allí cuando éramos niños, para jugar a los piratas y al juego del tesoro —explicó Aoshi—. También la utilizaban las parejitas de adolescentes —se detuvo de golpe como si hubiera dado en el blanco.

Kenshin Himura y Kaoru. Una vez fueron adolescen­tes y seguramente la cueva fue su refugio. Al mirar el rostro de su hermana se dio cuenta de que ella lo sabía, y estaba intentando proteger la intimidad de una amiga.

—No me sorprendería que tu equipo estuviera grabando todas aquellas hormonas sueltas ¿Qué hay de postre, cariño? —finalizó Aoshi alegremente.

Al darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, Misao se levantó.

—Lo traeré. Megumi¿te importa echarme una mano?

—No, por supuesto —Megumi, molesta, se levan­tó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina a toda prisa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Misao—. ¿Qué es lo que no quieres contar de la casa de los Himura?

—No es más que una casa antigua.

—Megumi no te puedo ayudar si no sé de qué se trata.

Su cuñada recorrió la cocina con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Kenshin y Kaoru fueron novios —dijo Megumi.

—Eso ya lo sabía. Él se marchó y nunca ha vuelto. A ella todavía le duele.

—Sí, y Kaoru ha debido pasar las penas del infier­no por su culpa —Megumi se inclinó para acariciar a Diego, el gato, a la vez que soltó un suspiro—. Fueron amantes. Kaoru y yo todavía... éramos... amigas. Sabíamos todo la una de la otra. La prime­ra vez que estuvo con Kenshin, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos fue en la cueva. Era uno de sus lu­gares de encuentro.

—Ya veo.

—Para Kaoru todavía es una herida abierta y no necesita que ningún gilipollas se dedique a hacer preguntas y lecturas de energía.

—Megumi¿no crees que si Sano lo supiera in­tentaría remover este delicado asunto lo menos posible?

—No sé qué pensar de él —Megumi, disgustada, se enderezó—. En un momento determinado es un chico encantador, y al siguiente está intentando sonsacar cosas mientras se zampa tu carne asada. No debería venir aquí como un invitado y presio­naros a ti y a Aoshi.

—Yo no me siento presionada. —Misao sacó un pastel de crema de la nevera—. Siento que te moleste Megumi, pero ya había decidido entrevistarme con Sano. Me interesa su trabajo y quiero contri­buir en su investigación.

—¿Quieres ser una de sus ratas da laboratorio?

—Yo no me siento así. No me avergüenzo de lo que soy y no me asusta lo que he recibido. Ya no.

—¿Crees que yo tengo miedo? —Megumi esta­lló—. Todo es una mierda, una mierda tan grande como esa idiotez de proyecto suyo. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió apresuradamente por la puerta trasera.

No era capaz de pensar, pero sí era consciente de que tenía que deshacerse de su rabia antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo de lo que se arre­pintiera. Lo que Misao hiciera era asunto suyo, in­tentó convencerse, mientras corría escaleras abajo hacia la playa bañada por la plateada luz de la luna llena. Si Misao quería exhibirse, exponerse a los co­mentarios, al ridículo y a no se sabe qué más, tenía derecho a hacerlo.

—¡Ni hablar! —gritó Megumi golpeando la are­na como si quisiera hundir la playa entera.

Lo que Misao dijera o hiciera tenía una relación directa con ella. Era inevitable. No sólo porque es­taban emparentadas por su matrimonio, sino tam­bién porque estaban conectadas.

Y eso lo sabía el hijo de puta de Sanosuke Sagara.

La estaba utilizando para llegar a Misao, y utili­zaba a Misao para llegar a ella. Había sido una estúpida bajando la guardia en las últimas semanas. Una estúpida. Y no había nada que odiara más que darse cuenta de que se había comportado como una imbécil.

Se volvió al escuchar ladridos, en el momento en que una gran sombra negra emergía de la oscuridad. Lucy con toda su vitalidad le dio un golpetazo en la espalda.

—¡Maldita sea! Lucy.

—¿Te has hecho daño¿Estás bien? —Sano llegó corriendo tras la perra y quiso ayudar a Megumi a levantarse.

—¡Suéltame!

—Estás helada. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ocurre para salir corriendo sin abrigo? Toma. —A pesar de que le golpeaba las manos, Sano con­siguió ponerle la chaqueta que le había dado Misao.

—Perfecto. Ya has hecho tu buena acción del día. Ahora ¡lárgate!

—Posiblemente tu hermano y Misao estén acos­tumbrados a tus repentinas demostraciones de ma­la educación —Sano notó el tono cortante de su propia voz, pero el aspecto obstinado y testarudo del rostro de Megumi le hizo comprender que se lo merecía—. Sin embargo, quiero una explicación.

—¿Maleducada yo? —dijo ella utilizando am­bas manos para apartarle—. ¿Tienes la desfachatez de llamarme maleducada después del interrogato­rio de la cena?

—Yo lo llamaría conversación y no interroga­torio. ¡Espera! —sujetó a Megumi por los brazos, mientras Lucy moviéndose les estorbaba conti­nuamente queriendo jugar—. Tú no quieres cola­borar conmigo en mi investigación y yo no te he presionado. Eso no significa que yo no vaya a ha­blar con nadie más.

—Has caído sobre Misao, y sabes que eso me in­volucra. Has hablado con Lulú, y bien que le has preguntado sobre mí.

—Megumi. —Paciencia, se dijo a sí mismo, no estaba simplemente enfadada, estaba asustada—. Nunca dije que no haría preguntas. Lo que no hago es preguntarte a ti. Si quieres controlar lo que te ata­ñe, entonces dirígete a mí. En caso contrario, tendré que utilizar lo que me llega por terceras personas.

—Todo esto es para acorralarme.

Era un hombre paciente por naturaleza, pero la paciencia tenía sus límites.

—Sabes perfectamente que decir eso es insul­tarnos a los dos. O sea que mejor te lo tragas.

—Mejor...

—Yo tengo ciertos sentimientos hacia ti, lo que complica las cosas, pero intento controlarlo. Dejando eso aparte, tú no eres el centro de todo, Megumi. Sólo eres una parte. Yo puedo trabajar contigo o a tu alrededor. Tú eliges.

—No quiero que me utilicen.

—Yo tampoco pretendo ser el blanco de tus es­tallidos emocionales.

Sano tenía razón, toda la razón y ella vaciló.

—No quiero que me exhiban como a una atracción de feria.

—Megumi —Sano suavizó la voz—, tú no eres un monstruo. Eres un milagro.

—No quiero ser ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

—Sí, claro que puedo. Sé muy bien lo que se siente cuando te ven de una de esas dos formas. O de las dos a la vez. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Tienes que ser como eres.

El enfado había desaparecido, no quedaba ni rastro. La había convencido no porque quisiera algo, sino porque lo tenía ya, lo tenía en su corazón.

—Pensé que tal vez no serías capaz de com­prender, y tendría que haber sabido que sí lo eras. Supongo que tener una mente privilegiada es una especie de magia y que no siempre resulta agradable. ¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Megumi—. ¿Có­mo consigues mantenerte tan equilibrado?

—Yo no soy... ¡Estáte quieta, Lucy! —Sano se movió, sujetando todavía a Megumi por los brazos cuando la perra ladró y pudo sentir cómo tembla­ba entre ellos. Después vio lo que había captado la atención de Lucy.

Ella permanecía de pie en la playa, igual que la otra vez, y les estaba mirando. Tenía el rostro pálido a la luz de la luna; el viento jugaba con su pe­lo negro; sus ojos parecían relucir en la oscuridad de la noche, profundamente castaños, terriblemente tristes.

La espuma le lamía los pies y los tobillos, pero no mostraba signo alguno de sentir el frío o la hu­medad. Se limitaba a permanecer de pie, mirando y llorando.

—¿Tú la ves? —susurró Sano.

—Yo la veo siempre —Megumi, cansada, se apartó de su lado porque sería demasiado fácil, aterradoramente fácil, refugiarse en él—. Te haré saber qué he decidido cuando yo lo sepa. Además, quiero disculparme por mi mala educación y por mi comportamiento hacia ti, por dificultar las cosas. Pero en este momento... necesito estar sola.

—Te acompaño.

—No, muchas gracias, no. ¡Vamos, Lucy!

Sano permaneció allí, entre dos mujeres, las dos que tiraban de él.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Este capitulo se lo dedike a nuestra generala de las kazukos, nuki, ke hoy ta de cumpleaños... siento no hacerte un mini fics, pero sabes ke no se me da muy bien... En fin... espero ke pases este dia muy bien...  
te kero...**_

_**beshos a todas las ke postean, espero ke me sigan dejando sus comentarios...**_

_**cuidenseeeee...**_

_**matta nee**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**_Holas... como tan? yo mal internet en mi casa se murio, asi ke hasta nuevo aviso toy sin inet buuuuaaaaaa... asi ke aki les estoy subiendo capitulo por oibra y gracia del ciber... XDDDD_**

**_en fin... espero ke les guste... tratare4 de subir seguido aunke no prometo nada ya ke mi bolsillo manda.._**

**_Ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen..._**

**_nos vemos abajooo__

* * *

_ **

_Cielo y Tierra_

**_Diez_**

A Misao le resultaba extraño llamar a la puerta de una casa donde había vivido antes, porque en parte seguía considerando la casita amarilla como su casa.

Aunque había vivido mucho más tiempo en el palacio blanco de California, nunca lo había sentido como algo propio, quizás porque pensaba en él como en una prisión de la que sólo había logrado escapar poniendo en peligro su vida.

La casita en el bosque sólo le había perteneci­do unos meses y, sin embargo, le había proporcionado algunos de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Había sido su primer hogar, el lugar en el que había comenzado a sentirse a salvo y fuerte. Era el lugar en el que ella y Aoshi se habían enamorado.

Ni el miedo que había experimentado ni la sangre derramada podían estropear el sentimiento de pertenencia a aquella casita de habitaciones co­mo de casa de muñecas.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó educadamente en el porche delantero hasta que Sano abrió.

Él tenía un aire distraído, estaba sin afeitar y con el pelo de punta y alborotado.

—Perdona. ¿Te he despertado?

—¿Cómo? No. Estoy levantado hace mucho. Humm... —se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinándolo aún más. ¿Qué hacía Misao allí¿Tenían una cita¡Santo Dios¿Qué hora era? Todas aque­llas preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza—. Dis­culpa. ¡Qué cabeza la mía!... pasa.

Misao echó una ojeada por encima de Sano y vio la sala abarrotada con el equipo. Las luces estaban encendidas y algo emitía pitidos de forma cons­tante.

—Estabas trabajando. No quiero molestarte. Solo quería traerte el postre de anoche. Te lo perdiste —dijo Misao.

—¿El postre? Ah, bien. Gracias. Pasa.

—El caso es que iba de camino al trabajo y só­lo quería... —Misao se encontró hablando con la espalda de Sano que se había dado la vuelta; se enco­gió de hombros y entró tras él cerrando la puerta—. ¿Dejo esto en la cocina?

—Humm, mira esto. Espera, espera —Sano le­vantó una mano mientras tomaba notas con la otra, al tiempo que estudiaba un gráfico que a Misao le recordó un sismógrafo.

Después de un momento, él se volvió a mirarla y sonrió.

—Se puede decir que tú echas chispas¿verdad?

—¿Perdona?

—Las lecturas han cambiado justo en el mo­mento en el que has entrado.

—¿De verdad? —se acercó un poco más, fasci­nada, aunque se dio cuenta de que daba igual que se acercara, nunca entendería nada.

—Con Megumi es distinto —continuo Sano—. Las lecturas que provoca ella llenan todo el gráfi­co. Tú en cambio, eres un alma dependiente.

Misao frunció los labios empezando a hacer un puchero.

—Eso suena un tanto aburrido.

—Al contrario —le quitó la fuente de las ma­nos, levantó el envoltorio y al tomar un trozo de pastel, cayeron algunas migas al suelo—. Tú eres un consuelo. Yo diría que eres una mujer que ha encontrado su sitio y es feliz. Siento haber estro­peado la cena de anoche.

—No lo hiciste. Si te lo vas a comer ahora, de­ja que te dé un tenedor.

Cuando se dirigió a la cocina, Sano fue detrás de ella, miró cómo abría el cajón de la derecha y sacaba un tenedor.

—Perdona¿tú...?

—... ¿Si me molesta estar aquí? —Misao acabó la pregunta por él, mientras le tendía el tenedor—. No, la casa está limpia. La limpié yo. Necesitaba hacerlo yo.

—Un gran consuelo. El sheriff Shinomori es un hombre con suerte.

—Sí, lo es. Siéntate Sano, tengo diez minutos. ¿Quieres un poco de café?

—Bueno... —Miró el pastel. No podía recor­dar si había tomado algo para desayunar. Además, allí estaba el pastel—. Pues sí.

—Dijiste que con Megumi era diferente —dijo Misao mientras calculaba la cantidad de café. ¿Qué había en la cafetera que tenía un aspecto y un olor asquerosos? Lo tiró directamente por el desagüe—. Tienes razón. Yo no conozco las razones, pero Megumi nunca habla de eso. Si hablamos tú y yo, no quiero tocar el tema, por ella. Es mi hermana, por lo tanto voy a preguntártelo a ti directamente. ¿Tu interés por ella es estrictamente profesional?

—No. —Sano se movió ligeramente, buscando sentirse a gusto. Era un hombre más acostumbrado a preguntar que a responder—. En realidad, habría sido más fácil para mí y desde luego para ella, que no hubiera estado involucrada en mi inves­tigación, pero lo está. ¿Cómo se encontraba anoche cuando regresó a casa?

—Ya no estaba enfadada, agitada sí, pero enfa­dada no. Tengo que confesar algo: yo preparé las cosas anoche.

—¿Te refieres a las velas rosas, la rosa de cuarzo, el romero y demás? —De nuevo relajado, Sano se lle­vó a la boca otro trozo de pastel—. Ya me di cuenta.

—Vaya sutileza la mía. —Molesta, Misao se sirvió una taza de café—. Pero no preparé un conjuro.

—Me alegro —replicó Sano con la boca lle­na—. También me alegro de que pensaras en ha­cerlo. Me halaga que me consideres alguien con quien te gustaría que estuviera Megumi.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—No exactamente. Yo la disgusté anoche y lo siento. Pero es algo que tenemos que asimilar los dos. Ella es quien es, y yo me dedico a este trabajo.

Misao le estudió, inclinando la cabeza.

—Megumi no se sentiría atraída por ti, al menos no por mucho tiempo, si fueras una persona fácil de convencer.

—Me alegra saberlo. ¿Te importa que grabe la conversación?

—No.

—¿Así, sin más¿Sin ninguna condición?

—No voy a contarte nada que no quiera que sepas —contestó Misao, a la vez que dejaba el café sobre la mesa—. Yo todavía estoy aprendiendo, Sano. Puedo aprender tanto yo de ti, como tú de mí. Pero ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Una pregunta. ¿El poder te hace feliz?

—Sí. Me siento, feliz, centrada y fuerte. Pero podría sentir todo eso sin el poder —se le marcaron los hoyuelos del rostro—. Ahora pregúntame si podría ser feliz sin Aoshi.

—No necesito hacerlo.

Cuando Misao se marchó, Sano permaneció sen­tado pensando en ella un rato, en cómo parecía ajustarse a la perfección al ritmo de la isla, al ritmo de sus poderes.

Misao no había tenido una vida fácil, y aún así hacía que pareciera lo más natural del mundo ha­ber comenzado de nuevo, al margen de los horro­res de su etapa anterior.

Lo que le había ocurrido no había dejado hue­llas; muy al contrario había sido capaz de creer de nuevo, de enamorarse otra vez, de transformarse. Todo ello la convertía en la mujer más admirable de cuantas conocía.

También se dio cuenta de por qué Megumi esta­ba tan decidida a protegerla. De alguna manera tenía que hacer comprender a la cabezota de la ayu­dante que Misao no corría peligro por su parte.

Preparó el equipo que quería llevar para el reco­rrido que había planeado, aunque malgastó diez mi­nutos frustrantes buscando las gafas, hasta que repa­ró en que las llevaba colgadas del bolsillo de la camisa. Encontró las llaves en el armario del botiquín del cuarto de baño, se llevó algunos lápices de re­puesto y se puso en camino en dirección al sur de la isla.

La casa de los Himura tiraba de él; no se le ocu­rría otra forma de describir la experiencia casi física que le sacudió cuando la estaba estudiando desde el borde de la ensenada. Era grande y laberíntica. No la definiría como especialmente imponente, ni tampoco especialmente atractiva.

Mientras sacaba la grabadora, decidió registrar sus pensamientos, fascinado:

_«La casa de los Himura se encuentra situada en el sur de la isla, y se accede a ella por un estrecho camino asfaltado. Hay algunas casas más en los al­rededores, pero ésta es la que está situada en el punto más alto y la más cercana al mar»._

Hizo una pausa para poder oler el viento y sa­borear la sal que transportaba. El agua tenía un color azul oscuro, un matiz que le llevó a preguntar­se por qué las olas no partían el mar en dos.

Dio una vuelta estudiando el resto de las casas, y dedujo que también eran de alquiler. No se oía nada, no había más movimiento que el del mar, el aire, y las gaviotas que se abatían gritando sobre aquel tranquilo paisaje.

Pensó que los acantilados de Kaoru, que curiosa­mente se encontraban casi en el extremo opuesto de la isla, eran más pintorescos y más impresio­nantes. Aún así, aquel lugar parecía ser apropiado de alguna manera... apropiado para él.

Continuó grabando sus observaciones:

_«La casa tiene tres pisos. Parece que se hicieron varios añadidos a la estructura original. La madera, que creo que es de cedro, se ha vuelto plateada. Al­guien cuida todo esto, ya que la pintura, de un azul grisáceo, se ve reciente en las contraventanas y los rebordes. Los porches delantero y trasero son am­plios y en la zona de atrás hay una zona cerrada. Tie­ne balcones estrechos en el segundo piso y ventanas en el tercero con volutas..., quizás se llamen cenefas, en los aleros (lo tengo que comprobar). Es un lugar solitario, pero no produce sensación de soledad. Pa­rece como si estuviera esperando. Es extraño, pero tengo la sensación de que me está esperando a mí»._

Cruzó el césped lleno de arena que se encon­traba en el costado de la casa y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera, y desde allí, por encima de la playa, estudió la tranquila ensenada. Había un embarcadero, que también se encontraba en buen estado, pero sin barcos amarrados.

Pensó que le gustaría tener un barco de vela y quizás también una lancha a motor.

Había que suavizar el aspecto tan severo de la casa con plantas. Tendría que averiguar qué crecería mejor en aquel tipo de suelo. Se preguntó si las dos chimeneas funcionarían bien, y qué sentiría al sentarse ante el fuego en invierno contemplando el mar.

Sacudiéndose estos sueños, se dirigió a su Land Rover y descargó el equipo. Sólo había una corta distancia hasta la cueva, cuya boca de entrada estaba en sombras y quedaba oculta desde la casa debido a una ligera curva del terreno, lo que le da­ba mayor aire de misterio, mayor privacidad. Le pareció un lugar apropiado para los juegos adoles­centes y para los amantes jóvenes.

Si todavía se utilizaba para aquellos propósitos, no encontró señal alguna, ni huellas, ni restos de basura, ni marcas de ningún tipo cuando cruzó la playa.

Tuvo que hacer dos viajes, y al ver que el aire de la cueva era frío y húmedo decidió coger también la chaqueta.

La cueva no era grande. Calculó que debía me­dir unos cuatro metros de largo por cerca de dos y medio de ancho. Le sorprendió agradablemente que el centro tuviera más de tres metros de alto. Había estado ya en otras cuevas donde se había visto obligado a agacharse, encorvarse o incluso a explorar tumbado.

Estudió cada palmo de la cueva con la ayuda de una lámpara halógena, algo que no había llevado en su primera excursión, y puso el equipo en fun­cionamiento.

—Aquí hay algo —murmuró—. No necesito que las máquinas me lo digan, aquí hay algo, como si fue­ran estratos de energía; estratos nuevos encima de los antiguos. No es una afirmación científica, pero los percibo. Tengo una fuerte sensación en el estómago. Si la cueva fuera la que se menciona en mis investiga­ciones, eso significaría... Pero¿qué es esto?

Se detuvo enfocando la luz hacia la pared de la cueva. Tuvo que agacharse para poder ver más cla­ramente.

—Parece gaélico —dijo, mientras leía lo que estaba tallado en la piedra—. Tengo que traducir­lo, cuando vuelva.

De entrada, se dispuso a copiar en su cuaderno de notas las palabras y el símbolo que se encontra­ba encima.

—El nudo celta y el símbolo de la Trinidad. La inscripción no es muy antigua, de hace diez años, veinte como máximo. Otra conjetura. Tengo que estudiarlo y verificarlo.

Entonces, deslizó los dedos por los signos ta­llados. Las hendiduras se llenaron de luz que reverberaba en finos rayos y las yemas de sus dedos recibieron el calor que irradiaban.

—¡Mierda¿Qué es esto?

Se enderezó bruscamente para coger el conta­dor Geiger y la cámara de vídeo, sin recordar la cur­vatura del techo de la cueva. Se golpeó la cabeza con la fuerza suficiente como para ver las estrellas.

—¡Imbécil¡Hijo de puta¡Maldita sea¡Dios mío! —se palpó la cabeza con una mano, se paseó de un lado a otro soltando tacos hasta que el dolor agudo en la cabeza se transformó en unas punza­das terribles.

El dolor pasó a ser asco cuando sintió la hume­dad de la sangre fresca en la palma de la mano. Con resignación, sacó un pañuelo con el que tan­teó con cuidado el chichón que se estaba forman­do. Mientras acercaba el contador geiger y la cá­mara se dejó el pañuelo puesto.

Esta vez, se sentó en el suelo. Tomó medidas, las anotó y se preparó para do­cumentar los cambios que se produjeran al pasar los dedos por encima de las letras talladas. Pero no ocurrió nada.

—Venga; yo he visto lo que he visto y tengo una conmoción cerebral que lo prueba.

Lo intentó de nuevo, pero las letras permane­cieron en sombra y la piedra siguió fría y húmeda. Sin inmutarse se quedó donde estaba e intentó despejar su mente. No hizo caso del terrible dolor de cabeza. Cuando levantó la mano otra vez los monitores comenzaron a emitir pitidos.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo¿Estás cele­brando una sesión de espiritismo? —Megumi estaba de pie en la entrada de la cueva, y el sol dibujaba una aureola alrededor de su cuerpo. A Sano se le amontonaron en la cabeza multitud de ideas, todas relacionadas con ella. Las apartó de su cabeza de momento y se limitó a mirarla.

—¿Estás de patrulla por las cuevas hoy?

—Vi tu coche. —Al entrar en la cueva, ella echó un vistazo al equipo, que seguía todavía pitando en­loquecido—. ¿Qué haces sentado en el suelo?

—Estoy trabajando. —Sano se movió para ver­le la cara y después se sentó sobre los talones—. ¿No tendrás una aspirina?

—No —ella le enfocó con la linterna y se acer­có corriendo—. Estás sangrando. ¡Por Dios, Sano!

—Un poco solamente. Me golpeé en la cabeza.

—Calla. Déjame ver —Megumi le echó cabeza hacia atrás, ignorando su grito de dolor, y palpó hasta encontrar la herida.

—¡Jesús! Enfermera, tenga compasión.

—La herida no es grande, no necesitas puntos. Si no tuvieras esa cantidad de pelo para proteger tu pobre cerebro sería otra historia.

—¿Volvemos a hablarnos otra vez?

Megumi suspiró ligeramente y se sentó en el suelo sobre los talones, imitándole.

—He estado pensando que no tengo derecho a interferir en tu trabajo. Tampoco tiene por qué molestarme. Tú fuiste muy claro al respecto, actuaste de frente desde el principio y lo que di­jiste la otra noche es cierto. Tú no me has pre­sionado.

Megumi llevaba pendientes, lo que no era habi­tual en ella; unos pequeños aros de oro y plata. Sano pensó que quería jugar con ellos y con la pre­ciosa curvatura de su oreja.

—Eso es mucho pensar —replicó Sano.

—Creo que sí. Quizás debiera hacerlo más a menudo, pero por ahora me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes.

—Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que voy a entrevistar a Misao, grabando la conversación.

—Eso es asunto de Misao. —Megumi apretó los labios—. Es sólo que ella...

—Tendré cuidado.

Megumi le miró a los ojos.

—Sí —dijo después de una pausa—, sé que lo tendrás.

—Y contigo también.

—Yo no necesito que seas cuidadoso conmigo.

—A lo mejor me gusta —Sano le rodeó la cin­tura con los brazos, mientras se ponía de rodillas, y a ella también.

En el fondo de su cabeza escuchó que los mo­nitores se ponían en marcha de nuevo. No le podía importar menos. Sólo le interesaba una cosa en ese momento, una única cosa: apoderarse de su boca. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, le rodeó con sus brazos y encajó su cuerpo con el suyo como si fuera la última pieza de un puzzle fascinante y complicado.

Por un instante sólo hubo dulzura, calor.

Megumi se apartó temblando, algo se agitaba en su interior.

—Sano.

—No vamos a hablar de ello. —Su boca le rozó las mejillas, las sienes y continuó bajando hasta al­canzar su cuello—. Después de un rato, hablando se racionaliza casi todo, yo lo sé mejor que nadie.

—Buen argumento.

—Tiene que ser pronto, muy pronto, o voy a perder la cabeza —dijo Sano sin apartar los labios de los suyos.

—Necesito pensarlo un poco más.

—Piénsalo rápido¿de acuerdo? —Sano dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado antes de aflojar su abrazo.

—Estoy casi segura de estar a punto de iniciar esa parte del programa —Megumi le puso la palma de la mano en la mejilla.

—¡Qué extraño! y ¡qué difícil! —dijo Kaoru al entrar en la cueva. Cuando vio que Megumi y Sano se apartaban, se retiró el pelo—. No pretendía in­terrumpir.

Mientras Kaoru estaba hablando, el equipo de Sano comenzó a sonar estridentemente. Las agujas restallaban como látigos, uno de los sensores co­menzó a soltar humo y Sano se acercó a gatas. Sin decir una palabra, Kaoru se dio la vuelta y se encami­nó de nuevo hacia la luz del sol.

—¡Dios mío! Se ha abrasado. Se ha quedado completamente abrasado.

Como parecía más excitado que angustiado, Megumi dejó a Sano con su equipo y siguió a Kaoru fuera.

—¡Espera! —le gritó.

Como si no la hubiera oído, Kaoru continuó an­dando por la playa hasta donde el agua de la cueva se retiraba y la marea creaba pequeños charcos re­pletos de vida.

—Kaoru, espera un momento. Nunca pensé que volverías aquí.

—Voy donde quiero. —Pero no a aquel lugar, pensó mientras miraba ciegamente el agua. Nunca, hasta aquel día—. ¿Le trajiste tú aquí? —se gi­ró con el pelo revoloteando a su alrededor y los ojos rebosando de dolor—. ¿Le has contado lo que este lugar significa para mí?

En ese instante se borraron entre ellas los años transcurridos.

—¡Kaoru¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Lo siento. —Se le escapó una lágrima. Se había jurado a sí misma que nunca más lloraría por él, pero no pudo evitarlo—. No debería pensarlo. Sé que tú no lo harías. —Se enjugó la lágrima y se volvió a con­templar de nuevo el mar—. Ha sido al veros dentro juntos, abrazados y precisamente en este lugar.

—¿Cómo¡Kaoru, por Dios! —Megumi se apretó las sienes al recordar la inscripción—. No me di cuenta. Te prometo que no lo he pensado.

—¿Por qué deberías hacerlo? De cualquier forma, ya no debería importarme. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, agarrándolos fuertemente por los codos. Porque sí le importaba y siempre le importaría—. Hace mucho tiempo que Kenshin escri­bió aquellas frases, y que yo fui tan tonta como para creer que lo decía en serio, porque necesitaba que fuera cierto.

—Él no merece que estés así. Ningún hombre lo merece.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. Desgraciada­mente, yo creo que existe una persona destinada a cada uno de nosotros que lo merece todo.

En lugar de contestar, Megumi le puso una ma­no en el hombro; Kaoru alargó la suya y la estrechó con la de Megumi.

—Te echo de menos, Megumi —La tristeza tem­bló en su voz como si fueran lágrimas—. Vosotros dos habéis dejado un vacío en mí; ninguna de las dos nos alegraremos mañana de que yo haya dicho todo esto. O sea que... —soltó bruscamente la mano de Megumi y se apartó—. ¡Pobre Sano! Debería ir a pe­dirle disculpas.

—Has quemado uno de sus juguetes, pero pa­recía estar más contento que preocupado.

—De todas formas, como tú bien sabes, hay que tener más control —respondió Kaoru.

—Olvídame.

—¡Ya empezamos! Bueno, voy a ver cómo pue­do hacer las paces con Sano. —Kaoru empezó a andar hacia la cueva y miró por encima de su hombro—. ¿Vienes?

—No, ve tú delante. —Megumi esperó a que Kaoru desapareciera en la cueva antes emitir un lar­go suspiro—. Yo también te he echado de menos.

Se quedó allí, de cuclillas sobre uno de los charcos hasta que se tranquilizó. Kaoru siempre ha­bía sido capaz de dominarse, y Megumi siempre le había envidiado ese autocontrol. Miró el reducido mundo que había en el agua; imaginó que era una especie de isla, en la que los unos dependen de los otros para sobrevivir.

Kaoru dependía de ella. No quería pensarlo, no quería aceptar ni aquella conexión, ni la responsabilidad que suponía. Negarse a creerlo le había proporcionado una década de normalidad y le ha­bía costado una amiga a la que quería.

Después había llegado Misao y el círculo se ha­bía formado otra vez, con un poder tan enorme y brillante como si nunca se hubiera cerrado.

Había sido duro, muy duro, abrir la llave de nuevo.

Y ahora, además, estaba Sano. A ella le tocaba de­cidir si se convertiría en un nuevo eslabón de la cade­na que arrastraba o en la llave de un nuevo cerrojo.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera un hombre, sin más.

La risa de Kaoru se escapaba de la cueva y Megumi se enderezó. Se preguntó cómo podía hacer aque­llo. ¿Cómo podía recobrarse en un espacio de tiempo tan corto?

Se dirigía hacia la cueva en el momento en que Kaoru y Sano salían. Durante un instante vio a otra mujer con el pelo tan brillante como una llama negra sa­liendo majestuosamente de aquella boca negra. Llevaba entre los brazos una lustrosa piel negra.

La visión empezó a desvanecerse, se volvió bo­rrosa y se esfumó, como una pintura bajo la lluvia. Dejó tras de sí el ligero dolor de cabeza que siem­pre la acompañaba.

Diez años, volvió a pensar. Durante diez años había cerrado el paso a todo aquello, que volvía a filtrarse de nuevo en su mente como el líquido a través de las grietas de un cristal. Si no conseguía tapar aquellas grietas, todo estallaría en pedazos y nunca más podría rehacerse.

Aunque le temblaban las piernas se acercó a grandes pasos.

—¿Cuál es el chiste? —preguntó.

—Sencillamente disfrutamos de nuestra com­pañía. —Kaoru cogió a Sano del brazo y le dedicó una mirada lenta y cálida.

Megumi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Sagara, borra esa sonrisa tonta de tu cara. Lo hace a propósito. Kaoru¿qué haces con los hombres? En cuanto te pones a dos pasos de cualquie­ra, su coeficiente de inteligencia desciende por de­bajo de su cinturón.

—Es solamente una de mis múltiples habilida­des. No te pongas tan nervioso, guapo. —Kaoru se puso de puntillas para besar a Sano en la mejilla—. Megumi sabe que nunca invado el terreno ajeno.

—Entonces deja de coquetear con él. Está em­pezando a sudar —apostilló Megumi.

—Me gusta. —Deliberadamente, Kaoru se acurru­có contra el costado de Sano—. ¡Es tan encantador!

—¿Puedo intervenir en esta conversación de alguna manera sin parecer un imbécil? —preguntó Sano.

—No, pero creo que hemos terminado ya. —Megumi metió los pulgares en los bolsillos de la chaqueta—. ¿Cómo va tu cabeza?

—No tengo nada que no pueda curar una caja de aspirinas.

Cuando Sano se tanteó la cabeza para compro­bar cómo estaba el chichón, Kaoru preguntó:

—¿Te golpeaste? Déjame ver —le examinó mucho más suavemente que Megumi, pero con la misma firmeza. Después de echar un vistazo, suspi­ró—. Podrías mostrar un poco de compasión —le reprochó a Megumi.

—Es sólo una brecha.

—Sangra, se está hinchando y es doloroso; na­da de esto es necesario. Siéntate —le ordenó a

Sano e hizo un gesto en dirección a un grupo de rocas.

—De verdad que no es nada. No os preocu­péis. Siempre me doy con algo —contestó él.

—Siéntate. —Kaoru casi le empujó, y a conti­nuación extrajo una pequeña bolsa del bolsillo—. Tengo una especie de conexión con esta cueva y una cierta conexión con esto —explicó, enseñando un poco de cayena que sacó de la bolsita—. Estáte quieto.

Golpeó el corte con los dedos. Sano notó un calor localizado y el foco del dolor; antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella comenzó a cantar suave­mente.

—Con esta hierba y este toque y pensando en curar, esta herida con cuidado voy a sellar. Partien­do de la enfermedad y el dolor, hagamos que ahora sea libre. Hágase mi voluntad. Aquí y ahora. —Se inclinó sobre él y besó la parte superior de su cabe­za, donde no tenía ningún rasguño—. ¿Te encuen­tras mejor?

—Sí —Sano dejó escapar un largo suspiro. El dolor y el chichón habían desparecido antes de que ella terminara de cantar—. Yo ya había visto cómo actúa la cayena sobre pequeños cortes, pero no así. No de forma instantánea.

—Esta especia es como un refuerzo. Ahora ten más cuidado con esa hermosa cabeza tuya. Enton­ces¿el viernes por la noche? —preguntó Kaoru. —Lo espero con impaciencia —respondió Sano.

—Un momento —Megumi levantó una mano—. ¿De qué se trata?

—He pensado que sería un detalle ofrecerle a Sano algo por haber estropeado el equipo; le he invitado el viernes a asistir a un ritual.

Megumi se quedó sin habla durante un momen­to y después agarró a Kaoru del brazo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Desde luego. ¿Por qué no me acompañas al coche? —Kaoru le dedicó a Sano una sonrisa relajada—. El viernes, después de la puesta de sol. Ya conoces el camino.

—Es evidente que te has vuelto loca —comen­zó Megumi, mientras acompañaba a Kaoru por la playa—. ¿Desde cuándo organizas espectáculos?

—Es un científico.

—Razón de más. Escucha... —Megumi se detu­vo al comenzar la subida hacia el camino—. Bien, escucha —empezó de nuevo—: Soy consciente de que en este momento estás alterada y no piensas con claridad.

—Estoy bien, pero agradezco tu preocupación.

—Bien¡encima eres imbécil! —Megumi dio tres zancadas para adelante y tres zancadas para atrás y agitó los brazos—. ¿Por qué no vendes entradas?

—No es bobo, Megumi, tú ya lo sabes. Es un hombre inteligente con amplitud de miras. Me fío de él. —Kaoru ladeó la cabeza y sus hechiceros ojos color azul mostraron una expresión divertida y a la vez desconcertada—. Me sorprende que tú no lo hagas.

—No es cuestión de fiarse o no —dijo, pero sacudió los hombros como si sintiera una punzada de dolor—, sólo te pido que te tomes tu tiempo y pienses un poco antes de hacer algo que no tenga vuelta atrás.

—Forma parte de todo esto —le explicó Kaoru suavemente—. Tú ya lo sabes. Siento algo por él, no de tipo sexual —añadió—, pero que en cualquier caso es muy íntimo. Como si fuera algo cálido, pero sin calor. Si existiera el calor, yo ya hubiera actuado en consecuencia, pero él no es para mí —esto últi­mo lo dijo con toda intención—. Lo que tú sientes por él es diferente y te desconcierta. Si sólo se trata­ra de algo sexual, ya os habríais acostado.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo hemos hecho? —Kaoru se limitó a sonreír y Megumi soltó un taco antes de continuar—. Y además eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Tiene mucho que ver. Tendrás que elegir cuando llegue el momento. Le voy a decir a Misao que se una a nosotros, si quiere. —Kaoru abrió el co­che, mientras Megumi se quedó de pie echando hu­mo— Serás bienvenida desde luego.

—Si quisiera unirme al circo, habría aprendido a hacer juegos malabares.

—Te repito que tú eliges —se metió en el co­che y después bajó la ventanilla—. Es un hombre excepcional, Megumi. Te envidio.

Esta afirmación dejó a Megumi con la boca abierta.

Sano estaba recogiendo el equipo, cuando Megumi regresó. Había conseguido todo lo que se ha­bía propuesto, pero quería volver a la cueva cuan­do el ambiente no fuera tan inestable.

En cualquier caso tenía que hacer algunas re­paraciones y además necesitaba calmarse.

Cuando la sombra de Megumi atravesó la entra­da de la cueva, estaba guardando la grabadora en su bolsa.

—Has intentado hablar con ella sobre su cita conmigo —dijo Sano.

—Exacto.

—¿Te referías a eso cuando decías que no que­rías interferir en mi trabajo?

—Esto es distinto.

—¿Por qué no me explicas cuál es tu definición de interferir?

—De acuerdo, estás cabreado. Lo siento, pero no voy a quedarme callada cuando alguien a quien... conozco toma decisiones cuando se en­cuentra alterada emocionalmente. Eso no está bien —replicó ella.

—¿Tú crees que me he aprovechado de lo que sea que atormenta a Kaoru?

—¿Y no lo has hecho?

Calló un momento y después se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Kaoru tiene varios días para cambiar de opinión.

—Si ha hecho un trato, lo mantendrá. Es su forma de ser —aclaró Megumi.

—Tú haces lo mismo. Sois como dos piezas de un mismo puzzle. ¿Por qué os peleasteis?

—Es agua pasada.

—No, no lo es. Ella sufre y a ti te duele. Te he estado observando. Ahora la protegerías si pudieras.—tomó dos bolsas y se enderezó—. Te ocurre lo mismo con Misao. Eres el escudo protector de aquellos que te importan. ¿Quién se preocupa por ti, Megumi?

—Sé cuidarme sola.

—No lo dudo, pero esa no es la cuestión. Ellos se preocupan por ti, y eso es algo que no sabes bien cómo manejar.

—Tú no me conoces lo suficiente como para saber lo que soy capaz de afrontar.

—Te conozco desde siempre.

Megumi le detuvo antes de que saliera otra vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Te pregunté una vez sobre tus sueños. Algún día te contaré los míos —respondió él.

Sano había influido en sus sueños. Era lo que ella se decía incluso cuando se vio arrastrada por ellos. Aun sabiendo que se trataba de un sueño, era incapaz de ponerle fin.

_Megumi se encontraba en la playa sobre la que descargaba una tormenta que sonaba como un tren fuera de control; esa tormenta era su cólera. Había otras personas con ella, luces y sombras. El amor y su contrario, una trampa espinosa._

_Un relámpago estalló en cielo como una espa­da plateada que partiera la tierra en dos. A su alrededor el mundo era una locura y el olor de aquel caos resultaba tremendamente tentador._

_La elección es tuya, ahora y siempre._

_El poder la golpeó y le hizo daño._

_La elección, ahora y siempre. Podía alargar el brazo y estrechar la mano que le hacía señas, la que le ofrecía un puente hacia la luz. O podía per­manecer en la oscuridad y devorarlo todo._

_Estaba hambrienta._

Megumi se despertó llorando con las imágenes de destrucción todavía dando vueltas en su cabeza...

Continuara...

* * *

**_Yaps... hasta aki el asunto no mas..._**

**_espero ke lo hayan disfrutado..._**

**_dejen sus reviews... y supliken por mi pc, ke regrese pronto inet T-T_**

**_matta neee_**


	12. Capitulo 11

**_Yaps... como kizas este desaparecida kizas hasta cuando... les subo dos capitulos seguidos..._**

**_ke lo disfruten...__

* * *

_ **

_Cielo y Tierra._

**_Once_**

Ella no acostumbraba a pedir consejos, porque según su experiencia solían ser difíciles de digerir, pero aquel sueño la había destrozado.

A lo largo del día había estado a punto de soltar­le todo a Aoshi una docena de veces. Sabía que podía contar con él y que su amistad era tan auténtica y só­lida como sus lazos de sangre, pero tuvo que admitir que necesitaba un hombro de mujer. Kaoru y Misao no servían. La conexión era demasiado estrecha.

Pero había una persona que estaba ligada a to­dos ellos y con quien siempre se podía contar para que dijera lo que pensaba, quisieras escucharlo o no. Fue a ver a Lulú.

Esperó lo suficiente como para que hubiera podido llegar a casa desde la librería, pero no tan­to como para que se instalara demasiado cómoda­mente. Después de atravesar el césped artificial, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a los violentos colores que Lulú había elegido para pintar su casa; llamó a la puerta trasera y se felicitó por el buen cálculo de tiempo que había hecho.

Lulú se había cambiado la ropa de trabajo por un jersey en el que se leía: «_El café, el chocolate, los hombres... es mejor que sean ricos_».

Llevaba una botella de vino en la mano, calzaba unas usadas zapatillas rojas y mostraba el aire ligera­mente irritado de alguien a quien se ha interrumpido.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Lulú.

No era precisamente una bienvenida calurosa, pero se trataba de Lulú.

—¿Tienes un momento? —preguntó Megumi.

—Supongo que sí —contestó Lulú dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la encimera para coger el sacacorchos—. ¿Quieres un poco de esto?

—No me importaría.

—¡Menos mal que no me he encendido un po­rro! —exclamó Lulú.

Megumi se estremeció.

—¡Maldita sea, Lulú!

Lulú dejó escapar una risa aguda y destapó el corcho.

—Estaba bromeando. Siempre consigo pillar­te. No he dado una calada en... veintiséis años —suspiró con nostalgia—. Tu padre fue el prime­ro y el último que me arrestó. Me confiscó mi preciosa planta y toda la cosecha. Me dijo que era consciente de que yo podía conseguir más si quería, o bien seguir trabajando para la abuela de Kaoru y cuidar de ella; que pensaba que yo tendría el su­ficiente sentido común como para saber qué me convenía más. Siempre me gustó tu padre.

—Es una historia conmovedora, Lulú. Me has dejado sin habla.

Lulú sirvió el vino en dos copas y se sentó po­niendo los pies en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—¿Qué te ha traído hasta mi puerta, ayudante?

—¿Podemos empezar por una conversación intrascendente para preparar el terreno?

—De acuerdo —Lulú dio un trago, saborean­do el final de un día de trabajo—. ¿Qué tal tu vida sexual?

—Eso es una parte del terreno que quiero ir preparando.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Meg, la Lanzada, viniera a llamar a mi puerta para tener una charla sobre sexo...

Antes de que terminara, Megumi se sintió vio­lenta.

—¡Madre mía! Lu, ya nadie me llama así.

—Yo sí —dijo Lulú sonriendo abiertamente—. Siempre he admirado tu forma de encararte direc­tamente con las cosas. ¿Tienes problemas con un hombre, muñeca?

—Algo así. Pero...

—Un hombre guapo. Un doctor con «d» de delicioso —Lulú se relamió—. No es tu tipo habi­tual de hombre, por supuesto. Es cauteloso y aten­to y un tanto dulce: no de los que pueden dar gri­ma, sino de los agradables. Si yo tuviera treinta años menos...

—Sí, sí, ya sé que tienes tu propia opinión de él. —Enfurruñada, Megumi apoyó la barbilla en los puños.

—No te hagas la sahúmela conmigo. En cual­quier caso, me alegra ver que has comprendido que el cerebro puede ser sexy. Veamos¿qué tal se ha portado en la cama?

—No hemos llegado hasta ahí.

Esta declaración, más que sorprenderla, con­firmaba las recientes observaciones de Lulú. Dejó la copa y frunció los labios.

—Me lo imaginaba, y eso me dice algo: te da miedo.

—No me da miedo. —Aquel tipo de afirma­ciones siempre provocaban que Megumi diera mar­cha atrás, sobre todo cuando eran ciertas—. Lo único que hago es ser prudente y tomarme mi tiempo. Es un poco... complicado.

Lulú colocó las yemas de los dedos de tal for­ma que parecían el tejado de una catedral.

—Aquí está la sabiduría que proporciona la edad, pequeño saltamontes. —Las palabras de Lu­lú provocaron que en el rostro de Megumi se dibuja­ra, a su pesar, una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Quién es ahora la sabionda?

—Cállate y escucha. Esto dice la sabiduría: el sexo es mejor cuando es complicado.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando seas capaz, de arrancar las arrugas de mi mano, sabrás tú misma la respuesta.

—Me gusta de verdad, me gusta realmente.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Nada. Sólo que quizá desearía haber llegado más lejos, así de repente, y entonces no habría tan­tos nervios, preguntas, tensiones; parece todo tan...

—... importante.

Kaoru dejó escapar el aliento de los pulmones a toda velocidad.

—Sí, eso es, importante, y lo que es peor, creo que él lo sabe. Si es así, significa que cuando llegue el momento puede que yo realmente no esté a la altura, ya sabes.

Lulú se limitó a dar un sorbo y a esperar.

—Y todo esto suena verdaderamente estúpi­do¿verdad? Está bien, creo que ya lo he entendi­do —Megumi asintió con una decisión que causaba sorpresa.

—Hay más.

—Sí. Kaoru le va a dejar asistir a un ritual el vier­nes —soltó Megumi— y si Kaoru participa, Misao también. Lo va a hacer sólo porque ayer estaba altera­da. Fue la cueva, ya sabes, la cueva... Ella lo lió todo y no importa lo rápido que consiguiera de­senredar las cosas, porque sé que sigue alterada. Lo está haciendo sólo por demostrar que puede manejarlo todo.

—Puede apañárselas —dijo Lulú con suavi­dad—. Si todos estos años atrás tú no te hubieras separado de ella, sabrías que es capaz de manejar cualquier situación.

—Yo no...

—Ya pasó. Es más importante lo que vas a ha­cer ahora.

—No sé qué hacer, ése es el problema.

—¿Pretendes que yo te lo diga?

Megumi tomó su copa.

—Creo que lo que quería es saber qué te parecía, qué piensas. Estoy hecha un lío, Lu. Está volviendo a mí. ¡Joder! No sé cómo explicarlo. Quiero que se aleje, le obligué a largarse. Ahora es como si todo estuviera lleno de pequeños agujeros y no los pu­diera tapar.

—Nunca te resultó fácil dar tu brazo a torcer. Las cosas a veces no son cómodas.

—Quizá me preocupaba sentirme demasiado a gusto. Yo no tengo ni el control de Kaoru, ni soy compasiva como Misao. Yo no soy así.

Lulú pensó en los círculos. Siempre aparecían.

—No, tú eres pasional y tienes un sentido in­nato del bien y del mal, y necesitas que eso se respete. Por eso formáis el círculo las tres, Megumi, ca­da una aporta lo mejor de sí misma.

—O lo peor. —Ése era su miedo, su terror—. Así fue como se hundió hace trescientos años, si recuerdas.

—No puedes cambiar lo que ocurrió, pero sí lo que sucederá. Puedes evitar enfrentarte a ambas cosas. Me parece que hace tiempo que piensas que ya te has escondido lo suficiente.

—Nunca lo he considerado como una oculta­ción. Yo no soy una cobarde. Incluso después de lo ocurrido con Seta pude recobrarme y man­tener las cosas como yo quería. Pero con Sano se me va de las manos.

—O sea que lo que te preocupa es que si estás con él, no vas a ser capaz de recuperar el control, no sobre lo que eres, sino sobre lo que sientes.

—Más o menos.

—Y entonces estás intentándolo con rodeos —Lulú dejó escapar un suspiro de enfado y sacudió la cabeza—. Vas a preocuparte, inquietarte y demás por cómo deberían ser las cosas, en lugar de dejar de dar vueltas y averiguar cómo son realmente.

—No quiero hacer daño a la gente que me im­porta.

—A veces es peor no hacer nada. La vida no da garantías, lo cual está bien, porque la mayoría de las garantías son una mierda.

—Bueno, si lo ves así. —No existía nada ni na­die como Lulú, pensó Megumi, para despejar las du­das—. Supongo que hasta ahora he estado a punto de hacer algo, y no hacerlo me está volviendo loca, y estúpida —añadió, como si se lo estuviera con­tando a otras personas.

—Entonces¿vas a dar el último paso?

Megumi tamborileó sobre la mesa y después suspiró.

—Te puedo decir que voy a dar un paso y ver qué ocurre después. ¿Puedo llamar por teléfono?

—¿Para qué?

—Necesito encargar una pizza.

Sano dedicó casi todo el día a reparar el sensor, que solamente quedó arreglado a medias. Para con­seguir los repuestos necesitaría un día o dos, y al ser viernes, se encontró en un momento de crisis. Escribió:

_No estoy seguro de lo que espero del viernes. Es mejor así. Es un error acudir a un experimento an­ticipando resultados específicos; la mente se cierra a posibilidades. Ahora tengo una teoría sobre lo que sucedió en la cueva de Himura. La traducción de la frase tallada en el muro en gaélico sería: Mi cora­zón es tuyo. Ahora y siempre. Aunque llevará tiempo averiguar la fecha en que fue grabada (enviar un calco y un dibujo al laboratorio, lo an­tes posible), sigo pensando que fue realizada hace unos veinte años. Basándome en esto, la situación de la cueva y la reacción de Kaoru Kamiya al encontrarnos a Megumi y a mí allí, es lógico deducir que la cueva tiene un significado especial y personal para ella. Creo que la inscripción fue hecha para ella o por ella._

_Los Himura tienen un hijo, Kenshin, que creció en la isla. Nadie comenta nada de él en relación con Kaoru. Es una omisión deliberada, consciente, lo cual natu­ralmente me lleva a pensar que Kaoru y él tuvieron relaciones, y probablemente, que fueron amantes antes de que él abandonara la isla._

_Esto, a su vez, puede ser la base de la última parte de la leyenda, que se refleja en las descendientes de las primeras hermanas._

_Misao y Aoshi serían los primeros, e hipotéticamente, Kaoru y Himura serían los últimos._

_Esto sitúa a Megumi en el medio. Megumi y..._

Le temblaban los dedos, por lo que se detuvo, se sentó y se frotó los ojos bajo las gafas. Buscó de forma inconsciente el café que derramó sobre la mesa; mientras lo limpiaba se dio un respiro para serenarse. Continuó:

_Yo estoy conectado al curso de los hechos. Lo sentí antes de venir. Ya con los documentos que he consul­tado y que tendré que compartir con los demás, ha­bía desarrollado ciertas teorías. Pero las teorías y la realidad son diferentes, como distintos son los efectos que producen en aquellos a los que afectan: en mí, me resulta más difícil de lo que pensaba mantener la objetividad, permanecer en el papel de observador, del documentalista cuando..._

_.. .no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Intentar sepa­rar los sentimientos de lo profesional ya es bastante duro, pero ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que esos sen­timientos no son el resultado del interés profesional?_

—Y de las hormonas —lo escribió.

_¿Me fascina la ayudante Megumi Shinomori porque tiene un don sobrenatural que le viene de hace trescientos años, o porque es una mujer que ha conseguido inte­resarme en todos los aspectos posibles?_

_Empiezo a pensar que por ambas razones, y que me encuentro tan profundamente involucrado en esta historia que no me importa de dónde procedan mis sentimientos._

Se recostó de nuevo y como su concentración había disminuido, sintonizó con los pitidos y zumbidos del equipo del salón. Al levantarse del pequeño escritorio, se golpeó la rodilla con el lateral; salió del despacho cojeando y soltando mal­diciones.

Megumi estaba junto a la puerta, escudriñando las máquinas.

—¿Nunca las apagas?

—No —Sano tuvo que esforzarse por no frotar­se el estómago, porque con sólo mirarla le dolía.

—He llamado.

—Estaba en el despacho trabajando, no te he oído.

—Tienes suerte de que sea insistente. —Megumi levantó la caja de cartón que traía—. Es una pizza, grande y llena de cosas, como habías pedido. ¿Te apetece?

A él se le hizo la boca agua y su estómago se encogió.

—Pues la verdad es que llevo semanas soñando con una pizza.

—Yo también. —Megumi la puso encima de una máquina que había costado una cantidad de seis ci­fras. Se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró al suelo; se quitó la gorra que siguió el mismo camino que el abrigo, mientras avanzaba hacia él—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, sí.

—Bien. Yo estoy muerta —se subió encima de él, abrazándole por la cintura con las piernas y aplastando su boca contra la suya.

Sano dio un traspié. Todo pensamiento racio­nal huyó de su cabeza que quedó en blanco.

—Ahora sexo, después la pizza —dijo ella, sin aliento mientras recorría su rostro rápidamente con los labios y mordisqueaba su cuello—. ¿Te pa­rece bien?

—Me parece estupendo —se tambaleó en di­rección al dormitorio, pero al llegar a la puerta tuvo que abrazarla contra la jamba—. Espera... déja­me... —Cambió la inclinación del beso, hundién­dose profundamente en su boca, hasta que el gemi­do de ella se hizo eco del suyo propio—. Te siento todo el tiempo —dijo mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello—, todo el tiempo, y me estoy volviendo loco.

—Yo también. Quiero que te desnudes. —Co­menzó a tirar de su jersey.

—Espera. Despacio.

—¿Por qué? —riéndose, Megumi empezó a atormentarle jugando con la lengua en su oreja.

—Porque... ¡Dios mío! Porque llevo mucho tiempo pensando en esto. —Sano le clavó los dedos en las caderas, mientras se dirigía hacia la cama—. Parece que hace siglos que sólo pienso en esto y no quiero precipitarme. —Consiguió liberar una mano con la que la tomó por el pelo echando su cabeza ha­cia atrás, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron—. Quie­ro saborearlo. Quiero saborearte a ti. Quiero... —se inclinó y le mordisqueó los labios—... tardar años en hacer el amor contigo, en tocarte —continuó, mientras la reclinaba sobre la cama—, en probarte. —Con cuidado, Sano le levantó los brazos por enci­ma de la cabeza.

Megumi temblaba debajo de él.

—Te expresas bien —consiguió articular—, para ser un loco de la informática.

—Vamos a ver qué tal se nos da el trabajo en equipo —Sano recorrió con el dedo la línea de su estómago que quedó al descubierto cuando se le subió el jersey.

Bajó la cabeza y en el último momento la giró para que sus labios rozaran la mandíbula de Megumi.

El cuerpo de Megumi estaba tenso bajo el suyo, liberando energía en oleadas que eran casi visibles. Sano deseaba todo aquello, pero antes quería que ella se rindiera, sin fuerzas, aturdida de placer.

Megumi flexionó sus manos bajo las de él, pero no luchó. Su corazón batía contra el suyo y rindió sus labios cuando Sano los buscó. Saber que ella dejaba que él marcara el ritmo y la intensidad ya era excitante.

Ella sintió que era fuerte, que tenía fuerza sufi­ciente como para hacerle aquel regalo. El iba a demostrarle lo precioso que le parecía.

Nunca había conocido a un hombre capaz de encender todos aquellos fuegos solamente con su boca. Mientras anhelaba sus manos, sus huesos y sus músculos se fundió bajo aquel calor. Suspiró y se entregó.

Su pulso se debilitó. Su mente se nubló.

Cuando Sano soltó sus manos, sus brazos, Megumi se sintió ligera y fuerte; alzó los brazos para quitarle las gafas, dejarlas a un lado y poder en­marcar su rostro con las manos y acercar su boca a la suya de nuevo.

Entonces, Sano volvió a acariciarla poco a poco hasta levantarle el jersey y quitárselo. Después hi­zo un perezoso recorrido por sus pechos justo por el borde del sujetador y luego jugueteó un poco con el cierre.

A su vez, ella le quitó el jersey y dejó que sus manos se movieran errantes por su cuerpo.

La boca de él volvió a buscar la suya, arrancán­dole un suave gemido de placer. Ella se sintió que flotaba con aquel beso, ingrávida. Se pegó a su cuerpo y le mordió satisfecha como un gato, hasta rozar con su boca la curva de su hombro; se estre­meció ligeramente de puro anhelo, gimiendo, cuando en sus besos Sano descendió por su cuello para hundirse bajo el algodón del sujetador y jugar con su pezón.

Entonces gritó y se arqueó sin poder contener­se, mientras Sano cerraba los labios ardientes y hambrientos sobre su pecho.

Luchó intentando recobrar el aliento, el equi­librio. Clavó los dedos en las sábanas cuando su cuerpo pasó del golpe de la satisfacción a la deses­peración.

Sano pensó que era como lanzarse dentro de un horno. Un hombre podía deshacerse con semejan­te calor. Desabrochó el sujetador y encontró la carne. Sintió, entonces, que Megumi se concentraba debajo de su cuerpo, como las nubes de tormenta se funden en la masa eléctrica, y se estremeció al oír su grito ahogado de alivio.

Cuando Megumi volvió a quedarse de nuevo sin fuerzas, Sano se movió hacia abajo recorriendo sus formas de mujer atlética, las líneas delga­das y firmes de su cuerpo. Curvas y ángulos, hondonadas y rectas adorables. Quería deleitarse, aprovecharlas, absorberlas. Sus corazones desbocados latían en un mismo pulso. El sabor de ella se hizo más intenso, más fuerte, hasta que Sano se preguntó cómo había podido vivir hasta entonces sin él.

Megumi se encontraba impotente, nunca antes se había sentido así. Nadie la había tomado nunca con semejante paciencia implacable. Era su dueño, y la excitaba saber que le dejaría hacer lo que qui­siera con ella y que lo disfrutaría.

Tenía la piel húmeda y caliente. Parecía que él conocía cada nervio de su cuerpo y que iba a hacer que se estremecieran uno por uno. Se volcó hacia él, se abrió, se entregó con una libertad que no ha­bía sentido nunca antes con nadie.

Cada uno de sus movimientos era tan lento co­mo si estuvieran nadando en el agua. El cuerpo de Sano temblaba por el suyo, los latidos de su cora­zón se aceleraban. Megumi podía sentirlo y también cómo se tensaban sus músculos bajo las caricias de sus manos.

Cuando sus sentidos estuvieron llenos de ella, de su olor, su sabor, su textura, Sano se puso encima. Y esperó, esperó hasta que Megumi abrió los ojos que tenía cargados de placer.

Se deslizó dentro de ella, muy hondo, muy profundo.

La tomó con lentos y largos avances, hasta que empezó a sollozar y a él le hirvió la sangre. Veía cómo temblaba el pulso en su adorable garganta cuando le llegó un nuevo orgasmo.

Megumi deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuer­po, ya sin fuerzas.

—No puedo más.

—Déjame a mí —contestó Sano mientras aplas­taba su boca contra la de ella otra vez—, déjame.

Como a través de un sueño, Megumi se elevó de nuevo con él, sintió con él y experimentó otra vez cómo volvía aquella necesidad imperiosa.

—Ven conmigo —dijo agarrándose a sus cade­ras y gimiendo cuando se sintió arrastrada una vez

más.

Sano ya estaba dispuesto. Su mundo se agitó. Enterró su rostro en la oscura masa de su cabello y se abandonó.

Megumi se sintió tan suave como si su piel se hu­biera vuelto de terciopelo espolvoreado con oro. Cualquier asomo de tensión se había disuelto, de hecho, se preguntaba si sería capaz de preocuparse por algo de ahí en adelante.

Decidió que el buen sexo era la mejor droga po­sible.

No era muy dada a los abrazos y nunca se le ha­bía dado bien la charla en la cama, pero se encontra­ba enroscada estrechamente a Sano, acurrucada junto a él, sintiéndose muy bien. Sus piernas se enlazaban con las suyas, su cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro y tenía el brazo enganchado alrededor de su cuello.

Lo mejor de todo era que, a juzgar por cómo él se aferraba a ella, parecía estar dispuesto a pasar así dos o tres años más.

—¿Has aprendido esos movimientos estudian­do las costumbres sexuales de las sociedades primi­tivas? —preguntó Megumi.

Él rozó su pelo con la mejilla.

—Me gusta pensar que aplico mi propia inter­pretación.

—Lo has hecho bien.

—Igual que tú.

—He tirado tus gafas al suelo. ¿Te importa buscarlas para no pisarlas?

—No, pero quería decirte algo antes.

—¿El qué?

—Eres muy guapa.

—¡Venga ya! Estás todavía atontado.

—Tienes ese pelo espeso, oscuro. Todavía me apetece morder ese labio superior tuyo tan grueso; a lo que hay que añadir ese cuerpo tan estupendo, y resulta un conjunto maravilloso. —Cuando ella levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente, tuvo que parpadear hasta que consiguió enfocarla bien—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él.

—Estaba intentando recordar cuál fue la última vez que oí utilizar el término «estupendo» de esa ma­nera. Eres un poco raro, Sano. Encantador, pero raro. —Alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para mordis­quearle—. Necesito carburante —dijo—, quiero pizza.

—De acuerdo, la traeré.

—De eso, nada. Yo la traigo. Tú quédate don­de estás, desnudo —añadió mientras rodaba por encima de él y salía de la cama — . Por cierto, tú también tienes un cuerpo estupendo.

Entró en el salón y se estiró en un movimiento sensual. Fue a la cocina, desnuda y sintiéndose ágil, para buscar dos cervezas que acompañaran la pizza. Agarró unas servilletas y luego dio un pequeño giro.

¿Se podía sentir mejor?, se preguntó. No se trataba sólo de sexo, pensó dando un suspiro soñador, que si no hubiera estado tan absorta, le hubiera avergonzado. Sano era tan dulce, tan cariñoso, tan constante sin llegar a ser aburrido o pesado.

Le gustaba escucharle, mirar cómo la comi­sura izquierda de su boca se levantaba de esa for­ma tan peculiar, algo más que la derecha, cuando sonreía. Y la manera en que se le desenfocaban y enturbiaban los ojos cuando pensaba. Y cómo su pelo castaño y espeso nunca estaba bien peinado.

Además tenía esa fascinante intensidad, equili­brada por el sentido del humor. Era el primer hombre con el que ella se había sentido involucra­da; tenía tantas facetas, admitió. No era una persona simple y no esperaba que ella lo fuese. ¿Acaso no era encantador? Se volvió hacia el salón, con las botellas cho­cando alegremente, para coger la pizza. La felici­dad le hacía flotar, y antes de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo su corazón dio un vuelco y se paró

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Dios mío!

Antes de poder reaccionar ante el descubri­miento, súbito y ligeramente aterrador de que es­taba enamorada, todas las máquinas de la casa en­traron en acción.

Su cabeza se llenó de sonidos: pitidos, chirri­dos, zumbidos, timbrazos. Las agujas daban latigazos, las luces centelleaban. Permaneció de pie, pa­ralizada por la impresión.

Sano dio un grito y saltó de la cama. Salió co­rriendo hacia el salón, pisó un par de zapatillas y cayó al suelo de bruces. Soltando maldiciones, se le­vantó y entró corriendo desnudo en la habitación.

—¿Qué has tocado¿Qué has hecho?

—Nada, nada. —Megumi sujetaba las botellas como si fueran un salvavidas. Se dijo que más tarde, mucho más tarde sería capaz de recordar todo aquello y soltar una carcajada.

Pero, por el momento, lo único que podía ha­cer era mirar fijamente a Sano, que se afanaba corriendo de una máquina a otra, gritando datos, y palpándose su cuerpo desnudo, como si pudiera encontrar un bolsillo en la piel que escondiera un lápiz.

—¡Qué barbaridad¿Ves esto? —Tomaba las hojas de papel y se las ponía casi en la nariz, mien­tras examinaba la impresora—. Son acontecimien­tos extraordinarios. El primero, hace una hora aproximadamente. Creo. No puedo comprobarlo. No consigo leer ni una maldita letra en los gráfi­cos. ¿Dónde demonios están mis gafas¡Santo cie­lo! Otro sensor abrasado. ¡Es impresionante!

—Sano...

—¿Sí? Humm —hizo un gesto con la mano, como si espantara a una mosca molesta—. Sólo quiero rebobinar el vídeo para ver si hay alguna manifestación visible.

—Yo creo que sería mejor que te pusieras algo encima, porque estás un poco... expuesto a herirte en este momento.

—¿Eh¿Cómo? —preguntó él distraída­mente.

—¿Por qué no nos vestimos los dos y te dejo seguir con tu trabajo?

Sano pensó que sólo un idiota dejaría marchar a una mujer desnuda para ponerse a jugar con sus juguetes. Especialmente si la mujer era la ayudan­te Megumi Shinomori. El doctor Sanosuke Sangara no era ningún idiota.

—No. Vamos a tomarnos la pizza —asió la ca­ja y su olor, y el olor de ella le despertaron el apetito otra vez—. Comprobaré los datos mañana. No se van a marchar a ninguna parte. —Se acercó a Megumi y rozó su mejilla con los nudillos—. Tam­poco quiero que tú te vayas.

Megumi pensó que sonaba razonable; también ella examinaría sus datos internos mañana.

—Ten cuidado. No quiero que te caigas sobre la caja y aplastes la cena.

Se ordenó a sí misma guardar calma y se diri­gió con él al dormitorio.

—La cicatriz que tienes en el culo¿cómo te la hiciste?

—Bueno, en una especie de caída por un acan­tilado.

—¡Jesús! Sano... —Se sentaron en la cama con la pizza entre los dos y ella le tendió una cerveza—. Eres único.

Megumi no pretendía quedarse. Desde su punto de vista, no era lo mismo acostarse con alguien que dormir a su lado; añadía un nuevo grado de intimidad que, a menudo, desembocaba una situación delicada.

Pero de alguna forma sin que supiera exacta­mente cómo se las había arreglado él para conseguirlo, se encontró a la mañana siguiente compar­tiendo la estrecha ducha.

Sano demostró ser muy hábil en lugares redu­cidos.

Cuando se fue a casa, se sintió perdida, un tan­to confusa y ligeramente avergonzada. Tenía la esperanza de poder deslizarse escaleras arriba, cam­biarse de ropa para ir a correr a la playa y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Su deseo se vio frustrado cuando Misao la llamó desde la cocina.

—¿Eres tú, Megumi? El café está preparado.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró y cambió de direc­ción a regañadientes. Estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de mantener una conversación de chicas y no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

Ahí estaba Misao trabajando en la cocina reple­ta de olores caseros a pan recién hecho, tan fresca como una rosa, mientras rellenaba otra tanda de moldes de pasteles.

La miró y Megumi se sintió desaliñada, violenta y hambrienta.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó Misao cari­ñosamente.

—Bueno, quizá. No —tragó aire—, la verdad es que quiero correr antes. Eh... supongo que debería haber avisado anoche de que no pasaría la noche en casa.

—¡Ah! No pasa nada. Llamó Sano.

—No pensé... —cuando se dirigía hacia la ne­vera para sacar una botella de agua, se paró en seco—. ¿Qué Sano llamó?

—Sí. Pensó que podríamos preocuparnos.

—Él pensó... —repitió Megumi, lo cual la deja­ba a ella como una¿qué?, como una estúpida desconsiderada—. ¿Y qué dijo?

—Que estabais disfrutando de una sesión de sexo salvaje y que no nos preocupáramos. —Miró a Megumi por encima de los pasteles con las mejillas arreboladas, mientras reía a carcajadas al ver el rostro de su cuñada alterado por la conmoción—. Se limitó a decir que es­tabas con él, lo del sexo salvaje lo he deducido yo.

—A ti por las mañanas te gusta ser muy bromista¿no? —replicó Megumi, destapando la botella de agua—. Yo no sabía que había llamado. Tendría que haberlo hecho yo.

—No importa. ¿Lo... pasaste bien?

—Estoy despierta, veamos, desde las siete cua­renta y cinco de la mañana. Creo que puedes deducir algo de ese dato.

—Lo haré, aunque pareces un poco malhumo­rada.

—No lo estoy —Megumi bebió agua con el ceño fruncido—. Está bien: es que pienso que me podía haber dicho que iba a llamarte, o sugerirme que te llamara yo, pero cualquiera de las dos opciones su­pondría que yo iba a quedarme a pasar la noche, lo cual no era cierto, pero es evidente que él decidió que sí, algo un tanto prepotente por su parte, si quieres saber mi opinión, porque no es exacta­mente lo mismo que si me hubiera pedido que me quedara desde el primer maldito momento.

Misao aguardó un momento.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé. No sé qué he dicho exactamente. ¡Dios mío! —Irritada consigo misma se pasó la botella de agua fría por las sienes—. Todo este asun­to me parece muy extraño.

—¿Te lo parece él?

—Sí. No sé. Quizá. Tengo una pelota en la ca­beza, con muchos sentimientos encontrados y no estoy preparada. Necesito correr.

—Yo también he tenido que correr hoy —dijo Misao suavemente.

—Me refiero a correr por la playa. —Megumi suspiró al ver el gesto de complicidad que le hizo Misao—. Está bien, lo has conseguido, pero es de­masiado pronto para las metáforas.

—Entonces, déjame hacerte una pregunta di­recta. ¿Eres feliz con él?

—Sí —Megumi sintió que su estómago se enco­gía—. Sí, sí lo soy.

—No te va a hacer daño disfrutar con eso de momento y ver qué pasa después.

—Tal vez pueda, quizá lo haga, pero me he da­do cuenta de que siempre va un paso por delante de mí, el muy cabrón. —Se sintió rendida y se sen­tó—. Creo que me he enamorado.

—¡Ay, Megumi! —Misao se inclinó y tomó el ros­tro de Megumi entre sus manos—. Yo también lo creo.

—Yo no quiero.

—Lo sé.

Megumi dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Por qué sabes tanto?

—Yo he pasado por lo mismo que tú y no hace tanto tiempo. Da miedo y a la vez es excitante, y simplemente lo cambia todo.

—Me gustaba como era todo antes. No se lo cuentes a Aoshi —dijo, e inmediatamente se arrepintió—. Pero¿qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto cuéntaselo a Aoshi. Es la costumbre. Sólo te pido que esperes unos días y quizá entonces yo consiga asumirlo.

—De acuerdo —Misao se fue a cambiar las ban­dejas que estaban en el horno.

—Quizá lo que ocurre es que me pone caliente y eso es lo que me descoloca.

—Supongo.

—Si esta noche puede ser ejemplo de algo, en­tonces creo que podemos quemarnos en un par de semanas como máximo.

—Puede ocurrir.

Megumi tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Si vas a quedarte ahí dándome la razón co­mo a los locos, se acabó. Me voy a correr.

Misao puso los pasteles a enfriar sobre la rejilla, encantada consigo misma al ver que Megumi se enrarecía. «Vete y corre», dijo en voz baja, «apuesto que él te alcanzará».

Continuara...

* * *

**_Yaps... eso es todo..._**

**_nos vemos... dejen reviews..._**

**_matta neee_**


	13. Capitulo 12

**_Holas... como tan?, yaps, aki les traigo otro capitulo, espero ke lo disfruten..._**

**_Ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los adapto pa crear algo entretenido..._**

**_nos vemos abajo_**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Doce**_

Soujiro Seta pasaba días buenos, teniendo en cuenta que era un criminal perturbado. Dependiendo de las imágenes que le pasaran por la cabe­za podía estar ligeramente lúcido e incluso encan­tador en algún momento.

Según refirió a Goei una de las enfermeras a las que entrevistó, había instantes en que se podía entrever la astuta mente que le había converti­do en uno de los mejores y más poderosos agentes de Hollywood.

Otras veces, se limitaba a sentarse y babear. A Goei lo fascinaba, hasta el punto de transformarse para él en una obsesión. Según se decía, Seta era un ejecutivo de primera, un miembro brillante de la maquinaria del mundo del espectáculo, un hombre que había alcanzado riqueza y privilegios. Y que se había quedado sin na­da por una mujer.

'También ella le fascinaba: un tranquilo y sumi­so ratón, si se atenía a las opiniones de los que la conocieron durante su matrimonio. Una valerosa superviviente que había escapado de una pesadilla, según la versión feminista.

Goei estaba convencido de que era ambas cosas, pero también de que había algo más. De hecho, entraban en juego demasiados factores. La bella y la bestia destruidos por amor; el monstruo tras la máscara.

Ya tenía montones de notas, cintas grabadas, fotografías, copias de los informes médicos y policiales. Contaba con un primer borrador del libro, que estaba convencido, le haría muy rico y famoso.

Le faltaban aún las entrevistas personales con los personajes clave.

Estaba dispuesto a emplear tiempo y esfuerzo para conseguirlas. Mientras seguía el rastro de Misao a través del país, acumulando impresiones y reuniendo datos, había continuado visitando a Seta con regularidad.

Cada vez que iba a visitarlo, sentía renovados su ambición y sus propósitos, pero también notaba una rabia oculta que lo desconcertaba. Aquella ra­bia tenía que haberse desvanecido, sin embargo volvía cada vez con más fuerza.

Cargó la mayor parte de los gastos del viaje en la cuenta de representación de la revista, y aunque iba enviando reportajes, era consciente de que un día tendría que rendir cuentas. También empezaba a echar mano de sus reservas personales, incapaz de detenerse.

Si alguna vez Goei estuvo orgulloso de su trabajo en la revista, lo había disfrutado, se había crecido ante el ritmo y las exigencias que le imponía.

Ahora le molestaba cada hora que debía dedicar a cumplir con sus obligaciones profesionales.

El asunto Seta/Shinomori era como una fie­bre que le quemaba por dentro.

La primera vez que conectó realmente con Soujiro Seta fue el día de San Valentín, algo que nun­ca dejaría de parecerle tremendamente irónico.

—Ellos creen que estoy loco.

Era la primera vez que Seta se dirigió a él por iniciativa propia. Goei tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no pegar un salto ante el to­no tan razonable y tranquilo de su voz. Echó un vistazo a la grabadora para comprobar que estaba en funcionamiento.

—¿Quién lo piensa?

—La gente de aquí, mi hermana la traidora, mi mujer la adúltera. ¿Conoce a mi mujer, señor Hiruma?

Al oír que le llamaba por su nombre, algo hela­do se deslizó por su garganta. En cada una de las visitas se había presentado, pero nunca creyó, nun­ca llegó a pensar que Seta le hubiera oído o entendido.

—No, no la conozco. Esperaba que usted me hablara de ella.

—¿Qué le puedo contar de Misato? —Allí ha­bía un susurro, un eco de paciente diversión—. Me decepcionó. Es una puta, una estafadora y una mentirosa. Pero es mi puta. Yo le di todo, la hice bella; me pertenece. ¿ha intentado seducirle?

A Goei se le secó la boca. Era ridículo, pero sintió como si Seta pudiera leer su mente.

—Yo no conozco a su... mujer, señor Seta. Espero tener la oportunidad, y poder transmitirle un mensaje de su parte.

—¡Ah! Tengo muchas cosas que contarle a Misato, pero es muy privado —dijo, susurrando la última palabra con una sonrisa en los labios—. Entre marido y mujer hay muchos asuntos privados¿no cree? Lo que ocurre en el santuario del hogar no interesa a nadie.

Seta le dirigió un gesto de asentimiento lleno de simpatía.

—Resulta difícil¿verdad?..., mantener en equilibrio esa privacidad cuando se es alguien con una vida pública.

Los ojos de Seta se empañaron, como si la niebla cubriera el hielo, y empezó a moverse rá­pidamente por la habitación. Habían desaparecido la inteligencia y el humor ingenioso.

—Necesito un teléfono. Creo que he perdido el mío. ¿Dónde está el maldito conserje?

—Estoy seguro de que vendrá enseguida. ¿Pue­do preguntarle qué fue lo primero que le atrajo de la señora Seta?

—Era pura, sencilla, como el barro esperando a que le dieran forma. Supe inmediatamente que tenía que ser mía. Yo la modelé. —Dobló las ma­nos como si le costara dominarse—. Yo no sabía la cantidad de defectos que tenía, la cantidad de tra­bajo que me supondría. Me dediqué a ella en cuerpo y alma. —Se inclinó hacia delante con el cuer­po temblando por la tensión—. ¿Sabe por qué se marchó?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es débil y estúpida. Débil y estúpida. Débil y estúpida —lo repitió una y otra vez, como si fuera el estribillo de una canción, mientras se golpeaba una mano con el puño—. Lo sé porque yo no lo soy —giró la muñeca como para buscar el Rolex que ya no llevaba—. Es hora de que me va­ya¿no? Es hora de ir a buscar a Misato y llevarla a casa. Tiene mucho que explicar. Llame al botones para que traiga mi equipaje.

—Está... de camino. Dígame¿qué pasó aque­lla noche en Tres Hermanas?

—No recuerdo. Pero en cualquier caso, nada importante. Tengo que tomar el avión.

—Tiene tiempo de sobra. —Goei bajó la voz y le siguió hablando en un tono relajante cuando Seta comenzó a retorcerse en la silla—. Usted fue para encontrar a Misato. Ella estaba vi­viendo en la isla. Se quedaría encantado al encon­trarla con vida.

—Vivía en un cuchitril, su casa era poco más que un cobertizo para herramientas. Pequeña pu­ta. Había calabazas en el porche y un gato. Había algo extraño en la casa —se pasó la lengua por los labios—. No quería que yo estuviera allí. —¿Era la casa la que no quería? —Se había cortado el pelo. Yo no le di permiso. Lo había hecho ella misma. Tenía que castigarla, había que enseñarla. Debía recordar quién manda­ba. Me obligó a que le hiciera daño —Seta sacudió la cabeza—, me lo imploró.

—¿Ella pidió que le hiciera daño? —preguntó Goei con cautela. Algo se agitó en su interior, algo feo e irreconocible. Algo que se había desper­tado en su interior con sólo pensarlo.

Le conmocionó y le horrorizó, casi le hizo re­tirarse otra vez, pero entonces Seta comen­zó a hablar.

—No aprendió. ¿Se puede ser tan torpe? Claro que no. Le gusta que la castiguen. Se fue corriendo cuando maté a su amante, pero él volvió de en­tre los muertos —continuó Seta—, yo tenía derecho a matarle por intentar apoderarse de lo que era mío. Tenía derecho a matarles a ambos. ¿Quién es toda esa gente?

—¿Qué gente?

—La del bosque —dijo Seta con impa­ciencia—. Las mujeres del bosque. ¿De dónde salen¿Qué tiene esto que ver con ellas¡Y él¿Por qué no murió cuando le maté¿Qué mundo es éste?

—¿Qué ocurrió en el bosque?

—El bosque —se frotó los labios cuando su respiración comenzó a acelerarse—. Hay mons­truos en el bosque. Bestias escondidas detrás de mi cara, arrastrándose en mi interior. Hay luz en un círculo. Fuego. Demasiadas voces. ¿Están gritan­do¿De quién son esos gritos? Ahorcad a la bruja. «¡No permitáis que viva ninguna bruja!» «¡Matadlas a todas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!»

Gritaba, aullaba como un loco. Cuando llega­ron los enfermeros y le ordenaron a Hiruma que se fuera, recogió la grabadora con manos temblo­rosas.

No vio la astuta mirada en los ojos de Seta.

Megumi trabajaba penosamente con el papeleo. Había perdido la apuesta con Aoshi, lo que aún le irritaba, ya que aquella falsa primavera continuaba. Por la tarde se alcanzarían unos veinte grados y ella seguiría pegada a la mesa del despacho.

Lo único bueno era que Aoshi no estaba allí, por lo que podía seguir de mal humor y dedicarle todo tipo de insultos entre dientes. Cuando se abrió la puerta de la comisaría se preparó para sol­tarle algunos a la cara. Pero era Sano, escondido detrás de lo que parecía ser toda la producción ho­landesa de tulipanes.

—¿Qué haces¿Ahora te dedicas al negocio de las flores?

—No. —Se dirigió hacia ella y le tendió el ra­mo multicolor—. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

—¡Ah! Bueno, eh... —A Megumi se le encogió el estómago, a pesar de que se le derretía el corazón—. Humm...

—Ahora, me das las gracias y un beso —dijo Sano queriendo ayudarla.

—Gracias.

Había tantas flores que tuvo que apartarlas a un lado antes de poder darle un beso. Cuando hu­bo cumplido esta parte del ritual, la abrazó, la atra­jo hacia él y Megumi se vio transportada a un mundo suave y como de ensueño.

—Hay muchas flores —dijo Sano rozando sus labios, y ambos se estremecieron—. Dame las gracias otra vez.

—Gra... —comenzó a decir, mientras él la be­saba más intensamente, hasta que se le erizó la piel y se puso de puntillas.

—Creo que con esto ya queda todo saldado —murmuró Sano, al tiempo que deslizaba las ma­nos arriba y abajo por las caderas de Megumi.

—Eso espero —tuvo que aclararse la gargan­ta—. Son preciosas. —Se sentía estúpida sujetando las flores, y peor al pensar que lo que de verdad le apetecía era enterrar el rostro de él en el ramo y olerlo como si fuera un cachorro—. No tenías que traerme flores; a mí el día de San Valentín me im­porta un comino.

—Ya, es un invento comercial etcétera, etcéte­ra. ¿Y qué? —preguntó Sano.

Le hizo gracia el comentario y dejó de sentirse como una tonta.

—Son muchísimas, en la floristería han debido de arrodillarse ante ti. Voy a ver si encuentro algo donde ponerlas —comentó ella.

Se tuvo que conformar con un cubo de plásti­co, pero se permitió suspirar y sorber por la nariz, mientras lo llenaba de agua en el grifo del baño.

—Las colocaré mejor cuando las lleve a casa —prometió al volver con el cubo entre las manos—. No sabía que los tulipanes tenían tantos colores diferentes. Creo que nunca me había fijado.

—Mi madre es aficionada a los tulipanes. No sé cómo lo llamáis aquí, pero ella sabe acelerar el crecimiento de los tulipanes cada invierno colo­cándolos en botes de cristal.

Megumi puso el improvisado jarrón encima del escritorio.

—Seguro que le mandas flores a tu madre hoy.

—Por supuesto.

—Eres un cielo, doctor Sagara —le dijo Megumi mirándole, a la vez que sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Tú crees? —Sano rebuscó en un bolsillo, frunció el ceño, luego en el otro. Por fin sacó un pequeño corazón de azúcar y se lo puso a Megumi en la palma de la mano.

—Que seas mía —leyó y sintió de nuevo los nervios encogiéndole el estómago.

—Entonces¿qué me dices? —Sano le tiró de la coleta—. ¿Vas a corresponderme por San Valentín?

—¡Qué barbaridad! Ya veo que te encanta todo esto. Me parece que estoy atrapada. Tendré que comprarte una postal sentimentaloide.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer —continuó jugando con la coleta de pelo brillante—. Oye, con respecto a esta noche. Cuando quedé con Kaoru no caí en la cuenta de que era el día de San Valentín. Si quieres, puedo cambiarlo para otro día y sali­mos a cenar, a dar una vuelta o lo que tú quieras.

—¡Ah! —recordó que era viernes. Había he­cho grandes esfuerzos para bloquearlo en su men­te, y ahora él le estaba dando ocasión de posponer algo que, ella lo sabía bien, era importante para su trabajo.

Efectivamente, era un encanto, pensó con un suspiro.

—No te preocupes, ya que está organizado...

—Podrías venir conmigo —rogó Sano.

Megumi comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero él que seguía sujetándola por la coleta, hizo que permaneciera donde estaba, y así el gesto de ternura per­dió su sentido.

—No sé lo que voy a hacer. No cuentes conmigo.

—Como quieras. —A Sano le espantaba ver có­mo Megumi entraba en conflicto, pero no sabía cómo ayudarla—. Me gustaría comentarte algunas cosas. Si decides no acudir a la sesión de Kaoru¿po­drías venir a mi casa después?

—¿De qué se trata?

—Ya hablaremos. —Le dio un tirón de pelo antes de ir hacia la puerta—. Megumi —se detuvo con la mano en el pomo, y la miró. Ella tenía la pistola a un lado y el cubo de tulipanes al otro—. Ya sé que en ciertos aspectos nos encontramos en diferentes lados de la barrera. Siempre que sepamos por qué y lo admitamos, siempre que nos aceptemos el uno al otro, todo irá bien.

—Eres tan malditamente equilibrado...

—Oye, mis padres se gastaron mucho dinero en procurar que lo fuera.

—Con los psiquiatras —dijo Megumi, haciéndo­le una mueca burlona.

—Efectivamente. Te veré luego.

—Sí —murmuró ella cuando se cerró la puerta.

El problema era que ella no tenía un carácter tan estable, desde luego. Para empezar, porque estaba loca por él.

Megumi se dio cuenta enseguida de lo complica­do que iba a resultarle mantener su reputación de persona difícil paseándose por el pueblo con seme­jante ramo de tulipanes. Y de que sería casi imposible, cuando se veía a esa misma mujer examinan­do con atención el despliegue de sentimentales tarjetas de San Valentín.

—Me gusta ésta. —Gladys Macey rebuscó a su alrededor y señaló una tarjeta enorme con un gran corazón rojo. Megumi se esforzó en que no se le no­tara la vergüenza. —¿Ah, sí?

—La compré para Cari hace una semana y le encantó cuando se la di esta mañana. A los hombres les gustan las tarjetas grandes. Se deben sentir más varoniles.

Sin dudar de que Gladys sabía más que ella de semejantes asuntos, MEgumi sacó la tarjeta del expo­sitor.

—Es la última —comentó—. ¡Qué suerte!

—Desde luego —Gladys se inclinó para con­templar los tulipanes—. Deben ser unas cuatro docenas.

—Cinco —le corrigió Megumi. Sí, las había con­tado. No lo pudo remediar.

—Cinco docenas, humm... Y además en esta época del año, cuestan un ojo de la cara. Creo que son tan bonitos como un cuadro. ¿También te han regalado dulces?

Megumi pensó en el pequeño corazón que lleva­ba guardado en el bolsillo.

—Algo así.

—También dulces —Gladys asintió con aire entendido—. Está muy enamorado.

A Megumi casi se le cae el ramo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho que está locamente enamorado.

—Locamente enamorado. —Megumi sintió có­mo le cosquilleaba la garganta, pero no sabía si por risa o por miedo—. Esa palabra está presente a menudo en estos días. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Bueno Megumi, por amor de Dios, un hombre no regala flores, ni dulces a una mujer en San Va­lentín porque esté buscando una pareja para jugar a las cartas. ¿Por qué la gente joven es tan estúpida para estas cosas?

—Pensé que era una de esas personas a las que le gustan las tradiciones.

—Los hombres no suelen ser muy detallistas a no ser que se les recuerde, que tengan un problema, se sientan culpables o estén locamente enamorados. —Gladys enumeró todas las posibilidades con los de­dos, cuyas uñas llevaba recién pintadas con el color rojo San Valentín—. No, según mi experiencia, des­de luego, que no. ¿Le recordaste qué día era hoy?

—No, yo no me he acordado.

—¿Habéis tenido alguna riña?

—No —reconoció Megumi.

—¿Hay algo que creas que le haga sentir cul­pable?

—No, no hay nada.

—Bueno, entonces¿qué debemos pensar?

—Según tu teoría, que está perdidamente ena­morado. —Tenía que darle vueltas. Megumi se puso a estudiar la postal que tenía en la mano—. O sea, que les gustan las grandes¿no?

—Sin duda. Debes colocar las flores en algún jarrón bonito, son preciosas para estar en ese viejo cubo —le dio a Megumi una palmadita en la espalda y se alejó.

Gladys le contaría al mundo entero, en cuanto tuviera ocasión, que la ayudante estaba colada por el hombre que había llegado del continente, y vi­ceversa.

El hombre llegado del continente se había puesto a trabajar otra vez. Estudió, organizó y anotó los datos obtenidos la noche que él y Megumi estuvieron juntos. Formuló teorías, hipótesis y ex­trajo conclusiones lógicas.

No había anotado a qué hora hicieron el amor; su mente había estado ocupada en cuestiones más im­portantes. Tampoco había consignado cuánto tiem­po duró, pero sus aparatos sí lo habían grabado, si sus teorías sobre la dispersión de energía eran acertadas. Las máquinas habían recogido los estallidos de energía, los picos, las subidas largas y continuas, las fluctuaciones. ¿Acaso no resultaba interesante pensar que no había oído nada en absoluto mien­tras se grababan los datos? Había estado completa­mente concentrado en ella.

Ahora podía ver el registro palpable de lo que se habían dado mutuamente. Resultaba extrañamente excitante.

Midió la separación entre los picos y las subi­das; calculó las bajadas entre los puntos máximos de energía y la potencia de cada uno. No le quedó más remedio que levantarse y ponerse a pasear hasta que dejó de imaginarse a Megumi desnuda, y pudo concentrase de nuevo en la ciencia.

—Aquí hay un modelo de pauta larga y soste­nida. Niveles de energía de bajo grado —mordió una manzana y se acomodó las gafas—. Momen­to de bienestar, de languidez, de conversación de cama; estamos tumbados simplemente. Tiene sentido.

Entonces¿por qué se pone aquí otra vez en marcha?

Se dio cuenta de que casi se dibujaban escalo­nes: una elevación, una plataforma, una elevación, una plataforma... Intentó recordar. Ella se había levantado a buscar la pizza y dos cervezas a la cocina. Quizá había pensado en hacer el amor otra vez. No le pareció mal preguntárselo. Era un buen es­tímulo para su ego.

Pero aquello no explicaba el súbito y violento estallido de energía. No tenía nada que ver con un escalón. Era como un cohete en ascenso. No pudo encontrar nada que le indicara que provenía de una fuente externa de energía o de una subyacente.

Según recordaba, mientras esperaba, él se ha­bía quedado un poco amodorrado, con la sensa­ción de estar flotando. Había estado pensando en la pizza y en comerla junto a ella en la cama, des­nudos. La imagen le había resultado muy agrada­ble, pero no había sido la causa de aquello.

Sin embargo, Megumi sí lo había sido. ¿Cómo eran y dónde estaban las piezas del puzzle?

¿Había sido una especie de réplica? Era posible. Pero, en general, en un terremoto las réplicas nun­ca son tan fuertes como el temblor inicial, mientras que en este caso se alcanzaba el límite máximo.

Si pudiera volver a registrarlo... Era sólo una idea. Por supuesto tendría que encontrar una for­ma delicada de proponérselo.

Tenían mucho de lo que hablar. Mordió la manzana de nuevo y se sintió feliz al recordar la cara de asombro de Megumi cuando se presentó con todas aquellas flores. Le gustaba sor­prenderla y luego ver cómo se debatía en medio del asombro.

Sencillamente, le gustaba mirarla. Se preguntó cómo iba a proponerle que hicie­ra un viaje con él, quizá en primavera. Tenía que ser antes de que volcara todos aquellos datos, teo­rías y conclusiones en un libro. Podían detenerse un tiempo en Nueva York. Quería que conociese a su familia.

Después podrían irse unos días donde Megumi quisiera. A él le daba igual el lugar.

Pasar un tiempo a solas, al margen del trabajo, le podría ayudar a evaluar otra de las hipótesis que estaba desarrollando: se había enamorado de ella.

Megumi decidió permanecer al margen de lo que pudiera suceder en casa de Kaoru aquella noche.

Como Aoshi había decidido acudir, tendría la casa para ella sola, para variar. Le podría sacar partido poniendo la televisión a tope, cenando comida ba­sura y viendo en la televisión por cable alguna pe­lícula de acción auténticamente mala.

Casi todo su tiempo libre lo había estado pa­sando con Sano, y quizá ahí se encontraba parte del problema. Lo que necesitaba era un poco de sole­dad en su propio entorno.

Levantaría pesas para quemar un poco de energía, se daría una larga ducha caliente y des­pués se sentaría con unas palomitas aderezadas con sal y mantequilla y vería la televisión con sus cole­gas Lucy y Diego.

Puso música a un volumen ensordecedor en la habitación que utilizaba para entrenarse y se fue al dormitorio seguida por el perro y el gato para po­nerse la ropa de deporte.

Allí estaban los tulipanes, una auténtica explo­sión de color, encima del tocador, perfumando el aire con su olor.

—El día de San Valentín es un follón —dijo en voz alta, cambiando a continuación de idea—. Pero funciona.

Cogió la postal que había comprado para Sano. No le llevaría mucho tiempo acercarse a su casa y deslizaría bajo la puerta. De hecho, sería mucho mejor no tener que darle directamente algo tan... sentimentaloide.

Además, podía añadir una nota diciendo que le vería al día siguiente. Cuanto más lo pensaba, me­nos le apetecía hablar con él sobre el tema que fuera, porque seguramente estaría aún inmerso en la sesión de brujería.

No le importaba si era injusto o poco realis­ta, incluso estúpido, pero de momento quería mantener lo que sentían el uno por el otro, fuera lo que fuera, apartado de su trabajo y de sus poderes.

Nunca había estado enamorada. ¿Qué había de malo en aferrarse a ello un tiempo y apartarlo de todo lo demás?

—Bien, volveré en diez, minutos —les dijo a Lucy y a Diego—. Nada de fumar, beber o poner conferencias mientras estoy fuera.

Cogió la postal y se dirigió a la puerta para sa­lir al espigón.

_Se encaminó a la playa en medio de una tor­menta que iba en aumento. El viento la azotaba como si fuera un látigo helado, los relámpagos da­ban al aire un color azul eléctrico. Corría a gran velocidad a través de la tempestad, parecía que vo­laba en medio de una corriente poderosa que latía como cien corazones sobre su piel._

_El círculo era una llama blanca sobre la arena; ella estaba dentro, encima y fuera de él._

_Había tres figuras en corro dentro del círculo. Vio una imagen de sí misma, pero que no era ella, con las manos unidas a las de sus hermanas. Los cánticos que se elevaban le resonaban dentro._

_Se vio a sí misma, y ya no era ella, de pie, sola, fuera del brillante círculo. Tenía los brazos levan­tados y las manos vacías, y el dolor de aquel cora­zón solitario estalló en su interior._

_Se vio a sí misma como era, como podía ser en medio de aquella tormenta. Al otro lado del círcu­lo la esperaban sus hermanas. La rabia y el poder daban vueltas en su interior._

_A sus pies un hombre se encogía de miedo y otro corría hacia ella en la terrible oscuridad. Pero no podía alcanzarla, no llegaría hasta ella. Tenía en la mano la brillante espada de plata de la justicia. Dando un grito, la dejó caer, y los destruyó a todos._

Se despertó tumbada sobre el espigón, estre­meciéndose en la cálida noche. Tenía la piel húme­da y había en el aire un olor punzante a ozono. El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando intentó incorporarse sobre manos y rodillas.

Estaba demasiado débil para levantarse, y per­maneció allí balanceándose con cuidado, respirando entrecortadamente para intentar llenar sus maltrechos pulmones. Se mantenía el estruendo en su cabeza, que poco a poco se fue transforman­do en el sonido sin fin del mar.

Nunca le había venido de aquella manera tan repentina, tan física. Ni siquiera cuando empezó a practicar, cuando todo aún la fascinaba.

Quería arrastrarse hasta su habitación y enros­carse en la alfombra, en la oscuridad, y llorar como una niña. Los suaves y lastimosos quejidos que sa­lían de su propia garganta le forzaron a levantarse hasta ponerse de rodillas, a respirar con normali­dad y de forma continua otra vez.

Se puso de pie y echó a correr, con la visión to­davía martilleando en su interior.

Continuara..

* * *

_**Como ven Soujiro vuelve a la accion, o kizas sea la cosa esa ke tiene dentro... mmm pos quien sabe... Se van revelando un poco el futuro de Megumi, y a lo ke le teme... **_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews... en verdad se agradece el animo y el cariño ke ustedes me dan a traves de sus comentarios...asi ke espero ke me sigan llegando... y cada vez mas :P**_

_**esop**_

_**cuidenseeeee**_

_**matta neee**_.


	14. Capitulo 13

**_Holas... como tan?, espero ke bien, yo aki dando jugo no mas pa variar...  
mmm no ando con ganas de darles la lata, asi ke las dejo hasta aki... y ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla..._**

**_esop_**

**_nos vemos abajo_**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Trece**_

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? —Misao asió la mano de Aoshi, mientras ralentizaba el ritmo de sus pasos deliberadamente.

Unas nubes delgadas se movían en lo alto fil­trando la luz de las estrellas. La luna mostraba una curva abultada y suave de luz blanca. Misao re­conocía el camino en la oscuridad, a través del jardín de Kaoru, pasando los acantilados y aden­trándose en el bosque. Dejó que Kaoru y Sano fue­ran delante, mientras ella y Aoshi, cogidos de la mano, les seguían.

Podía escuchar la voz de Kaoru como si se trata­ra de un suave reguero de música que se deslizaba entre las sombras y los árboles.

—¿Prefieres que me quede apartado? —pre­guntó Aoshi.

—No. Nunca habías venido conmigo.

—Nunca me lo habías pedido.

Entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, Misao se detuvo. Podía verle con la suficiente nitidez. Siempre le veía muy claramente.

—No es que no fueras bienvenido. —Vio có­mo Aoshi enarcaba las cejas a la luz de las estrellas, y sonrió—. Exactamente.

De forma lenta, y con un suave gesto, Aoshi le­vantó sus manos unidas y se las acercó a los labios.

—¿Mi presencia te resulta incómoda?

—Incómoda, no, tal vez me pone un poco ner­viosa. —Como Misao se sentía alterada le tocó, fue un simple roce de sus dedos en el brazo—. No es­toy segura de cómo vas a reaccionar, de cómo te vas a sentir respecto a esa parte de mí.

—Misao —Aoshi puso las manos sobre los hom­bros y le dio un pequeño apretón—, yo no soy Darren. Ya sabes, Darren, el protagonista de Em­brujada. Tú mueves la nariz y yo refunfuño...

Ella dudó un momento y después le abrazó por la cintura. Los nervios, las dudas, las preocupacio­nes quedaron totalmente barridos por la alegría.

—Te quiero de verdad.

—Lo sé. Hay una cosa: pensaba actuar sin pre­juicios y no sacar el tema, pero... —Aoshi miró en la dirección en que Sano y Kaoru habían desaparecido en la oscuridad—, he leído algo sobre rituales y magia y ese tipo de cosas, y sé que a veces es preciso estar des­nudo; no me importa si suena estúpido, pero me gus­taría que te quedaras con la ropa puesta si está Sano.

Misao intentó disimular su risa.

—Es un científico, como si fuera un médico.

—Me importa un bledo. En este terreno soy como Darren.

—Está bien, Darren, no hace tanto calor como para ir en cueros. Para ser totalmente sincera, me quedo vestida incluso cuando sólo estamos Kaoru y yo. Parece que soy una bruja muy remilgada.

—Así me gusta.

Cuando empezaron a andar de nuevo, él le de­jó llevar la delantera.

—Entonces... ¿Kaoru se desnuda? —preguntó.

—Se queda en cueros —le corrigió Misao—. No entiendo por qué te interesa tanto.

—Desde un punto de vista estrictamente teórico.

—Sí, sí...

Seguían bromeando cuando llegaron al claro del bosque. Sombras grises como el humo delimitaban su perímetro; de las desnudas ramas de los árboles colgaban ramilletes de hierbas secas y ca­denas de cristales; tres piedras se levantaban for­mando un altar. Sano se puso en cuclillas enfrente, mientras anotaba las lecturas de los aparatos afa­nosamente.

Kaoru le había prohibido utilizar cámara de ví­deo o grabadora, y nada pudo convencerla; al me­nos, le había permitido llevar los sensores y su cua­derno de notas. Y su mente.

Kaoru ya había dejado en el suelo la bolsa que había llevado y se dirigía hacia Aoshi que cargaba con la de Misao.

—Dejemos que nuestro científico juegue un rato¿no? —hizo un gesto en dirección a Sano—. Es tan feliz. —Kaoru pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Misao—. No hay que ponerse nerviosa, hermanita.

—Me siento un tanto rara. Además yo soy re­lativamente novata.

—Tu hombre está contigo. Vienes hoy más fuerte que la primera vez, y eres más consciente de todo. —Kaoru dirigió su mirada hacia Aoshi y estudió su rostro—. ¿No sientes lo orgulloso que está de ti, de todo lo que tú eres? Hay quien nunca consi­gue esa magia vital. Sin ella, la luz nunca es lo sufi­cientemente brillante. —Le dio un ligero apretón en los hombros para levantarle el ánimo a su ami­ga tanto como a sí misma, antes de reunirse con Sano.

—Está tan sola... —le confió Misao a Aoshi—. Ella no lo sabe; es tan completa, está tan segura de sí misma, que nadie se da cuenta. Pero hay veces que me hace daño verla tan sola.

—Eres una buena amiga, Misao.

Kaoru se rió de algo que Sano le dijo, y se apartó de él en una especie de pirueta. No se trataba exac­tamente de un baile, pensaría más tarde Sano, aun­que sí había algo como de ballet. Su largo vestido gris ondeó y después cayó recto cuando Kaoru levan­tó los brazos. Su voz rica y llena era pura música. Dijo:

—Este es nuestro lugar, el sitio de las Tres. Ha sido conjurado por necesidad y por conocimiento, por esperanza y por desesperación. Por medio del poder se han rechazado la muerte, el miedo y la ig­norancia. Este es nuestro lugar —repitió—, nos ha sido transmitido a las Tres para las Tres. Esta no­che somos dos.

Sano se puso de pie lentamente. Kaoru se estaba transformando justo frente a él: su pelo se volvía más brillante y su piel relucía como el mármol. Su belleza, ya de por sí asombrosa se hizo más radian­te, como si se hubiera quitado un fino velo.

Se preguntó si ella utilizaba la magia para real­zar lo que ya tenía, o si, por el contrario, empleaba sus dones para restarle nitidez. Maldijo no tener el equipo de grabación. Kaoru continuó:

—Estamos aquí para dar las gracias y honrar a los que vinieron antes; para hacer ofrendas y para recordar. Esta tierra es sagrada. Tú, Sanosuke Sagara serás bienvenido, cuando seas invitado. No te ofenderé pidiéndote que prometas no venir en otras circunstancias.

—De todas formas, lo prometo —contestó Sano.

Kaoru inclinó la cabeza en un majestuoso gesto de agradecimiento.

—Aoshi, tú perteneces a Misao y como este lugar es tan suyo como mío, también es tuyo. Puedes hacer preguntas si quieres —añadió mientras se inclinaba para abrir su bolsa—. Me imagino que el doctor Sagara tiene la mayoría de las respuestas.

Como la pregunta quedó implícita, Sano se di­rigió hacia el otro hombre y se detuvo junto a él.

—Las velas que está sacando son velas rituales. Supongo que han sido previamente consagradas y que llevan inscripciones. Utilizan plata para repre­sentar a la diosa, el poder femenino. Los símbolos que llevan... —se acercó un poco más y echó un vistazo.

—Ah, sí, son los cuatro elementos: tierra, aire, fuego y agua. Kaoru no me va a decir qué ritual van a celebrar esta noche, pero viendo sus preparativos probablemente se trate de una invocación a los cuatro elementos, una ofrenda de respeto —con­tinuó—. O quizá sea una petición para poder interpretar los sueños o para poseer clarividencia, ya que ambas cosas también se representan por medio de los candelabros de plata. Es un ritual in­teresante.

—Tú ya lo has visto antes —dijo Aoshi, que vio cómo su mujer sacaba de su bolsa un cuchillo con el mango curvo, una copa y una varita de madera con la punta de cristal.

—Sí —contestó Sano—. Si el ritual libera sufi­ciente energía notarás un zumbido en el aire, aunque, en cualquier caso, los sensores registrarán el aumento de energía. Trazarán el círculo y encen­derán las velas con cerillas de madera.

—¿Con cerillas? —preguntó Aoshi mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro—. Atento, compañero. —Se sentía divertido y fascinado por su mujer; deslizó las manos en los bolsillos y se sentó sobre los talones.

Sano garrapateó en su cuaderno de notas, mientras trazaban el círculo. Su construcción fue muy similar al habitual, con una pequeña variación en los cánticos y movimientos con respecto a otros que había observado anteriormente.

—El cielo está cubierto de nubes, qué pena —comentó al consultar las nuevas lecturas del sensor—. Habrá que utilizar más luz. —Mientras ha­blaba vio cómo se dibujaba sobre el suelo una del­gada línea plateada, un círculo de luz perfecto—. ¡Dios mío! —dio un paso adelante con una mezcla de asombro y fascinación, olvidando el cuaderno de notas.

Desde el centro del círculo, Kaoru y Misao encen­dieron las velas con un ligero movimiento de los brazos.

—Yo pensé que ya habías visto esto antes —di­jo Aoshi.

—No así. Jamás de esta manera. —Se apartó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que casi se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, y volvió al trabajo.

—Somos dos —habló Kaoru—. Y hemos traído a otros dos. Uno por el amor, el otro por el saber. Uno porque es apreciado, el otro porque busca. —Tomó su varita—. Éstas son herramientas que hay que respetar —dijo en un tono casi de conver­sación. Abrió un pequeño frasco de cristal y sacó un puñado de pétalos—: lirios para la sabiduría.

Misao tomó un manojo de romero de otro frasco.

—Esto es para el amor. —Empuñó su cuchillo ritual y con la punta comenzó a dibujar símbolos en el suelo—. Aquí los entrelazamos, aquí los uni­mos, el amor y el conocimiento bendecidos por la esperanza, dentro y fuera del círculo. La búsqueda y el amor conquistan el miedo y vencen las dudas.

—Con los corazones y mentes libres y abier­tos, —continuó Kaoru al tiempo que echaba hierbas y flores en un gran cuenco—, sólo así podremos alcanzar nuestros destinos. Permitimos que haya dos testigos de lo que hacemos aquí, de estas cosas que las dos apreciamos. Aquí y ahora abrimos el ritual ante sus ojos. Yo lo hago por propia voluntad.

—Yo también —replicó Misao.

—De acuerdo, entonces. ¿Alguna pregunta, profesor?

—Nunca había asistido a un ritual semejante.

—Una pequeña advertencia. No queremos que os sintáis como unos mirones. Pensad que es­to es un ejercicio de calentamiento antes de la gran representación. Además, no intentéis entrar en el círculo, ni siquiera aproximaros, una vez que em­pecemos. ¿Lo habéis entendido? —preguntó Kaoru.

—Sí, sí.

—Entonces...

—Una pregunta más —dijo Sano levantando un dedo.

—Dime —contestó Kaoru con un gesto de asen­timiento.

—¿Qué lugar es éste?

Kaoru levantó una mano con la palma hacia arri­ba, ahuecando los dedos, como si sostuviera algo precioso. Sano hubiera jurado que el aire latía.

—Es el corazón —aclaró ella con suavidad. Entonces bajó la mano e hizo un gesto a Misao. —Bendita seas, hermanita.

Misao tomó aliento y contuvo la respiración, mientras elevaba los brazos.

—Yo invoco al Aire, dulce y agitado. Mis alas batirán contra su pecho. Eleva tu dulce aliento, gi­ra y sopla, agita los vientos, pero no hagas daño. Yo soy Aire —gritó mientras los cristales colgados comenzaron a sonar—, y ella soy yo. Hágase mi voluntad.

El viento se arremolinó agitándose en una no­che hasta entonces en calma. Sano sintió el olor del mar en el aire, oyó cómo susurraba y cómo des­pués se movía rápidamente por su rostro y su cabello.

—Asombroso —fue todo lo que acertó a decir, al ver que Kaoru repetía el gesto de Misao antes de co­menzar a cantar.

—Yo invoco al Fuego, su calor y su luz. En su corazón la vida late fuerte y brillante. Sus llamas son como el sol y no hace daño a nadie. Yo soy Fuego, y ella soy yo. Hágase mi voluntad.

Los candelabros de plata parecían antorchas y el brillante círculo resplandeció como un muro en llamas.

Los sensores de Sano se dispararon como alar­mas. Por primera vez en su larga carrera, no les pres­tó ninguna atención. El lápiz que sostenía cayó de su mano sin que se diera cuenta. Podía sentir el calor, ver a través de él. Las mujeres tras aquella abrasado­ra cortina relucían tan brillantes como ésta.

Y el viento cantó como una mujer enamorada.

Dentro del círculo, Kaoru y Misao se volvieron una hacia la otra y estrecharon sus manos.

Entonces, Megumi irrumpió en el claro del bos­que atropelladamente. Sano sólo pudo verla un instante: un rostro pálido, muy pálido, los ojos negros, brillantes como ascuas, antes de que se sumergiera en el fuego.

—¡No!

Sano dio un salto hacia atrás con la imagen de ella quemándose.

—¡Apártate! —le ordenó Kaoru bruscamente al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a Megumi.

—¡Maldita sea! Está herida. —Sano levantó una mano temblorosa como queriendo empujar una ba­rrera invisible, que chisporroteaba y siseaba, pero que impedía el paso. Nada que él hubiera visto, na­da que hubiera hecho antes le había preparado pa­ra permanecer impotente ante la magia, para ser incapaz de llegar hasta la mujer que amaba.

—Romped el círculo —rogó—, dejadme entrar.

—No es para ti.

—Ella sí lo es. —Dirigió los puños contra el escudo de fuego olvidando el calor que despedía.

—Misao... —dijo Aoshi crispado, al borde mis­mo del fuego. Sintió su poder abrasador y un escalofrío de miedo por primera vez.

—No pasa nada. Megumi se encuentra aquí a salvo. Lo prometo. —Misao acunó la cabeza de su hermana, mirando a su esposo—. Por favor.

—Y tú lo sabes. —La voz de Kaoru dirigiéndose a Megumi era firme, incluso mientras apartaba el ca­bello del rostro. Incluso al ver cómo los ojos de la joven se despejaban y cómo latía su corazón con un ruido sordo—. Yo no estaba preparada para ti, ni tú para esto.

—No la regañes. Está temblando. ¿Qué ocurre Megumi? —preguntó Misao—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Agitando la cabeza, Megumi intentó ponerse de rodillas.

—No puedo controlarlo. No lo puedo detener. No sé qué hacer.

—Cuéntamelo y deprisa —insistió Kaoru mien­tras lanzaba una mirada de preocupación en dirección a los dos hombres. Ni su voluntad ni el muro conseguirían mantenerlos fuera mucho más. No existen defensas que puedan resistir al amor.

—Tuve una visión, que me golpeó como un puño, por lo que era, por lo que podría llegar a ser. Es algo malo. Soy yo. —Megumi gimió y se enroscó como un ovillo—. Me hace daño.

—Sabes lo que hay que hacer.

—No.

—Lo sabes —repitió Kaoru y prosiguió despia­dadamente—: has venido, estás aquí y sabes lo que debes hacer aquí y ahora. El resto llegará cuando llegue.

A Megumi se le encogió el estómago.

—No quiero esto.

—Y a pesar de todo has venido. ¿A salvarnos? Bien sálvate tú primero. Hazlo. Ya —continuó Kaoru.

Megumi sintió que recuperaba el aliento, aunque de forma entrecortada; la mirada que lanzó a Kaoru no era en absoluto amigable, pero aún así levantó una mano.

—Está bien. ¡Maldita sea! Ayúdame a levantar­me. No lo haré de rodillas.

Misao le agarró de una mano y Kaoru de la otra. Cuando Megumi estuvo de pie la soltaron.

—No recuerdo las palabras.

—Sí, sí las recuerdas. Déjate de evasivas —pro­siguió Kaoru implacable.

Megumi exhaló un suspiro. Tenía la garganta tan seca que le picaba y notaba calambres en el estómago.

—Invoco a la Tierra, profunda y generosa, en ella sembramos lo que cosecharemos... —Sintió cómo crecían sus poderes y se tambaleó—. Kaoru...

—Termina.

—Danos tu conjuro y no traigas daño. Yo soy Tierra y ella soy yo. Hágase mi voluntad.

El poder la inundó expulsando el dolor. La tie­rra que estaba a sus pies se llenó de flores.

—Y ahora el final. —Kaoru asió su mano con fir­meza y tomó la de Misao. Quedaron ligadas forman­do un círculo dentro de otro círculo—. Somos las Tres. Invocamos al Agua, a las corrientes y al mar.

—Dentro de su gran corazón la vida llegará —continuó Misao.

—Con tu lluvia suave no traigas pena, ni dolor —Megumi levantó el rostro y se unió a sus hermanas en la última parte del cántico.

—Somos el Agua y ella es nosotras. Hágase nuestra voluntad.

Cayó la lluvia, suave como la seda y brillante como la plata.

—Somos las Tres —repitió Kaoru de nuevo, tan bajo que sólo Misao y Megumi pudieron escucharlo.

Como no tenía elección, Sano esperó hasta que se completó el ritual y el círculo fue cerrado. En cuanto pudo se acercó y agarró a Megumi por los brazos. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó sus ma­nos, pero resistió.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tengo que estarlo...

—No te apartes de mí —en la voz de Sano ha­bía un tono cortante.

—No tiraría si no me tuvieras agarrada.

—Perdona —dijo él soltándola.

—Oye¡Maldita sea! —le dio un empujón en el brazo, cuando se alejaba—. En este momento estoy un poco agitada. Me recuperaré rápido.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Yo tengo mucho que hacer —repuso Sano volviéndose a buscar su cuaderno de notas y comprobar el equipo.

—Ha sido muy poco amable de tu parte —le reprochó Kaoru a Megumi.

—No me fastidies.

—Como quieras. Vamos a ir a casa, por su­puesto eres bienvenida, pero también te puedes ir al diablo, que también es cosa tuya.

Alzando la nariz en un gesto digno, Kaoru se vol­vió hacia Sano.

—¡Oye! —Aoshi se acercó a Megumi, pasó una mano por su pelo y después enmarcó su rostro con las manos—. He pasado miedo.

—Yo también.

—En vista de lo que ha sucedido, quizá quieras pincharle un poco. Yo ya había visto antes lo que po­déis lograr vosotras tres, pero él no, Meg. —La apre­tó hacia sí un momento—. Pasaste corriendo a través del fuego, es algo que puede afectar a un hombre.

—Sí, de acuerdo. —Pensó que no existía nada tan sólido y constante como su hermano—. Hablaré con él. ¿Por qué no acompañas a Kaoru y a Misao a la casa? Nosotros iremos enseguida.

—Eso está hecho —aseguró Aoshi. Megumi se sobrepuso, tomó uno de los lápices que se le habían caído a Sano y se lo llevó.

—Siento haberte hablado así.

—No tiene importancia.

—Oye, no te enfades conmigo. Tú no sabes lo que es...

—No, no lo sé —replicó él—. Y tú no sabes lo que estar ahí. ¡Maldita sea! Sin poder hacer nada, y sin saber si estás herida.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. Yo no podía... —con horror se dio cuenta de que se le quebraba la voz y de que se le nublaba la vista a causa de las lágri­mas— ...¡Mierda! Ya te dije que estaba alterada.

—Bueno, está bien. —Sano la tomó en sus bra­zos y le revolvió el pelo—. ¿Por qué no esperas aquí un momento?

—Llorar me cabrea.

—Me lo imagino. Date tiempo.

Ella cedió, se entregó, y le abrazó.

—Estaré bien dentro de un instante.

—Me alegro, porque a mí también me apete­ce esperar un rato. Pensé que estabas... —Sano lo vio otra vez: su cara, tan blanca como el papel, cuando saltó sobre aquel muro de llamas dora­das—. No sé qué pensé. Estoy preparado para muchas cosas de este tipo. He visto magia y creo en ella, pero nada de lo que he visto o imaginado se acerca a lo que habéis hecho vosotras tres esta noche.

—Yo no quería estar aquí.

—Entonces¿por qué has venido¿Qué es lo que te ha aterrorizado como para venir aquí? —pre­guntó Sano.

Megumi sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero contarlo una vez. Vamos a casa de Kaoru.

Sano cargó el equipo a la espalda de nuevo.

—Sentías dolor, eso lo vi.

—El círculo no estaba preparado para mí y yo no estaba preparada para el círculo.

—No, antes de eso. Antes de que dieras ese salto desafiando a la muerte.

—Tú ves demasiado para ser alguien que con­tinuamente pierde las gafas¿no?

—Sólo las llevo para ver de cerca y para leer. —Sano quería acariciarla, cuidarla, abrazarla, pero temía que al hacerlo se desmoronaran los dos—. ¿Sientes dolor ahora?

—No —suspiró Megumi, — no. Por medio del po­der, invoqué mi elemento y formé el círculo de Tres. Ya no hay dolor.

—Pero no te sientes a gusto —continuó él.

Al igual que Misao, Megumi conocía el camino del bosque, en medio de la oscuridad. Enseguida vieron el resplandor de la luz de las ventanas de Kaoru.

—A Misao, le da alegría y a Kaoru, no sé, una espe­cie de base. Para Misao es como una exploración; para Kaoru es como respirar.

—¿Y para ti?

—Para mí es una maldita huida.

—Por eso elegiste mantener encerrados tus poderes.

—Pero no con la fuerza suficiente —terminó ella con una cierta nota de amargura y agitó la cabeza para evitar más preguntas.

Sano pensó que la comida y el vino eran otra especie de ritual, como un puente tendido entre lo fantástico y lo corriente. Estuvo realizando anota­ciones en su cuaderno, mientras Kaoru actuaba co­mo anfitriona, aunque dudaba que fuera a olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle de aquella noche.

—¿Se permite hacer preguntas? —inquirió Sano.

Kaoru le sonrió.

—Por supuesto —replicó, mientras se enros­caba cómodamente en un sillón—. Pero pueden ser contestadas o no.

—Lo que habéis hecho esta noche... la prepa­ración, las herramientas ceremoniales y rituales, los adornos..., era todo muy sencillo, muy básico para los extraordinarios resultados que habéis alcanzado —comentó.

—Demasiados adornos y una excesiva ceremo­nia normalmente son signo de falta de poder, o bien se utilizan para alimentar el ego, o tal vez pa­ra impresionar a la audiencia —aclaró Kaoru.

—¿Necesitáis todo eso de verdad?

—Qué pregunta tan interesante, Sano. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Yo creo que no. —Antes de aquella noche, incluso él hubiera sido incapaz de creerlo—. Creo que el don de cada una de vosotras está más allá de todo esto. Creo que tú puedes encender el fuego de la chimenea sin moverte del sillón, sin formar un círculo, sin ritual alguno.

Ella se enderezó, mirándole. ¿Qué es lo que le sucedía con ese hombre?, se preguntó, era como si tirase de ella, como si quisiera compartir con él lo que no había compartido con nadie.

—Las tradiciones, las ceremonias, incluso la superstición, tienen una razón de ser. Ayudan a centrar el poder y a respetar su fuente. Pero, por supuesto... —tras ella, el fuego se avivó en la chimenea—, tienes bastante razón.

—¡Qué alarde! —murmuró Megumi.

Kaoru rió y el fuego se calmó hasta reducirse a un suave y agradable resplandor.

—Tú también tienes razón —sorbió el vino y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Megumi por encima del borde de la copa—, aunque antes tenías más sentido del humor.

—Y tú solías largarme sermones para que fue­ra más responsable

—Supongo que sí. Qué pesada¿verdad?

—No empecéis a pelearos —ordenó Misao—. Me agotáis.

—Podíamos haber utilizado a Misao de mediado­ra hace años —Kaoru bebió vino de nuevo—. Somos las Tres. Esto no se puede ni cambiar, ni eludir ni ignorar. Tú conoces la leyenda —dijo dirigiéndose a Sano.

—La conozco bien. La que fuera Aire abando­nó el santuario de la isla. Se casó con un hombre que no podía aceptar lo que era, que no la aprecia­ba y que al final la destruyó.

—Se destruyó a sí misma al no creer en quien era, al no tener valor para hacerlo —le contradijo Misao.

—Tal vez —asintió Sano—. La que fuera Tie­rra se negó a aceptar lo ocurrido y se obsesionó hasta que pudo utilizar su poder para vengar a su hermana.

—Quería hacer justicia, necesitaba hacerla —ex­clamó Megumi levantándose de repente.

—Su necesidad provocó que se rompiera la confianza —Kaoru separó la mano un poco del sillón y después la dejó caer. No era el momento de alar­gar la mano—. Provocó que todo cambiara, lo que ella había sido y lo que se le había otorgado, y uti­lizó el poder para hacer daño.

—No lo pudo controlar —replicó Megumi con voz temblorosa—. No lo pudo detener.

—Ni controló ni detuvo nada, y se condenó ella y aquello que amaba.

—Y la tercera —dijo Megumi a su vez—, la que fuera Fuego encontró un silkie1 en forma humana durmiendo en una cueva cerca de una ensenada. Fuego le quitó la piel de foca que le cubría, la escondió y quedaron atados el uno al otro.

—Eso no va contra las leyes de la magia —co­mentó Kaoru, quien haciendo un movimiento aparentemente natural, que le costó un enorme es­fuerzo, se inclinó para tomar un taco de queso de la bandeja—. Le convirtió en su amante, su mari­do, criaron a los hijos que tuvieron y después a los hijos de la hermana que había perdido. —la comida le sabía a tiza, pero la mordisqueó de forma despreocupada para continuar su relato—. Le en­tregó su corazón, pero llegó el día en que ella se distrajo y él encontró su piel. Y aunque él la ama­ba, cuando un silkie encuentra su piel, el mar ejerce su atracción. Él la olvidó a ella, a su vida juntos, su amor, a sus hijos, como si nunca hubieran exis­tido, y la abandonó por el mar. —Kaoru levantó un hombro—. Sin hermanas, sin amante, sin marido penó y se desesperó. Maldijo la magia que le había traído el amor, para después quitárselo, y renegan­do de ella, se arrojó por los acantilados al mar, donde su amor se había marchado.

—La muerte no es la solución —añadió Misao—. Yo lo sé.

—Para ella en aquel momento lo era —señaló Kaoru—. Por tanto, trescientos años después las des­cendientes de las hermanas, de las Tres, deben res­catar cada una de las claves y darles un nuevo sen­tido. Cada una de las tres, o de lo contrario la isla que habían creado se hundirá para siempre en el mar.

—Si tú crees eso ¿por qué vives aquí? —pre­guntó Megumi—. ¿Por qué vives en esta casa, por qué tienes la librería¿Por qué todo lo demás?

—Este es mi lugar y mi tiempo. El mismo que el tuyo y que el de Misao. Si tú no crees en ello¿pa­ra qué has venido esta noche? —Kaoru notó que em­pezaba a enojarse y se contuvo. También vio el su­frimiento en el rostro de Megumi. Después de tantos años, era duro tender la mano, pero se levantó y lo hizo—. Cuéntame. Déjame ayudarte.

—Lo que vi era terrible, era como si te abrie­ran desgarrándote en canal, y tan rápido que no había forma de reaccionar.

—Tú sabes que no tiene por qué ser así. Sabes que no se trata de causar daño ni dolor.

Una lágrima solitaria cayó por el rostro de Megumi, antes de que pudiera detenerla.

—Tres veces, lo que tú provocas vuelve multi­plicado por tres. Ella les destruyó.

—No fue ella sola. Cada uno tiene su respon­sabilidad. Cuéntame. —Kaoru secó la lágrima de Megumi—. ¿Qué viste?

—Vi... —Kaoru rememoró la visión que había tenido y su voz se fue calmando a medida que ha­blaba—. No sé quién era él, o lo que representaba, pero apareció. Ninguna de vosotras pudo detener­me, yo tampoco pude. Kaoru, era mi espada, mi espa­da ritual. Con ella lo maté a él y a todos nosotros.

—No lo hiciste. No lo hiciste —repitió Kaoru antes de que Megumi pudiera protestar—. Eres más fuerte que todo eso.

—Yo quería hacerle daño. Pude sentir la rabia. Nunca he podido controlar el poder cuando mis emociones se apoderan de mí. ¿Por qué demonios piensas que me detuve?

—¿Porque tenías miedo? —Kaoru sintió que perdía la calma otra vez, que la furia de una década bullía en su interior—. ¿Tú te apartaste de mí, de lo que eres, por miedo a lo que podías haber hecho¡No eres más que una estúpida!

Kaoru se apartó rápidamente. Gritó cuando Megumi la agarró por el pelo y le dio un tirón.

—¿A quién demonios estás llamando estúpida tú, zorra, flaca, presumida, pagada de ti misma? —los ojos de Megumi se estrecharon cuando Kaoru le­vantó el puño, y entonces soltó una carcajada—. Sí, eso me da miedo. Si me pegas un puñetazo te vas a hacer más daño a ti misma que a mí. Eres una mujer detestable, Kaoru.

—Es una afirmación interesante, teniendo en cuenta que eres tú la que me estás tirando del pelo.

Megumi encogiéndose de hombros la soltó.

—De acuerdo, ya estamos iguales —soltó un suspiro y parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que los demás las miraban estupefactos. Había olvidado que estaban ahí—. Lo siento.

Kaoru se sentó en el sillón de nuevo, después de colocarse el pelo.

—Te cabreaste cuando te llamé estúpida¿verdad?

—¡Maldita sea! Por supuesto, o sea que ten cuidado.

—Pero no utilizaste tu poder para golpearme cuando te di la espalda. —Kaoru levantó su copa otra vez—. Ni siquiera lo pensaste.

Bruja tramposa, pensó Megumi, a su pesar, con admiración. Siempre había sido una tramposa.

—No estaba tan alterada, como para hacer eso —respondió Megumi.

—Sí, sí lo estabas —comentó Aoshi, sentándose otra vez—. No soportas que te llamen cobarde o estúpida, y ella te llamó ambas cosas. Y tu reacción fue tirarle del pelo.

—No es lo mismo —contestó Megumi.

—Es casi igual. —Aoshi asió la mano de su es­posa, mientras contemplaba a su hermana—. Hay dos cosas que tú no eres, Meg, ni cobarde ni estúpi­da. Todos los aquí presentes somos capaces de controlarnos. Yo de todo esto sé menos que voso­tros, pero te conozco. Y ya es hora de que dejes de pensar que todo gira en torno a ti. Aquí nadie está solo.

—No puedo soportar herirte, ni ser responsable de causarte daño. No podría vivir con ello. Herir a papá, a mamá, a Misao. Contéstame a esto —pregun­tó dirigiéndose a Kaoru—. Y no quiero chorradas. ¿Qué ocurriría si me voy de la isla, hago las maletas, tomo el trasbordador y no vuelvo más¿Se rompe­ría la cadena?

—Tú ya conoces la respuesta. Pero¿por qué no se lo preguntamos a Sano? Este es su campo como estudioso, como observador, y ha realizado nu­merosas investigaciones sobre el tema. ¿Cuál es tu opinión objetiva, doctor Sagara?

—La isla tiene poder por sí misma, una fuerza oculta hasta que sea aplicada o hasta que se la pro­voque.

—Entonces, si yo me marcho¿me llevaría mi... conexión con ella¿Puedo hacerlo? —insis­tió Megumi.

—En cierta manera sí, pero en principio sólo disminuiría tu fuente personal de energía. No cambiaría nada. Lo siento. La cuestión sería lo que hicieras, no dónde fueras. —Él se dio cuenta de que ella no se quedaba satisfecha, por lo que ex­tendió las manos e intentó explicar su teoría—. Está bien. Si aceptamos la leyenda como cierta, tú debes hacer una elección. Puedes hacer algo o no hacerlo. Tú estás aquí. —Utilizó una servilleta co­mo si fuera la isla y colocó sobre ella tres aceitunas. Después quitó una de ellas y la dejó en una fuente.

—Si te marchas, lo único que consigues es cambiar el lugar de la elección, del acto, del con­trol. Donde quiera que vayas, los cuatro elementos siguen existiendo. No puedes cambiar las leyes básicas de la naturaleza. No puedes cambiar lo que eres y lo que llevas contigo: tierra, fuego, aire y agua. —Clavó un dedo en la servilleta—. La vuelta a la fuente es inevitable. La decisión lógica es que te quedes. Aquí eres más fuerte, y que estéis las tres juntas supone una gran diferencia.

—Tiene razón —intervino Misao, atrayendo la atención de Megumi—. Ya hemos conseguido cambiar las pautas una vez. Somos tres, mientras que antes sólo quedaron dos. Sin ti y sin Kaoru, sin ti —di­jo a Aoshi—, sólo serían dos ahora. El círculo ante­rior se rompió por eso, el nuestro no está roto.

—Sin embargo, te falta práctica —dijo Kaoru co­giendo otro taquito de queso—. Debes ponerte en forma, ayudante.

Megumi cogió una aceituna y se la metió en la boca.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

1 Personaje mitológico de las islas Oreadas. Se cubre con una piel de foca que se quita para enamorar a las mujeres y adoptar forma humana. (N. del T.)

Continuara...

* * *

_**Yaps... eso es todo por hoy... gracias por las ke me han escrito sus comentarios... Espero ke dejen sus reviews miren ke me han llegado super pokitos y me deprimo...**_

_**esops**_

_**matta neee**_


	15. Capitulo 14

**_Holas... hoy ando feliz, no se porke pero ando happy jojojo sera la epoca navideña??? pos kien sabe, lo unico ke tengo claro es ke no se mi espiritu anda super bien y eso es gueno._**

**_gracias por los post...  
y ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.. bla bla bla..._**

**_nos vemos abajooo_**

**_aah antes ke se me olvide ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON.. _**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Catorce**_

—¿Qué te parece si apagas esos cacharros esta noche?

Megumi permaneció en el umbral de la casita amarilla. No le apetecía entrar y que las máquinas comenzaran a examinarla, no después de la noche que había pasado.

—Claro —Sano pasó por su lado, dejó en el suelo la bolsa con el equipo y comenzó a apagar las máquinas.

No esperaba que volviera a casa con él. Aun­que no lo parecía, pensó que debía estar cansada, o por lo menos harta de todos en general, y quizá de él en especial.

Estaba seguro de que se había recuperado del intercambio de pullas hirientes con Kaoru y que había decidido actuar como si lo ocurrido en el claro del bosque no hubiera sido nada relevante.

Pensó que era increíble el muro defensivo que había levantado a su alrededor, casi tan impresionante como el que le había mantenido a él apartado del círculo en el bosque. Se preguntó cómo se sen­tiría si llegaba a perder dicha protección.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —le preguntó cuando entró y cerró la puerta—¿o vamos directamente a la cama?

—A eso lo llamo yo ir al grano.

Él se sonrojó.

—No me refería al sexo. Pensé que te apetece­ría dormir un poco.

Megumi se dio cuenta de que era totalmente sin­cero. Desde luego, era un perfecto encanto, se di­jo, y se paseó por la habitación.

—Es temprano para meterse en la cama. Creo que querías hablarme de algo.

—Sí. No pensé que quisieras hacerlo esta noche.

—No estoy cansada, no funciona de esa mane­ra —explicó Megumi.

—¿Y cómo...? Bueno, déjame que cuelgue tu abrigo.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse, Megumi se apar­tó y se lo quitó ella misma.

—Si yo sé que hay algo que te intriga, debes preguntar. ¿Qué cómo funciona? Pues yo siento como si hubieran volcado un bidón de cafeína en mi interior, me siento llena de energía —prosi­guió, mientras se dirigía hacia él y le daba un em­pujón rápido y fuerte—. Me siento crispada. —Le empujó otra vez.—. O sea, que sí, quiero ir a la ca­ma. —Con el último empujón le hizo traspasar la puerta del dormitorio—: Y aquí no va a dormir nadie.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. ¿Por qué no...?

Ella le empujó de nuevo y encendió las luces de golpe.

—No quiero conversación y no quiero estar a oscuras.

—Está bien. —Sano sintió como si le hubiera abierto la puerta a una loba hambrienta. Los ojos de Megumi eran diferentes, más oscuros y más pene­trantes, devoradores. Se le alborotó la sangre, que corrió rápida e incontrolable por sus venas—. Yo sólo quería... cerrar las cortinas.

—Déjalas.

—Megumi... —La risa de Sano sonó un tanto ahogada—. Estamos bastante aislados, pero con las luces encendidas...

—Déjalas —ella se arrancó el jersey con un mo­vimiento rápido—. Si te gusta tu camisa, mejor te la quitas ahora mismo, porque si no, la destrozaré.

—¿Sabes que me das miedo? —dijo Sano exha­lando aire e intentando mostrar una sonrisa relajada.

—Me alegro de que estés asustado.

Saltó encima de él sobre la cama y se tumbó encorvada como un gato zalamero. Dejó escapar un sonido primitivo, mientras mostraba los dien­tes. Después le mordió el cuello.

—¡Dios mío! —Él se puso duro como una piedra.

—Quiero hacerlo rápidamente, con fuerza, y lo quiero ya —jadeó Megumi, mientras le abría la camisa de golpe.

Sano intentó cogerla pero ella, hundiendo sus manos en su pelo, tiró de él, y después se apoderó de su boca. El calor absoluto que Megumi despren­día penetró en su interior, abrasando sus centros nerviosos, cortándole la respiración y haciendo que le hirviera la sangre.

Él descendió hacia la oscuridad por una espiral donde el dolor y el placer se asemejaban, eran igual de vitales, igual de irresistibles. Como res­puesta, el animal que llevaba dentro arremetió golpeándole y provocándole una tensión tan límite que no podía resistir.

Su cuerpo se removió bajo el de ella. Le asió por el pelo, obligándole a echar hacia atrás la cabeza y dejar expuesta la garganta.

No le movía la desesperación, sino el ansia.

Rodaron sobre la cama buscando más calor, más carne.

Ella ardía con un deseo totalmente salvaje, una energía feroz le bullía por dentro. Le arañó, le mordisqueó, y cuando notó que sus dedos le pene­traban soltó un grito feroz de triunfo.

Megumi sólo era capaz de pensar: más alto, más rápido. Quería alcanzar la cumbre una y otra vez. Le bailaban luces en la mente que eran como una cegadora lluvia plateada. La tormenta que las provocaba, la arrastraba a ella también.

Se deslizó encima de Sano como una serpiente, se puso a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y se llenó de él.

Era como si le estuvieran consumiendo, devo­rando entero. Ella se apretó sobre él como se cie­rra un puño, atrapándole con un calor intenso y húmedo, manteniéndolo sujeto por medio del po­der de su propio clímax, que la arrasaba. Anonada­do, Sano contempló el cuerpo de Megumi perlado de sudor, arqueado hacia atrás y vibrante...

Entonces ella comenzó a moverse, rápida co­mo un relámpago. Le cayó el cabello por delante, como una cortina de un castaño intenso, mientras se inclinaba y le mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

Él la penetró con más fuerza, con potentes acometidas, mientras se aferraba a sus caderas.

Entonces, Megumi se echó hacia atrás apartán­dole despiadadamente del borde mismo de la cúspide.

—Todavía no, aún no —jadeó.

A pesar de que su visión se hizo borrosa y de que su cuerpo quería alcanzar la anhelada liberación, Megumi alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, co­mo había hecho cuando invocaba el poder. Sano sin­tió la sacudida: fue como una flecha de punta roja lanzada a través de la bruma de un placer loco; algo bien definido, punzante, asombroso, que después de atravesarla a ella, penetraba dentro de él.

Sano permaneció tendido como un hombre muerto, pero no importaba. En aquel momento, morir a cambio de obtener una experiencia seme­jante no le parecía un precio demasiado alto a pagar.

Se sintió como si le hubieran despellejado. Era como si las preocupaciones, las inquietudes hubie­ran sido reemplazadas por sensaciones en estado puro.

Quizá ya no sería capaz de volver a andar o a hablar, pero esos eran inconvenientes menores. Moriría como un hombre feliz.

Megumi emitió un pequeño ronroneo. ¡Ah!, pensó él vagamente: todavía podía oír. Era una buena noticia. En ese momento, ella puso su boca sobre la suya. Sano comprobó así que su cuerpo to­davía podía recibir sensaciones. Mejor que mejor.

—¿Sano?

Abrió la boca y emitió sonidos inarticulados. No se trataba de palabras, pero existen muchas formas de comunicación verbal. Él utilizaba una de ellas.

—¿Sano? —repitió ella mientras recorría su cuerpo con las manos.

Definitivamente, era capaz de tener sensaciones.

—Mmm... —Se aclaró la garganta y consiguió abrir un ojo. O sea que no estaba ciego, después de todo. Una cosa más—. Eh... No estaba dormido. —Su voz sonaba oxidada, pero sonaba, aunque sintió la garganta terriblemente seca—. He tenido la experiencia de sentirme casi muerto, y no estaba mal.

—Ahora que has vuelto del más allá... —Megumi estiró el cuerpo de nuevo y le dejó sin pala­bras al comprobar que seguía mostrando aquel brillo en los ojos—, otra vez.

—Eh... Bueno. —Notó cierta dificultad para respirar cuando ella recorrió su pecho con los labios—. Me vas a tener que conceder algún tiempo para recuperarme¿sabes? Quizá un mes.

Ella rió y aquel sonido pícaro le estremeció.

—En ese caso, puedes quedarte aquí tendido y tomarte el mes.

Megumi continuó besándole. El sintió que se di­solvía en la cama.

—Está bien. Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré.

Megumi era consciente de que tenía un proble­ma. Nunca antes había compartido el poder con ningún hombre. Nunca había sentido la necesi­dad, ni el deseo de hacerlo. Con Sano había sido como una especie de fuerza absoluta, un deseo profundo y sofocante de ampliar su intimidad, de que él entrara en contacto con aquella parte suya.

Ya no tenía ninguna duda de que estaba ena­morada, ni esperanza alguna de ser capaz de racionalizarlo.

Según la tradición familiar, los Shinomori esperaban mucho tiempo antes de enamorarse. Cuando ocu­rría, el amor llegaba de forma fulminante, y era para siempre. Parecía que ella confirmaba la tradi­ción familiar.

Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. En aquel preciso momento, la verdad era que no le importaba nada.

En cuanto a Sano se sentía como si estuviera li­geramente borracho, y no veía ningún motivo pa­ra luchar contra aquella sensación. Se había levan­tado el viento, su golpeteo contra las ventanas provocaba que la casa tuviera un aire más acoge­dor. Parecían ser los únicos habitantes de la isla. Por él, podía seguir siendo así.

—¿Qué historia querías contarme?

—Mmm —Sano siguió jugando con su pelo y pensó que podría permanecer muy feliz entre aquellas enmarañadas sábanas con ella el resto de su vida—. Eso puede esperar.

—¿Por qué? Estamos los dos aquí. Tengo sed. —Megumi se levantó echándose el pelo para atrás—. ¿Dijiste algo de un vino?

—Probablemente. ¿Estás segura de que te ape­tecen el vino y la conversación?

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—O eso, o te preparas para otra cosa.

Aunque estaba decidido a no admitirlo, sabía que si ella saltaba otra vez sobre él, no iba a sobrevivir.

—Traeré el vino.

Megumi se rió cuando salió de la cama.

—Toma —Sano sacó un chándal de un cajón y se lo lanzó—. Ponte cómoda.

—Gracias. ¿Tienes algo de comer?

—Depende de lo que quieras.

—Pues algo para masticar. Tengo un antojo.

—Explícate. Tengo patatas fritas.

—Muy bien. —Negumi tiró del pantalón de chándal ajustando el cordón hasta asegurarse de que no se caería.

—Voy a buscarlo.

Cuando él se marchó, se puso la sudadera del chándal y se deleitó oliendo las mangas, disfrutando de la sensación de vestir algo que le pertenecía. Era algo tonto y muy femenino, admitió, pero no tenía por qué saberlo nadie más.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Sano ya había abier­to el vino y preparado dos copas, y también había una bolsa de patatas fritas en la encimera. Megumi se apoderó de las patatas, se tiró sobre una silla y se dispuso a comer.

—Esto... no vamos a hablar aquí —empezó a decir Sano.

Se encontraba inmerso en una bur­buja de felicidad, pero le atenazaban los nervios. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Megumi ante lo que tenía que decirle. Esa era una de las cosas que le fascinaban de ella, que era imprevisible.

—¿Por qué?

Pensó que ésa era otra de las cosas que le gus­taban de ella, que planteaba los por qué, casi tan a menudo como él.

—Porque estaremos más a gusto en la otra ha­bitación.

—¿En el salón¿Nos vamos a sentar sobre tu equipo?

—Ja, ja. No, está el sofá, todavía está. Además podemos encender la chimenea. ¿Tienes frío en los pies¿Quieres unos calcetines?

—No, estoy bien —sin embargo, notó que él no lo estaba. Había algo que le ponía nervioso, se dijo mientras le seguía al salón. Para llegar hasta el sofá tuvieron que ir abriéndose camino entre un montón de trastos, por lo que dudó que en algún momento lo hubiera utilizado para lo que servía, desde que se había instalado en la casa.

Sano puso el vino en el suelo y comenzó a remo­ver pilas de libros y a ponerlos aparte. Megumi abrió la boca para protestar por la molestia, pero la cerró de nuevo de golpe y casi pudo escucharse el sonido.

El vino, la conversación y un fuego agradable: todo muy romántico. Imaginó que era el tipo de puesta en escena que un hombre cree necesaria pa­ra decirle a una mujer que la quiere.

Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez.

—¿Se trata de una conversación importante? —preguntó con labios temblorosos.

—Yo creo que sí. —Sano se agachó ante la chi­menea—. Por eso estoy un poco nervioso, aunque no pensaba estarlo. No sé cómo empezar.

—Sabrás hacerlo. —Como le temblaban las piernas, Megumi se sentó.

Sano arregló los troncos con cuidado y después se volvió hacia ella. Megumi tardó un momento en captar la mirada especulativa en sus ojos, que ella clasificó como su mirada científica.

—Sí, puedo encender el fuego desde aquí —di­jo— pero no lo haré.

—Simplemente me lo estaba preguntando. El saber popular sostiene que encender fuego es la forma básica de la magia, lo que normalmente se aprende primero y lo último que se pierde. ¿Es cierto?

—Supongo que estás hablando de las formas tangibles de magia, de las que requieren control, una dirección y un punto de atención —dijo Megumi moviéndose porque sentía calor y tenía picores—. Kaoru te explicaría mejor que yo este tipo de cosas. Yo hace mucho tiempo que ni pienso ni he pensado en ellas, y ella en cambio nunca deja de hacerlo.

—Probablemente por eso a ella el control y la filosofía de todo el asunto le llegan con mayor facilidad —Sano prendió una larga cerilla de madera y la acercó para encender el fuego—. Tu poder es más, no sé, explosivo, y el de ella más controlado. —Como las llamas comenzaban a crecer, él se pu­so de pie y apoyó las manos en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros. —Estoy pensando en cómo plantear lo que quiero decirte.

Megumi sintió un ejército de mariposas en el es­tómago.

—Limítate a decirlo.

—Trabajo mejor cuando tengo un plan —res­pondió él inclinándose para tomar un poco de vino—. Yo lo tenía todo muy bien planteado en mi cabeza... hasta esta noche. Pero, Megumi, primero viéndote, entendiendo hasta cierto punto por lo que has pasado, lo que sentiste y después, estando contigo... —Él se sentó a su lado, le alcanzó la co­pa y después tocó el dorso de su mano—. Quiero que sepas que nunca he estado con nadie como contigo, con nadie más.

Megumi notó las lágrimas agolpándose en su garganta, y por primera vez en su vida su sabor le pareció agradable.

—Para mí es diferente.

Sano asintió, pero notó una pequeña punzada en el corazón, al interpretar que para ella la experiencia íntima que habían compartido era distinta por ser lo que era.

—De acuerdo. Bien, lo que estoy intentando decir es que... —se pasó una mano por el pelo—, como me importas, como lo que hay entre noso­tros me importa, el resto se complica un poco. Supongo que me preocupa que tú pienses que me interesas sólo por mi trabajo. Eso no es cierto, Megumi. Sencillamente, me interesas.

En el interior de Megumi todo se suavizó, como si una suave mano rozara seda.

—Yo no pienso eso. Si fuera así, no estaría aquí. No querría estar aquí y sí quiero.

Sano tomó su mano y le besó la palma, provo­cando que un largo escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo desde la garganta hasta la punta de los pies.

—Sano... —susurró.

—En principio, yo pensaba decírselo antes a Kaoru, pero quiero contártelo a ti.

—Yo, tú, Kaoru...

—En teoría, ella es la conexión principal, pero todo está ligado, en cualquier caso. Además, me he dado cuenta de que necesito hablarlo contigo pri­mero. —Sano le besó la mano de nuevo, pero esta vez, de forma un tanto ausente; después bebió un poco de vino, como alguien que aclara su garganta antes de una conferencia.

El buen humor de Megumi estaba empezando a tornarse en crispación.

—Creo que mejor es que lo sueltes de una vez, Sano.

—Está bien. Cada una de las hermanas tuvo hijos: unos permanecieron en la isla, otros se marcharon y nunca volvieron, y otros viajaron, se casa­ron, y después retornaron a la isla para criar a sus hijos. Me imagino que tú ya sabes todo esto, y que sus hijos hicieron lo mismo, generación tras gene­ración. El resultado es que algunos descendientes siempre permanecieron en Tres Hermanas, pero hubo otros que se dispersaron por el mundo.

—No sé dónde quieres llegar.

—Probablemente sea mejor que te lo muestre. Espera un momento.

Megumi vio cómo se levantaba y se abría paso a través del equipo. Le oyó maldecir cuando se gol­peó un pie, lo que le produjo una pequeña y malig­na satisfacción.

_Qué hijo de puta_, pensó, mientras golpeaba el almohadón con el puño. No pensaba hablarle de su amor infinito, ni abrir su corazón, ni pedirle matrimonio. Había estado dando vueltas para vol­ver a su estúpida investigación, mientras ella per­manecía allí sintiéndose muy sentimental.

_¿Y de quién era la culpa?_, se preguntó. Era ella la que había tergiversado todo, la que se había de­jado poner el bozal. Era ella la que había dejado de pensar con claridad, al dejarse llevar. Tenía que poner remedio, no en lo que se refería al amor. Era una Shinomori y aceptaba que le amaba y que siempre le amaría; pero lo que sí podía hacer era mantener la cabeza fría otra vez y empezar a pensar.

Era la persona que le estaba destinada, y eso era algo que él debería asimilar. El doctor Sanosuke Sagara no se limitaría a estudiar brujas, se iba a casar con una de ellas, quisiera o no, tan pronto como ella encontrara la forma de hacérse­lo ver.

—Perdona —Sano esquivó el equipo con más cuidado esta vez—. No estaba donde yo pensaba. Nunca hay nada en su sitio. —Cambió su expre­sión, cuando vio la brillante mirada que le dirigió Megumi—. Eh... ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, no, nada. —Ella palmeó juguetona el al­mohadón que tenía al lado—. Estaba pensando que es una pena que me siente yo sola frente al fuego. —Cuando él se sentó, deslizó su pierna encima de la suya en un gesto de intimidad—. Mucho mejor así.

—Bueno. —Sano sintió que la presión de su sangre empezaba a elevarse cuando Megumi se inclinó y le rozó la mandíbula con los labios—. Pensé que te gustaría leer esto.

—Humm. ¿Por qué no me lo lees tú? —Megumi le mordisqueó ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja— Tienes una voz tan sexy... —Sacó las gafas de Sano de su bolsillo—... y no te imaginas lo que me su­cede cuando te pones las gafas.

Sano emitió unos sonidos ininteligibles y des­pués agarró torpemente las gafas.

—Esto son fotocopias. El original lo tengo en una caja fuerte, ya que es muy antiguo y frágil. Fue escrito por mi tatarabuela, bueno por una retatara­buela muy lejana, por parte de mi madre. La pri­mera anotación es del 12 de septiembre de 1758 y fue realizada aquí, en la isla de las Tres Hermanas.

Megumi pegó un brinco.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Creo que debes limitarte a escuchar —dijo y leyó:

_Hoy mi hija menor ha tenido un hijo. Le han llamado Sebastian, y es un niño sano y robus­to. Estoy encantada de que Hester y su joven marido quieran quedarse en la isla; que quieran for­mar su hogar y criar su familia aquí. El resto de mis hijos están tan lejos ahora, y aunque de vez en cuando consulto la bola de cristal para verles, mi corazón sufre ya que no puedo tocar sus rostros, ni los de mis nietos._

_Nunca más volveré a dejar la isla. También eso lo he visto en la bola de cristal. Todavía me queda tiempo de estar aquí y sé que la muerte no es el final. Pero cuando contemplo la belleza del hijo de mi pequeña, me entristece pen­sar que no estaré aquí para verle crecer._

Sano se aventuró a echarle una rápida ojeada a Megumi, que le contemplaba fijamente, como si nunca antes le hubiera visto. Se dijo que lo mejor era terminar de leerlo todo, limitarse a sacarlo de una vez a la luz.

—«_Me entristece que mi propia madre no eli­giera vivir_» —continuó él— «_que no se permitiera la alegría que yo he sentido hoy al ver nacer un ni­ño de los míos. El tiempo pasa rápido. Si nuestros hijos recuerdan y eligen sabiamente, lo que llega con este niño equilibrará algún día la balanza_».

Megumi no era consciente de que sostenía la co­pa, pero tenía los nudillos blancos.

—¿De dónde has sacado el libro?

—El verano pasado estuve removiendo algu­nas cajas en el desván de mis padres y encontré el diario. Ya había rebuscado antes allí. Siempre po­nía nerviosa a mi madre porque solía manosear las cosas viejas. No sé cómo no me tropecé antes con el diario, a no ser que pienses que no llegó allí has­ta junio pasado.

—Junio. —Megumi se estremeció y se puso de pie. Misao llegó a la isla en junio, y fue entonces cuando conectaron las tres. Se dio cuenta de que Sano empezaba a hablar y levantó una mano. Necesitaba concentrarse—. Tú supones que lo escri­bió una antepasada tuya.

—No se trata de una suposición, he trazado la genealogía, Megumi. Su nombre era Constance y su hija menor, Hester, se casó con James MacAllister el 15 de mayo de 1757. Su primer hijo, un varón, Sebastian Edward MacAllister nació en la isla de las Tres Hermanas. Luchó en la Guerra de la Independencia. Se casó, tuvo hijos y se instaló en Nueva York. La línea de descendencia continúa directa hasta mi madre, y hasta mí.

—Me estás diciendo que eres el descendiente de...

—Tengo toda la documentación, certificados de matrimonio y de nacimiento. En realidad, podemos decir que somos primos lejanos.

Megumi le miró fijamente y después se giró a contemplar el fuego.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste al llegar aquí?

—Pues, porque era un poco delicado. —Deseó que se sentara de nuevo y se acurrucara otra vez contra él. Sin embargo, sabía que no ocurriría en tanto no terminaran con aquello—. Pensé que podría usarlo como acicate, como una especie de mo­neda de cambio.

—Como un as en la manga —observó ella.

—Sí. Si Kaoru me hubiera puesto impedimentos, esta información sería un buen medio para derribarlos, pero no lo hizo, y empecé a sentirme incó­modo al ocultarlo. Pensaba contárselo esta noche, pero necesitaba decírtelo antes a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque a ti te afecta. Sé que me echarás la bronca, pero...

Megumi agitó la cabeza.

—No realmente. —Sano pensó que se encon­traba disgustada, pero no enfadada—. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo para conseguir algo que me im­portara —comentó Megumi.

—Yo no sabía que tú estarías ahí, ya sabes lo que quiero decir —continuó Sano—. Nunca pensé que nos encontraríamos tan involucrados como lo esta­mos. Yo me muevo en un campo que mucha gente considera irracional, al que lo mejor es acercarse de la forma más lógica posible. Pero aparte de eso, des­de un punto de vista más personal, toda mi vida me he sentido atraído hasta esta isla sin saber de qué lu­gar se trataba. El verano pasado por fin lo supe.

—Sin embargo, no viniste —dijo ella.

—Tenía que recopilar datos, investigar, anali­zar y contrastar hechos.

—Como siempre, el loco de la informática.

Megumi se sentó en el brazo del sofá, y él pensó que ya era un paso adelante.

—Voy a hacer conjeturas. Yo he soñado con la isla, antes de saber dónde se encontraba, o si exis­tía, ya soñaba con ella, y contigo. Y eran unas vi­siones muy intensas; formaban parte de mi vida de tal manera, que me pareció más seguro aproximar­me a través de mi formación, como observador, como testigo.

—¿Y qué te dicen tus observaciones, doctor Sagara?

—Tengo montañas de datos, pero dudo que quieras leerlos —Megumi asintió al ver la pregunta implícita en sus ojos—. Bien. Pero también he sa­cado en conclusión un sentimiento muy sencillo: estoy donde debo estar. Yo juego un papel en todo esto, aunque todavía no sé cuál es —dijo él.

Megumi se volvió a levantar.

—¿Cómo un papel?

—Equilibrando la balanza.

—¿Con ese cerebro tan minucioso que tienes, crees que la isla está condenada a hundirse en el mar¿Cómo puedes creer en una maldición de ha­ce cientos de años? Las islas no se hunden como los barcos que naufragan.

—Hay investigadores y estudiosos que rebatirían esa opinión poniendo como ejemplo la Atlántida.

—Tú serías uno de ellos —contestó ella agria­mente.

—Sí, pero antes de empezar con esa discusión y aburrirte sin objeto, déjame decirte que siempre se pueden hacer interpretaciones algo menos lite­rales: un huracán de fuerza cinco, un terremoto...

—¿Un terremoto? —Megumi sintió la tierra temblar bajo sus pies; ¡ella había hecho temblar la tierra! No quería ni pensarlo—. ¡Dios mío, Sano!

—No querrás que empiece a hablar de plan­chas, presión y palancas¿verdad?

Ella abrió la boca, para cerrarla a continuación y conformarse con sacudir la cabeza.

—No creo. Soy licenciado en geología y meteo­rología y puedo llegar a ser muy aburrido. De todas formas, piensa que la naturaleza sencillamente es una fiera y nos soporta a duras penas —comen­tó Sano.

Ella le estudió detenidamente. Era serio, sexy, tranquilo, y de alguna manera estaba totalmente seguro de sí mismo. No era de extrañar que se hu­biera enamorado.

—¿Sabes? Apuesto que no eres tan aburrido como piensas.

—Perderías la apuesta. —Intuyó que ella ahora aceptaría, así que se acercó para tomar su mano—. El cielo y la tierra, Megumi, hacen algo más que sos­tenernos entre ellos dos. Esperan que merezcamos estar aquí.

—Y nosotros debemos decidir hasta dónde llegar.

—Eso lo resume todo, más o menos.

Megumi exhaló un suspiro.

—Me resulta cada vez más difícil sostener que son estupideces. Primero Misao, después tú y ahora esto —añadió mirando las fotocopias del diario—. Me siento como alguien a quien le van añadiendo barrotes en la jaula, de forma que cada vez tiene menos oportunidades de escapar. —Miró las pági­nas del diario con el ceño fruncido, y se le ocurrió una idea nueva—. Tú tienes lazos de sangre con las Hermanas. —Fijó su mirada en la suya—. ¿Puedes hacer magia?

—No. No se me ha concedido —contestó él—; he heredado el interés y la fascinación por la magia, pero no el uso.

Megumi se relajó y se acurrucó a su lado en el sofá.

—Bueno, algo es algo.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Yaps... un nuevo capitulo para ustedes mis keridas, y espero ke lo hayan disfrutado en verdad... **_

_**Muuuchas gracias por los reviews ke me dejaron.. en verdad se les agradece un millon... y espero ke sigan dejandome sus comentarios varios...**_

_**beshitos a todas mis nee chans...**_

_**nos vemos**_

_**matta nee**_


	16. Capitulo 15

**_Hola... nuevo dia, nuevo cap, jojojo aaah no se toy cansada asi ke no las jodo mucho y las dejo leer... ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personaje sme pertenecen y todo el bla bla vario..._**

**_nos vemos abajooo_**

**_aa a todo esto, solo kedan 5 capis de este fics.. y comenzamos con la ultima parte la historia de kenshin y kao :P _**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Quince**_

Kaoru estaba leyendo la primera anotación del diario sentada ante el escritorio de su despacho. Tras el viento caía una lluvia helada que azotaba las ventanas.

Iba vestida de un azul brillante y atrevido para disipar la tristeza, y de sus orejas colgaban las estrellas y lunas que Misao le había regalado su último cumpleaños. Jugaba con los pendientes mientras leía, haciendo chocar la luna con las estrellas.

Cuando terminó de leer, se echó hacia atrás y estudió a Sano divertida.

—Bueno, hola, primo.

—No sabía cómo ibas a tomártelo.

—Procuro aceptar las cosas como vienen. ¿Pue­do quedármelo un tiempo? Me gustaría leer el resto.

—Por supuesto.

Kaoru dejó el libro a un lado y tomó su café con leche.

—Es todo tan agradable y hay tales conexiones...

—Yo creo que es pura coincidencia —comenzó Sano, pero Kaoru le detuvo.

—A veces las coincidencias son las que conectan las cosas. Yo puedo seguir el rastro de mi familia hasta su inicio en las Hermanas. Sé que hubo, quien se quedó y quien se marchó. Y ahora recuerdo que había una rama MacAllister; un hijo y tres herma­nas. El chico abandonó la isla, sobrevivió a la guerra y comenzó a amasar una gran fortuna. ¡Qué raro, que no haya pensado en esa historia hasta ahora! Que no lo haya relacionado contigo. Supongo que no debía hacerlo. Además, yo siento algo por ti, una especie de sentimiento familiar. También eso es al­go agradable, cercano y reconfortante.

—Cuando até todos los cabos no me resultó nada reconfortante —replicó Sano.

—Ah¿no?

—No, fue excitante. Ser descendiente de una bruja y un silkie, es impresionante¿no? —Sano cortó un trozo del pastel de manzana que ella le había servido—. Después me sentí muy fastidiado por no haber heredado poderes.

—Estás equivocado —el afecto y la admiración que traslucía su voz casi le hicieron sonrojar—. Tu poder está en tu mente. La fuerza y la apertura de miras de tu cerebro son una magia poderosa, por­que además no bloquean tu corazón. Necesitamos los dos —hizo una pausa—; ella te necesita.

Sano se sobresaltó. Kaoru lo había dicho de una manera tan sencilla, tan suave...

—Hazme un favor, no se lo digas a Megumi, porque se cabrearía.

—Tú la entiendes, conoces sus defectos y sus ma­nías, pero la quieres de todas formas —observó Kaoru.

—Sí, yo... —se le fue la voz y dejó el pastel a un lado—. Has hecho que me delate.

—Pido disculpas, pero no lo lamento. —La ri­sa de Kaoru fue demasiado cálida y suave como para que él se molestara—. Yo pensaba que estabas enamorado, pero quería oírtelo decir. ¿Crees que serías feliz en la isla?

Durante un instante, él no dijo nada.

—Tú conoces bien a Megumi¿verdad? No se­ría feliz, en ningún otro lugar; por tanto, sí, puedo ser feliz aquí. De todas formas, toda mi vida he estado encaminándome hacia este lugar.

—Me gustas mucho, lo suficiente como para de­sear haber sido yo la elegida, y que tú estuvieras des­tinado para mí. Como no es el caso —añadió Kaoru cuando vio que Sano estaba un tanto aterrado—, me alegro de que seamos amigos. Creo que ambos po­déis ayudaros a alcanzar lo mejor.

—Tú quieres a Megumi de verdad.

La calma de Kaoru se alteró un momento; el co­lor de sus mejillas se desvaneció, algo extraordinario, y después se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, casi tanto como me saca de quicio. Espe­ro que guardes esto para ti, al igual que yo haré con tus sentimientos.

—Trato hecho.

—Y para sellarlo... —Se levantó y se giró hacia la estantería que estaba a sus espaldas. Tomó una caja de madera tallada, la abrió y sacó un colgante de plata en forma de estrella con una piedra—. Ha pertenecido a mi familia, nuestra familia —corrigió Kaoru—desde que se instalaron aquí, en las Hermanas. Se dice que aquella que fui realizó el colgante con una estrella fugaz, y la piedra con un rayo de sol. Te lo regalo.

—Kaoru...

Se limitó a besarle ligeramente y deslizó la ca­dena por su cabeza.

—Bendito seas, primo.

----------------&&&&&&--------------------

Hiruma hizo una nueva visita a Soujiro Seta. Había completado su plan de trabajo según el calendario previsto, pero sintió la necesidad impe­riosa de ver a Seta una vez más antes de mar­charse.

Experimentó una extraña afinidad ante aquel hombre. Al darse cuenta, se sintió espantado y atraí­do a la vez. Seta era una especie de mons­truo, y sin embargo... ¿Acaso los hombres no llevan todos una bestia al acecho en su interior? Las personas sanas, civili­zadas (y Goei se consideraba una de ellas) la dominan, la controlan.

Consideraba que los que no hacían ninguna de las dos cosas, los que mimaban a la fiera, la alimen­taban y la adiestraban para atacar, conseguían así ejercer su fascinación.

Se dijo que sus visitas constantes a Seta se limitaban a motivos relacionados con la investi­gación, negocios, pero en realidad había llegado a considerar apasionantes aquellos encuentros con­tinuos con el demonio.

Goei pensó que todos estamos a un paso del infierno. Mientras repasaba sus notas mentalmente, esperando para entrar, solamente observando, apren­diendo de los que han caído, se podía comprender lo que nos espera al otro lado de la cordura.

Hiruma entró en la sala de visitas y escuchó el sonido del cerrojo. ¿Sería aquél el último sonido que oiríamos cuando cayéramos, el implacable estallido penoso de un cerrojo?, se preguntó mentalmente.

Esta vez Seta no estaba atado. Le habían comunicado a Goei que, como parte de su tra­tamiento, le habían quitado todas las sujeciones. No se había comportado violentamente con los demás ni consigo mismo y había cooperado en las últimas sesiones.

La habitación era pequeña y estaba casi vacía. Había una mesa y dos sillas. Como le habían quitado las esposas, Goei pudo ver el brillo de la cadena colgando de la muñeca derecha de Seta. Había una tercera silla en un rincón, ocupada por un guardia de anchos hombros y cara pálida. Las cámaras de seguridad registraban cada sonido y cada movimiento.

Seta pensó que aquel infierno, o como quisiéramos llamarle, ofrecía poca privacidad y menos aún comodidad.

—Señor Seta.

—Llámame Soujiro. —No había el menor rastro de locura en su voz—. Después de todo esto, no tiene sentido un tratamiento tan formal. Yo te lla­maré Goei. ¿Sabes Goei? Eres la única persona que viene a hablar conmigo. Me dicen que mi hermana ha venido a verme, pero yo no la recuerdo. Me acuerdo de ti.

La voz era suave, pero muy clara. Hiruma sin­tió un ligero estremecimiento al rememorar la pinta y el tono de voz de Seta el día de su primera visita.

Seguía estando delgado, demasiado pálido y tenía el pelo lacio, pero Goei pensó que si se vestía con un traje de diseño y le enviaban a Los Ángeles de vuelta, sus socios se limitarían a mirarle y pensar que había trabajado demasiado.

—Tienes buen aspecto, Soujiro.

—No estoy en mi mejor momento, pero hay que tener en cuenta las circunstancias —contrajo un músculo de la mejilla—. Este lugar no es para mí. Mis abogados lo liaron todo, pero ya me he ocupado del asunto, de esos estúpidos e incompe­tentes cabrones; he tomado medidas, les he despedido y espero tener nueva representación legal es­ta semana; me llegará la libertad dentro de poco tiempo.

—Comprendo.

—Creo que sí. —Seta se echó hacia atrás y después miró hacia las cámaras de seguridad—. Creo que te haces cargo. Yo me defendería a mí mismo y lo que era mío. —Sus ojos se posaron en Hiruma y algo oscuro pareció cruzarse por su ros­tro carente de color—. Me han traicionado y han abusado de mí. Aquellos que están en mi contra son los que pertenecen a este lugar, no yo —añadió.

Goei se sentía incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado, de romper la conexión visual con él.

—¿Te refieres a tu ex mujer?

—A mi mujer —le corrigió Seta, para decir a continuación en un susurro apenas audible—: hasta que la muerte nos separe. Dile que pienso en ella cuando la veas¿lo harás?

—¿Cómo?

—No podrás acabar lo que empezaste, ni obte­ner lo que deseas hasta que te pongas en contacto con ella, y con los demás. He estado pensando. —Seta inclinó la cabeza lentamente, mien­tras sus ojos claros como el agua permanecían cla­vados en los de Hiruma—. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar. Necesito que alguien le recuerde a mi mujer que no he olvidado. Necesito que alguien les demuestre a todos que yo no puedo ser ignorado; necesito una especie de representan­te, por llamarlo así.

—Señor Seta...Soujiro. Yo soy periodis­ta, escritor.

—Yo sé quién eres. Sé lo que persigues: fama, dinero, reconocimiento. Yo sé cómo proporcionarte todo eso. Mi trabajo consiste en conseguir esas cosas para otras personas. Tú quieres ser fa­moso, Goei. Yo creo famosos.

De nuevo algo pareció moverse tras sus ojos, como tiburones nadando en una profunda piscina. Hiruma se estremeció, pero no podía apartar la vista. Sentía que su piel se quedaba helada, y aún así Seta ejercía una fuerte atracción sobre él; se le entrecortó el aliento al sentir una presión terrible en el pecho.

—Voy a escribir un libro.

—Sí, sí. Un libro importante. Contarás la his­toria y su final como deben ser. Quiero que todos sean castigados. —Tendió la mano libre y estrechó los fláccidos dedos de Goei—. Quiero verlos muertos.

Algo restalló en el aire y chisporroteó, lo que hizo que el vigilante se incorporara:

—Nada de contactos físicos —dijo.

—No permitáis que viva una sola bruja —dijo Hiruma débilmente, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa feroz en el rostro de Seta.

—Nada de contactos físicos —repitió el vigi­lante al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la mesa, pero ya Seta había deshecho el apretón de manos.

—Lo siento —Seta apartó la mirada y bajó la cabeza—, lo olvidé. Sólo quería estrechar­le la mano. Viene a visitarme; viene a charlar con­migo.

—Simplemente nos estábamos despidiendo. —A Goei su propia voz le sonó un tanto débil; lejana—. Debo partir de viaje y no podré visitarle durante un tiempo. Debo marcharme. —Goei se puso de pie vacilante. Le palpitaba en las sienes un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Seta levantó la mirada por última vez.

—Volveremos a vernos.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Seta se dejó conducir tranquilamente de vuelta a la celda, manteniendo la cabeza baja y arrastrando los pies. Al descubrir que en la locura también existía poder, floreció en su corazón una alegría sombría, una flor del mal.

Cuando Hiruma se encontró en el trasbordador de Tres Hermanas, apenas recordaba ya su última visita a Seta. Le molestaba y le preocu­paba la posibilidad de estar enfermo. Su capacidad para recordar detalles era una de sus mejores habi­lidades. Sin embargo, algo que había sucedido ape­nas ocho horas antes se le representaba como una escena desdibujada tras un cristal borroso.

No podía recordar de qué habían hablado, só­lo que había sentido un repentino dolor de cabeza, tan fuerte que le había obligado a tumbarse en el asiento delantero del coche y esperar a que se le pasaran las náuseas, el dolor y los escalofríos, antes de atreverse a conducir.

Incluso en ese momento, sólo de pensarlo, te­nía estremecimientos. El mar agitado y una lluvia fina como una aguja, y helada, no contribuían a mejorar su estado. Tuvo que acurrucarse en el interior del coche y tragar en seco unas cuantas píldoras más contra el mareo.

Le aterraba la idea de tener que moverse en medio de aquella lluvia brutal y vomitar en aquel mar encrespado. Para evitarlo, se tumbó de nuevo en el asiento y se esforzó en respirar de forma len­ta y regular. Comenzó a contar los minutos que faltaban para llegar a tierra firme otra vez. Debió quedarse dormido y soñó con serpientes que se deslizaban bajo su piel con un tacto helado; con una mujer de ojos verdes y melena negra que gritaba de dolor y suplicaba, mientras él la golpea­ba una y otra vez con un bastón.

Ahora ella se ha callado. Está en silencio. Se­milla de Satán.

Soñó con el estallido de un relámpago azul que surcaba el cielo como una flecha y se clavaba en su corazón.

Tuvo sueños de horror, venganza y odio.

Se le apareció una encantadora mujer vestida de blanco que lloraba acurrucada sobre un suelo de mármol.

Soñó con un bosque sombrío a la luz de la luna nueva, el que se encontraba de pie sosteniendo un cuchillo contra una blanca garganta. Y en el mo­mento en que el cuchillo cortó limpiamente y la sangre de ella le cubrió, el mundo estalló. El cielo se partió en dos y el mar abrió su enorme boca pa­ra tragarse a todos aquellos que se le resistían.

Se despertó con un grito que estrangulaba su garganta, y golpeándose como si quisiera matar aquello que reptaba por su interior. Se quedó ho­rrorizado al contemplarse en el espejo retrovisor: unos ojos claros como el agua, que no eran los su­yos, le miraban fijamente.

En aquel momento, en el trasbordador se oyó a todo volumen el sonido que anunciaba el atraque en Tres Hermanas. Los ojos que le miraban fija­mente, mientras sacaba un pañuelo para enjugar el sudor de su rostro, estaban enrojecidos y angustia­dos, como los suyos propios.

Se dijo que tendría algún virus. Había estado trabajando demasiado, viajando sin parar y cambiando de zonas horarias a menudo. Se tomaría un día o dos libres para recuperarse.

Tranquilizado con este pensamiento, se abro­chó el cinturón de seguridad y poniendo el coche en marcha, bajó por la pasarela del trasbordador a la isla de las Tres Hermanas.

----------------------------&&&&&&------------------

La tormenta se había convertido en galerna. Al segundo día, Sano emergió del trabajo y echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Había recibido un nuevo cargamento de libros y recambios de par­te del equipo. En aquel momento tenía las piezas de un sensor esparcidas sobre la mesa de la co­cina, y un monitor destripado encima de la encimera.

La cocina todavía olía a los huevos que se le habían quemado por la mañana, ya que como no le quedaba más remedio reconocer, cuando tenía la mente ocupada no hacía nada a derechas.

También se le había roto un vaso y se había he­cho un corte en el talón con un cristal.

Había convertido toda la casa en un laborato­rio, lo que no le parecía mal, pero al no tener un ayudante que pusiera un poco de orden, estaba to­do hecho un desastre.

No le importaba trabajar en medio de aquel caos, pero desde luego no era una buena solución para vivir de forma permanente.

Si la casa de campo resultaba demasiado pe­queña para acogerle a él y su trabajo, entonces, obviamente, era demasiado pequeña para... Megumi, pensó con rapidez.

Todavía no estaba preparado para utilizar el término «esposa», ni siquiera con el pensamiento.

No se trataba de que no quisiera casarse, por­que sí quería. Tampoco dudaba que ella aceptaría. Se limitaba a esperar que ella se rindiese. Había ejercitado la paciencia ante su obstinación todos los días de la semana.

Sin embargo, lo primero es lo primero.

Cuando un hombre decide establecerse defini­tivamente, debe encontrar un lugar adecuado. Aunque sentía un enorme cariño por la casita ama­rilla, ésta no cumplía todos los requisitos necesarios, y, además, dudaba seriamente de que Kaoru quisiera venderla.

Se levantó y consiguió pisar un tornillo exacta­mente en el mismo sitio en el que se había cortado. Estuvo unos instantes soltando juramentos de su invención, antes de irse cojeando a calzarse los za­patos que pensaba que ya llevaba puestos.

Encontró un par en la puerta del dormitorio, donde, evidentemente, se habían colocado solos, a la espera de que tropezara con ellos. Con los zapa­tos en la mano, echó una ojeada al dormitorio e hi­zo una mueca.

Normalmente no vivía como un dejado. De acuerdo, admitió, aunque intentaba realmente no vivir como un dejado, se le iba de las manos.

Olvidando los zapatos, se remangó. Arreglaría la habitación y el trabajo manual le serviría para despejarse la mente. Tenía que pensar en la casa.

Debería tener el tamaño suficiente para alber­gar todo su equipo sin que molestara. También necesitaría un despacho.

Como no estaba seguro de cuándo había cam­biado las sábanas por última vez, decidió actuar prudentemente y quitarlas.

Estaría bien que hubiera espacio para un equi­po de entrenamiento y pesas.

También estaría bien tener sitio para las pesas y el equipo de entrenamiento. Pensó que a Megumi también le gustaría disponer de un espacio propio, mientras recogía calcetines, camisas y ropa interior. Un lugar en el que aislarse cuando él empeza­ra a ponerla nerviosa. Su madre llamaba al suyo «escotilla de escape» y se acordó que debía llamar a casa.

Llevó la ropa sucia hasta la pequeña habita­ción junto a la cocina, le faltó poco para pisar otra vez el mismo tornillo y metió todo lo que pudo en la lavadora. Puso el jabón y decidió que debía ha­cer una lista de la compra; se preguntó dónde ha­bría un bloc de notas y olvidó poner en marcha la lavadora.

Necesitaban tres habitaciones como mínimo, aunque sería mejor cuatro. La casa debería estar cerca del mar. Megumi estaba acostumbrada a vivir justo encima de la playa, aunque en la isla todo es­taba próximo al mar, o sea que...

—¡Pero Sagara eres un imbécil! Lo tienes de­lante de ti. Lo supiste desde la primera vez.

Se precipitó al teléfono y marcó el número de información:

—Necesito el número de la compañía Himura de Nueva York —pidió a la operadora.

Una hora después, para celebrar lo que consi­deró el primer paso para convertirse en propieta­rio, desafió a los elementos. Hiko Himura no había dado saltos de alegría ante su oferta, pero no la había descartado de entrada.

Tampoco le había venido mal que Himura co­nociera a su padre. Contactos y más contactos. Sano pensó, cuando recobró el aliento, que sería mejor caminar hasta el café y librería, que arries­garse a conducir el Rover por los caminos helados.

Tenía un buen presentimiento y estaba con­vencido de que Himura negociaría, lo que le recor­dó que debía llamar a su padre para ponerle al tan­to. Estaba seguro de una cosa: cuando deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas y la parte contraria lo sabe, estás pidiendo que te despellejen.

Debía averiguar el valor de las propiedades en la zona, se dijo, y se palpó los bolsillos con aire au­sente, esperando encontrar un trozo de papel para escribir una nota que se lo recordara.

El dinero no era un problema, pero había que respetar los principios. Además imaginaba que si le engañaban, Megumi se disgustaría, y eso sería un mal comienzo.

Sano se prometió que al día siguiente tomaría el coche y echaría un nuevo vistazo a lo que iba a ser suyo.

Encantado con la idea, continuó andando con la cabeza baja, ya que el viento le azotaba en las orejas y una mezcla de hielo y nieve se arremolina­ba a su alrededor y le golpeaba.

Mírale, pensó Megumi: en medio de semejante tempestad, saliendo a la calle sin ninguna necesidad; sin mirar dónde va y paseando como si fuera un soleado día de julio.

Aquel hombre necesitaba a alguien que le cui­dara. Tendría que ser quien se hiciese cargo. Se encaminó hacia él calculando el tiempo y la distan­cia, se detuvo, y esperó a que llegara hasta ella.

—¡Dios mío! —Como Megumi estaba preparada y él no, Sano resbaló. Instintivamente se agarró a ella y los dos patinaron—. Lo siento.

Megumi se rió y le dio un leve y amistoso puñe­tazo en la mandíbula.

—¿Con cuántas paredes te tropiezas de media a lo largo del día?

—No llevo la cuenta, sería desmoralizador. ¡Qué guapa estás! —de nuevo la agarró por el bra­zo, pero esta vez con firmeza; la obligó a ponerse de puntillas y depositó un cálido y largo beso en sus labios. Megumi se tambaleó suavemente.

—Lo que siento es frío y estoy calada. Tengo la nariz colorada y los dedos de los pies helados. Aoshi y yo hemos estado toda una hora terrible en la carretera de la costa. Se han caído varias líneas eléctricas, se han salido coches de la carretera y en el tejado del taller de Ed Sutter se ha derrumbado un árbol.

—Tienes un buen trabajo; si consigues llevarlo a cabo, claro.

—Sí, muy divertido, pero creo que lo peor llega­rá mañana —contestó ella estudiando el cielo y el mar, como habían hecho los isleños a lo largo de los siglos; ambos tenían el color gris del humo—; cuando pase esto, estaremos un tiempo tranquilos. ¿Qué de­monios haces tú aquí afuera¿Te has quedado sin luz?

—No, cuando salí funcionaba. Me apetecía un café decente. —Sano se dirigió hacia la calle por don­de había llegado Megumi—. ¿Me estabas buscando?

—Forma parte de mi trabajo controlar a los re­sidentes de nuestra pequeña roca.

—Muy considerado por tu parte, ayudante Shinomori. ¿Te apetece una taza de café?

—Me vendría bien, además me apetece entrar en algún lugar cálido y seco durante diez minutos.

Sano le tomó de la mano cuando llegaron al ex­tremo de la ventosa calle principal.

—¿Qué te parece si compro un poco de sopa y algo más para llevar a casa? Podemos cenar allí más tarde.

—Las posibilidades de tener luz esta noche en la casita no son muy grandes. Nosotros tenemos un generador en casa. ¿Por qué no coges lo im­prescindible y te vienes esta noche?

—¿Cocinará Misao?

—¿La hierba es verde?

—Iré. —Sano le abrió la puerta.

Lulú apareció como por arte de magia detrás de una estantería.

—Me imaginaba que se trataba de un par de locos; la gente normal está en casa, quejándose del tiempo.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Megumi.

—En esta isla hay locos suficientes como para tener que abrir la librería. Hay unos cuantos en el café ahora mismo.

—Allí es donde nos dirigimos. ¿Se ha marcha­do Misao a casa?

—Todavía no. Kaoru le ha dicho que se vaya, pe­ro Misao se ha plantado, no entiende por qué Tae tiene que salir con este tiempo, si ella ya está aquí. En cualquier caso, hoy vamos a cerrar antes, den­tro de una hora.

—Me alegro de saberlo.

Megumi se quitó el chubasquero que estaba em­papado y comenzó a ascender por las escaleras.

—¿Me haces un favor? —le preguntó a Sano.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Te importa quedarte hasta que cierren y asegurarte de que Misao llegue bien a casa?

—Encantado.

—Gracias. Me quedo más tranquila. Se lo diré a Aoshi para que no se preocupe.

—Le diré que me acompañe a mi casa para ayudarme a coger lo necesario.

Megumi le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Qué encantador eres!

—La gente me lo dice continuamente. —Sano la cogió de la mano, mientras se dirigían a la barra.

—Acaba de llamar Aoshi —les comunicó Misao—. Habéis tenido un día de locos¿verdad?

—El trabajo es así. ¿Me puedes preparar dos cafés largos para llevar? Uno es para Aoshi. Paga este chico —añadió, señalando a Sano con el dedo.

—Yo también quiero un café largo, pero lo to­maré aquí, y... ¿eso es pastel de manzana?

—Sí. ¿Quieres que caliente un trozo?

—¡Huy, sí!

Megumi se apoyó en la barra, contemplando dis­traída el café.

—Te advierto que he invitado a Sano a cenar y a que se quede a pasar la noche.

—Tenemos guiso de pollo.

El rostro de Sano se iluminó.

—¿Guiso de pollo casero?

Misao se rió mientras colocaba las tapas en los cafés para llevar.

—¡Qué fácil eres de contentar!

Megumi se enderezó y se apartó de la barra.

—¿Quién es ése que está ahí solo? —le pre­guntó a Misao—. El del jersey marrón y botas de ciudad.

—No lo sé. Es la primera vez que lo veo. Creo que se hospeda en el hotel. Llegó hace una media hora.

—¿Has hablado con él?

Misao cortó una generosa porción de pastel para Sano.

—He hablado con él un poco. Vino en el trasbordador hace dos días; no le des más vueltas, a la gente le gusta venir aquí, Megumi.

—Es una época extraña para que venga uno de la ciudad. En estas fechas, no se hospedan grupos en el hotel. Bueno... —Megumi cogió las tazas que Misao había dejado encima de la barra—, gracias. Te veré después —se volvió hacia Sano; hubiera conseguido evitar el beso que le dio si no llega a ser porque tenía las manos ocupadas.

—Ten cuidado. —Sano sacó de un tirón la gorra del bolsillo de Megumi y se la colocó en la cabeza.

Hiruma contemplaba la escena tras el periódi­co que había traído del hotel. Había reconocido a Megumi Shinomori gracias a sus archivos, de la misma forma que había reconocido a Misao, lo cual no explicaba su reacción ante ambas.

Había esperado sentir una agradable sensación de anticipación, como si colocara los personajes en escena. Sin embargo, en ambos casos casi se había sentido enfermo: una especie de furia atroz le ha­bía recorrido el cuerpo cuando coronó las escale­ras y vio a Misao detrás de la barra.

Tuvo que darse la vuelta y esconderse tras las estanterías hasta que recuperó el control. Había empezado a sudar como un cerdo e imaginó que sus manos se cerraban alrededor del cuello de Misao.

La violencia de semejante experiencia casi le hizo dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero se le pasó tan rápidamente como había llegado, y volvió a re­cordar sus propósitos: la historia, el libro, la fama y la fortuna.

Consiguió acercarse al mostrador y pedir la comida con su calma habitual. Pensaba concederse un par de días para observarles antes de entrevis­tarse con todos ellos.

Ya había perdido algo de tiempo. Sus primeras veinticuatro horas en la isla las había pasado enfer­mo, debido al misterioso virus que le había ataca­do. Tuvo que limitarse a permanecer en la cama, sudando a causa de los desagradables y tremenda­mente reales sueños que había tenido.

Sin embargo, ya esa tarde se sentía mejor, casi como de costumbre.

Todavía se sentía un poco débil, pero se dijo que comer y hacer algo de ejercicio le ayudaría a restablecerse.

La sopa le había reconfortado, al menos hasta que entró la morena.

Entonces le volvió el frío, el dolor de cabeza y la ira inexplicable. Tuvo una visión de ella de lo más extraña: le apuntaba con una pistola, le grita­ba, y él quería levantarse y aporrearle la cara con los puños.

Después le vino otra imagen: la joven persi­guiéndole después de surgir de en medio de una tormenta, con el cabello al viento y lleno de luz, sosteniendo entre las manos una espada que relu­cía como la plata.

Dio gracias a Dios de que se marchara y se lle­vara con ella aquel extraño estado de ánimo.

Todavía le temblaban las manos cuando volvió a coger la cuchara.

Megumi entregó a Sano su café y empezó a to­mar el suyo, mientras él finalizaba la conversación que mantenía por teléfono. Mientras deambulaba por la oficina, le oyó tranquilizar a alguien acerca de la tormenta e informarle sobre los procedi­mientos de emergencia y las ayudas médicas.

Megumi pensó que debía ser un nuevo residente, probablemente los Cárter, que se habían mudado a la isla en septiembre. No había nadie que llevara tan poco tiempo en la isla como para asustarse por una tormenta de invierno.

—Era Justine Cárter —confirmó Aoshi cuando colgó—. La tormenta le está alterando.

—Deberá acostumbrarse o regresar al conti­nente antes del próximo invierno. Oye, he invita­do a Sano a pasar la noche en casa; seguramente fa­llará la luz.

—Buena idea.

—También le he pedido que se quedara en la librería hasta que Misao salga y le acompañe a casa.

—Una idea todavía mejor, gracias. ¿Qué ocurre?

—A lo mejor es la tormenta, que me intranqui­liza. Tengo un presentimiento sobre el tipo que vi en el café, no sé por qué. Es de ciudad. Lleva botas nuevas, tiene hecha la manicura y viste ropa de marca. Tendrá unos cuarenta largos. Es de com­plexión fuerte, pero me parece algo enfermizo, estaba pálido y sudoroso.

—En esta época del año la gripe ronda.

—Sí, bueno. He pensado acercarme al hotel e intentar pescar alguna información sobre él.

Como creía en las intuiciones de Megumi, Aoshi señaló el teléfono.

—Llama y ahórrate el paseo en medio de este caos.

—No, obtendré más información si voy en per­sona; me ha puesto nerviosa —admitió su hermana—. El tipo se ha limitado a leer su periódico y co­mer, pero me ha inquietado. Quiero investigarlo.

—De acuerdo. Mantenme informado

Continuara...

* * *

_**COmo ven los problemas nuevamente empiezan para estas tres brujas... y SAno ya ta pensando en l oke ustedes ya saben.. si son tan nindos... **_

_**en fin...gracias por los reviews ke me han dejado y espero ke lo sigan haciendo...**_

_**beshitos**_

_**nos leemos  
matta nee**_


	17. Capitulo 16

**_Holas... como hoy toy de cumpleaños... no dire cuantos cumplo :P, les hare un regalo a todas, les subire dos capitulos seguidos de este fics... Quisiera agradecer a tooooodas las chicas ke sabian ke era mi cumple y me dejaron sus mensajes en mi mail o bien me llamaron, realmente se agradece mucho ke se hayan acordado de mi T.T (y a las ke no, mas les vale dejar un reviews con sus saludos jajajaja naa bromita)  
en fin... Espero ke disfruten de estos dos capitulos..._**

**_ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen...  
_**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Dieciseis**_

Su trabajo consistía en tomar decisiones des­pués de diversos cálculos e hipótesis. Estas herramientas y la ciencia a la que se dedicaba, aunque su especialidad fuera considerada no-oficial, consti­tuían un mundo familiar para Sano. Habían sido, y continuarían siempre siéndolo, una especie de consuelo para Sano, así como una fuente de descu­brimientos.

Por primera vez desde que se dedicaba a aquel campo de investigación se sentía incómodo.

Nunca le había preocupado correr riesgos, ya que nada que valiera la pena se conseguiría sin ellos. Sin embargo, cada nuevo paso le conducía hacia un camino extraño y fascinante, un camino que no estaba haciendo solo.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres?

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió Misao después de le­vantar la mirada hacia Sano.

—Quiero asegurarme de que no te sientes obligada. —Sano ajustó otro electrodo—. Creo que no tienes por qué ser educada con un loco como yo, así que simplemente dime que lo deje.

—Sano, no pienso que estés loco y no lo estoy haciendo por educación. Me interesa.

—¡Qué bien! —Rodeó el sofá donde Misao esta­ba tumbada y la miró. Como ya le dijo una vez, ella emitía chispas, y notaba que estaba muy dispues­ta—. Seré muy cuidadoso. Voy a ir muy despacio. Si quieres parar, dímelo, y ya está.

—Bien, lo haré —se le marcaron los hoyuelos de las mejillas—. Deja de preocuparte por mí.

—No es solamente por ti. —Agitó una mano en el aire ante la mirada inquisitiva de Misao—. Todo lo que hago, e incluso lo que no hago, afecta de alguna manera a Megumi. No sé cómo lo sé, no es lógico, pero el caso es que lo sé.

—Estáis conectados —explicó Misao con suavi­dad—, como yo. Ninguno de nosotros haría nada que le hiciera daño. —Le tocó con suavidad el dorso de la mano—. Pero los dos, aunque no queramos, haremos cosas que le molestarán, creo que debemos contar con ello.

—Supongo que sí. Muy bien... —Sano hizo un gesto vago sosteniendo los dos electrodos—. Tengo que colocarte esto. Necesito que tu corazón es­té monitorizado¿sabes?, o sea que...

Misao miró primero el adhesivo blanco y des­pués su rostro.

—¡Ah!

—Si te incomoda o te sientes rara, podemos saltamos esta parte.

Ella estudió su expresión y decidió que el úni­co hombre de quien se fiaba más que de aquel que tenía delante, era su marido.

—Una moneda por cada uno —respondió y se desabrochó la camisa.

Era rápido, eficiente y delicado.

—Relájate y siéntete a gusto. Vamos a registrar el resto de tus constantes.

Se alejó de ella para trabajar en las máquinas que abarrotaban la casa. No había pretendido llevárselas, ni realizar las pruebas (todavía no), pero cuando Misao le acompañó a la casita amarilla co­menzó a hacer preguntas con un interés que al principio parecía ser simple educación, pensó él, pero que después se fue convirtiendo en algo más directo, más detallado. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, se encontraron discutiendo sobre las reacciones físicas ante la magia: modelos de ondas mentales, de lóbulos cerebrales, y frecuencias de pulsaciones; y Misao acabó aceptando que le hiciera una serie de pruebas.

—Entonces¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar? —preguntó Sano.

—Con mi madre, fue ella quien despertó mi interés. Después de la muerte de mi padre, montó una empresa de catering.

—¿Nunca has pensado abrir un restaurante? —le preguntó Sano, que estaba ajustando los diales y contemplando los gráficos.

—Alguna vez, pero no me gustan ni el monta­je que hay que hacer ni las limitaciones que tiene. Disfruto con el servicio de comidas que tengo y con mi trabajo en el café de Kaoru, aunque le estoy dando vueltas a un par de ideas nuevas. Creo que nosotras —Misao se corrigió—, que ella debería ampliar un poco el negocio: colocar una terraza en verano y tal vez montar un club de cocina. Se lo comentaré cuando lo tenga más pensado.

—Estás dotada para los negocios —respondió Sano.

—Sí, totalmente —contestó Misao sin ningún tipo de orgullo—. Lo he heredado de mi madre. Me gusta organizar.

—Y crear, tu forma de cocinar es creativa.

Misao enrojeció de nuevo con sincero placer.

—¡Qué bonito lo que dices!

—Es un don, como el poder —respondió Sano.

Las constantes vitales eran firmes y estables; Sano comprobó la lectura del electrocardiograma e hizo unos apuntes rápidos en el ordenador.

—Me pregunto cuándo supiste que poseías un don. Me parece que Kaoru nació sabiéndolo —continuó.

—Así es.

—¿Y Megumi?

—No habla mucho del tema, pero creo que más o menos como Kaoru: siempre lo ha sabido —contes­tó Misao.

—¿Alguna vez te ha resultado una carga? —pre­guntó Sano.

—Fue un descubrimiento y un proceso de aprendizaje. Cuando era niña tuve sueños sobre es­te lugar y sobre la gente que encontraría, pero nun­ca los consideré..., no sé, recuerdos o presagios. Luego, después de Soujiro... —sus manos se pusie­ron tensas, pero deliberadamente hizo que se relajaran otra vez—, lo olvidé o lo mantuve bloqueado. Cuando me fui, la única idea clara que tenía era la de correr, escapar. Sin embargo, los sueños vol­vieron.

—¿Te asustaban?

—No, no. Al principio eran un consuelo, des­pués una especie de necesidad. Un día vi en un cuadro el faro, los acantilados, la casa de Kaoru y sentí el deseo de encontrarme allí. Fue... el desti­no. ¿Sabes lo que se siente al encontrar el lugar exacto donde debes estar?

Sano pensó en la casa cercana a la ensenada.

—Sí, lo sé perfectamente.

—Entonces sabrás que produce más emoción que alivio. Yo llegué en el trasbordador un día de junio, y en cuanto vi la costa de Hermanas, pensé: es aquí, por fin. Puedo formar parte de este lugar.

—Lo reconociste —dijo Sano.

—Una parte de mí, sí; otra, sencillamente lo ansiaba. Después conocí a Kaoru y empezó todo.

Sano seguía atento a los monitores, con una parte del cerebro concentrada, calculando atentamente los cambios, las subidas y bajadas.

—¿Tú crees que Kaoru te ha enseñado?

—Sí, aunque ella dice que se ha limitado a re­cordarme las cosas. —Misao giró la cabeza para poder ver a Sano. ¡Qué frío se le veía!, pensó, frío y controlado; sin embargo, su voz era cálida, amisto­sa—. La primera vez que me ayudó a hacer magia, hice que el aire girase.

—¿Qué sentiste?

—Asombro, excitación y, de alguna manera, también algo familiar.

—¿Podrías hacerlo ahora?

—¿Ahora?

—Si te apetece. Nada especial. No quiero que pongas los muebles patas arriba, sólo unos pequeños giros para poder registrarlo.

—Eres un hombre muy interesante, Sano.

—¿Cómo?

—«Sólo unos giros para registrarlo» —repitió Misao riéndose—; no me extraña que Megumi esté lo­ca por ti.

—¿Qué?

—Venga, vamos. Un pequeño giro en el aire, sólo de aquí hasta allí, una ligera brisa para complacer a este chico —anunció Misao.

Incluso antes de empezar, los monitores se vol­vieron locos. Sano vio que se aceleraban como los latidos del corazón, y fluctuaban las formas de las ondas cerebrales. Entonces saltaron otra vez mien­tras el aire... giraba.

—¡Es impresionante¡Mira este gráfico! Lo sabía, no se trata sólo de un incremento en la actividad cerebral, es una expansión casi total de la zo­na derecha del cerebro, la de la creatividad y la imaginación. Es genial.

Misao volvió a reír y detuvo el aire. «Ya no estás tan controlado, doctor Sagara», pensó.

—¿Es eso lo que buscabas? —preguntó.

—Hay un largo camino hasta que se consigue confirmar las teorías. ¿Podrías hacer algo más? Al­go más complicado, aunque no quiero decir que lo que has hecho sea una bobada —añadió rápida­mente—. Algo que requiera más esfuerzo.

—Algo más que un simple golpe¿no?

—Eso es.

—Déjame pensar. —Mientras Sano pensaba, Misao curvó los labios. Como quería sorprenderle recreó el canto en su cabeza; fue una llamada a los sentidos dulce y al mismo tiempo impresionante.

Esta vez llegó más rápido y fue mayor. La agu­ja del electro barrió el gráfico con amplios y rápidos movimientos. De pronto, la habitación se lle­nó de música: arpas, flautas y gaitas, se inundó con los colores del arco iris y el olor de la primavera.

Él casi no podía seguir el ritmo de los cambios. Comprobó la cámara, los monitores, casi se puso a bailar alrededor del electro, desesperado por ase­gurarse de que lo tenía todo registrado.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Misao alegremente.

—¡Ha sido cojonudo! Perdón, lo siento. ¿Pue­des mantenerlo un minuto más? —preguntó mientras revisaba el sensor de energía—. Por cierto, ha sido precioso.

—Estoy deseando que llegue la primavera.

—Yo también, sobre todo después de estos dos últimos días —comentó Sano.

El ritmo de la respiración se había incrementa­do, pero no mucho. El pulso era regular y firme. El esfuerzo físico parecía mínimo. Los latidos del corazón volvieron a su ritmo habitual. ¿Sería el uso del poder lo que la había calmado o los resul­tados? se preguntó.

—Los resultados —contestó Misao.

Sano parpadeó y fijó de nuevo su mirada sobre ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Estabas hablando solo, pero creo que conoz­co la respuesta. —Misao rió suavemente cuando vio que Diego entraba en la habitación y golpeaba ju­guetón el arco iris—. Es como un soplo relajante, me tranquiliza.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sano se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, muy interesado, mientras las cuerdas de un arpa sonaban lastimeramente— ¿Dirías que tus reacciones físicas reflejan la naturaleza del conjuro o del encantamiento?

—Exacto.

—O sea que, por ejemplo, la otra noche en el claro del bosque fue más potente, quizá llegó a ser extremo por lo que estabais haciendo y por el he­cho de estar las tres juntas.

—Siempre que estamos las tres es más fuerte. Siento como si pudiera mover montañas, y después sigo llena de energía durante horas.

Sano carraspeó al recordar cómo Misao había canalizado su energía.

—Bien. ¿Cómo eres capaz de mantener el sorti­legio si yo te estoy distrayendo con la conversación?

Misao se quedó en blanco por un momento.

—Nunca me lo he planteado. Muy inteligente por tu parte. Yo no sabía que intentabas distraerme. Déjame pensar. ¿Es posible que simplemente esté ahí? —sugirió ella—. No, no es exacto. Se pa­rece más a cuando eres capaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez.

—Como cuando te rascas la cabeza a la vez que te frotas el estómago.

—No —respondió ella—. Es más como... co­cinar un asado y poner la mesa. Puedes estar pendiente del horno y así no se quema el asado, y a la vez, puedes poner la mesa.

—¿Cuánto son nueve por seis?

—Cincuenta y cuatro. ¡Ah! Ya entiendo, estás comprobando las funciones de la parte izquierda del cerebro. Soy muy buena con los números.

—Dime el alfabeto al revés.

Misao se concentró y comenzó a recitarlo. Dudó dos veces, pero ni el sonido ni el ritmo fallaron.

—¿Tienes cosquillas? —preguntó Sano.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Misao, con la sospecha pintada en el rostro.

—Quiero probar algún tipo de distracción físi­ca. —Puso una mano en su rodilla provocando que ella chillara y saltara, justo en el momento en que Aoshi y Megumi entraban por la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Al oír la voz de Megumi, Sano se estremeció y se maldijo por no haber prestado atención a la hora. Después se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo la mano sobre la rodilla de Misao cuyo marido estaba armado, así que la quitó rápidamente.

—Humm...

—Por lo que parece —dijo Aoshi guiñando un ojo a Misao—, este tipo está ligando con mi mujer. —Como Lucy había entrado en la casa con él, se inclinó con aire despreocupado a acariciarle la cabeza, mientras la perra olisqueaba el aire y movía la cola—. Creo que le llevaré fuera y le daré unos azotes.

—Ponte a la cola —le espetó Megumi, lo que hi­zo que Sano recordara que ella también iba armada.

—Yo, pues... Misao aceptó someterse a un par de pruebas —empezó a decir Sano.

—Eso no es del todo exacto —le corrigió Misao, consiguiendo que Sano se quedara mortalmente pálido. Al ver su aprensiva mirada, Misao estalló en carcajadas—. He participado de forma totalmente voluntaria.

—¿Te importaría acabar con esta parte tan en­tretenida de tu programa? —le sugirió Megumi con frialdad.

—Está bien —Misao cerró el sortilegio y se hizo un momento de silencio absoluto.

—Entonces... —Aoshi comenzó a quitarse el abrigo—. ¿Qué hay de cena?

—Podrías ayudarme, en cuanto consiga desen­gancharme todo esto —habló Misao alegremente.

—¡Huy! Perdón. Déjame... —Sano empezó a quitarle los electrodos que monitorizaban su corazón, aunque inmediatamente apartó las manos co­mo si se hubiera quemado—. ¿No me va a disparar nadie por la espalda, verdad? —le preguntó a Misao.

—Te aseguro que Aoshi, no. Te estaba tomando el pelo.

—No es él quien me preocupa —Sano desen­ganchó los electrodos con toda la delicadeza que pudo y apartó la mirada discretamente, mientras ella se abotonaba la camisa.

—Ha sido divertido —dijo Misao mientras se incorporaba— y muy instructivo. Aoshi¿por qué no me ayudas en la cocina¡Ya!

—Vale, vale. Siento haberme perdido la diver­sión —se quejó mientras Misao le arrastraba.

—Bien, Sagara. ¿me explicas por qué no debe­ría empezar a dar puñetazos?

—¿Porque la violencia no es una solución pru­dente, tal vez?

Megumi respondió con un gruñido grave y peli­groso. Sano dejó el equipo y se volvió hacia ella.

—Está bien. Supongo que quieres echarme la bronca por un par de razones. Empezaré con una de ellas. Entre Misao y yo no ha pasado nada raro, ha sido todo profesional.

—Mira guapo, si yo pensara otra cosa ahora mismo tendrías la cabeza partida en dos.

—De acuerdo. —Sano se quitó las gafas para verla mejor, y porque si ella decidía golpearle no quería que se rompieran—. Estás enfadada porque me he traído el equipo y le he hecho unas pruebas a Misao.

—¡Bingo! Te he invitado aquí, a mi casa, que no es un puñetero laboratorio.

—También es la casa de Misao —subrayó Sano—. No hubiera traído nada si ella no hubiera aceptado.

—La has engatusado.

—Soy capaz de engatusar cuando es necesario —contestó él sosegadamente—, pero no he tenido que hacerlo. La verdad es que Misao estaba muy in­teresada. Se está conociendo a sí misma, y esto for­ma parte del proceso. Siento que te disguste, me temía que ocurriría, y si hubiera prestado más atención a la hora, habría terminado antes de que volvieras a casa.

—O sea que me lo habrías ocultado ¡Qué deta­lle! —replicó ella.

El humor de Sano se alteró.

—Es difícil ganarte, ayudante. No, nunca te he ocultado mi trabajo, tampoco ahora; intentaba res­petar tus sentimientos, como he hecho desde el principio.

—Entonces, por qué...

Sano cortó a Megumi, levantando un dedo.

—La realidad es que éste es mi trabajo, y debe­rás aprender a respetarlo. Sin embargo, ésta es tu casa y que yo esté aquí en estas circunstancias te disgusta, y lo siento. En quince minutos puedo recogerlo todo y marcharme. Le diré a Misao que, de momento, paso de la cena.

—Oye, deja de comportarte como un imbécil.

—¿Sabes, Megumi? tú presionas más y más, pero nadie sale ganando.

Cuando se volvió para quitar la cámara del trí­pode, Megumi se acercó y se tiró del pelo hasta que el dolor le despejó la cabeza.

—Quizá sea así. Yo no te he pedido que te marches.

—¿Qué quieres entonces?

—¡No lo sé! Vuelvo a casa después de un mal día, estoy cansada, irritable y te encuentro emplean­do tus métodos de científico loco con Misao, quien no solamente coopera, sino que además se divierte a lo grande. Yo sólo quería una maldita cerveza y una ducha, no una pelea.

—Muy comprensible. Yo sólo puedo disculpar­me por la hora, lo que no cambia mi tipo de trabajo.

—No, no lo cambia. —Megumi se dio cuenta con dolor de que tampoco cambiaba el hecho de que ella se le había lanzado al cuello precisamente por su trabajo, y que él había esperado que lo hi­ciera. No sólo se estaba comportando como una pe­rra, sino que además era predecible. Iba de mal en peor.

—Se te ha olvidado la segunda de las razones —le recordó Megumi.

Sano embaló la cámara y cerró el ordenador.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Quiero saber por qué no me preguntaste primero.

—No te podía preguntar si te importaba que le hiciera unas pruebas a Misao, porque no estabas aquí —le contestó Sano.

—No. Lo que quiero saber es por qué no me pediste a mí que hiciera las pruebas. —Megumi se encogió de hombros cuando Sano dejó de desen­ganchar los cables para mirarla fijamente—. Creo que es muy desconsiderado por tu parte que acu­dieras a Misao antes que a mí.

Era increíble. En el momento en que pensaba que había conseguido bajarle los humos, ella cambiaba de tema.

—¿Lo habrías hecho? —preguntó Sano

—No sé —Megumi resopló—. Quizá. Lo hubiera pensado en cualquier caso, pero no me lo pediste.

—¿Hablas en serio, o estás intentando dar un giro a las cosas de tal manera que yo quede como un imbécil?

No había duda de que por muy excéntrico y despistado que fuera Sano de vez en cuando, su mente era como un escalpelo que se abría paso de un solo tajo a través de todas aquellas tonterías.

—A tu parte imbécil se le puede sacar más par­tido. Yo no tendría que haber saltado sobre ti así, atacándote a ti y a tu trabajo de esa manera. Lo siento —contestó Megumi.

—Ahora te disculpas. Voy a tener que sentar­me —respondió Sano.

—No te aproveches, Sagara —repuso Megumi, pero se dirigió hacia él y puso las manos sobre sus brazos—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar esas cervezas y mientras me doy una ducha me explicas para qué sirven todos esos chismes? Quizá te permita usar­los conmigo.

—Iré —Sano alargó sus manos para tomar las de Megumi antes de que ella las apartara—, pero antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué aho­ra estás pensando hacerlo?

—Porque tienes razón en lo que dices: es tu trabajo, tu reto. Yo te respeto, Sano y por tanto va siendo hora de que respete lo que haces.

Ningún elogio profesional o académico que hubiera recibido hasta entonces le había proporcionado tanto placer como aquella declaración, que tanto le había costado ganar. Se acercó más a ella hasta enmarcar su rostro con las manos.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Sigues siendo un imbécil.

—Entendido. —Cuando la besó notó que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

—La ciencia paranormal...

—Ves, ahí ya me pierdo; vuelve al principio, porque para mí eso es un trabalenguas —protestó Megumi.

Estaban en su dormitorio. Ella sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y Sano instalando su equipo.

—Hubo un tiempo en que la astronomía que­daba fuera de la ortodoxia. Si la ciencia no lucha contra lo aceptado, no estudia nuevas posibilida­des, se estanca. No aprenderemos nada si nos quedamos quietos.

—La ciencia y la educación contribuyeron a que la magia pasara de ser considerada aceptable a ser condenada y después rechazada —argumentó Megumi.

—Tienes razón, pero yo añadiría la ignorancia, la intolerancia y el miedo a todo ello. La ciencia y la educación podrán, en su momento, cambiar las cosas de nuevo.

—Nos dieron caza y nos masacraron, a noso­tras y a muchísimos más.

Sano pensó que su voz dejaba entrever una ra­bia sorda, un miedo sofocante.

—¿No puedes perdonarlo?

—¿Tú podrías? —movió los hombros, nervio­sa—. No me obsesiona, pero es bueno recordar lo que puede suceder cuando la gente comienza a se­ñalar con el dedo.

—Te preocupa lo que te pueda pasar si los ex­traños se acercan demasiado.

—Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma, al igual que las hermanas se protegen entre sí. ¿Sabes a cuántas brujas colgaron en Salem, Sano? A ninguna —con­testó, antes de que él pudiera hablar—; fueron to­das víctimas inocentes, sin poderes.

—Por eso eres ayudante del sheriff —dijo Sano—. Has elegido defender a los inocentes, a los que no tienen poder, ya que una vez no tuvieron quien les protegiera.

Megumi exhaló un suspiro antes de contestarle.

—No hay que ser un súper héroe para mante­ner el orden en Tres Hermanas.

—Yo creo que ésa no es la cuestión. Tú proteges; Kaoru educa a través de los libros y Misao nutre. Cada una de vosotras ha elegido hacer algo que pueda sa­nar viejas heridas, que restablezca el equilibrio.

—Eso es demasiado profundo para mí—expli­có Megumi.

Sano le pasó suavemente la mano por el pelo, antes de inclinarse para desenchufar los cables. Aquel gesto de sencilla ternura aflojó todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

—¿Alguna vez te han hipnotizado? —quiso sa­ber Sano.

Aquella pregunta hizo que se le tensaran de nuevo todos los músculos.

—No. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Megumi.

Sano se volvió y le echó una ojeada rápida.

—Me gustaría intentarlo. Estoy autorizado pa­ra hacerlo.

—No has usado esa extraña historia con Misao.

—No sé qué quieres decir con extraña historia. No, no he utilizado la hipnosis con Misao. No quería presionarla, pero entre tú y yo hay una relación distinta, y quiero creer que existe un punto de confianza diferente. Yo no te haría daño nunca.

—Lo sé, aunque seguramente conmigo no fun­cionará.

—Ésa es una de las cosas que quiero comprobar. Es un proceso sencillo, basado en técnicas de relajación, y es completamente seguro.

—No tengo miedo...

—Perfecto. ¿Por qué no te tumbas?

—Espera. —El pánico latía en su garganta—. ¿Por qué no sigues el mismo proceso que utilizaste con Misao antes de cenar?

—Puedo hacerlo, pero quiero añadir algunas pruebas, si estás dispuesta. En primer lugar, me inte­resa comprobar si tu don te hace más o menos sensi­ble a la hipnosis. Y en caso de que pueda hipnotizar­te, si eres capaz de emplear tus poderes en ese estado.

—¿Has pensado que en esas circunstancias pue­de que no conserve un control absoluto? —pregun­tó ella.

Sano asintió con aire ausente, mientras la tum­baba de nuevo en la cama.

—¿Podría resultar interesante, no crees?

—¡Interesante! Dios mío. Recordarás que Kaoru dejó frito uno de tus juguetes, y sólo estaba un po­co disgustada.

—Fue estupendo, pero ella no me hizo daño —replicó Sano— y a ti tampoco. Ahora te voy a conectar y te explicaré para qué sirve cada má­quina.

—Sí, sí.

—Debes quitarte el jersey.

Megumi le lanzó una ojeada a la cámara y sonrió.

—¿Entonces tú y tus estúpidos compañeros ponéis estas cintas en las fiestas de despedida de solteros?

—Siempre. No hay nada como ver el vídeo de una mujer medio desnuda para romper el aburrimiento del trabajo de laboratorio. —El la besó en la sien antes de colocarle el primer electrodo—. Pero esta cinta la guardaré en mi colec­ción privada.

Siguió con Megumi las mismas etapas que con Misao: preguntas casuales, y la grabación y monitorización de sus constantes vitales. Registró una ligera subida cuando le pidió que realizara un pequeño conjuro. Notó su ansiedad. Ella no se encontraba completamente a gusto cuando se abría al poder. Sin embargo se obligó a hacerlo y las luces del cuar­to de baño contiguo empezaron a encenderse y apa­garse rápidamente.

—Solía hacerlo de pequeña, cuando Aoshi esta­ba en la ducha —le contó Megumi—. Para cabrearle nada más.

—Enséñame algo más fuerte, más difícil. —El latido de su corazón era más fuerte que el de Misao. Sano pensó que era la ansiedad otra vez. Las ondas cerebrales, en cambio, eran muy parecidas.

Megumi ahuecó las manos y las alzó. Sano vio una bola de luz que brillaba y cómo la lanzaba al techo, después otra y otra más. Cuando vio cómo se colocaban, sonrió.

—Forman un campo de béisbol y nueve juga­dores —reconoció.

—Ahora va el bateador —dijo ella, y envió otra luz al centro del campo—. Esto también lo hacía de niña, cuando no podía o no quería dor­mir. —Se dio cuenta de que lo echaba de me­nos—. Vamos a ver cómo le gusta al bateador una bola rápida.

Otra luz, pequeña y azul, partió de la posición del lanzador. Se escuchó un sonido y se vio un chorro de luz.

—¡Bien! Ha golpeado la base por el lado dere­cho. Vamos a conseguir un tanto triple.

Olvidando las máquinas, Sano se sentó a los pies de la cama y contempló maravillado toda una entrada.

—Sigue —le alentó—. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando supiste que tenías poderes y cuándo comenzaste a utilizarlos?

—No sé. Parecía que siempre había estado ahí. Mira, una carrera.

—¿Has jugado alguna vez en un campo real?

—Por supuesto. De segunda base, porque ten­go manos grandes. ¿Y tú?

—No, soy demasiado torpe. Divide ochenta y cuatro entre doce.

—Eliminado. Fin de la quinta entrada. ¿Qué divida qué? Matemáticas; odio las matemáticas —frunció el ceño—. No me dijiste que se tratara de un examen.

—Inténtalo —pidió él, levantándose para estu­diar los resultados.

—El número doce es uno de los peores. Una bola baja que va fuera. Son seis, no, espera. ¡Mierda! Siete, siete por dos, catorce. Siete. Bueno¿Qué pasa?

A Sano le recorrió un temblor de excitación, pero su voz sólo traslucía diversión.

—O sea que has estrujado un poco tu lóbulo izquierdo, aunque el gráfico de las ondas cerebra­les se mantiene.

Megumi recitó el alfabeto al revés de un tirón. Sano no estaba muy seguro de qué significaba eso de su mente o su personalidad, pero los registros continuaron siendo altos y firmes.

—Está bien. Cierra el sortilegio.

—Pero si todavía tengo un jugador eliminado y otro en las bases —protestó Megumi.

—Los recuperaremos después.

—Empiezo a sentirme como en el colegio —se quejó ella, pero abrió de nuevo las manos; bajó las luces y se apagaron.

—Necesito que te relajes otra vez. Respira por la nariz y expulsa el aire suavemente por la boca, con respiraciones lentas y profundas.

Megumi estaba a punto de protestar por haberle obligado a «apagar» el juego, pero entonces le miró y vio lo mismo que Misao: frialdad, control.

—Ya estoy suficientemente relajada.

—Respira, Megumi. Lleva el ritmo: lento, pro­fundo, fácil. —Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le tomó el pulso—. Relaja la punta de los pies.

—¿El qué?

—Los dedos de los pies, relájalos y deja que la tensión salga a través de ellos.

—No estoy tensa.

Sin embargo, Sano notó que el pulso latía más rápido.

—Si ésta es la primera parte de la hipnosis, no va a funcionar —dijo Megumi.

—Pues no funcionará. —Sin dejar de mirar su rostro, Sano le tomó el pulso en la curva del codo y después en la muñeca. Los latidos eran suaves y firmes—. Relaja los pies. Has estado de pie la ma­yor parte del día. Deja que la tensión salga a través de ellos, a través de los tobillos.

La voz de Sano era tan apacible, tan relajante, y sus dedos sobre la piel le acariciaban de forma tan leve, tan agradable.

—Relaja las pantorrillas, como si agua caliente fluyera a través de tu cuerpo, llevándose toda la ten­sión. Tu mente se está relajando también, deja que se quede en blanco. Las rodillas, los muslos. Visua­liza un campo blanco y suave, está vacío; te tranqui­liza mirarlo, te ayuda a relajar todo el cuerpo.

Sano sacó el colgante que llevaba bajo la camisa y enrolló la cadena alrededor de la mano.

—Respira despacio y expulsa la tensión. Aquí estás segura. Déjate llevar.

—¿No se supone que debes decirme que me estoy durmiendo?

—¡Shh! Respira. Concéntrate en el colgante.

El pulso de Megumi volvió a acelerarse cuando puso el colgante en su campo de visión.

—Es de Kaoru.

—Relájate. Concéntrate. Estás a salvo. Sabes que puedes fiarte de mí.

Megumi se humedeció los labios.

—Esto no va a funcionar.

—El colgante está frente al muro blanco. Es todo lo que ves; es todo lo que necesitas ver. Deja tu mente en blanco. Mira sólo el colgante. Escu­cha mi voz, es todo lo que necesitas oír.

Sano hizo que se rindiera poco a poco, suave­mente, hasta que sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse. Entonces la condujo hasta lo más profundo.

—El sujeto es excepcionalmente proclive a ser hipnotizado. Las constantes vitales se mantienen firmes y los registros son los habituales en el esta­do de trance. Megumi¿me oyes?

—Sí.

—Quiero que recuerdes que estás a salvo y que no estás haciendo nada que no desees; te encuentras a gusto. Si yo te pidiera algo que tú no estés dispuesta a hacer, te negarás. ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

—¿Eres capaz de mover el aire?

—Sí.

—¿Lo harás? Con suavidad.

Megumi elevó los brazos, como en un abrazo, y Sano sintió cómo se movía el aire con la suavidad de una ola.

—¿Qué sientes? —le preguntó Sano.

—No puedo explicarlo: me siento feliz, pero tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—De desearlo demasiado, de esperar demasiado.

—Cierra el sortilegio —le ordenó. No era ju­gar limpio plantearle semejantes preguntas, se recordó. Megumi no había dado su consentimiento antes de que él la hipnotizara—. ¿Recuerdas las lu­ces¿Las luces del béisbol¿Puedes hacer que vuelvan?

—Se supone que no debo jugar después de ir­me a la cama pero lo haré —replicó ella y su voz cambió sutilmente, se transformó en la voz de una niña, llena de picardía.

Sano estaba más pendiente de ella que de las lu­ces que lanzaba al techo.

—El sujeto ha sufrido una regresión sin una sugestión directa. El juego de la infancia parece haber desencadenado el suceso. —El científico que albergaba en su interior quería seguir, pero el hombre no era capaz—. Megumi, no eres una niña. Quiero que permanezcas en este tiempo y en este lugar.

—Kaoru y yo nos divertimos. Si yo no hubiera crecido, seguiríamos siendo amigas —lo dijo enfurruñada, haciendo un puchero, mientras jugaba con las luces.

—Necesito que regreses a este tiempo y a este lugar.

—Sí, estoy aquí —dijo Megumi, tras dejar esca­par un largo suspiro.

—¿Puedo tocar una luz? —preguntó Sano.

—No te harán daño. Yo no quiero herirte. —Ba­jó una de las bolas hasta que quedó suspendida sobre las manos de Sano.

Sano siguió su silueta con un dedo, era un círcu­lo perfecto.

—Es precioso, como lo que tú llevas dentro.

—Hay una parte oscura —al decir esas pala­bras, su cuerpo se arqueó y las luces se dispersaron por la habitación como brillantes estrellas.

Instintivamente, Sano agachó la cabeza. Las lu­ces comenzaron a emitir silbidos estridentes y su pulsó se aceleró.

—Cierra el sortilegio —rogó Sano.

—Hay algo aquí. Ha venido de caza, a devorar. —A Megumi comenzó a rizársele el cabello de for­ma salvaje—. Ha vuelto. Una vez tres.

—Megumi. —Las luces le rozaron la cara cuando se apresuró a acercarse a ella—. Cierra el sortile­gio. Quiero que lo cierres y que vuelvas. Contaré desde diez hacia atrás.

—Ella necesita que tú le muestres el camino.

—La estoy haciendo volver —Sano sujetó unos hombros que sabía que ya no eran los de Megumi—. No tienes derecho a llevártela.

—Ella es mía y yo soy suya. Enséñale el cami­no. Muéstrale cuál es su verdadero camino. No debe seguir el mío, o estaremos perdidas las dos.

—Megumi, concéntrate en mí voz, sólo en mi voz. —Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para conseguir que su voz sonara tranquilizadora, firme y en calma—. Vuelve ahora. Cuando llegue hasta el uno, te despertarás.

—Él trae la muerte. Reclama muertes.

—No lo conseguirá —le espetó Sano— diez, nueve, ocho. Te vas despertando despacio. Siete, seis. Te sientes relajada, recuperada. Cinco, cua­tro. Recordarás todo. Estás a salvo. Vuelve ahora. Megumi, despierta. Tres, dos, uno.

Mientras contaba la vio volver, no sólo a la conciencia, sino también físicamente. Cuando movió los párpados las luces se desvanecieron y la habitación quedó en silencio.

Megumi respiró profundamente y tragó saliva.

—¡Qué barbaridad! —consiguió decir, y en­tonces sintió que la arrancaban de la cama y que Sano la apretaba con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Yaps... hasta aki les dejo... cuidenseeeee**_

_**gracias por los reviews ke me han llegado y ya saben dejen sus comentarios.,,..  
beshotes  
matta ne**_


	18. Capitulo 17

**_Segundo capitulo de este especial por mi cumple... jajaja espero ke lo disfruten..._**

**_y ya saben ni la historia ni los eprsonajes me pertenecen..._**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Diecisiete**_

No podía soltarla, ni dejar de reprocharse ha­ber corrido semejantes riesgos. Nunca había visto, experimentado o teorizado algo que le hubiera aterrorizado tanto como presenciar el cambio que había sufrido Megumi.

—No pasa nada. —Ella le daba golpecitos en la espalda. Después, al darse cuenta de que ambos temblaban, puso las manos alrededor del cuello de Sano y le abrazó fuerte—. Estoy bien.

—Deberían matarme —Sano sacudió la cabeza y enterró el rostro en el cabello de Megumi.

Como el método de la suavidad parecía no sur­tir efecto, Megumi decidió emplear una táctica más acorde con su persona.

—¡Cálmate, Sagara! —ordenó y le dio un em­pujón—. No sé a qué viene tanto lamento si no me ha pasado nada.

—Te he hipnotizado y te he dejado al descu­bierto. —Se echó para atrás y Megumi vio que no era miedo sino ira lo que mostraba su rostro—. Te hirió, pude verlo. Después te fuiste.

—No, no me fui. —La reacción de Sano le ha­bía dado tiempo a Megumi. Se le encogió el estómago; algo se había introducido en su interior. No, pensó, no era así exactamente: algo había venido sobre ella—. Yo estaba aquí —dijo lentamente, mientras intentaba encontrar una explicación tam­bién para sí misma—. Tuve la sensación de estar bajo el agua. Ni me ahogaba, ni estaba hundida, si­no que... flotaba. No sufría. Fue sólo como un golpe rápido, y después me dejé llevar. —Levantó las cejas mientras lo pensaba—. Yo creo que no es­taba preocupada. No me gusta la idea de que me aparten para que otro exprese su opinión.

—¿Cómo te encuentras ahora? —le preguntó Sano.

—Bien, me encuentro fenomenal. Deja de to­marme el pulso, doctor.

—Deja que te quite todo esto —cuando empe­zó a desconectar los electrodos, ella puso una ma­no sobre su pecho.

—Espera. ¿Qué resultados has sacado?

—La advertencia de ser más cauteloso —res­pondió Sano, escupiendo casi las palabras.

—No, no. Piensa como un científico, como cuando empezamos. Se supone que debes ser objetivo¿verdad?

—Maldita objetividad.

—Venga, Sano. No podemos tirar los resulta­dos por la borda. Cuéntame, me interesa. —Megumi suspiró, cuando él frunció el ceño—. Ya no es sólo asunto tuyo. Yo tengo verdadero interés por lo que ha sucedido.

Megumi tenía razón, y por tanto él se esforzó en calmarse.

—¿Tú qué recuerdas exactamente?

—Creo que todo. En un momento determina­do yo tenía ocho años; estuvo bien.

—Empezaste la regresión tú misma.

Sano se apretó las sienes con los dedos. Despe­ja tu cerebro, se ordenó. Aparta las emociones y dale respuestas.

—Quizá el juego fue el desencadenante —co­menzó Sano—; si quieres un análisis rápido, yo diría que regresaste a un tiempo en que no tenías conflic­tos. Inconscientemente, necesitabas volver a un mo­mento en que las cosas eran más sencillas y no te cuestionabas a ti misma; cuando disfrutabas del don. Sí. Creo que tú dirías que volviste a un tiempo de Hermandad, de aprendizaje, de perfeccionamien­to... —se encogió de hombros, nervioso—. Pero después te hiciste mayor y comenzaste a plantearte las consecuencias, el peso que supone. —Sano puso una mano en su mejilla—. Todo esto te preocupa.

—Bueno, ahora no hay nada sencillo¿verdad? Para mí no lo ha sido desde hace diez años.

Él no contestó; la contemplaba paciente. A Megumi le temblaban las palabras en la garganta, y entonces empezó a hablar como un torrente.

—Yo he visto en sueños lo que ocurriría si da­ba un paso de más. Si no tenía el cuidado suficiente, si no lo manejaba con firmeza. A veces en aque­llos sueños me sentía bien, sorprendentemente bien al hacer lo que quería y cuando quería, cuan­do me saltaba las reglas.

—Sin embargo, nunca lo hiciste —dijo él sua­vemente—, en vez de eso, lo dejaste todo parado.

—Cuando Kenshin Himura abandonó a Kaoru, ella se hundió. Yo comencé a pensar¿por qué puñetas no hace nada¿Por qué no se lo hace pagar a ese hijo de puta¿Por qué no le hace sufrir como sufre ella? Me pregunté qué haría yo, qué podía hacer. Nadie me haría a mí semejante daño, porque si al­guien lo intentaba... —Se estremeció, antes de continuar—. Me lo imaginé y antes de que pudie­ra darme cuenta un relámpago cruzó el cielo. Era un relámpago negro con púas, como una flecha. Hundí el barco de Aoshi —confesó con una débil sonrisa—; estaba vacío, pero podía no haber sido así. Podía haber ido Aoshi a bordo y yo no habría sido capaz de detenerlo. Perdí el control, sólo sen­tía ira.

—¿Cuántos años tenías? —le preguntó Sano, poniendo una mano en su pierna y dándole un apretón.

—No había cumplido los veinte, pero eso no importa —replicó ella ferozmente—; tú sabes que eso no importa. «No dañaré a nadie». No estoy segura de poder cumplir esa promesa y es fundamental. ¡Dios mío! Aoshi había estado en aquel maldito bote unos veinte minutos antes de que ocurriera. Yo no pensé en él, no me preocupé por él ni por nadie. Sólo estaba como loca.

—Por eso renegaste del don y de tu amiga.

—Tuve que hacerlo. Las dos cosas van unidas, están demasiado conectadas. Kaoru nunca lo habría entendido, ni aceptado, habría estado dándome la lata continuamente, maldita sea. Además, yo estaba cabreada con ella porque... —Se secó una lágri­ma y dijo en voz alta lo que incluso se había nega­do a admitir en su fuero interno—. Yo sentí su dolor como si fuera mío, lo sentí físicamente. Su desconsuelo, su tristeza, el amor desesperado que sentía por él, y no lo pude soportar. Estábamos de­masiado unidas y yo no podía respirar.

—Para ti ha sido igual de duro que para ella, o peor.

—Creo que sí. Nunca se lo había contado a na­die. Me gustaría que quedara entre nosotros.

Sano asintió y cuando sus labios se rozaron, Megumi pensó que eran cálidos.

—Tendrás que hablar con Kaoru antes o después.

—Prefiero que sea después. —Megumi sorbió por la nariz y se frotó la cara bruscamente—. Dejémoslo ya¿de acuerdo? O me parece que se repe­tirá. Ya tienes tus registros y tus grabaciones —di­jo, señalando el equipo—. Nunca pensé que consiguieras hipnotizarme. Sigo valorándote po­co. Ha sido relajante, incluso agradable —se echó atrás el pelo—, pero después...

—¿Qué pasó después? —continuó Sano. No tenía que mirar las máquinas para saber que su respiración y sus latidos se aceleraban.

—Había algo esperando, algo que quería abrirse camino hasta allí. Estaba agazapado, a la espera. ¡Qué dramático suena! —aunque se rió, le­vantó las rodillas en un gesto autoprotector—. No era ella. Se trataba de algo... distinto.

—Te hacía daño.

—No, aunque quería hacerlo. Entonces yo me deslicé bajo el agua y ella salió a la superficie. No puedo explicarlo de otra manera.

—Ya es suficiente.

—No veo por qué. No pude controlarlo, al igual que no controlé lo que le ocurrió a la barca de Aoshi. Tampoco pude controlar las luces hoy. Aun­que ella se encontraba dentro de mí, parecía tampoco que podía controlar una parte de ella. Era co­mo si el poder estuviera cautivo en algún lugar entre nosotras, e intentáramos subir para agarrarlo. —Se estremeció y sintió que tenía la piel helada—. No quiero volver a hacer esto nunca más.

—De acuerdo, vamos a parar —Megumi tomó sus manos para tranquilizarla—. Voy a guardar todo esto.

Aunque Megumi asintió, sabía que él no la com­prendía. No quería volver a saber nunca más nada de todo aquello. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo de no tener elección.

Se dijo que había algo que se estaba acercando, a ella.

Sano la arropó como si fuera una niña y ella se dejó hacer. Cuando se acercó en la oscuridad para consolarla, ella fingió dormir. El acarició le pelo y Megumi sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar.

Si ella fuera una persona normal y corriente, su vida podría ser así, el hombre que amaba podría abra­zarla en la oscuridad, pensó Megumi con amargura.

Algo tan sencillo, que lo era todo.

Si no se hubieran conocido, se habría conten­tado con su vida tal y como era. Hubiera disfruta­do de vez en cuando con algún hombre que le hu­biera atraído y despertado su interés. No estaba segura de haberse reconciliado con sus poderes, pero su corazón hubiera continuado siendo sólo suyo.

Una vez que entregas el corazón arriesgas más que tu propio ser: arriesgas a la persona a quien se lo entregas.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Agotada de pura preocupación, suspiró y se hundió en el sueño.

_La tormenta había vuelto, fría y despiadada, lo que provocó en el mar un frenesí de sonidos y de furia. Los relámpagos estallaban en el cielo, ha­ciendo que se quebrara como si fuera de cristal. Una lluvia negra chorreaba de los fragmentos ro­tos para ser arrojada como dardos helados por un viento cruel._

_La tormenta era salvaje y ella la dirigía._

_El poder la alimentaba, fluyendo a través de sus músculos y de sus huesos con una enorme fuerza. Había una energía superior a cuanto ella hubiera conocido antes, a cuanto hubiera podido imaginar._

_Con semejante fuerza en la punta de los dedos, conseguiría la venganza. No, la justicia. No era venganza buscar el castigo de los malos, pedirlo, e imponerlo con la mente clara. Pero ella no tenía la cabeza despejada, incluso en la agonía de su vora­cidad, lo sabía, y lo temía._

_Se estaba maldiciendo a sí misma. Miró al hombre que se encogía de miedo a sus pies. ¿Para qué servía el poder si no podía utilizar­se contra los malos, para detener al demonio, para castigar la crueldad?_

—_Si lo haces, caerás en la violencia, en la de­sesperación._

_Sus hermanas, destrozadas por el dolor, per­manecían dentro del círculo, y ella fuera. _

—_¡Tengo derecho a hacerlo! —gritó ella. _

—_Nadie lo tiene. Hazlo y arrancarás el cora­zón del don, el alma de lo que eres. Ella ya estaba perdida. _

—_No puedo detenerlo._

—_Sí puedes. Sólo tú puedes. Ven, quédate con nosotras; él es quien te destruirá._

_Miró hacia abajo y vio cómo cambiaba el ros­tro del hombre una y otra vez, del terror, a la alegría, de la súplica a la avidez. _

—_No, él se acaba aquí._

_Ella levantó una mano, estallaron relámpagos que cayeron como flechas de la punta de sus dedos y se transformaron en una espada de plata._

—_Yo tomo tu vida con lo que es mío, para en­derezar lo malo y acabar con los conflictos. En bien de la justicia doy rienda suelta a mi ira y sigo el cur­so del destino. Desde este lugar y en este momen­to... —contenta, con una alegría insana levantó la espada mientras gritaba—..., probaré el fruto ma­duro del poder. Declaro que se derramará sangre por sangre. Hágase mi voluntad._

_Dejó caer la espada con un golpe despiadado. Él sonrió mientras la punta le atravesaba la carne. Después desapareció._

_La tierra tembló, sonaron gritos de terror en la noche y a través de la tormenta llegó corriendo aquel a quien ella amaba._

—_¡Detente! —gritó ella—. ¡Aparta!_

_Sin embargo, él luchó por abrirse camino hasta ella en medio de la galerna; partieron rayos de la punta de su espada que se clavaron en su co­razón._

—Megumi, cariño, despierta, has tenido una pesa­dilla.

Ella estaba sollozando, y el profundo dolor que traslucía aquel sonido le afectó más que los temblores que la sacudían.

—No pude detenerlo. Le he matado. No pude pararlo.

—Ya pasó. —Sano tanteó buscando la lámpara de la mesilla, pero no encontró el interruptor. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó meciéndola—. Ya pasó todo. Estás bien. Despierta. —Le besó en las meji­llas húmedas y en las sienes.

Megumi le rodeó abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sano.

—Vamos, estoy aquí. Has tenido una pesadilla. ¿Quieres que encienda la luz y te traiga un vaso de agua?

—No, sólo... no. Abrázame¿quieres?

—Desde luego.

Abrazada a él, pensó que no se trataba de una pesadilla, sino de una visión, la combinación de lo que había ocurrido y lo que iba a suceder. Había reconocido el rostro, los rostros, del hombre de la playa, al que ya había visto en otros sueños. Uno había muerto trescientos años antes, maldecido por la que fuera Tierra. Otro era el que había visto en el bosque cerca de la casita amarilla, cuando sostenía un cuchillo contra la garganta de Misao. Y el tercero, era al que había visto en el café leyendo el periódico y tomando sopa.

¿Era el mismo dividido en tres¿Eran tres eta­pas de un mismo destino¡Dios Santo¿Cómo podría averiguarlo?

Ella les había matado. Al final, se había visto de pie en la tormenta, con la espada en la mano. Les había quitado la vida porque podía hacerlo, por­que la necesidad de hacerlo había sido enorme.

Y el precio que había pagado por ello, era algo que amaba demasiado.

Era Sano a quien había visto corriendo a través de la tormenta. Sano el que había sido destruido porque ella no podía controlar lo que había en su interior.

—No permitiré que suceda —susurró— no lo permitiré.

—Cuéntamelo. Explícame el sueño, eso te ayu­dará.

—No. Esto me ayudará —dijo Megumi levan­tando la boca para sumergirse en la suya—, tóca­me¡por Dios! llagamos el amor. Necesito estar contigo —se le saltaron las lágrimas al tiempo que se apretaba contra él—. Te necesito.

Le deseaba corno consuelo, como satisfac­ción, porque le hacía falta. Ella tomaría y daría por última vez. Todo lo que podría haber sido, todo lo que se había permitido desear quedaría reunido y fluiría a través de aquel perfecto acto de amor.

Megumi podía verle en la oscuridad: cada rasgo, cada línea, cada plano suyo los llevaba grabados en el corazón y en la mente. ¿Cómo podía estar tan profunda e irremediablemente enamorada?

Nunca había pensado que fuera capaz de sen­tirse así, ni lo había deseado. Pero ahí estaba, doliéndole por dentro. Él era su principio y su fin, aunque no tuviera palabras para explicárselo.

Sano no necesitaba palabras. Fue consciente de lo que le ocurría, de su rendición y de su exigencia. Había una ternura tan profunda entre ellos como ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes, que le inundó y le llevó a murmurar su nombre. Quería darle todo: su cuerpo, su mente, su alma. Quería pro­porcionarle calor con sus manos y con su boca, mantenerla a salvo para siempre.

Megumi se puso encima de él y ambos se unie­ron en un gemido. Hacer el amor fue como una fiesta que los dos disfrutaron muy despacio. Una caricia dulce, unos labios fundidos, el suave deseo que agita las almas.

Megumi se abrió y él la llenó. Un calor acogien­do otro calor. Se movieron juntos en una oscuri­dad sin fisuras, con un ritmo sostenido, mientras el placer florecía y maduraba como un fruto.

Sano besó las lágrimas de Megumi, que tenían un sabor agradable. En la oscuridad, buscó sus manos y ambas se fundieron.

—Eres todo para mí.

Le escuchó decirlo con gran ternura, y ambos se sumergieron en una oleada de placer que les inundó, tan suave como la seda.

Megumi durmió el resto de la noche en sus bra­zos, sin sueños.

Tenía que llegar la mañana. Megumi estaba pre­parada. Había que dar una serie de pasos y los daría sin vacilación y sin pesar, se dijo a sí misma.

Salió de casa temprano. Le echó a Sano una úl­tima mirada; dormía apaciblemente en su cama. Se permitió imaginar por un instante cómo podría haber sido. Después cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Oyó cantar a Misao, que ya estaba levantada en la cocina, y se dijo que su hermano se levantaría pronto para comenzar la jornada. Tenía que apre­surarse.

Salió por la puerta delantera y se encaminó ha­cia el pueblo y la estación de policía con paso enér­gico.

El viento y la lluvia habían cesado durante la noche; el aire se había tornado gélido otra vez. Podía escuchar el bramido del mar. Las olas seguirían siendo altas y fuertes, y el mar habría arrastrado hasta la playa todo tipo de objetos.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana no podía permi­tirse entretenerse con sus ejercicios al aire libre.

No se apreciaba ningún movimiento en el pue­blo, que parecía un cuadro pintado bajo una capa cristalina de hielo. Se imaginó que rompía aquella fina cubierta como si fuera una cascara de huevo.

Entró en la oficina del sheriff y cerró la puerta, decidida a que su hogar y todos los que se encontraban en él, permanecieran a salvo.

Dentro hacía frío, por lo que estaban utilizan­do el equipo de emergencia. Al cortarse el suministro eléctrico por la noche, el generador se ha­bría conectado. Pensó que Aoshi y ella tendrían que enfrentarse más tarde con los residentes que no tuvieran suministro suplementario. Pero eso vendría después.

Después de consultar la hora, encendió el or­denador. Tenía suficiente batería para averiguar lo que necesitaba.

Se encogió de hombros y empezó la búsqueda: Goei Hiruma.

El trabajo básico de policía la tranquilizaba; era una rutina que hacía sin pensar. Se había detenido en el hotel, donde le habían proporcionado su dirección, o la que él había dado como tal, se advirtió.

Por fin sabría de quién demonios se trataba, y con esto empezaría a componer el puzzle y a saber qué papel jugaba Hiruma en aquella obra.

Examinó los datos que aparecían en la pantalla: Hiruma, Goei Hiruma. Cuarenta y ocho años. Divorciado. Sin hijos. Los Ángeles.

—Los Angeles —repitió y sintió de nuevo el li­gero estremecimiento que había experimentado cuándo leyó su ciudad de residencia en el registro del hotel.

Soujiro Seta era de Los Ángeles, como mucha otra gente, volvió a recordarse como ya ha­bía hecho el día anterior, pero tampoco esta vez lo pensó con mucho convencimiento.

Leyó la información sobre su trabajo: periodis­ta en una revista, un reportero. ¡Hijo de puta!

—¿Estás buscando una historia escabrosa, Hiruma? Bien, pues no lo conseguirás. Intenta llegar a Misao a través de mí, y...

Se detuvo, respiró profundamente y de forma consciente, deliberada, se concentró en la súbita rabia que experimentó. Se recordó que ya habían pasado por allí otros periodistas, mirones, parásitos y curiosos y que les habían manejado sin dema­siados problemas. Harían lo mismo con aquél.

Volvió sobre los datos y se dio cuenta de que no constaba que Hiruma hubiera hecho nada contra la ley, ni siquiera tenía pendiente una multa de aparcamiento. Aparentemente, era un tipo legal.

Megumi se recostó en la silla y empezó a pensar. Si ella fuera una periodista de Los Ángeles que buscara una buena historia¿por dónde comenza­ría? La familia Seta era un buen inicio: su hermana, después algunos amigos, socios. Busca­ría a los principales protagonistas, lo cual incluía a Misao. ¿Y a partir de aquí? Probablemente, seguiría por los informes policiales y las entrevistas a aque­llos que hubieran conocido a Seta y a Misao.

Pero todo aquello no era más que el trasfondo de la historia¿no? No se podía llegar al meollo de una cuestión hasta tratar directamente con los principales implicados.

Tomó el teléfono para contactar con el centro donde estaba recluido Seta, pero escuchó interferencias en la línea que después se cortó. Pri­mero la luz y ahora los teléfonos, pensó. Murmurando disgustada, sacó su teléfono móvil y lo en­cendió. Cuando vio la señal de que no tenía batería, rechinó los dientes.

—¡Mierda¡Maldita sea! —Se levantó de la si­lla y comenzó a pasear por la habitación. Ahora sentía auténtica urgencia por actuar. No importa­ba si la que presionaba era la policía, la mujer o la bruja, pero tenía que saber como fuera si Hiruma se había encontrado con Seta.

—Está bien. —Se quedó quieta de nuevo. Era absolutamente necesario que se calmara y se controlara.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no intentaba volar. No disponía de los medios para ayudarse a concentrar su energía. Aunque por una vez, echó de me­nos a Kaoru, sabía que estaba sola en aquel asunto.

Trazó el círculo, intentando no apresurarse, y una vez en el centro despejó su mente y se abrió.

—Invoco a todos los que tienen poder para que acudan en mi ayuda. Traed el viento para facilitar mi vuelo, abrid los ojos para mejorar mi visión. Mi cuerpo permanece aquí, pero mi espíritu vuela libremente. Hágase mi voluntad.

Sintió que un hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo con suavidad y que se elevaba; después fue como si su ser abandonara el cascarón que le aco­gía. Miró hacia abajo y vio su propia forma, la de la Megumi que estaba de pie, con la cabeza levantada y los ojos cerrados dentro del círculo.

Conocía el riesgo de recrearse en la sen­sación de volar y retrasar su partida, concentró su pensamiento en su objetivo y remontó el vuelo.

La corriente de aire, el mar debajo, era algo embriagador. Como conocía el peligro de aquella seducción, antes de dejarse embargar por el movi­miento y aquel magnífico silencio, llenó su mente de sonidos: el zumbido de voces que eran los pen­samientos y las palabras de toda una ciudad discurriendo por su interior. Las penas, las alegrías, los arrebatos, las pasiones, todo mezclado formando una maravillosa música humana.

Mientras viajaba, planeando hacia abajo, fue se­parando las voces hasta encontrar las que necesitaba.

—Esta noche no ha habido cambios —dijo una enfermera que le estaba mostrando un gráfico a otra compañera. Sus pensamientos enviaron una interferencia leve: quejas, cansancio, el recuerdo de una discusión con el cónyuge y el deseo cre­ciente de un helado.

—Bueno, está mejor en coma. Qué raro —pensó la enfermera—: había tenido el ataque justo un par de horas después de que se marchara aquel periodista. Había estado despierto, estable, interesado durante unos días y de pronto aquel cambio radical.

Mientras las enfermeras recorrían el pasillo, una de ellas se estremeció ligeramente cuando Megumi pasó a su lado.

—¡Huy¡Qué escalofrío!

Megumi atravesó la puerta cerrada y entró en la habitación donde Seta estaba tumbado. Había monitores registrando sus constantes vitales y cámaras filmando. Megumi se cernió sobre él, es­tudiándole. Estaba en coma, tras una puerta cerra­da a cal y canto. ¿Qué daño podía hacer ahora?

Mientras pensaba esto, Seta abrió los ojos y sonrió burlón.

Megumi sintió una puñalada en el corazón; el dolor era tremendamente agudo y completamente real. El poder de Megumi, el que la rodeaba, se tam­baleó, y sintió que caía.

Los pensamientos de Seta llenaban su mente. Eran sangrientos, como puñetazos brutales que hablaban de venganza, de muerte y destruc­ción. Le pellizcaban como si fueran unos dedos avariciosos que de forma repugnante también la excitaban; la tentaban a rendirse, y a algo peor, la tentaban a aceptar

No. No me tendrás, ni a mí ni a los míos. Luchó, peleó por liberarse. Sintió oleadas de miedo en la garganta, al darse cuenta de la terrible fuerza de lo que se había despertado en él.

Se soltó con un grito de ira y de miedo. Y se encontró dentro del círculo que ella misma había trazado en el suelo de madera de la comisaría. Se desgarró la camisa y con una mueca de dolor contempló horrorizada las terribles marcas rojas que tenía entre los pechos.

Luchó por mantenerse en pie y recobrar el su­ficiente control como para cerrar el círculo. Avanzaba dando traspiés buscando el botiquín de pri­meros auxilios cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Kaoru entró como un torbellino.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?

Instintivamente Megumi cerró su camisa.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¿Creías que no me iba a enterar? —Kaoru acortó la distancia que las separaba, temblando de ira—. ¿Creías que no lo iba a sentir¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo así sin la preparación adecua­da¿Sabes el riesgo al que te has expuesto?

—Yo he asumido ese riesgo y no tienes ningún derecho a espiarme.

—Lo has puesto todo en peligro, y lo sabes, como también sabes que no te espiaba. Me despertaste en medio de un bonito sueño.

Megumi ladeó la cabeza y la contempló deteni­damente. Tenía el pelo completamente alborota­do, llevaba la boca sin pintar y las mejillas pálidas.

—Ya que lo dices, veo que no te has entreteni­do en ponerte tus pinturas de guerra. Creo que no te veía sin maquillar desde que teníamos quince años.

—Incluso sin maquillaje tengo mejor aspecto que tú, especialmente en este momento. Estás blanca como el papel. Siéntate. Que te sientes—repitió y resolvió el problema empujando a Megumi sobre una silla.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos —contestó Megumi.

—Desgraciadamente, tú eres asunto mío. Si pretendías investigar a Seta¿por qué no te limitaste a observarle?

—No me regañes, Kaoru. Sabes que en ese terre­no soy menos hábil que tú. Además no tenía ni cristal, ni bola, ni...

—Hubiera servido una taza con agua, como sabes perfectamente. Es muy peligroso volar en solitario, sin alguien que te ayude a volver, si fuera necesario.

—Bueno, pues no lo he necesitado. He vuelto sin problemas.

—Podías haberme pedido ayuda —la frustra­ción se mezclaba con la pena en la voz de Kaoru—. Por todos los santos, Megumi¿tanto me odias?

La sorpresa hizo que la joven bajara las manos boquiabierta.

—Yo no te odio. No podría...

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —El enfado de Kaoru de­sapareció al ver las marcas rojas en el cuerpo de Megumi. Rápidamente le abrió la camisa y se estre­meció—. Ha sido él. ¿Cómo puede ser? Tú esta­bas dentro del círculo y él no es más que un hom­bre. ¿Cómo pudo romper tu protección y marcarte así el cuerpo?

—No es simplemente un hombre —dijo Megumi de forma inexpresiva—, ya no. Hay algo en él muy fuerte y oscuro; parte de eso está aquí. Hay un hombre en el hotel.

Le contó a Kaoru lo que sabía, igual que pensaba contárselo a Misao. Debían estar preparadas.

—Necesito estudiarlo y pensar —respondió Kaoru—. Encontraremos la respuesta. Mientras tanto¿aún tienes el amuleto y las piedras protec­toras?

—Kaoru...

—No hagas el tonto, sobre todo no ahora. Ponte el amuleto, pero recárgalo antes. Tienes que apartarte de ese Hiruma hasta que sepamos algo más.

—Lo sé. No dejaré que esto suceda, Kaoru. Quiero que me prometas que me detendrás an­te lo que pueda suceder.

—Encontraremos la forma de actuar. Deja que me ocupe de tus heridas.

—Me detendrás —repitió Megumi, sujetando a Kaoru por la muñeca y apretándola con vehemencia—. Tú eres más fuerte que yo y sabes lo deses­perada que debo estar para reconocerlo.

—Lo que haya que hacer, se hará —Kaoru apartó la mano de Megumi con impaciencia—. Tus heridas son dolorosas, deja que te cuide.

—Durante un instante el dolor fue excitante. —Megumi emitió un largo suspiro—. Me atraía, lo deseaba, así como lo que me pudiera suceder.

—Eso forma parte de su maldad, y eso también lo sabes. —Un miedo, frío y pegajoso recorrió la piel de Kaoru.

—Sí, lo sé y además lo he sentido. Misao y tú po­déis resistiros. Misao debe permanecer junto a Aoshi. Yo he visto lo que puede suceder y no correré riesgos. Yo no puedo marcharme, no funcionaría, o sea que Sano debe partir.

—No lo hará —Kaoru alivió el dolor de las heri­das de Megumi con la punta de los dedos.

—Le obligaré.

Kaoru puso su mano sobre el corazón de Megumi y en los latidos pudo sentir el amor y el miedo. A su vez, su propio corazón se encogió de compasión.

—Inténtalo.

Hay que tomar medidas, se recordó Megumi, mientras se aproximaba a la casita amarilla. Debía enfrentarse con aquello lo primero; no necesitaba pensarlo dos veces, ni bola, ni cristal, para saber que sería doloroso. Sería peor que sufrir el dolor de las terribles marcas que ni siquiera Kaoru había sido capaz de borrar de su piel completamente.

Sano la odiaría por lo que pensaba hacer, pero estaría a salvo.

Megumi no vaciló, pero llamó a la puerta antes de entrar en la casa.

Sano vestía un jersey raído y unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados. Estaba de pie en medio de la atestada habitación y repasaba el vídeo de la no­che anterior. Resultaba chocante verle en la panta­lla tan calmado, sereno y firme, sentado en la cama junto a ella, tomándole el pulso con cuidado, mientras su voz intentaba tranquilizarla.

También resultaba chocante cómo se volvió para mirarla: concentrado todavía en lo que estaba haciendo para un instante después no poder disi­mular un placer que volvía sus ojos más cálidos.

Sano continuó de pie, tapando el monitor con el cuerpo y después lo apagó.

—¡Hola! Esta mañana te has escapado de mí.

—Tenía cosas que hacer —dijo Megumi enco­giéndose de hombros—. Estás trabajando¿no?

—Puede esperar. ¿Te apetece un café?

—Sí, es una buena idea. —No se apartó cuan­do la besó, pero no respondió. Era consciente de que estaba confundido y por eso le siguió a la co­cina.

—Quiero hablar contigo —empezó a decir—. Ya sé que hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntos.

—¿Cómo que pasar el tiempo?

—Sí. Hemos tenido unos roces agradables, es­pecialmente en la cama. —Se sentó, cruzando las piernas y los tobillos—. Pero la realidad es que a mí me está pareciendo un poco intenso. Anoche, por ejemplo, llegamos demasiado lejos. Creo que necesito dar marcha atrás.

—¿Dar marcha atrás? —Sano se encontró repi­tiendo lo que ella decía y sacudió la cabeza—. Comprendo que lo de anoche fue tremendo. —Sir­vió dos tazas de café—. Necesitas un respiro.

—No me entiendes. —Tomó la taza que le ofrecía, mientras se sentía morir—. No se trata de la investigación, ya que debo admitir que lo en­contré más interesante de lo que pensaba. La men­te resulta bastante sexy. Nunca antes había pasado el rato con alguien tan encantador. —Sorbió el café, se quemó la lengua, pero continuó hablando—. Mira, Sano, tú eres estupendo y creo que lo hemos pasado bien juntos. Además me has ayudado a des­pejar dudas sobre algunos asuntos, y te lo agradezco.

—¿Ah, sí?

Ya estaba, pensó: comenzaba a mirarla como si fuera un bicho bajo el microscopio.

—Pues, sí. Pero empiezo a sentirme un poco encerrada ¿sabes? Necesito espacio.

—Ya veo —su voz era tranquila, quizá un poco distante—, o sea que te estás librando de mí.

—Eso es un poco duro. —Sano no reaccionaba como ella esperaba. No parecía ni enfadado, ni do­lido, ni preocupado, ni tampoco impresionado. Más bien parecía interesado a medias.

—¿Por qué no quedamos como amigos y re­cordamos lo divertido que fue?

—De acuerdo —Sano se apoyó en la encimera cruzando los tobillos en una postura que resultaba sorprendentemente idéntica a la suya, y después bebió café—. Ha sido divertido.

—Estupendo. —La voz de Megumi dejó entre­ver un destello de resentimiento, que también pellizcó su corazón—. Siempre he pensado que eras muy razonable, posiblemente por eso no eres mi tipo. Supongo que te marcharás a Nueva York muy pronto.

—No, no me iré hasta dentro de unas semanas.

—No veo qué interés puedas tener en perma­necer aquí. Yo ya no quiero jugar más.

—Entonces, supongo que tendré que asegu­rarme que no seas el centro de mi mundo. Todavía tengo trabajo en Tres Hermanas.

—Ya no cooperaré más contigo. Mira, me preocupa cómo te puedas sentir; esto es muy pe­queño y la gente se va a enterar de que yo te he dejado. Creo que va a ser un poco incómodo pa­ra ti.

—Deja que sea yo quien se preocupe.

—Bien. No es mi problema. —Megumi juntó los pies.

—No, no lo es. —Sano habló con tranquilidad, mientras apartaba su taza a un lado. Ella no le vio acercarse. En un momento la estaba estudiando con cierta curiosidad y al siguiente tiró de ella y la pegó a su cuerpo. Se apoderó de su boca con una especie de ardor febril, caliente, tormentoso y agotador—. ¿Por qué me mientes?

Megumi se quedó sin aliento y sus pensamientos se esfumaron de su cabeza.

—¡No me pongas las manos encima!

—¿Por qué mientes? —repitió él y la acorraló contra la nevera.

Se preguntó cómo le había podido parecer dis­tante.

—¿De dónde salen todas esas tonterías? —Sano le dio una ligera sacudida—. ¿Por qué intentas he­rirme?

Y cómo dolía. Era un dolor profundo y agudo en la boca del estómago y en el corazón.

—No intento herirte, pero lo haré si continúas empujándome. No te quiero.

—Eres una mentirosa. Te agarraste a mí mien­tras dormías.

—No soy responsable de lo que haga dormida.

—Me buscaste en la oscuridad. —La voz de Sano era implacable. Una parte de él sentía como si luchara por su vida—. Te entregaste a mí.

—El sexo es...

—No era sólo sexo. —Sano recordó cómo ha­bía sido para ambos. Consiguió calmarse y la rabia se tornó en desesperación—. ¿Crees que puedes engañarme apartándote de mí, o marchándote de la isla¿Por qué?

—No quiero que estés aquí. —Megumi le empu­jó, mientras empezaba a fallarle la voz—: no quiero tenerte cerca.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy enamorada de ti, imbécil.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Yaps eso es todo por hoy... ke disfruten leyendo estos capitulos...**_

_**beshitos**_

_**matta neeee**_


	19. Capitulo 18

**_Holas... co,mo tan?, espero ke bien.. kiero agradecer a tooodos los saludos ke ustedes me han mandado por sus reviews felicitandome por mi cumple,... grax en verdad... _**

**_En fin aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo... ya solo kedan 2 capitulos de esta parte... se viene la de Kenshin y Kaoru.. asi ke preparenceeeee!!!!!.._**

**_Yaps ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertencen..._**

**_nos vemos abajoooo_**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Dieciocho**_

Sano asió las manos de Megumi y las entrelazó con las suyas, mientras se inclinaba para besarla en la sien.

—Bien, idiota, yo también te amo. Vamos a sentarnos y a comenzar de nuevo —dijo Sano.

—¿Cómo¿Cómo? —le preguntó Megumi que­riendo liberarse, pero él apretaba más fuerte—. ¡Déjame en paz!

—No —respondió él con calma—. No, Megumi, no te voy a soltar. No me voy a marchar y no voy a dejar de amarte. Tendrás que asimilarlo, y después hablaremos de lo que te asusta tanto como para querer que me vaya.

—Sano, si me amas, haz las maletas y vuelve a Nueva York, al menos de momento.

—No, no, no es así —repitió Sano, al mismo tiempo que ella abría la boca de nuevo.

—No seas tan sumamente...

—... Implacable; sí, es un epíteto que de vez en cuando me han dedicado; es mejor que cabezota, creo. Sin embargo, en este caso, ninguno de los dos viene al caso. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Hay algo que te asusta y alguien que te preocupa y tu reac­ción instintiva es apartarte, tal y como hiciste con tus poderes. —Continuó alzando la voz por enci­ma de sus protestas—. Como hiciste con Kaoru. Yo no te permitiré que lo hagas conmigo, con noso­tros, Megumi. —Levantó sus manos unidas y le besó los nudillos—. Estoy tan enamorado de ti.

Megumi pensó que su corazón no podía soportar aquello.

—Limítate a esperar.

—No me gusta seguir diciéndote que no. Ya arreglaremos eso más tarde. —Entonces, la obligó a bajar el rostro y la besó hasta que ella sintió que sus huesos se fundían.

—No sé qué hacer, no sé cómo manejar este asunto. Nunca me había sucedido.

—A mí tampoco. Lo resolveremos. Vamos a sentarnos y empezar por el principio —dijo Sano.

—Le dije a Aoshi que volvería en veinte minu­tos, nunca pensé que iba a tardar tanto tiempo en...

—...Abandonarme —terminó por decir él, sonriendo—. ¡Qué sorpresa¿Quieres llamarle por teléfono?

Megumi asintió.

—No puedo pensar con claridad. ¡Mierda! Sa­be dónde estoy si me necesita. —Parecía que todo en su interior se agitaba, aunque en el centro de su cuerpo su corazón brillaba como la luna—. ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

—Absolutamente.

—Bien —Megumi tomó aire—. ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué tú nunca me habías dicho que me querías?

—Yo he preguntado primero.

—Eso es verdad. Quizá estaba haciéndome a la idea, a lo mejor... —Sano le dio un apretón en el brazo, antes de empujarla sobre una silla—, inten­taba ablandarte.

—Puede que yo estuviera haciendo lo mismo—replicó ella.

—¿De verdad? Pues decirme que estabas harta de mí es una extraña forma de hacerlo.

—Sano —Megumi se inclinó y esta vez fue ella la que asió sus manos—. Tú eres el primer hombre al que he dicho algo así. Tienes que tratar las pala­bras con cuidado, o de lo contrario pierden su fuerza. Tú eres el primero, porque para mí eres el primero y el único. Así funcionan las cosas con los Shinomori. Nos emparejamos para toda la vida, o sea que tienes que casarte conmigo.

—¿Tengo que casarme contigo? —preguntó Sano, después de pegar un respingo

—Sí. Así quedará todo arreglado.

—Espera —sintió que le inundaba una oleada de placer—. ¿No deberías regalarme un anillo o algo así? Después te pones de rodillas, me pides en matrimonio y yo contesto que sí o que no.

—Estás jugando con fuego —le advirtió Megumi.

—Creo que estoy de suerte. Estoy comprando una casa.

—¡Ah! —Megumi sintió una punzada de pena, de dolor, después claudicó—. En Nueva York, claro, bien, es donde tienes tu trabajo. Supongo que allí siempre se necesitan policías.

—Probablemente, pero yo la voy a comprar aquí. ¿Tú crees que te pediría que abandonaras tu corazón¿No sabes que también el mío está ahora en este lugar?

Megumi le miró fijamente; durante un momento fue lo único que pudo hacer: contemplarle, y vio su vida reflejada en sus ojos.

—No me hagas llorar, no me gusta.

—He hecho una oferta por la casa de los Himura.

—La casa... — era grande y hermosa, y además estaba al borde del mar—, pero no está en venta.

—Ya, pero lo estará. Puedo llegar a ser muy te­naz. Quiero tener hijos.

—Yo también —Megumi apretó sus dedos—. Nos irá bien. Será una historia sólida y real, pero antes tienes que hacer algo por mí.

—No voy a marcharme.

—¿No te fías lo suficiente de mí como para ha­cer lo que te pida?

—No, no es eso. Cuéntame lo que te asusta; comienza por el sueño de anoche.

—Anoche te asesiné —dijo Megumi apartando la mirada.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sano; su tono expresaba curiosidad.

—¿Pero es que tienes hielo en las venas? Puse fin a tu vida, a tu existencia.

—Encontraremos la solución más rápido si no nos dejamos arrastrar por el pánico. Cuéntame el sueño.

Megumi se alejó de la mesa y recorrió tres veces la habitación dibujando estrechos círculos, mientras intentaba calmarse para contarle el sueño. Al hacerlo, lo revivió con tal intensidad que el miedo recorrió su cuerpo como una multitud de arañas.

—Te maté y destruí todo aquello que me im­porta —relató—. No puedo soportar esa carga, Sano. No puedo asumirlo, por eso me aparté de lo que soy y de Kaoru. Parecía lo más acertado y lo úni­co que yo podía hacer... y una parte de mí aún lo piensa.

—Sin embargo, sabes que no funcionará y que debes afrontarlo.

—Me pides que os ponga en peligro a ti, a mi familia, a mis amigos y mi hogar.

—No, no —le contradijo Sano con suavidad— te pido que nos protejas.

Una profunda emoción embargó a Megumi.

—¡Por Dios, Sano! Eso es apuntar muy alto.

—Lo sé. Yo te ayudaré, Megumi. Creo que mi destino es ayudarte y amarte —añadió. Tomó su mano apretada en un puño y la abrió con suavi­dad—. Creo que formo parte de esto. Pienso que no es una coincidencia ni mi trabajo ni haber veni­do a la isla, ni estar sentado aquí contigo. Y además sé que somos más fuertes juntos que por separado.

Megumi miró sus manos enlazadas. Cayó en la cuenta de que todo lo que quería y que ni siquiera sabía que buscaba se encontraba allí, en aquellas manos unidas.

—Si te mato, me voy a cabrear de verdad.

—Yo también —Sano frunció los labios.

—¿Llevas el colgante de Kaoru?

—Sí.

—No salgas sin él, o sin esto —Megumi rebuscó en su bolsillo. Cuando se sintió obligada a llevarlo, tendría que haber adivinado cómo se desarrolla­rían los acontecimientos. El anillo era de plata, y estaba formado por tres círculos engarzados con símbolos grabados—. Era de mi abuela.

Sano se sintió tan conmovido que tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

—O sea que, al final, sí voy a tener un anillo.

—Eso parece. Es demasiado pequeño para ti, ponlo junto al colgante, en la cadena.

Sano lo tomó de sus manos e intentó descifrar los símbolos guiñando los ojos, ya que no llevaba las gafas.

—Parece escritura celta.

—Lo es. El anillo central lleva inscrito: «justi­cia» y los laterales: «compasión» y «amor», supongo que eso lo resume todo.

—Es precioso —Sano se quitó la cadena, la abrió y deslizó el anillo dentro—. Gracias.

Antes de que pudiera volver a cerrarla, Megumi le agarró la muñeca.

—Hipnotízame otra vez.

—Es demasiado peligroso —dijo Sano.

—Eso es una gilipollez, todo es peligroso. Quie­ro que me duermas y que me des alguna indicación posthipnótica o como se llame, algo que pueda de­tenerme si pierdo el control.

—En primer lugar, cuando estás en trance es­tás demasiado expuesta a otras energías; eres como una esponja, Megumi, absorbes lo que otros intro­ducen en ti. Y en segundo lugar, no sé si funcionaría ninguna indicación que yo pueda darte. Cuan­do estás despierta y consciente, eres demasiado decidida como para que pueda influirte.

—Eso es otra forma de defenderte. Sólo sabre­mos si funciona si lo intentamos; se trata de algo que tú puedes hacer y yo confio en ti. Te estoy pi­diendo ayuda.

—Eso también es apuntar alto. De acuerdo, lo intentaremos, pero ahora no, —añadió rápidamente—. Necesito tiempo para investigar un poco más y prepararlo. Además, quiero que Kaoru y Misao estén presentes.

—¿Por qué no puede quedar entre nosotros?

—Porque no es sólo algo entre nosotros. Lo intentaré, pero sólo cuando tengas tu círculo. Y ahora espera aquí un momento —dijo aquello con tal tono de «sin tonterías, no discutas» que Megumi no supo si debía sentirse enfadada, diver­tida o impresionada. Se sentó tamborileando so­bre la mesa, mientras él abandonaba la habitación.

Mientras escuchaba cómo rebuscaba en el dor­mitorio, a la vez que murmuraba, se bebió el café que se había enfriado.

Cuando regresó, hizo que ella se levantara.

—Compré esto en Irlanda hace doce años.

Co­gió su palma de la mano, le di la vuelta y puso en ella un medallón de plata, con una espiral de plata en el centro y a ambos lados, sendas piedras re­dondas.

—Cuarzo rosa y piedra de luna —dijo Megumi.

—Una significa amor, la otra compasión. Lo compré como una especie de talismán, como amuleto de la buena suerte. Siempre lo llevo conmigo; lo pierdo todo el tiempo, pero al final acaba apare­ciendo. En la parte de atrás lleva una presilla, o sea que en algún momento fue un colgante; también puedes llevarlo en el bolsillo. No lo supe en su momento, pero lo compré para ti.

—Esto me va a poner sentimental —dijo Megumi, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—No me importa.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo y no puedo lle­gar con los ojos haciendo chiribitas. Estoy muy enamorada de ti —dijo mientras levantaba su boca hacia la suya—, muy enamorada.

Sano la empujó suavemente, procurando que no pareciera que se estaba librando de ella. Tenía mucho que hacer.

No era tan tonto como para no saber que po­día resultar herido, incluso morir. No, él creía que el sueño de Megumi era un presagio de lo que podía suceder. El ciclo que se había iniciado trescientos años antes continuaba abierto.

Sin embargo, también era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser capaz de protegerse a sí mismo, y para saber que el conocimiento es poder. Quería acumular más información y reforzar la protección para ambos.

No se arriesgaría a poner a Megumi en un estado de trance que la hiciera vulnerable, sin antes asegurarse de que se encontraría a salvo.

Sacó la fotocopia del diario de su antepasada y encontró la página que buscaba.

_17 de febrero_

_Es muy temprano, aún no ha amanecido. Hace frío y la oscuridad es profunda. He dejado a mi marido durmiendo en la cama y he venido a la habitación de la torre a escribir esto. Estoy agitada, siento una preocupación que me molesta como un dolor de muelas_

_La llovizna cubre la casa como un velo. Está gol­peando los cristales, oigo cómo los araña, como si tu­viera pícaros deditos huesudos. Y cómo implora que le deje entrar. He hecho un conjuro sobre puertas, ventanas y todas las grietas, como me enseñó mi madre antes de que la desesperación se apoderara de su alma._

_Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, y sin embargo, en una noche como ésta, parece que fue ayer. Yo la echo de menos, su fuerza, su consuelo y su belleza. Con este escalofrío que se me mete en los huesos me gustaría contar con su consejo. Pero me está vedado, incluso a través del cristal y del espejo._

_No siento miedo por mí, sino por los hijos de los hi­jos de mis hijos. He contemplado el mundo en mis sueños, tres veces cien años. ¡Qué maravillas¡Qué magia¡Qué dolor!_

_Hay un ciclo girando. No puedo verlo con claridad, pero sé que mi sangre, antes y después de mí, gira en él. La fuerza, la pureza, la sabiduría y, sobre to­do, el amor lucharán contra aquello que ahora se arrastra sigilosamente fuera de mi casa._

_No tiene edad, ha existido siempre. Y es algo oscuro_

_Sangre de mi sangre lo liberó, y sangre de mi san­gre se enfrentará con ello. Desde este lugar y este tiempo yo no puedo hacer más que proteger lo pre­sente y rezar por lo que vendrá. Dejaré tras de mí la magia que pueda para esos niños lejanos y que­ridos._

_El demonio no puede ser y no será vencido por el demonio. Lo oscuro sólo se apodera de la oscuridad y las profundidades. La bondad y la luz son las mejores armas. Dejemos que los que vengan des­pués estén preparados para emplearlas y acaben con esto._

Debajo había un encantamiento escrito en gaélico que Sano ya había traducido. Lo estudió de nuevo, deseando que aquel mensaje del pasado pu­diera ayudar en el presente.

Hiruma se sintió mucho mejor que los días pasados. Aquel cansancio indefinido que le había perseguido se había esfumado, y se había recupe­rado del extraño virus que le había atacado. Tenía la mente despejada y estaba seguro de que la crisis había pasado.

De hecho, se encontraba tan bien como para preocuparse porque aquella gripe había alterado su programa y su ritmo. Pretendía remediarlo abordando inmediatamente a Misao Shinomori para con­seguir su primera entrevista.

Para prepararse, decidió tomar un desayuno ligero y una gran taza de café en su habitación y así poder consultar sus notas, refrescarse la me­moria acerca de los detalles y planear la mejor es­trategia para persuadirla de que hablara con él pa­ra el libro.

La idea del libro, y la perspectiva del dinero y la fama que pensaba obtener, le llenaron de satisfacción por anticipado. Al parecer, durante los úl­timos días, había sido incapaz de pensarlo con claridad, de imaginarlo o de recordar exactamente sus planes.

Mientras esperaba el desayuno, se duchó y se afeitó. Cuando se miró en el espejo, tuvo que reconocer que no tenía muy buen aspecto, estaba pálido y demacrado. No le molestaban los kilos que había perdido claramente, pero las oscuras sombras que rodeaban sus ojos ofendían su va­nidad.

Se planteó utilizar una parte del imaginario adelanto por el libro para hacerse unos pequeños retoques de cirugía plástica, y pagarse una estancia de recuperación en algún balneario de lujo.

Después de finalizar su primera entrevista con la antigua Misato Seta, terminaría de dar forma al bosquejo del libro y se lo enviaría a un agente de Nueva York con quien ya había contactado.

Ya en la habitación estuvo dudando entre vestir de traje o de forma más informal con pantalones y jersey. Eligió el atuendo informal por ser más cer­cano, más amistoso. Esta sería su imagen ante Misao Makimashi, a diferencia de cómo se había vestido para Soujiro Seta, como un hombre de negocios.

Al pensar en aquel hombre, le inundó una sensación de mareo que le obligó a sujetarse en la puerta del armario para recuperar el equilibrio. Todavía no estoy al cien por cien, pensó. Estaba seguro de que se sentiría mejor después de desa­yunar.

El siguiente sobresalto lo sufrió cuando se pu­so los pantalones. Le sobraban en la cintura y las caderas. Se dio cuenta de que por lo menos había perdido tres kilos con el ataque de gripe, si no eran más. Aunque le temblaron las manos al apre­tar el cinturón hasta el último agujero, se dijo que podía sacar ventaja de aquellas circunstancias inesperadas.

Mantendría su peso, comenzaría un programa de gimnasia y vigilaría su dieta. Estaría en forma y esbelto para las presentaciones y ruedas de prensa que se organizarían con motivo de la publicación del libro.

Cuando se sentó a desayunar en la mesa que la camarera había dispuesto cerca de la ventana, ya se había convencido de que se encontraba bien, en realidad, mejor que nunca.

Miró por la ventana mientras bebía el primer café del día. El sol brillaba casi demasiado, ya que se reflejaba en el hielo que parecía cubrirlo todo. Le resultó extraño que su fuerza no fundiera el hielo, y que la calle estuviera tan tranquila que parecía congelada, como un insecto atrapado en ámbar.

Tenía la esperanza de que la librería no estu­viera cerrada por el mal tiempo. Prefería acercarse a Misao allí, la primera vez. Supuso que ella se senti­ría más segura y más dispuesta a escucharle en su ambiente. Quizá fuera capaz de concertar otra en­trevista con Kaoru Kamiya. Ella podía aportar mucho al libro, ya que era la persona que había contratado a Misao y le había alquilado una casa cuando llegó a la isla.

Por otra parte, se decía que Kaoru era bruja, aunque él no creía en semejantes tonterías, a pesar de que algo extraño había sucedido en el bosque la noche que Seta fue detenido; el papel ju­gado por Kaoru era un buen terreno que explorar.

Relámpagos azules, un círculo brillante, ser­pientes bajo la piel... Hiruma se estremeció y se concentró en sus notas.

Podía aproximarse a Misao Shinomori disimulando un poco su intención de obtener información, expresándole su admiración por su valor e inteligen­cia... lo cual se acercaba bastante a la verdad, admitió, ya que para llegar a lo que ella había hecho se necesitaban agallas, habilidad y cerebro.

Halagaría su ego. Le describiría cómo había se­guido su rastro por todo el país, cómo se había entrevistado con muchas personas para las que ha­bía trabajado o que habían sido compañeros suyos. Y, sí —reflexionó al hojear una de sus páginas de notas—, mencionaría su sentido de la compasión y entrega a aquellos que se encontraban en situacio­nes de malos tratos.

Escribió rápidamente:

_Un faro de esperanza. Un ejemplo patente de cora­je. El poder femenino. Hay gente para la que huir es una elección demasiado temible o que no se en­cuentra al alcance de su alma abrumada. (Compro­bar las últimas estadísticas de malos tratos conyuga­les, centros de acogida para mujeres y víctimas de homicidios en el matrimonio. Seleccionar personas dedicadas a terapia familiar en referencia a: causas habituales, efectos y resultados. ¿Entrevistar algún otro superviviente, a maltratadores? Posibilidad de establecer comparaciones y resultados._

Hiruma empezó a desayunar, contento de ver que sus pensamientos se desarrollaban otra vez con fluidez.

_Se tiende a encasillar a las víctimas de este tipo su­poniendo que arrastran un historial de malos tra­tos. En el caso de Misato Seta —Misao Makimashi Shinomori— no existe tal historial en su pasado. (Continuar la investigación sobre su infancia. Ob­tener estadísticas sobre la proporción de víctimas de malos tratos que no muestren historiales seme­jantes en su vida familiar.) Sin embargo, todos los historiales tienen un principio. Según todos los in­dicios, el de ella empieza y acaba en Soujiro Seta._

Hiruma siguió escribiendo, pero su concen­tración comenzó a tambalearse. Apretó los dedos sobre la pluma y ésta se hundió en el papel.

_¡PUTA¡PERRA¡QUEMAD A LA BRUJA!_

_MIA MIA MIA MIA MIA MIA MIA MIA MIA_

_SANGRE. MUERTE. VENCANZA._

_LA VENGANZA ES MÍA, ES MÍA, ES MÍA._

Llenó páginas a toda prisa, arrojando las pala­bras sobre las hojas, al tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba. La escritura, que no era la suya, que­maba el papel.

_DEBEN MORIR. DEBEN MORIR TODAS. Y YO VIVIRÉ OTRA VEZ_.

Cuando volvió en sí mismo, el cuaderno de notas estaba cerrado cuidadosamente y la pluma al lado. Tomaba café despreocupado, miraba por la ventana y planificaba el día.

Pensó que quizá le convendría dar un largo pa­seo y hacer un poco de ejercicio al aire libre. Así podría completar la descripción de la isla y de paso echar una ojeada a la casita donde había vivido Misao al llegar.

Era el momento de conocer personalmente el bosque en el que Seta la había perseguido.

Hiruma, que se sentía agradablemente lleno, apartó a un lado el cuaderno de notas y tomó uno nuevo por precaución, junto con una pequeña gra­badora y una cámara que deslizó en sus bolsillos, dispuesto a lanzarse al trabajo.

No recordaba nada de lo que había escrito, ni tampoco el ansia de sangre que bullía en su inte­rior mientras lo hacía.

Continuara...

* * *

**_Mañana o mas tarde subire el penultimo capitulo de esta serie..._**

**_Espero ke hayan disfrutado este capitulo y no se pieran los capitulos finales,..._**

_**Ya saben dejenme sus comentarios miren ke me hacen muy feliz...**_

_**Gracias por leerme...  
beshos  
matta neeeee**_


	20. Capitulo 19

**_HOlas... PENULTIMO CAPITULOOOOOO!!!!! y se nos acaba esta parte de la historia... ufff no se pierdan la tercera parte y final de esta trilogia de brujas... _**

**_Esop... disfruten este capitulo..._**

**_ya saben de ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen...  
nos vemos abajooooo_**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Diecinueve**_

La casita amarilla se levantaba al borde del pe­queño bosque. Los árboles, negros y desnudos, creaban cortas sombras sobre la tierra. El silencio era absoluto.

En las ventanas había visillos de encaje y los cristales relucían al sol.

Nada se movía, ni una brizna de hierba, ni una hoja. Parecía que el sonido no existiera, aunque el mar estaba cerca y el pueblo justo detrás de él. Mientras miraba fijamente la casa al borde del bosque, Hiruma pensó que era como contemplar una fotografía tomada por otro; era como si por razones que no sabría explicar se le hubiera conce­dido asistir a un instante congelado.

Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna, su cuerpo se alteraba y el ritmo de su respiración se volvía pesado y se aceleraba. Dio un paso atrás, vacilante, pero era como si golpeara un muro. No podía darse la vuelta y echar a correr como desea­ba de pronto.

Entonces, aquella sensación desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Sencillamente, estaba en el camino, contemplando una bo­nita casa de campo, al lado de un bosque invernal.

Cuando volviera al continente se haría un che­queo, decidió, mientras echaba a andar con pasos temblorosos. Estaba claro que sufría un agota­miento mayor del que pensaba. Se tomaría unas vacaciones en cuanto finalizara de recoger datos y la investigación previa para plantear el libro. Una semana o dos le bastarían para recuperarse y estar en forma de cara al trabajo en firme de redacción del libro.

Más tranquilo con este pensamiento, continuó su camino en dirección al bosque. Podía escuchar el suave y regular sonido del mar, el canto despreo­cupado de los pájaros y el ligero rumor del viento a través de las ramas desnudas.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba entre los árboles mirando alrededor con la condescendencia un tanto suspicaz que suele sentir un urbanita con­vencido hacia la soledad en la naturaleza. Se le es­capaba el porqué alguien podía elegir vivir en un lugar semejante.

Misato Seta lo había hecho.

Había abandonado riqueza, un estilo de vida privilegiado, una hermosa casa, y una posición social elevada; y¿a cambio de qué? Para cocinar pa­ra extraños, para vivir en un pedazo de tierra roco­so y para criar un día una pandilla de mocosos chillones, según se imaginó.

¡Perra estúpida!

Mientras caminaba entrelazaba nerviosamente los dedos y volvía a soltarlos. Bajo sus pies comenzó a agitarse una sucia niebla, que le lamía los zapa­tos. Aceleró el paso, casi corría, ya que la tierra es­taba resbaladiza y cubierta de hielo. Al respirar, su aliento formaba pequeñas columnas de humo.

¡Puta desagradecida!

Debía ser castigada, herida. Ella y las demás debían pagar, y pagarían, por lo que habían hecho. Debían morir, y si se atrevían a desafiar su poder, a desafiar sus derechos, morirían entre terribles su­frimientos.

La niebla cubría el suelo y se derramaba por los bordes de un círculo que lanzaba un destello blanco y brillante. Abrió la boca y en su garganta resonó un gruñido salvaje y profundo.

Embistió contra el círculo, que le rechazó. El círculo emitió una luz, una fina y reluciente corti­na dorada. Él, furioso, arremetió una y otra vez contra aquello que quemaba con un fuego blanco, abrasaba su piel y sacaba humo de su ropa.

La ira le devoraba, y lo que se había metido dentro del cuerpo de Goei Hiruma le hizo tirarse al suelo aullando y maldiciendo la luz.

Misao preparó dos platos especiales del día. Ta­rareaba mientras trabajaba y realizaba unos ajustes en el menú de boda que serviría a finales de mes.

El negocio marchaba bien. El Catering Las Hermanas se había hecho un hueco, e incluso en los meses de invierno tenía encargos. Estaba con­tenta. El trabajo no era tan exigente como para no poder dedicar un tiempo a diseñar una propuesta que quería plantear a Kaoru: organizar un club de cocina en el Cafe & Libros y ampliar los menús, ambas cosas factibles. Guando tuviera más perfilados los detalles, presentaría su idea a Kaoru de igual a igual, pues las dos eran mujeres de negocios.

Después de servir los pedidos, miró el reloj. En media hora, Tae haría el relevo. Tenía previsto hacer unos recados y concertadas dos citas para discutir otros encargos del Catering.

Tenía que darse prisa, pensó, para tener todo listo para la cena. Le gustaba que se le juntaran las tareas de la casa y las obligaciones de negocios co­mo si fueran capas sucesivas a las que atender.

Pero no podía negar que había otros dos asun­tos que afrontar. La cena de aquella noche no era un acto social. Comprendía la preocupación de Sano, y tendría que centrar sus energías en lo que estaba por llegar; sin embargo, ya se había enfren­tado a lo peor y había sobrevivido.

Haría lo que fuera necesario para proteger lo que amaba y a los que amaba.

Se dirigió a limpiar una mesa del café y se guardó la propina en el bolsillo. Ese dinero se guardaba en un bote especial y ella lo reservaba para sus caprichos. Su sueldo era para los gastos, los beneficios del Catering los reinvertía en el ne­gocio, pero las propinas eran para disfrutar. Al llevar de vuelta los platos y tazas a la cocina le gustó el tintineo de las monedas en el bolsillo.

Se paró de golpe y después se acercó rápida­mente al ver a Hiruma junto a la barra, mirando la pizarra del menú con aire de no comprender nada.

—¿Qué ocurre, señor Hiruma¿Se encuentra bien?

Goei la traspasó con la mirada, como si no la viera.

—Debería sentarse. —Dejó con rapidez los platos sobre la barra y le cogió del brazo. Le hizo rodear el mostrador y dirigirse a la cocina. Hiruma se dejó caer en la silla que le había acercado Misao.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —le preguntó, tras ir co­rriendo al fregadero para traerle un vaso de agua.

—No lo sé. —Hiruma aceptó agradecido el vaso de agua y lo bebió de golpe. Sintió como si tuviera agujas calientes clavadas en la garganta que notaba áspera y quemada.

—Voy a traerle un té y sopa de pollo —le ofre­ció Misao.

Hiruma se limitó a asentir y a contemplarse las manos. Tenía las uñas llenas de arenilla como si hubiera estado escarbando en la tierra; los nudillos despellejados y las palmas de las manos arañadas. Vio que sus pantalones estaban sucios y los zapatos mugrientos; de su jersey colgaban trozos de espino y ramitas.

Le molestó encontrarse en semejante estado, ya que era un hombre escrupuloso.

—¿Puedo... lavarme las manos?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Misao lanzó una mirada de preocupación por encima de su hombro. La mitad de su cara estaba roja, como si tuviera una quemadura de sol. Su aspecto era brutal, penoso, aterrador.

Le acompañó al cuarto de baño, esperó fuera y después le condujo de nuevo a la cocina. Le sirvió el té y la sopa mientras él permanecía en un estado como de trance.

—Señor Hiruma —Misao le hablaba con suavi­dad, tocándole en el hombro—, siéntese, por fa­vor. No se encuentra bien.

—No, yo... —sintió náuseas— ... creo que me he caído. —Hiruma parpadeó varias veces. ¿Por qué no era capaz de recordar? Había salido a dar un paseo por el bosque una tarde de invierno soleada. Pero no recordaba nada. Dejó que Misao le atendiera como se hace con los muy pequeños o con los muy mayores. Remo­vió la sopa caliente y suave, que le reconfortó la garganta dolorida y el estómago.

Bebió el té de hierbas endulzado con una ge­nerosa porción de miel. Disfrutó del agradable silencio que mantenía Misao.

—Me debo de haber caído —repitió él de nue­vo—. Estos últimos días no me he sentido bien.

Su ansiedad disminuyó al oler los apetitosos aromas de la cocina y ver los movimientos eficientes y elegantes de Misao al apuntar y servir los pedidos.

Recordó lo que había averiguado y la admira­ción que había llegado a sentir por ella, siguiéndo­le los pasos a través del país. Pensó que podría es­cribir una buena historia sobre ella; una historia acerca del valor y el triunfo.

Puta desagradecida. Las palabras resonaron va­gamente en su cabeza y le hicieron temblar.

Misao le examinó con preocupación.

—Debería acudir al hospital.

—Prefiero consultar a mi médico personal —Contestó Hiruma, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de negación— ... Le agradezco su preocupa­ción, señora Shinomori, su amabilidad.

—Tengo algo para esa quemadura —respondió Misao.

—¿Una quemadura? —preguntó sorprendido Goei.

—Un momento. —Misao salió otra vez de la co­cina y habló con Tae que llegaba en ese preciso instante para cumplir su turno. Cuando volvió, abrió un armario y sacó un pequeño frasco verde.

—Es básicamente aloe —dijo ella animada­mente—. Le vendrá bien.

Hiruma se llevó la mano a la cara y la retiró de nuevo.

—Creo que... el sol es muy engañoso —consi­guió decir—. Señora Shinomori, debo decirle que he venido a la isla con el propósito de hablar con usted.

—¿Ah, sí? —le dijo Misao destapando el frasco.

—Yo soy escritor —empezó—. He seguido su historia. En primer lugar, quiero que sepa cuánto la admiro.

—¿De verdad, señor Hiruma?

—Sí, sí, de verdad. —Sintió que tenía algo en el estómago que quería llegar hasta su garganta. De nuevo hizo un esfuerzo—. Al principio, sólo me interesó su historia para escribir un artículo, pero según fui conociendo mejor el caso, fui apre­ciando más el valor de su experiencia y de lo que hizo; es algo que puede llegar a mucha gente. Estoy convencido de que usted es consciente de cuántas mujeres están atrapadas en una historia de malos tratos —continuó, mientras ella se ponía bálsamo en los dedos—, es usted un ejemplo, se­ñora Shinomori, un símbolo de triunfo y de superación.

—No, señor Hiruma, no lo soy.

—Sí, sí que lo es. —Hiruma la miró directa­mente a los ojos, tan verdes, tan calmados. Las punzadas que sentía en la garganta se mitigaron—. He seguido su rastro por todo el país.

—¿De verdad? —replicó Misao, y a continua­ción extendió el bálsamo por la mejilla quemada.

—He hablado con gente con la que trabajó, y por decirlo de alguna manera, he caminado sobre sus huellas. Sé lo que hizo, lo duro que trabajó, lo asustada que estaba, pero nunca se rindió.

—Y nunca lo haré —dijo ella muy claramen­te—. Usted debe comprenderlo y estar preparado para ello: nunca cederé.

—Me perteneces. ¿Por qué me provocas para que te hiera, Misato?

Era la voz de Soujiro, el tono tranquilo y razona­ble que usaba antes de castigarla. El miedo quería brotar libremente, pero era precisamente eso lo que él quería provocar, como Misao ya sabía.

—Ya no puedes herirme, y no dejaré que nun­ca más hagas daño a nadie a quien yo ame.

A Hiruma se le erizó la piel al sentir los dedos de Misao, como si algo reptara por ella, a pesar de que lo único que hacía era aplicar el bálsamo suave­mente. Sintió un escalofrío y le agarró la muñeca.

—Vayase —susurró—, márchese antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Aquí está mi hogar —respondió Misao inten­tando vencer su miedo—, lo protegeré con todo aquello que soy. Venceremos.

Hiruma volvió a estremecerse.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—He dicho que debería irse a descansar, señor Hiruma. —Misao tapó el frasco de aloe mientras le inundaba una oleada de piedad—. Espero que pronto se encuentre mejor.

—¿Le dejaste marchar? —Megumi se paseó ner­viosa por la comisaría, tirándose del pelo para libe­rar su frustración—. ¿Te limitaste a darle un golpecito en la cabeza y decirle que se echara una siestecita?

—Megumi... —el tono de Aoshi traslucía una tranquila advertencia, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡Por Dios, Aoshi! Ese hombre es peligroso —dijo; ella ya había notado algo raro en aquel hombre.

—Él no tiene la culpa —comenzó a decir Misao, pero Megumi se giró para encararse con ella.

—No es cuestión de culpas, sino de hechos —replicó Megumi—. Ya sería bastante malo que se tratara únicamente de un periodista con aires de su­perioridad. Ha venido aquí buscándote, ha seguido tus pasos por todo el maldito país, entrevistando gente a tus espaldas.

—Es su trabajo —Misao levantó una mano an­tes de que Megumi pudiera cortarla de nuevo. Un año antes habría evitado la discusión, pero las co­sas habían cambiado—. Yo no voy a enfadarme con él por hacer su trabajo, o por lo que le está sucediendo. No es consciente de lo que ocurre, está enfermo y asustado. Tú no le has visto, Megumi, yo sí.

—No, no he podido verle porque no me avi­saste, no me dejaste participar.

—¿Ése es el auténtico problema, que no te pe­dí consejo, ni ayuda? —Misao ladeó la cabeza—. Dime¿tú nos hubieras llamado a Kaoru o a mí?

Megumi abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar apre­tando los labios.

—No se trata de mí.

—A lo mejor sí. Quizá estamos hablando de un todo, al fin y al cabo se trata de un ciclo completo, que se inició por lo que llevamos dentro, y que será precisamente lo que acabe con ello. Él estaba heri­do, confundido y asustado —explicó Misao, diri­giéndose a Aoshi—. No sabe lo que ocurre.

—¿Tú sí? —le preguntó su marido.

—No estoy segura. Hay una fuerza oscura que le está utilizando. Creo que... —era difícil pensarlo y más decirlo—, me temo que lo esté utilizando Soujiro como puente, desde dondequiera que esté. Tenemos que ayudarle.

—Lo que debemos hacer es sacarle de la isla —interrumpió Megumi—. Meter su culo en el próximo trasbordador hacia el continente, y para eso no hace falta la magia.

—Meg, no ha hecho nada —le recordó Aoshi—. No ha quebrantado la ley, ni ha amenazado a nadie. No podemos obligarle a dejar la isla.

Megumi puso las palmas sobre el escritorio de su hermano y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Ha venido buscando a Misao. Tenía que hacerlo.

—No se acercará a ella, yo no dejaré que suce­da —contestó –Aoshi.

—Destruirá lo que amas, ésa es la razón por la que está aquí —dijo Megumi volviéndose hacia Misao, que sacudió la cabeza.

—No se lo permitiré —buscó la mano de Megumi—. Nosotras no le dejaremos.

—He sentido dentro de mí lo que es, lo que es capaz de hacer.

—Lo sé —Misao le estrechó la mano—. Necesi­tamos a Kaoru.

—Tienes razón —asintió Megumi—, aunque me fastidia.

—Eres una mujer fascinante, hermanita. —Kaoru se apoyaba en la encimera de la cocina, contemplando cómo Misao introducía la pasta en el agua hirviendo.

—Tenemos encima una crisis, un asunto que viene forjándose desde hace tres siglos; Megumi está nerviosa y no deja de lanzar juramentos, y tú sigues cocinando y sirviendo comida como si tal cosa.

—Cada uno se dedica a lo que sabe hacer me­jor. —Misao levantó la mirada, mientras removía la pasta—. ¿Y tú qué haces Kaoru?

—Yo espero.

—No, no es tan sencillo.

—Me preparo, entonces. —Kaoru levantó su co­pa de vino y bebió—. Por lo que pueda pasar.

—¿Tú puedes ver lo que se avecina?

—No del todo. Sólo veo algo fuerte y devasta­dor. Algo compuesto de sangre y venganza, que reclama lo que está en su origen, que crece a medi­da que devora. Utiliza la debilidad —dijo Kaoru.

—Entonces no hay que ser débil.

—Nos subestima —prosiguió Kaoru—, pero no­sotras debemos tener cuidado de no hacerlo. El demonio no se preocupa de las reglas, de lo co­rrecto y lo justo. Es inteligente. Es capaz de presentarse como algo atractivo.

—Ahora estamos juntas las tres. Yo tengo a Oasim Megumi a Sano, me gustaría...

—No desees por mí. Tengo todo lo que nece­sito.

—Kaoru... —Misao sacó el colador, intentando encontrar las palabras apropiadas—, incluso ahora que nos vamos a enfrentar al peligro que tenemos encima, hay un asunto más: tú.

—¿Crees que voy a salir volando por el acanti­lado? —Kaoru se relajó lo suficiente como para soltar una carcajada—. Puedo asegurarte que no voy a hacerlo. Me gusta demasiado la vida.

Existen otras formas de saltar al vacío, pensó Misao. Quiso expresarlo en voz alta, pero se contuvo.

De momento, tenían demasiado a lo que enfren­tarse.

¿Qué les ocurría? Megumi escuchaba la conver­sación que se desarrollaba en torno a la mesa, mezclada con los deliciosos olores de la comida bien preparada. Era una conversación corriente y las voces sonaban tranquilas.

Pásame la sal.

¡Por el amor de Dios!

Sintió que algo a punto de estallar bullía en su interior, algo listo para desbordarse y derramarse a la vista de todos. Mientras tanto, los demás charla­ban y comían como si fuera una velada cualquiera.

Parte de ella sabía que se trataba de una pausa, de un respiro para reunir fuerzas y prepararse; pero Megumi no tenía la paciencia suficiente como pa­ra resistirlo, ni la absoluta calma de Misao ni la frialdad de Kaoru. Su propio hermano se dedicaba a servirse otro plato de pasta como si todo lo que le importaba en la vida no estuviera a punto de des­moronarse y hundirse.

En cuanto a Sano... Observaba, asimilaba, va­loraba, pensó con resentimiento. Era un cretino, al fin y al cabo.

Ahí afuera había algo hambriento, que no se daría por satisfecho con una comida casera bien preparada. ¿Acaso no eran capaces de sentirlo? Era algo que reclamaba sangre, sangre y huesos, muer­te y agonía, dolor.

Aquello la desgarraba.

—¡Caramba! —Megumi empujó el plato y la conversación cesó—. Estamos sentados aquí tranquilamente, comiendo pasta, y esto no es una mal­dita fiesta.

—Hay muchas formas de prepararse para lu­char —comenzó a decir Sano, mientras le ponía una mano en el brazo.

Lo que ella quería era quitar aquella mano de un golpe, y se sintió mal por ello.

—¿Para luchar, dices? Esto es una guerra.

—Hay muchas formas de estar preparado —re­pitió él—. Estando aquí juntos, compartiendo la co­mida, que es un símbolo de vida y de unión...

—Ya no es momento de símbolos. Tenemos que hacer algo concreto —respondió Megumi.

—Con la ira sólo conseguimos alimentarlo —in­tervino Kaoru.

—Entonces estará a punto de explotar —repli­có Megumi, mientras se ponía de pie—, porque estoy cabreada hasta el infinito.

—El odio, la rabia, el deseo de violencia, todas esas emociones negativas le refuerzan y a ti te debili­tan —dijo Kaoru llevándose la copa de vino a los labios.

—No me digas lo que debo sentir —contestó Megumi.

—¿Acaso he podido hacerlo alguna vez? Quie­res lo que siempre has perseguido, una respuesta clara. Cuando no lo consigues, o te lías a puñeta­zos o te marchas —atacó Kaoru.

—Por favor —suplicó Misao—. Ahora no es el momento de enfrentarnos entre nosotras.

—En efecto. Hagamos las paces. —Megumi pu­do escuchar el tono mordaz de su voz, y aunque le avergonzó, no pudo detenerse—. ¿Por qué no to­mamos café y pasteles?

—Ya hasta, Meg —intervino Aoshi.

—No, no basta. —Se giró hacia su hermano sintiendo un disgusto que iba más allá de los bue­nos modales—. Hasta que hayamos solucionado esto, hasta que no termine, nada es suficiente. Esta vez habrá algo más que un cuchillo sobre su gar­ganta, algo más que un cuchillo teñido con tu san­gre, Aoshi. No voy a perder lo que amo. No voy a permanecer sentada aquí a la espera de que venga a buscarnos.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —Kaoru dejó su copa—. No vamos a perder y como discutir es ma­lo para la digestión¿por qué no nos ponemos ma­nos a la obra? —Kaoru se levantó y comenzó a despejar la mesa, y antes de que Megumi pudiera hacer algún comentario sarcástico añadió—: Misao se sen­tirá mejor si tiene la casa ordenada.

—Perfecto, seamos ordenados. —Megumi aga­rró rápidamente su plato; se dirigió a la cocina y se felicitó por no limitarse a dejar el plato en el frega­dero. ¡Qué control¡Qué autodominio!

¡Dios mío! Lo que quería era gritar.

Sano apareció tras ella, solo. Dejó los platos so­bre la encimera y le puso las manos sobre los hom­bros que estaban rígidos y agarrotados.

—Tienes miedo. —Sano agitó la cabeza antes de que ella pronunciara una palabra—. Todos lo tenemos, pero tú crees que debes soportar todo el peso de esto y de lo que suceda, y no tiene por qué ser así.

—No quieras aplacarme, Sano. Sé cuándo me comporto mal.

—Está bien, entonces no tengo por qué seguir¿no? Conseguiremos acabar con esto.

—No puedes sentir lo que yo siento, es impo­sible.

—No, no puedo, Megumi, pero te amo con todo mi corazón, y lo sé, y eso es lo más cercano a sentirlo.

Megumi se dejó llevar un momento, dejó que él la tomara y se cobijó en ese refugio.

—Habría sido más fácil que esto hubiera suce­dido después.

Sano rozó su mejilla contra su cabello.

—¿Tú crees?

—Si hubieras llegado cuando todo se hubiera normalizado, habríamos mantenido una relación sentimental normal y una vida corriente: barbacoas, riñas matrimoniales, fantásticas sesiones de sexo y facturas de dentista.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—En este momento, suena estupendo. Prefie­ro sentirme furiosa que asustada. Actúo mejor.

—Recuerda solamente que todo se reduce a es­to —Sano le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y puso sus la­bios sobre los de ella—. Aquí existe una magia que la mayoría de la gente no llega nunca a conocer.

—No pierdas más el tiempo conmigo¿vale?

—Eso es imposible.

Megumi intentó contener su impaciencia, mien­tras se hacían los preparativos. No quería tumbar­se en el sofá, porque se sentía demasiado vulnera­ble, y prefirió acomodarse en una silla en el vestíbulo, con las manos sobre los reposabrazos y tratando de no pensar en las máquinas y en las cámaras.

Sabía que le hubiera reconfortado tener a Kaoru y a Misao, una a cada lado como dos guardianes, pero se hubiera sentido ridícula.

—Hazlo ya —le dijo a Sano.

—Tienes que relajarte. —Acercó una silla a la de Megumi, se sentó y sostuvo el colgante con aire distraído—. Respira despacio. Aspira y expira.

La hipnotizó sin esfuerzo, de una manera tan fácil que le hizo estremecer.

—Está en sintonía contigo, y tú con ella —co­mentó Kaoru, sorprendida al ver cómo Megumi se había entregado por completo—. Eso supone una es­pecie de fuerza.

Fuerza que iban a necesitar todos ellos, pensó, sintiendo un escalofrío en la piel. Para luchar contra esa sensación, tendió la mano por encima de Megumi para tomar la de Misao.

—Somos las Tres —dijo Kaoru con claridad— y dos de nosotras protegeremos a la tercera. Nada podrá dañarnos si permanecemos unidas —hizo un gesto a Sano, mientras volvía a sentir calor.

—Megumi, aquí estás a salvo. Nada puede ha­certe.

—Está cerca —anunció Megumi estremeciéndo­se—. Es algo frío y está cansado de esperar —abrió los ojos y miró a Sano sin verle—. Te conoce, te vi­gila y te está esperando. Compartís la sangre. Mo­rirás por mi mano, eso es lo que quiere: acabar con el poder y que sea destruido por mi mano. —El dolor le calaba hasta el fondo de los huesos—. Detenedme. —Su cabeza rodó hacia atrás y se le pu­sieron los ojos en blanco—. Yo soy Tierra.

Se transformó ante los ojos de todos, súbita­mente de su pelo brotaron rizos y se le redondea­ron los rasgos.

—Debo expiar mi pecado y se me acaba el tiempo. De hermana en hermana y de amor en amor. La tormenta se acerca y con ella la oscuri­dad. Yo no tengo fuerzas, estoy perdida —mien­tras hablaba, gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Hermana —Kaoru posó la mano que tenía li­bre en el hombro de Megumi y volvió a sentir el frío—. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Los ojos que se posaron sobre Kaoru no eran los de Megumi; parecían ser unos ojos viejos y estaban increíblemente tristes.

—Lo que deseas, lo que sabes, lo que crees... La confianza es lo primero, la justicia es lo segundo, y el amor sin límites lo tercero. Vosotras sois Tres. Que seáis más fuertes que lo que os creó a vosotras y a todos no es suficiente. Si vivís se os romperá el corazón. ¿Podréis afrontarlo?

—Yo viviré y conservaré mi corazón —contes­tó Kaoru.

—Mi hermana pensó lo mismo. Yo la amaba, amaba a las dos demasiado, o no lo suficiente, aún no lo sé. Quizá vuestro círculo sea más fuerte y re­sista.

—Dinos cómo resistir.

—No puedo. Si las respuestas están dentro de vosotras, las preguntas carecen de importancia. —Se dirigió entonces a Misao—. Tú encontraste las tuyas, por lo tanto hay esperanza. Bendita seas. —Conti­nuó hablando entre jadeos—. La tormenta —dijo en el instante en que el primer relámpago azul ilu­minó la habitación.

Se rompió una lámpara que cayó al suelo. Un florero se elevó en el aire antes de estrellarse contra la pared. El sofá se levantó solo y cruzó la habi­tación.

Cuando Aoshi se volvió hacia Misao, una mesa se cruzó en su camino. Saltó por encima, maldicien­do, y sujetó a su esposa poniendo su cuerpo como escudo para protegerla.

—¡Detente! —gritó Kaoru al viento que había inundado la habitación—. Misao, quédate conmigo. —Apretó su mano contra la de Misao y con la otra tomó la de Megumi—. Que se detenga el poder y el aire se pare. Que desafíe este círculo, aquel que se atreva. Nosotras permanecemos aquí, somos las Tres. Hágase nuestra voluntad.

Una voluntad luchando contra otra. Magia chocando contra magia. Y entonces el viento se detuvo, tan de golpe como había comenzado. Los libros que habían estado volando por el aire cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—Megumi... —la voz de Sano era absolutamente tranquila, en contraste con los latidos acelerados de su corazón—. Voy a contar desde diez hacia atrás y te despertarás cuando llegue al uno. Despacio.

Se inclinó sobre ella, rozó sus mejillas con los labios y susurró el conjuro que había leído en el diario.

—Lo recordarás —le prometió, confiando en que permaneciera en su mente para cuando le fue­ra más necesario—. Vas a escucharlo y sabrás cuándo utilizarlo.

Mientras Sano la iba despertando, Megumi notó que volvía. Era como si regresara de un mundo de terror. Cuanto más se acercaba al borde, más frío y más pavor sentía.

Cuando abrió los ojos y pudo ver con claridad, reparó en que Sano tenía sangre en el rostro: un re­guero que fluía de la sien a la mejilla.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó.

—No es nada. —Sano no había notado el corte hasta que Megumi retiró su mano llena de sangre— Habrá sido algún cristal suelto. No es nada —repi­tió— sólo son rasguños.

—Tu sangre —Megumi cerró el puño sobre la mancha de sangre y sintió la culpabilidad, el poder, la avidez y el miedo.

—A veces afeitándome ha sido peor. Mírame. Relájate. Misao¿le puedes traer un vaso de agua? Vamos a descansar un momento, antes de comen­tar lo que ha sucedido.

—No —replicó Megumi, mientras se levanta­ba—. No es necesario, sólo necesito un momento.—Puso su mano en el rostro de Sano con suavi­dad—. Lo siento. No he podido controlarlo. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —respondió Sano.

Megumi asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo con él, pero mientras se dirigía a la cocina sabía que ni era así, ni sería así, ni podría serlo nunca.

Era consciente de lo que tenía que hacer, de lo que había que hacer. La sangre de Sano ya se había enfriado en sus dedos cuando salió por la puerta trasera hacia la tormenta, que iba en aumento.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Yaps... hasta aki lo dejo... mañana les subo el ultimo capitulo y el prologo del proximo fics...**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero ke sigan llegando...**_

_**cuidenseme**_

_**beshotes**_

_**Matta neee**_


	21. CApitulo 20

**_HOlas... ULTIMO CAPITULOOOOOOO!!!!! y se nos acabo esta historia... kien lo diria...  
pero ya llegamos al final y hasta aki no mas con esta parte de la historia...  
Espero ke lo disfruten y sigan leyendo mis historias (aer si actualizo las originales mias T.T, Musaaa regresaaaa)  
Ya saben ni la historia ni los eprsonajes me pertenecen...  
nos vemos abajooo_**

* * *

_**Cielo y Tierra  
**_

_**Veinte**_

Megumi se internó en el viento con un único propósito: conseguir que Hiruma se marchara de la isla y marcharse ella también. Mantenerle apar­tado de Sano, de Misao, de Kaoru y de su hermano. Después, se enfrentaría a lo que viniera. Pero el peligro inmediato para aquellos que amaba se encontraba en su interior, y estaba ligado a lo que se ocultaba en el interior de Hiruma.

Ella había derramado la sangre de Sano.

Curvó los dedos, cerrando el puño, con la ma­no todavía empapada en sangre. La sangre tenía poderes; era una de las fuentes elementales. La magia negra la utilizaba como medio, o se alimentaba con ella.

Todo aquello en lo que creía rechazaba el de­rramamiento de sangre, lo negaba, luchaba contra ello.

No causes daño, pensó. Intentaría no hacerlo. Pero lo primero que haría sería asegurarse de que las personas que amaba no fueran heridas.

Inocentes asesinados.

Sintió una frase susurrada en su oído tan clara­mente, con tanta urgencia que miró alrededor, esperando ver a alguien.

Pero no había nadie, sólo la noche, la oscuridad, y la fuerza brutal de la tormenta a su alrededor.

A medida que se alejaba de la casa, la tempes­tad arreciaba y su furia crecía.

Había algo que quería utilizarla a ella para he­rir a Sano, para atrapar a Misao y para destruir a Kaoru.

Moriría antes de permitirlo, y se lo llevaría con ella.

Acercándose a la playa, aceleró el paso y des­pués se dio la vuelta de repente al oír un ruido a sus espaldas.

Lucy surgió en la oscuridad con las orejas aler­ta. Estuvo a punto de ordenar al perro que volvie­ra a casa, pero bajó el brazo, y suspiró.

—Muy bien, ven. Quizá sea mejor estar acom­pañada por una perra boba, pero conocida, que sola. —Apoyó la mano en la cabeza de Lucy—. Pro­tege a los míos.

Mientras corrían las dos por la playa, el cabello de Megumi flotaba al viento. La marea azotaba la ori­lla sin cesar, formando un muro de agua negra con­tra la costa, cuyo sonido retumbaba en su cabeza.

Su hermana había muerto, sacrificada como un cordero por su amor, por su corazón, por su don. ¿Dónde estaba la justicia?

El aire estaba repleto de gritos y alaridos, de cientos de voces atormentadas. A sus pies, comenzó a desparramarse por el suelo una sucia niebla, que llegó a cubrirle los tobillos y después las rodillas.

La frialdad de la niebla le caló los huesos.

Sangre por sangre. Vida por vida. Poder por poder. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que hubiera otro camino?

Algo hizo que mirara por encima del hombro. Donde debía estar la casa con las luces brillando en las ventanas, sólo había una cortina de un color blanco sucio.

Había sido aislada de su hogar y también del pueblo, como pudo comprobar, al hacerse la nie­bla más espesa y arremolinarse a su alrededor.

¡Muy bien!, pensó, apartando el miedo para dar paso a la ira.

—¡Ven aquí, maldito! —gritó y su voz, cortó la niebla como un cuchillo—. Acepto el reto.

El primer golpe del poder le dio con fuerza en la espalda, antes de que pudiera prepararse.

La rabia bullía en su interior. Cuando elevó los brazos para abrazarlo, los relámpagos surcaron el cielo y el mar como látigos de punta enrojecida. ¡Ah!, pensó, aquí está la magia poderosa.

Se vio a sí misma, que no era ella, de pie en medio de la galerna, haciendo acopio de fuerzas. Aire, Tierra, Fuego, Agua.

Junto a ella, Lucy levantó la cabeza y emitió un largo y penetrante aullido.

Hiruma, o lo que le dominaba, surgió de la niebla.

—Megumi ha tenido una buena rabieta —dijo Aoshi para intentar aligerar el ambiente.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, y si se concentraba, todavía era capaz de sentir sobre la piel el zumbido de lo que había agitado aquel es­pacio.

—Miedo y rabia, rabia y miedo. —Kaoru se pa­seó mientras hablaba—. No he podido abrirme camino hasta Megumi y hasta aquella de la que proce­de. Es algo demasiado fuerte y demasiado denso.

—¿Tan duro como la cabeza de Megumi? —pre­guntó Sano con una débil sonrisa.

—Exacto. Me gustaría saber qué paso vamos a dar a continuación para poder hacerle frente, y ya sé que estoy simplificando demasiado —dijo Kaoru.

—Todo esto le está haciendo daño a Megumi —comentó Misao.

—Ya lo sé y lo siento. —Kaoru dio un golpecito en el brazo de Misao con aire ausente—. Lo que debemos hacer es sentarnos a pensar cómo podemos utilizar esos sentimientos, su negatividad contra lo que va a venir. Un conjuro protector, en este mo­mento, sólo serviría para tapar un hueco. Aunque me moleste estar de acuerdo con la ayudante, te­nemos que pasar a la acción. —Kaoru se detuvo para concentrarse—. Misao, tú no tienes mucha expe­riencia en este terreno y en cualquier caso, no re­sultará fácil.

—¿Por qué no? —, preguntó Sano—. ¿Estás pensando en una expulsión?

—¡Qué suerte contar con un estudioso del te­ma! Sí. —Kaoru continuó—. Somos cinco; sería mejor que fuésemos doce, pero no hay tiempo pa­ra buscar refuerzos. Tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer los preparativos. Nos confor­maremos con lo que tenemos. Una vez que... —la voz de Kaoru se fue apagando y se quedó blanca co­mo el papel—. Se ha ido. Está fuera de los límites protectores. —Su miedo se hizo patente, antes de que pudiera hacer nada por esconderlo—. Megumi ha roto el círculo.

Kaoru sujetó a Sano por el brazo cuando se diri­gía corriendo hacia la puerta.

—No, no lo hagas, piensa. Los sentimientos no bastan, ése es el problema de Megumi. Acudiremos todos juntos e iremos preparados. —Kaoru ba­rrió la habitación con la mirada—. ¿Sabéis lo que hay que hacer?

—En teoría, sí —respondió Sano, que luchaba contra su miedo.

Kaoru vio cómo Aoshi tanteaba la funda de la pis­tola, y quiso decirle que aquél no era el camino, pero la expresión de su cara le advirtió de que era mejor no intervenir.

—Dinos qué debemos hacer —le apremió Misao—, y hagámoslo rápido.

Megumi apretó los pies contra el suelo, con las piernas abiertas y se preparó. Era un desafío y lo sabía; tenía que conseguir sacarle de sí mismo y atraerle hacia ella, para salvar al resto. Y después destruirle.

Lucy, a su lado, gruñía quedamente.

—Hiruma, un cuarentón de ciudad algo re­gordete; si me permites opinar, me parece una elección poco afortunada —dijo utilizando un to­no frío de voz y claramente burlón.

—Es una tapadera útil. —La voz era más pro­funda y de alguna manera más húmeda de lo que debería—. Ya nos hemos conocido antes.

—¿De verdad? Yo sólo recuerdo a la gente in­teresante.

—Lo que hay en tu interior recuerda lo que es­tá dentro de mí. —Dio un rodeo alrededor de Megumi con paso ligero. Ella giró con él cuidando de permanecer cara a cara. Deslizó sus dedos por el collar de Lucy, para mantener quieta a la perra, que saltaba e intentaba morder—. Tú intentaste alcanzar lo que yo tuve una vez y lo introdujiste dentro de ti, como a un amante. Recuerda el éxta­sis que sentiste.

Megumi se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una pregunta, sino de una orden. Una emoción rápida y punzante la recorrió, excitando y llenando todo su cuerpo por entero. Fue una especie de or­gasmo total que casi le hizo caer de rodillas ante el placer absoluto y salvaje que experimentó.

Se estremeció de tal manera que casi no pudo emitir ni un gemido.

Sí¡Por Dios!, sí. ¿Era posible experimentar aquello? Valía la pena pagar cualquier precio: caer en la traición, en la condenación, en la muerte...

Mientras luchaba por mantener la cabeza des­pejada, vio el reflejo de un movimiento. Tropezó cuando quiso girar en sentido contrario y cayó de bruces en el suelo con la cara contra la arena helada.

Se sintió como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima.

Él se reía entre dientes con una especie de risa satisfecha, mientras ella intentaba alzarse con ayu­da de manos y rodillas. Megumi vio cómo Lucy ata­caba y saltaba enseñando los dientes, y golpeaba una burbuja en el aire que ardía en los bordes a consecuencia del golpe.

—¡No, Lucy, no¡Estáte quieta! —gritó Megumi.

—Yo puedo darte lo que quieres y más, pero no gratis, ni de una manera fácil. ¿Por qué no tomas mi mano? —le preguntó.

Megumi apenas había recuperado el aliento, pe­ro tendió una mano para tranquilizar al perro, que temblaba con cada gruñido.

—¿Por qué no me besas el culo? —contestó.

Él la golpeó de lleno otra vez, con un terrible golpe de viento.

—Puedo aplastarte, pero sería una pena; si unimos tu poder con el mío, dominaremos todo.

Mentiroso, pensó Megumi. Miente, y está jugan­do contigo. Compórtate de forma encantadora, se dijo; sé más astuta.

—Estoy confundida —replicó débilmente—, no soy capaz de pensar. Necesito estar segura de que la gente a la que amo estará a salvo.

—Por supuesto —canturreó Hiruma—. Todo lo que desees te será concedido. Entrégate a mí.

Megumi mantuvo la cabeza baja, mientras se po­nía de pie, como si estuviera realizando un gran es­fuerzo. Cuando la echó para atrás, lanzó su mente contra él, toda la ira que sentía. Pudo leer en su rostro que le había asustado, lo que le produjo un instante de satisfacción. Entonces, su cuerpo salió volando empujado por la rabia de Megumi.

La arena sobre la que aterrizó se volvió negra bajo la niebla como si se hubiera quemado.

—Voy a enviarte al infierno —prometió ella. La luz era cegadora, y el frío y el calor estalla­ban en el aire como la metralla. Megumi continuó por puro instinto saltando a su alrededor, hacién­dole frente y atacándole.

Sintió dolor, un dolor ardiente y asombroso que utilizó como arma.

—Tú y los tuyos sufriréis —exclamó él—. Vendrá la agonía, y después nada, lo que es peor que la agonía. Lo que tú amas dejará de existir.

—No puedes tocar lo que amo, a no ser que pases por encima de mí.

—¿Ah, no?

Megumi podía escuchar el aliento entrecortado y crispado de Goei. Estaba cansado, pensó con un sentimiento de amenaza. Vencería. Mientras reunía fuerzas para acabar con aquello, su contrincante juntó las manos y las elevó. Entonces del cie­lo agitado se desprendieron relámpagos negros que atravesaron sus manos unidas y formaron una espada centelleante. Él blandió la espada en el aire una, dos veces. Su rostro tenía un aire triunfal cuando se acercó a ella.

Megumi invocó a la tierra, sintiéndola temblar ligeramente. Cuando notó la sacudida, Lucy saltó dispuesta a defenderla. A pesar de que Megumi gri­tó, la espada atacó.

—Todo lo que amas morirá esta noche —amena­zó él, mientras la perra quedaba tendida en el suelo.

—Te mataré sólo por esto —dijo Megumi, al tiempo que elevaba la mano hacia el cielo y a tra­vés de ella lanzaba sus poderes.

Megumi sintió que su mano se cerraba sobre una espada que se ajustaba como un guante y cuyo peso le resultaba familiar. Al asirla, el choque entre ambos filos resonó como un mal presagio.

Entonces, fue ella quien invocó a la tormenta, y cientos de rayos arrojaron agua y arena hasta que formaron un círculo a su alrededor, atrapándoles a los dos como en una jaula. La fuerza y la violencia de los elementos la alimentaron y se convirtieron en ella misma.

Su odio creció con una voracidad que engullía todo lo demás.

—Has asesinado inocentes.

—A todos y cada uno —dijo Hiruma, que son­reía con los labios apretados.

—Has destruido a mis hermanas.

—Murieron llorando.

—Asesinaste al hombre que yo amaba.

—Entonces y ahora.

El ansia de sangre le quemó a Megumi en la gar­ganta, y pareció alimentarla con una fuerza descomunal. Le golpeó empujándole hacia los barrotes ardientes.

Débilmente escuchó, en su mente, en sus oí­dos, cómo alguien la llamaba, pero bloqueó ese sonido, mientras continuaba golpeando y cortando; notaba cómo su espada temblaba cada vez que he­ría de nuevo.

Lo único que deseaba era alcanzar el momento culminante, atravesar su corazón con el filo de la espada, y sentir que el poder fluía en su interior cuando asestara el golpe mortal.

A cada momento lo sentía más profundo, más real, más cercano. Pudo saborear lo que se avecinaba, algo amargo, seductor, maligno.

Cuando su enemigo perdió la espada y cayó a sus pies, ella sintió una excitación casi sexual.

Sujetó la empuñadura con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza.

—Megumi.

La voz de Sano sonó tan apacible en medio del estruendo de su mente que apenas le oyó, pero sus manos temblaron.

—Es lo que él quiere, no se lo des.

—Yo quiero hacer justicia —gritó ella, mien­tras su cabello volaba a su alrededor en espirales que chocaban entre sí.

—Eres demasiado débil para matarme —la re­tó el hombre que se encontraba a sus pies mostrando la garganta deliberadamente—. No tienes valor suficiente.

—Megumi, quédate conmigo. Mírame —insistió Sano.

Sujetando la espada con fuerza, Megumi miró fija­mente a través de los barrotes y vio a Sano muy cerca.

¿Cómo ha aparecido?, pensó confusamente. ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? Junto a Sano se encontraba su hermano, y a ambos lados, Misao y Kaoru.

Se escuchó jadear y resollar; sintió cómo un sudor frío le recorría la piel, pero también notó cómo aquella avidez se propagaba por sus venas.

—Te amo. Quédate conmigo —dijo Sano de nuevo— recuerda.

—Derriba la barrera y tracemos el círculo. So­mos más fuertes —intervino Kaoru bruscamente.

—Ellos morirán —aquel ser que tenía el rostro de Hiruma se burló—, los mataré despacio, de forma dolorosa, para que puedas escuchar sus gri­tos. Mi muerte o la suya. Tú eliges.

Megumi se apartó de aquellos a los que amaba y se enfrentó con él.

—La tuya.

La noche se llenó de estruendo cuando dejó caer la espada. Cientos de imágenes acudieron a su mente, y entre ellas, pudo ver la mirada de triunfo en los ojos de su oponente, una alegría completa y total.

Un momento después, todos se sintieron des­concertados y perdidos, al igual que Hiruma.

Megumi detuvo el filo de la espada a un centíme­tro de su garganta.

—Ayúdame —susurró Goei y ella vio cómo se le erizaba la piel.

—Lo haré. La raíz de la magia está en el corazón —comenzó a decir Megumi, repitiendo las palabras que Sano había susurrado en su subconsciente—, y desde allí debe partir el don del poder. Ahuyentamos la oscuridad con su luz, y dejamos huella con su alegría, para proteger y defender, para vivir y para ver. Hágase mi voluntad.

Hiruma se echó a reír, bajo el filo de la espada.

—¿Tú crees que un débil conjuro de mujer me protegerá?

Megumi inclinó la cabeza casi con simpatía.

—Sí, como lo hará este conjuro.

Tenía la cabeza despejada y fría, cuando deslizó por el filo de la espada la mano, teñida con la san­gre de Sano.

El amuleto que le había regalado relucía sobre su pecho, cálido y brillante.

—Su sangre —dijo Megumi—, y ahora la mía, mezcladas ahora y de verdad. —Apretó hasta que empezaron a caer gotas sobre la piel de Hiruma, que comenzó a aullar. ¡Qué maravillosa rabia!, pensó, mientras continuaba—. Esta sangre brota del corazón para vencerte. Este es el poder que yo libero. Hágase mi voluntad.

—¡Perra¡Puta! —bramó él.

Cuando Megumi se echó hacia atrás, él intentó agarrarla para levantarse, pero se arrastró gruñen­do al no conseguirlo.

De pronto, Megumi lo vio todo absolutamente claro. La esperanza era deslumbrante. Conmovida, empezó a borrar los barrotes de la jaula luminosa.

—No podemos dejar a Hiruma así, pobre dia­blo —dijo llena de piedad hacia él.

—Nosotras nos ocuparemos —intervino Kaoru.

Trazaron un círculo de sal y plata. Hiruma, en el centro, escupía y aullaba como un animal; soltaba juramentos cada vez más grandes, y amenazas más y más insidiosas.

Muchos rostros diferentes se creaban y se des­truían una y otra vez en su rostro.

Los truenos resonaron en el cielo tan salvaje­mente como las olas en las rompientes y el viento bramó enloquecido.

Hiruma puso los ojos en blanco cuando le ro­dearon y juntaron las manos.

—Te expulsamos fuera para que la oscuridad vuelva a la oscuridad; desde ahora y para siempre llevarás nuestra señal. —Kaoru se concentró y apare­ció un pequeño pentagrama blanco en la mejilla de Hiruma.

Él aulló como un lobo.

—Te arrojamos a la noche y al vacío —conti­nuó Misao—. Sal de esta alma y ve más allá de la luz.

—Misato, te amo, eres mi esposa, eres mi mundo —dijo Hiruma con la voz de Soujiro—. Ten piedad.

Misao sintió piedad, pero lo único que pudo darle fue una lágrima solitaria que se deslizó por su mejilla.

—En este lugar y en este momento —cantó Megumi—, te expulsamos fuera y despreciamos tu poder. Estamos unidas, somos las Tres. Hágase nuestra voluntad.

—Te expulsamos fuera —repitió Kaoru, como lo repitieron todas las que tenían las manos unidas, una por una hasta que las palabras se superpusie­ron formando una sola voz.

La fuerza de aquel ser se desató como un ven­daval frío y fétido, y se convirtió en una especie de túnel negro para después arrojarse contra el aire y el mar.

Goei, tumbado sobre la arena, gimió. Tenía el rostro grisáceo, pero sin marca alguna.

—Necesita atención —dijo Misao.

—Entonces, acércate y ocúpate de él. —Megumi dio un paso atrás e inmediatamente le flaquearon las fuerzas y se le doblaron las piernas.

—Está bien, cariño, no pasa nada —dijo Sano sujetándola y poniéndola de rodillas con cuidado—. Respira, despeja la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, sólo me siento un poco insegura. —Consiguió levantar la cabeza y mirar a su hermano—. Supongo que no vas a encerrarme por asesinato.

—Supones bien. —Aoshi también se arrodilló y tomó el rostro de Megumi entre las manos—. Meg, me has asustado.

—Sí, yo también he pasado miedo —dijo apre­tando los labios para que cesara el temblor—. Mañana tendremos mucho trabajo con los daños de la tormenta.

—Ya nos ocuparemos de eso; los Shinomori cuidan de Hermanas —respondió Aoshi.

—¡Por supuesto! —Megumi aspiró, expiró y se sintió liberada—. Deberías ayudar a Misao con Hiruma. ¡Pobre tonto! Yo estoy bien.

—Siempre lo has estado. —Aoshi la besó en ambas mejillas y la sostuvo un minuto más. Des­pués se puso de pie y miró a Sano—. Asegúrate de que permanece así un rato.

Megumi tomó aliento una vez más.

—Dame un minuto, por favor —le pidió a Sano.

—Puedo darte incluso dos, pero no más.

—De acuerdo —asintió, mientras él la ayudaba a levantarse.

Tenía las rodillas como gelatina, pero se obligó a sostenerse, se enderezó y se volvió hacia Kaoru. Entonces se olvidó de la debilidad, del susto y de los restos del poder. Kaoru estaba de pie, sonriendo ligeramente, con una mano apoyada en la cabeza de Lucy, que movía el rabo como si fuera un metrónomo enloquecido.

—¡Lucy! —de un salto Megumi enterró el rostro en la piel de la perra—. Pensé que había muerto. Yo vi... —se echó para atrás de golpe y empezó a examinar a Lucy, buscando las heridas.

—No fue real —le explicó Kaoru en voz baja—, la espada que sostenía no era más que una ilusión, un truco para ponerte a prueba. Lo utilizó para empujarte a repetir el mismo pecado. Él no busca­ba tu muerte, todavía no, sino tu alma y tu poder.

Megumi apretó a Lucy una vez más, se enderezó y se dirigió a Kaoru.

—Entonces, él ha perdido¿no?

—Eso parece.

—¿Tú viste algo?

—Sólo parte. —Kaoru sacudió la cabeza—. No tanto como para estar segura, pero sí lo suficiente como para dudar y preocuparme —levantó una mano al ver que Misao se dirigía hacia ellas—. En el fondo de mi corazón, yo sabía que no podías fallar, pero en mi cabeza, no estaba tan segura. Tú siem­pre me has resultado un acertijo difícil de resolver.

—Yo creo que lo hice porque estaba muy alte­rada y asustada. Sin embargo sentí que vosotras dos estabais dentro de mí, y yo nunca pretendí eso —dijo Megumi en un furioso susurro—, sabéis que nunca lo quise.

—¡Así es la vida! —dijo Kaoru encogiéndose de hombros—. Hay que jugar las cartas que te tocan o fracasar.

—Yo sabía que vencerías. —Misao tomó su ma­no herida, y con suavidad le enderezó los dedos—. Tienes que ocuparte de esto.

—Lo haré. No es para tanto. —Megumi apretó los labios—. Quiero conservar esta cicatriz —dijo—, lo necesito.

—Entonces... —Misao cerró los dedos de Megumi otra vez, muy despacio—. Aoshi y yo vamos a llevar al señor Hiruma a casa. Necesita comida ca­liente. Está conmocionado, confundido, pero milagrosamente indemne. —Miró hacia Aoshi que te­nía a Hiruma a sus pies—. No recuerda casi nada.

—Dejémoslo así —pidió Megumi—. Muy bien, volvamos y zanjemos este asunto. —Elevó la vista al cielo y vio cómo las nubes se dispersaban y có­mo el halo de la luna relucía blanco e inmacula­do—. La tormenta se está acabando —murmuró.

—De momento —asintió Kaoru.

—Quizá los chicos puedan acompañar a Hiruma y concedernos un poco más de tiempo para nosotras —propuso Megumi.

—Muy bien. Se lo diré a Aoshi —replicó Misao.

El viento se había transformado en una brisa, que olía a noche y a agua. Megumi esperó hasta que los hombres y la perra se dirigieron hacia la casa.

Cerró con Kaoru y Misao el círculo que habían trazado. Tomó su espada ritual, que había sido lo suficientemente real, y la limpió. La marea, ahora ya de forma dócil y con suavidad, trajo espuma que humedeció sus botas.

—Cuando levanté la espada —comenzó a de­cir, sabiendo que tenía a sus amigas al lado—, yo quería derramar sangre; sentía ansia de sangre. Dejarla caer llevó mucho tiempo. —Movió nerviosamente los pies—. Por lo general, yo no soy muy buena en esta estupidez de las visiones, ésa es la especialidad de Kaoru, pero recuerdo algunas imá­genes: vi a Sano, a Sano y a mí; a mis padres, a mi hermano. Nos vi a nosotras tres en el bosque este último otoño. Vi a Misao con un niño en brazos.

—Un niño —la voz de Misao se fue haciendo más suave y soñadora, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la tripa—, pero yo no...

—Todavía no, de todos modos —contestó Megumi.

—¡Dios mío! —Misao dejó escapar una risa des­concertada y llena de contento—. ¡Dios mío¡Dios mío!

—De todas formas —continuó Megumi—, vi eso y mucho más. Vi a las tres hermanas en un bosque oscuro y en un círculo de luz. Vi a aquella que fue Tierra en esta misma playa, en medio de la tormenta. Había tanta gente que llegaba tan rápi­do, que se superponían, aunque cada uno destacaba con nitidez.

»Y te vi a ti, Kaoru, de pie en el borde de los acantilados, sola, llorando. A tu alrededor todo era oscuridad, como la que salía de Hiruma esta no­che. Te reclamaba: de alguna manera siempre te ha querido a ti, por encima de las demás.

Kaoru asintió, a pesar del escalofrío que la recorrió.

—¿Me estás poniendo en guardia?

—Desde luego —continuó hablando Megumi—. Vi algo más en el momento en que detuve la espa­da, vi un último destello: nosotras tres en un círcu­lo y supe que aquello era como debía ser. Lo que intento decir es que es posible que todo vaya bien, si hacemos lo que se supone que debemos hacer, si elegimos adecuadamente.

—Esta noche tú has elegido —le recordó Kaoru—. Confía en que yo haré mi propia elección.

—Tú eres la más fuerte.

—¡Pero, bueno¿Eso es un cumplido?

—Pues sí. En el terreno de la magia tú eres la más fuerte, o sea que tendrás que serlo ante lo que venga para ti, que también será lo más fuerte.

—Ninguna de nosotras estará sola a partir de ahora. —Misao tomó la mano de Kaoru y después la de Megumi—. Somos tres.

Megumi tomó la mano de Kaoru para completar la unión.

—Sí. Nosotras somos las Brujas.

Megumi se dijo que haría lo que debía hacer, pero eso no significaba que le gustara. Vio cómo Misao cuidaba de Hiruma, sirviéndole una sopa que ha­bía calentado y un té. Dejó que Kaoru le curase la mano y se la vendara. Y procuró evitar quedarse a solas con Sano hasta que salieron para dirigirse a la casita amarilla.

—Podemos trasladar tu equipo esta noche, si quieres.

—Iré a buscarlo mañana —contestó él. No la tocó. No sabía por qué, pero notaba que ella todavía no estaba preparada.

—Supongo que Hiruma escribirá su libro a pesar de todo.

—Aunque no será el que tenía pensado; creo que a Misao le gusta la idea de un libro que ofrezca esperanzas a las víctimas de malos tratos. Hiruma no es la peor opción ahora que ha sido...

—... ¿exorcizado? —Megumi finalizó la frase por él.

—Es una forma de hablar. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta de tipo técnico? —dijo Sano.

—Creo que sí. —Se había quedado una noche preciosa, fría y clara. No había razones para estar crispado, se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Cómo supiste que la sangre le dominaría?

—No lo sé muy bien.

—¿Tal vez por una especie de conocimiento hereditario? —sugirió Sano; por toda respuesta, ella se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

—Quizá. Esas cosas son tu especialidad. La ma­gia se lleva en la sangre, como me pasa a mí —con­testó Megumi levantando la mano—. En cuanto a ti, creo que la tienes un poco diluida. —Le miró, cuando él se echó a reír y dijo con irritación—: Creo que lo más aproximado sería pensar que la sangre es transmisora, sirve para realizar sacrificios, para cualquier cosa. Es la vida.

—No hay nada que discutir sobre eso. —Sano se detuvo y se volvió hacia el borde de los árboles, donde las sombras eran suaves y la luz de la luna se filtraba entre las ramas—. ¿Hay algo más?

—Existe un lazo emocional, al margen de lo racional y de la lógica, incluso aparte del ritual, creo.

—El amor —Sano hizo una pausa, antes de preguntar—¿Por qué no eres capaz de decirlo ni siquiera ahora?

—Tú nunca me habías visto antes en semejan­te estado —replicó ella muy deprisa—. Todo lo que haya podido suceder antes, ha sido un juego de niños comparado con lo de esta noche.

—Estuviste magnífica. —Sano vio cómo Megumi abría los ojos de par en par, y pensó que sería di­vertido conseguir deslumbrarla con afirmaciones como aquella durante los próximos cincuenta o se­senta años—. ¿Tú crees que lo que yo siento por ti puede cambiar por lo que he visto hoy?

—No. No lo sé. Sano, casi me sedujo. Cuando salí tenía la idea de que podía sacrificarme, y no me digas que es una excusa pobre. Ya lo he pensa­do yo.

—Entonces, me contendré.

—Bien. Sin embargo, cuanto más me alejaba de la casa, de todos vosotros, más deseos de sangre sentía. Hubo un momento, más de un momento en realidad, en que estuve a punto de cambiar, de tomar lo que me ofrecía. Era un poder inmenso, enorme, tentador y pasmoso.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi amor por mí misma era mayor, y mi amor por ti también. Y yo... esto suena tonto.

—Dilo de todas formas.

—Porque mi deseo de justicia era mayor.

Sano le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le besó en la frente. Después tomó su mano vendada y también la besó.

—Dije que habías estado magnífica. Eso tam­bién es bastante aproximado. Había una luz ardiendo dentro de ti, que nada podía apagar. Y aho­ra... eres exactamente la chica que yo quiero.

—Tu chica —Megumi soltó un bufido—. ¡Por favor!

—Eres mía —insistió Sano, que hizo lo que de­seaba desde que la viera empuñando una espada reluciente. La levantó del suelo y la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la aplastó, mientras su boca buscaba la suya—. Cásate conmigo y vivamos juntos en la casa al borde del mar.

—¡Dios mío, Sano! Te amo, y eso es lo mejor de todo, mejor que cualquier otra cosa. ¡Demonios, cabeza de gallo! Es todo —casi gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Y es sólo el principio.

Mientras Sano le acariciaba el pelo, Megumi apo­yó la cabeza en su hombro; sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando pensó que una mente bri­llante, un cuerpo fuerte y ese corazón generoso eran todos suyos.

—Cuando tuve el poder dentro de mí, me sen­tí invencible, extraordinariamente bien. Era como si corriera por mis venas oro molido. ¿Sabes cómo me siento ahora? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo?

—Todavía mejor.

Una vez más, Megumi alzó el rostro hacia él pa­ra que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo. El sonido del mar a lo lejos era como el latido regular de un corazón y la luna blanca, en lo alto, surcaba el cielo. A su alrededor la noche vibraba con los ecos de la magia.

Y eso era suficiente para ellos.

Fin...

* * *

**_Yaps... esto fue todo de este fics... Espero sus comentarios y no se peirdan la ultima parte de esat trilogia ke se llama Afrontar el Fuego.. donde se vera la historia de Kenshin y Kaoru.. y creanme cuando yo estaba escribiendo keria matar a kenshin... no pudo ser mas menso... GRacias a todas las chicas ke a lo largo de esta historia han dejado sus comentarios, realmente se les agradece un millon...  
_**

**_Yaps... Lean la nueva historia... y dejen sus reviews en este y en el proximo..._**

**_hasta prontooo_**

**_Matta nee_**


End file.
